Boxing and Love
by Caatty
Summary: All Human/AU. Bella es la hermana de uno de los boxeadores del momento e hija de un boxeador retirado. Carlisle Cullen junto a su hijo Edward vivirán con ellos una temporada. Edward solo piensa en una cosa: Boxeo. Mejor Summary adentro. OoC
1. La necesidad de la familia Swan

**Crespúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta trama.**

**Full Summary:** Bella es hermana de un Boxeador famoso e hija de un Boxeador retirado. Carlisle Cullen y su hijo Edward van a vivir con ellos una temporada, ya que en un tiempo será un torneo muy importante. Edward solo se centra en el Boxeo y no piensa en nada más que eso, está dispuesto a ganar y dará todo por hacerlo, pero conoce a Bella, que le parece muy "interesante" y no puede evitar acercarse cada vez más.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 "La necesidad de la familia Swan"**

— ¡Vamos Emmett prometiste que me llevarías a la librería!

—Espérate enana un golpe más. —dijo el grandulón de mi hermano mayor sin siquiera molestarse en mirarme.

— ¡Me dijiste eso hace media hora!

—Emmett, un Swan cumple sus promesas, lleva a tú hermana a la librería como prometiste. —la aguda voz de mi padre retumbo en el Gimnasio. Le sonreí a mi padre y este me guiño el ojo.

Emmett refunfuño. Se sacó sus guantes y me miro con el ceño fruncido. Alguien que no lo conociera habría pensado que estaba a punto de darme una paliza, más yo, sabía que nada pasaría.

—Si pierdo la próxima semana caerá en tu conciencia enana. —me señalo con el dedo y dio una mirada severa, mi hermano se tomaba muy en serio sus encuentros.

Rodé los ojos, no me gustaba que él hiciera esos comentarios donde dejaba ver la posibilidad de perder, porque él nunca perdía.

—Ganarás Emmett. ¡Ahora llévame a la librería!

Mi padre le lanzo las llaves del Jeep rojo que tanto adoraba mi hermano.

—No demoren. Emmett, debes seguir.

—Sí, Charlie. No demoraremos —Emmett me miro— ¿Cierto?

—Es solo un libro. —me encogí de hombros.

El Boxeador tomo un poco de agua de una botella y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la salida. No se cambio de camiseta y tampoco se habría secado el sudor de no ser porque le ofrecí una toalla.

Tenía veinte años y ya era Boxeador profesional. La próxima semana iba a tener un encuentro y por eso estaba entrenando más, por eso estaba un poquito de mal humor, en otra ocasión me habría llevado sin problemas, enseguida, a la librería.

Mi padre, Charlie Swan, en su juventud había sido boxeador. Ha ganado como el mejor boxeador peso pesado del mundo. Pero eso había sido hace mucho. Y ahora era el dueño de uno de los Gimnasios de Boxeo más cotizados. Era todo un honor estar en el, que Charlie Swan te entrenara, no era cualquier cosa. Era estricto, aunque no muy hablador, las cosas no cambiaban mucho en casa, no era un gran comunicador, yo había heredado ese rasgo de él.

Ahora, Emmett debía seguir con el "legado familiar", su meta era ganar el título al igual que mi padre en sus tiempos y estaba segura de que lo iba a lograr, confiaba en sus capacidades.

Lo bueno era que yo no estaba obligada en seguir el legado. Con mi coordinación no llegaría a dar ni siquiera un paso y ya estaría de boca al cuadrilátero. Por eso yo estudiaba medicina, para sanar todas las heridas de mi hermano luego de una pelea. Porque más de alguna vez, Emmett había salido mal parado de alguna.

Mis padres eran separados. Renée se había casado con Phil, un jugador de ligas menores de Baseball. Charlie había quedado con la custodia de Emmett y Renée la mía. Pero a los diecisiete años, cuando Renée se había casado con Phil, decidí que era tiempo de vivir con Charlie aquí, en Seattle.

Conocí a mis mejores amigos: Alice, Jasper y Rosalie. Rosalie era la novia de Emmett y modelo profesional, rubia, con ojos azules, cuerpo despampanante, muy tenaz y de carácter fuerte; mi cuñada. Alice era la novia de Jasper, su cabello negro, desordenado y corto, tenía ojos color avellana y baja estatura; adoraba las compras, era diseñadora de modas, mejor dicho, eso estaba estudiando. Jasper, también era boxeador, pero nuevo en todo esto, había comenzado hace un año, pero ya contaba con su espacio y poco a poco se hacía más conocido, él también se entrenaba con Charlie en su Gimnasio; era rubio, con ojos celestes, alto y musculoso, su personalidad era introvertida y daba aspecto de "débil" a sus contrincantes, pero la realidad era otra.

Esa era mi vida, rodeada de peleas y de hombres luchando por un titulo junto el reconocimiento en los medios.

—Enana llegamos. —la voz de mi hermano me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya estábamos en la librería. Emmett me ayudo a bajar de su Jeep y entramos. Era difícil creer que éramos parientes, físicamente opuestos, él como Hulk, yo Campanita, él extrovertido, yo introvertida y la lista podía seguir.

Quería comprar un libro que me estaban pidiendo en la Universidad. Me dirigí enseguida a la sección de medicina y comencé a pasar los libros. El boxeador se mantenía a mi lado con una postura sobreprotectora.

—Emmett Swan ¿No? —un hombre se acerco a nosotros.

—El mismo. —contesto con orgullo.

— ¡Oh, amigo, es un honor conocerte! De verdad te admiro. Espero que ganes en tú próxima pelea ¡Estaré en primera fila! —exclamaba emocionado el hombre.

Sonreí mientras buscaba el titulo que necesitaba.

—Gracias. No sé qué haría sin el apoyo de ustedes chicos. —Emmett removió sus cortos cabellos rizados con vergüenza.

A mi hermano le gustaba ser reconocido, pero aún no se acostumbraba a la idea y se ponía nervioso cada vez que los fans se le acercaban.

Me fije que el hombre trabajaba en la biblioteca. Tenía el uniforme. Una camisa roja con el logo de la librería en la izquierda.

—Eh…, ya encontré el libro. —hablé con la voz más alta de lo normal para que me escucharan.

Los dos hombres eran altos, Emmett más por supuesto, y me veía más "enana", como me llamaba cariñosamente mi hermano.

—Oh, claro. —dijo el hombre. Le entregue el libro y caminamos hacia la caja registradora.

—Un admirador más —susurré—. Cada vez te haces más popular.

—Lo sé, Bells. ¡Genial! ¿No? —sonrío haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcarán más. Asentí con una sonrisa.

Me hacía feliz, la felicidad de él.

—Ya está. —dijo el hombre.

Iba a sacar mi billetera para pagar el libro, pero Emmett me detuvo y pago.

— ¡Oye! —reclame.

—Aún puedo pagarle algo a mi hermanita ¿No? Creo que era ayer cuando te cargaba en mis hombros para ir a tomar helados… —dijo con tono tierno.

—Aún lo haces. —le recordé frunciendo los labios.

Y era cierto, aún me trataba como una niña y a veces, se tornaba tedioso.

— ¡Arruinaste mi Flashback! —alego mientras sonreía.

El hombre me entrego la bolsa y se despidió. No sin antes pedirle un autógrafo a Emmett.

Cuando llegamos al Gimnasio me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

Nuestro Gimnasio estaba en nuestra misma casa, o al menos en una parte del terreno. Nuestra casa era una gran mansión, me parecía raro que alguien tan sencillo como mi padre quisiera vivir en algo así, por lo que intuía mi hermano estaba tras la decisión, estaba segura que de ser por Charlie, viviría aún en Forks. Y al lado de esta se encontraba el Gimnasio, que tenía dos pisos y sus paredes blancas. Charlie tenía mucho dinero, luego de dedicarse al boxeo por veinte cuatro años, había ganado bastante, ahorrado. Con el Gimnasio ganaba más.

Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio, puse el gran libro encima y comencé a leer. Estábamos estudiando la Anatomía Humana. Este era mi primer año. Debía estudiar mucho más.

Luego de estar cuatro horas leyendo sin parar, repitiéndome palabras y conceptos, interrogándome a mí misma. Creí que era momento de ir al Gimnasio para ver en que estaba mi hermano y los demás. Quizás habían llegado mis amigos.

Salí de la casa con paso lento y seguro. No quería volver a caerme. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo, caía camino al Gimnasio, se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre. Por suerte esta vez no lo hice.

— ¡Bella! —Alice me abrazo apenas entré al Gimnasio.

—Alice, ¿Qué cuentas?

—Nada, solo que hoy fui de compras ¡Había liquidación! Pude comprar muchas cosas lindas, para ti para Rose y para mí.

Menos mal que no me había invitado para ir de compras con ella. Odiaba hacerlo.

—Bella. —me llamó Rosalie.

—Rose, ¿Cómo estás? —pregunté mientras dejaba mi cabello tras mis hombros.

—Bien, vine a visitar a mi novio y a ti por supuesto.

— ¿Y Jasper? —quise saber, extrañada. No lo veía en ninguna parte.

— ¡Aquí Bella! —habló a mis espaldas.

Me volteé y lo vi. Estaba en el cuadrilátero con Mike, este último era nuevo, había llegado hace dos meses, no era un gran boxeador tampoco, pero al menos se esforzaba. Y desde ese momento me hostigaba demasiado, sus miradas descaradas sobre mí me incomodaban mucho.

— ¿Estudiaste hija? —me pregunto Charlie poniendo una de sus grandes manos en mi hombro.

—Sí, pero luego volveré a hacerlo, para repasar. Mañana tengo examen. Vine para descansar mi mente un poco.

—Espero que te vaya bien. Serás la primera Swan en graduarse de la Universidad. —sonreí.

Y era cierto. Todos los hombres Swan habían sido Boxeadores reconocidos. Y la mayoría de las mujeres eran amas de casa o algo así. Eso me convertía en la primera Swan en graduarse de la Universidad.

El boxeo era como una necesidad en mi familia, ni siquiera yo me salvaba. No podía pasar un día sin que viniera al Gimnasio para ver cómo estaban las cosas. Al fin y al cabo estaba en mis venas, aunque fuera la persona más torpe del planeta.


	2. El triunfo de Emmett

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

----

**Capitulo 2 "El triunfo de Emmett"**

Acababa de terminar el examen. Lo más seguro era que me fuera bien. No me habían preguntado nada de lo que no hubiera estudiado. Así que al menos no me sacaría mala nota.

—¡Bella! —me llamó una voz conocida.

Me volteé y me encontré con Ángela. Era una compañera de clases y amiga. Era alta, delgada y usaba gafas. Era la única "verdadera" amiga que tenia en la Universidad. Todos los demás solo se me acercaban por que era una Swan, Ángela no.

—¿Qué ocurre Áng?

—¿No te iras conmigo?

—Creí que te irías con Ben.

Ben era su novio. Estudiaba periodismo.

—No, Ben tiene examen y necesita concentrarse.

—Ah. Entonces vamos.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida. Muchos en el camino me saludaron-como siempre-. "Hola Swan" "Vi a Emmett en la televisión" "Saludos a tu padre", eran algunas de las cosas que me decían. Yo solo sonreía y asentía.

Aún no tenia auto. Ya que no había encontrado uno que me "identificará". ¿Era demasiado pedir un auto que funcionara y nada más? Doce cilindros, asientos con función de masaje, velocímetro, GPS… ¿Qué era eso?. Cada vez que intentaba comprarme un auto terminaba mareada de tantas cosas que tenían. Prefería estar sin auto por un tiempo.

—¡Adiós Ang! —me despedí mientras entraba a casa.

—¡Hasta mañana Bella! —exclamo mientras seguía caminando.

----

—¡Tu puedes hermano confío en ti!

—Gracias enana. —nos abrazamos.

En minutos Emmett tendría su pelea. Su rival era Garrett. Según lo que había escuchado era fuerte y su especialidad eran los Jab**(1).**

Emmett estaba ansioso, como siempre. Mientras más poderoso era su oponente más se emocionaba. Emmett era conocido por su Uppercut**(2), **una vez dio uno tan fuerte que dejo casi inconsciente a su rival. Mi hermano era muy fuerte.

—Oh mi amor. Se que ganarás. Y recuerda luego de la pelea te espera un regalo. —Rosalie le susurró algo al oído a Emmett.

—¡Oh mi amor! ¡me motivas tanto con tus regalos! —exclamo mi hermano.

Abrazo a Rosalie, la alzo y besó.

No quería saber cual era su "regalo" luego de la pelea. Pero algo me decía que no era un juego nuevo de Nintendo.

Luego Rosalie y yo tuvimos que salir para dejar a Emmett y a Charlie solos. En los asientos estaban esperándonos Jasper y Alice.

—¿Cómo estaba?

—Ya sabes Jasper… ansioso y motivado. —en la ultima palabra mire a Rosalie que sonrió.

—El grandulón ganara ¡Lo se! —exclamo emocionada Alice.

Alice siempre predecía los resultados de los encuentros. Y esperaba que lo que decía fuera cierto.

Habían muchas personas que venían a alentar a mi hermano. Tanto mujeres como hombres. Rosalie se mostraba algo reacia ante la gran presencia de mujeres. Pero, ese tal Garrett también tenia su grupo de admiradores.

Presentaron a Emmett. Todos gritaban, nosotros también. Luego presentaron a Garrett. Era rubio, pálido, y musculoso—pero no más que Emmett—, muchos gritaron; nosotros no. Sonó la campana. Apreté mis manos con fuerza y mordí mi labio inferior.

Garrett comenzó. Lanzó un Jab que mi hermano esquivo con algo de dificultad. Garrett era rápido. Mi hermano lanzo un Uppercut, Garrett lo recibió, haciendo que se tambaleará y diera varios pasos atrás. Pero se repuso y aprovecho de lanzar otro Jab, esté conecto con el rostro de Emmett.

Mi corazón dio un brinco, como cada vez que pasaba cuando golpeaban a mi hermano. Emmett tenia mucha resistencia, cosa que Garrett no tenía. Cuando mi hermano peleaba, todo desaparecía para mi, solo era mi hermano su contrincante y yo como espectadora. A Rosalie y Alice debía pasarles lo mismo. Ser novia de un Boxeador no debía ser fácil.

Luego de seis interminables round, Garrett cayó al suelo y no volvió a levantarse hasta que el arbitro termino de contar. Ya era demasiado tarde… Emmett había ganado. Mi hermano estaba bañado en sudor, alzo sus brazos y dio un grito de victoria. El publico aplaudió con emoción.

Nosotros celebramos. Nos abrazamos felices. A Rosalie se le escapo una lagrima silenciosa que limpio rápidamente y le lanzo un beso a Emmett.

Estaba feliz por mi hermano. Todos sus esfuerzos habían sido recompensados.

Bajamos y fuimos a su camerino. Estaba sentado tomando agua, su cara tenía algunos moretones, pero nada serio.

Apenas lo vi me lance emocionada a sus brazos. Rosalie me siguió. Al final terminamos cada una sentada en una pierna de Emmett.

—¡Mis mujeres! —exclamo Emmett apretándonos contra él.

—¡Lo hiciste genial Emmett! —lo felicite.

—¡Si mi amor! —Rosalie lo beso.

—Es cierto amigo ¡que resistencia! Pudiste soportar todos los Jab's que te lanzaba. —Dijo Jasper removiendo el cabello de Emmett.

—Lo se, el entrenamiento dio frutos.

—¡Y te veías genial con la tenida que diseñe! —exclamo Alice.

Alice era la encargada de diseñar las tenidas de Jasper y Emmett. Y debía admitirlo, lo hacia de maravilla.

De pronto Charlie entro rápidamente.

—Hijo, vienen de la televisión a entrevistarte. —dijo emocionado.

Mire a mis amigos alarmada. No quería salir en televisión. Al parecer ellos menos.

—¡Escóndanse allí! —Emmett apunto a una camilla que había en el rincón. Tenía una cortina que nos escondería.

Rápidamente nos escondimos detrás de las cortinas.

A Jasper luego de sus peleas también lo entrevistaban, y nuestro método siempre era el mismo: escondernos detrás de algo. Alice también era algo conocida, había ganado fama por que a Emmett una vez le preguntaron "¿Cómo es que tienes tanto estilo para vestirte?" a lo que contesto: " Mi amiga Alice Brandon me diseña los trajes, dice que debo pelear con estilo". Rosalie como buena modelo, era muy reconocida y rostro de distintas marcas. Y yo, por el echo de ser una Swan, era a veces nombrada como "La hija de Charlie Swan" o "La hermana del Oso Irritado" . Pero por suerte nunca me entrevistaban o algo.

—Hola Emmett. ¡Woah! Que victoria. Y otra vez por ¡Knockout!(3) —hablo el entrevistador—. Te felicito en nombre de muchos fans, por que debo admitirlo… soy admirador tuyo. ¿Veremos más del Oso Irritado?

Oso Irritado. Ese era el apodo que se había ganado Emmett con el tiempo. Luego de una gran pelea, su primera pelea cuando era peso pluma(4), dijeron que tenia un parecido con los Osos Pardos irritados, por lo feroz y grande que era. Además en esa pelea estaba muy enojado porque, estaba peleando con un ex novio de Rose, Royce, ese tipo la había hecho sufrir mucho, era obvio que Emmett estaría enojado.

—Oh. Gracias David. Me siento muy alagado. Y claro que hay Oso por mucho tiempo.

—Si vences una pelea más vas por el cinturón, y te enfrentarías a Demetri, el campeón peso pesado del país. ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?

—Que debo entrenar más. Gracias a un arduo entrenamiento durante los últimos meses logré vencer a Garrett. Ya que poseía un Jab bastante potente.

—Garrett nos dijo hace un rato que fue una pelea honorable y que fue un honor pelear contigo.

—¿Enserio?, Woah. Genial. Me entretuve bastante en el Cuadrilátero con él.

—Un saludo para tus fans.

—Oh Claro. A todos mis fans, les quiero agradecer todo su apoyo. Y a mi madre Renée que esta en Jacksonville. ¡Hola mami estoy en televisión!

Rodé los ojos. Solo a Emmett se le ocurría decir "Hola mami estoy en televisión". Jasper y Alice estaban conteniendo las risas.

—Ahí vemos. Emmett Swan. El Boxeador peso pesado del momento. Soy David Crowley para ESPN Deportes.

Cuando escuchamos la puerta cerrarse Jasper y Alice rompieron en risas.

Salimos de nuestro escondite.

—¿"Mami estoy en televisión"? —dijo entre risas Jasper.

—¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo? —pregunto inocentemente. Sonreí, Emmett nunca cambiaria.

—Nada Osito. —Rosalie beso tiernamente a Emmett en la mejilla.

—Vamos a casa. Esto hay que celebrarlo. —dijo Charlie a nuestras espaldas.

----

—¿¡Es enserio!?

—Si.

—¿Qué es enserio? —pregunte con curiosidad mientras entraba a casa.

—Un viejo amigo vendrá a quedarse con nosotros. —contesto Charlie.

—¿Cuál de todos tus amigos?

Charlie tenia muchos amigos, era difícil adivinar cual de todos vendría.

—Carlisle Cullen con su hijo Edward.

—Ah. El que lucho contigo en el torneo mundial ¿No?.

Charlie me contó cuando era pequeña la historia de cómo había ganado el torneo mundial por primera vez. Tenía veintitrés años y su contrincante era Carlisle Cullen con veinte años. Charlie gano por knockout. Luego de cuatro años Carlisle se llevó el titulo.

—Si, vienen para el torneo de los Peso ligero(5), Edward participará.

—Edward es su único hijo.

Nunca había conocido personalmente a Carlisle y su familia. Solo había escuchado cosas buenas de él. Emmett si lo conocía, pero eso había sido hace mucho, cuando tenia seis años.

—A Edward lo llaman "El puma del Ring". —dijo emocionado Emmett.

—Es peso ligero… entonces esta en la categoría de Jasper. —susurré pensativa.

—Solo hasta el momento. Jasper crece rápido. Puede que suba de posición. —dijo Charlie.

—¿Y vivirán en la casa?

—¡Claro Bells!

—Si, tenemos habitaciones de sobra.

—Solo dos. —corregí.

—Si pero bastará.

—Bueno, genial que te reencuentres con tú amigo de juventud, Charlie. Voy a mi habitación, mañana tengo interrogación oral.

Y subí las escaleras.

Sería bueno conocer al fin a Carlisle y su hijo. Según sabia Edward tenia mi edad. Otro más en esto del Boxeo. Lo

que me preocupaba era que Jasper estaba en su misma categoría. ¿Significaría eso un problema?. En realidad, en un mes iba a ser el torneo de Pesos ligeros, todo podía cambiar, quizá Jasper subía de categoría o quizás no.

Ya en mi habitación tomé mi teléfono y marqué el numero de Alice. Sonó dos veces el timbre y contestaron.

—¡Bella!

—Hola Alice.

—¿A que debo tú adorable llamada?

—A que no sabes quien vivirá con nosotros…

* * *

**Jab: **Es un puñetazo veloz y directo. Tiene un alcance más largo que cualquier puñetazo.

**Uppercut: **Un puñetazo vertical y ascendente que se ejecuta con la mano en posición posterior. Puede conectar en el mentón o torso del contrincante.

**Knockout: **Es determinante en el resultado de una pelea, pues el boxeador que es noqueado pierde el combate. En breve, la controversia abarca el ser sinónimo a perder la conciencia. El nocaut ocurre cuando la cuenta de protección ha alcanzado el límite y el boxeador no se ha recuperado.

**Peso Pluma: **Son los Boxeadores que pesan entre 55 y los 57 Kg.-en el boxeo profesional-.

**Peso Ligero: **Son los boxeadores que pesan desde 57 hasta 61 kilos -en el boxeo profesional-.

Para más información, esta todo en Wikipedia. ;D

* * *

**N/A:** Hayy, aquí con otro. ¿Les gusto?. Entendieron los golpes?, trate de ponerlo de la manera más simple para que no se complicaran tanto ^o^. Se acerca Edward ._. Ja, Ja, Ja, solo Emmett podía mandarle saludos a Renée xDD. espero les gustee !

Kisses


	3. Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

- - -

**Capitulo 3 "Edward Cullen"**

—Charlie ya deberían estar aquí. Han pasado treinta minutos.

—Bella, tranquila.

Refunfuñe.

Media hora se habían retrasado Carlisle y Edward. ¡Media hora!

Alice y Jasper no nos pudieron acompañar, iban a salir. Rosalie estaba trabajando. Eso nos dejaba a Charlie, Emmett y a mi. Emmett tenia en sus manos alzado un cartel blanco que decía "Cullen".

Alice había elegido hoy mi ropa. Pero le había agregado algo más… quizás era solo cosas mías pero, al parecer mi ropa estaba demasiado "glamorosa". Llevaba una blusa de satén azul que caía en cascada haciendo que se moviera cada vez que caminaba, mis jeans eran blancos ajustados y como calzado llevaba mis converse negras de siempre.

Me distraje contando las maletas que habían acomodadas en un rincón. Hasta que los escuche.

—Oh Charlie amigo mío ¡tanto tiempo sin vernos! —dijo una voz suave.

Me gire y vi a un hombre. Era rubio con ojos azules, y llevaba un sweater que trataba de esconder unos muy marcados músculos. Me recordó a una celebridad de Hollywood llamado Peter Facinelli. No, este hombre era mucho más guapo que él.

—Lo se amigo. ¡es un gusto volver a verte!

Charlie abrazo a Carlisle.

—¡Si que has crecido Emmett! —exclamo Carlisle cuando vio a Emmett. Mi hermano asintió con vergüenza—. ¿Y quien es esta hermosa señorita? —pregunto dirigiéndose a mi.

—Bella. —conteste con las mejillas encendidas. Carlisle me dio un abrazo que respondí.

—Al fin te conozco, Charlie siempre me decía cosas buenas de ti. Y veo que tenia razón.

—Lo mismo digo Carlisle, es un gusto conocerte al fin. —sonreí cordialmente.

—¿Y el muchacho? —pregunto Charlie mirando a ambos lados.

—¿Edward? Ya vendrá iba tras de mi hace poco.

—Hola. —dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Era un chico. Llevaba una chaqueta negra, jeans oscuros y un gorro negro que tapaba casi todo su cabello dejando a la vista solo algunos mechones de color cobrizo, su piel era blanca, no alcanzaba a ver sus ojos, era muy alto y tenia puestos audífonos en sus oídos. Mostraba un cuerpo musculoso y trabajado.

—¡Ahí esta! —exclamo Carlisle.

—¡Edward muchacho! —Charlie lo abrazo, Edward respondió el abrazo—. Si que haz crecido.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. —dijo con tono neutral. Aun no lograba ver su rostro con claridad por el gorro.

—¡Eddie!

Emmett abrazo con fuerza a Edward.

—Emmett, no has cambiado nada. Sigues llamándome "Eddie". —dijo con tono un poco enojado. Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—Y esta es Bella. —me presento Charlie.

Apreté mis manos con fuerza y lo miré. Edward hizo algo inesperado, se saco sus audífonos, bajo la mirada-para mirarme ya que yo era más baja que él-, alejo un poco su gorro para poder ver mejor. Tenía ojos verdes esmeralda, sus facciones eran masculinas y simétricas. En pocas palabras… era apuesto.

—Hola.

Creí que mi iba a saludar con un beso en la mejilla o algo. Pero nada, solo me dio un neutral "Hola". Me miraba detenidamente, esperando respuesta.

—Hola.

Lo salude con el mismo tono que había ocupado conmigo.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Examinando el rostro del otro. No podía sacar mi mirada de él, sus ojos eran tan hermosos. Lamentablemente no pude soportar más su mirada sobre mi y termine desviando la mirada sonrojada.

Pude ver como Edward se alejaba de mi y se ponía junto a Carlisle.

—¿Su equipaje? —pregunto Charlie.

—Aquí, no te preocupes amigo, podemos llevarlo. —contesto Carlisle.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Me preguntaba porque Edward había sido así conmigo. Yo no le había dicho o hecho nada. Quizás era ese tipo de boxeadores que eran antisociales que no hablaban con nadie. No, yo conocía a ese tipo de boxeadores y hasta ellos eran más corteses que él, _Edward._

Esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Pero si volvía a tratarme de esa manera… hablaría con él, seriamente.

Entramos al Mercedes de Charlie. Emmett estaba en medio de Edward y yo mientras Carlisle iba adelante con Charlie. Baje la ventana del auto y mire al paisaje que me sabia de memoria.

—¿Sus autos? —pregunto Charlie con voz alta.

—Vendrán en unos días —contesto Carlisle—. Edward no puede vivir sin su Volvo.

Escuche un leve gruñido salir del pecho de Edward.

—Carlisle al parecer a Eddie no le gusto que delataras su amor secreto. —Emmett comenzó a carcajearse. Edward se hundió más en el asiento con una sonrisa.

—Eddie ¿Listo para el torneo? —Emmett rompió el silencio que estaba comenzando hablando con su tono habitual.

—Si, no debo subir de peso, tengo que mantenerme en sesenta, estoy prácticamente en el limite no puedo avanzar más. Luego de ganar el torneo también debo mantenerme para no subir de categoría. —dijo con tono apagado.

¿Cuándo gane el torneo?. Si que se tenia confianza. Si yo fuera él no hubiera dicho un comentario tan arrogante, estaba Jasper también en esa categoría. Y Jasper no era para tomar a la ligera. No me había gustado su comentario, fruncí el ceño mientras miraba afuera.

—Ten cuidado Eddie. Mi amigo Jasper Whitlock esta en tú categoría. Y es muy poderoso.

—Lo se, he escuchado cosas sobre él. Será interesante estar con él en el torneo.

—Pero Jasper puede subir de categoría —dije. Emmett y Edward se giraron para verme—. ¿Cierto Charlie?

—En efecto, Jasper tiene muchas posibilidades de subir de categoría. —contesto y retomo su conversación con Carlisle.

—Espero que no. ¿No crees que sería interesante ver a Jasper en el cuadrilátero con Edward? —me pregunto Emmett.

—No lo se. Nunca he visto a Edward pelear. —admití.

Miré a Edward que estaba girado en mi dirección pero tenia su mirada gacha, pero luego subió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, di un salto y me sonroje, Edward se dio cuenta de mi reacción y sonrío. Su sonrisa era muy peculiar, torcida, y eso le daba una onda muy _atrayente_. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido y aleje la vista de allí concentrándome en la carretera.

Ninguno de nosotros tres volvió a abrir la boca.

Sin duda Edward Cullen era todo un misterio.

**---**

**N/A: **Corto ¿No? lo se, pero este lo escribí tan rapido ! y fue lo que salió. Lo siento chicas u.ú Pero al menos apareció Edward ¿No?. Hay, no se ustedes pero yo babeó por Edward boxeador, con audifonos en sus oídos, una gorra que tapara casi todo su cabello y encima indiferente ! , Dios ! Traigan a los paramedicos que me muero xDD. No se preocupen que de ahora en adelante habrá más de Edward el sexy boxeador misterioso ! .

Kisses.

Anata no hohoemi wa mune wo tokasu nukumori, dokoka de mita amai yume no yo, shizumu yuuhi ni ima wo kiritorarete mo, futari no kage wa kasanatteiku. (8)


	4. El pequeño detalle

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta trama

**Capitulo 4 "El pequeño detalle"**

Estaba en mi habitación. Sentada en mi cama con la mirada gacha.

¿Cómo no me había percatado de ese "pequeño" detalle? ¿Cómo fue que lo pase por alto?. Al parecer los exámenes me habían mantenido demasiado ocupada.

Cuando llegamos a casa solo atine a subir rápidamente las escaleras y encerrarme en mi habitación.

No sabia por que me afectaba tanto la reacción de Edward hacia mi. Al fin y al cabo, él no era nada mío, solo el hijo de un viejo amigo de Charlie. No iba a permitir que su actitud me afectará, seguiría con mi vida. _Como si él no existiera_.

Tome mi libro favorito, Cumbres Borrascosas, y comencé a ojearlo. No. Me era imposible concentrarme. Ese "pequeño" detalle no salía de mi cabeza.

Tener baño compartido con Edward… no era cualquier cosa.

Mi plan de hacer como si no existiera no resultaría si compartíamos baño.

Nunca me había importado eso de que mi habitación tuviera baño compartido. Porque, nadie había ocupado la habitación que estaba junto la mía.

De pronto la puerta de mi baño se abrió. De ella salio Edward. Tenía una mano en el picaporte y otra en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans. Se había quitado el gorro, dejándome una vista perfecta de su broncíneo cabello. Lo tenia despeinado y tapaba casi toda su frente con sus oídos. Su mirada se encontró con la mía. Sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi estomago en esos momentos ¿Qué era eso?

—Al parecer tengo baño compartido. —dijo recorriendo con la mirada mi habitación.

—¿No te molesta? —mi voz salio algo temblorosa al principio, haciendo que me sonrojará.

Negó con la cabeza haciendo que su cabello se moviera como en los comerciales de Champú.

—Hasta luego.

Dicho eso, cerró la puerta.

Al menos no le molestaba compartir baño conmigo. Temía que fuera con Charlie diciéndole que no pensaba compartir baño. Solo, que yo tenia algo de vergüenza al compartir baño con él. Que pasaba si yo estaba en plena ducha y… deseche esa idea de inmediato. No, antes de entrar al baño, pegaría mi oído a la puerta y me aseguraría de que no había nadie.

Me acosté en la cama, puse mi brazo sobre mi frente y mire el techo.

_¿En que estas metida Isabella Swan?._

---

El día había pasado demasiado lento y problemático. En la noche no había logrado dormir bien. Y eso me ayudo a ganar más de algún reto de parte de los profesores, por no poner atención o por estar a punto de quedarme dormida. Habían hecho interrogación y cuando me toco contestar solo logre decir una sopa de letras.

Le había contado a las chicas mi "critica" situación con Edward a través de mensajes de texto. Y ambas pensaron que Edward no había actuado del todo bien conmigo. En fin, luego de la universidad ellas iban a estar en el Gimnasio, ya habrán conocido a Edward y me dirían como se había comportado con ellas.

Ángela tenía una cita con Ben por lo que iba caminando sola hacia casa.

En la mañana no había tenido rastro de nadie. Ni de Charlie, Emmett, Carlisle o Edward. Al parecer habían ido al Gimnasio temprano.

Tenía curiosidad por ver a Edward boxeando. Quería saber como atacaba, cual era su especialidad, todas esas cosas. Y ni siquiera entendía la razón del porque quería saber todo eso. _Solo curiosidad, nada más…_

Cuando llegue a casa primero fui a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación. Luego caminando lentamente me dirigí hacia el Gimnasio. Mi corazón latía desbocado y sabia la razón… porque Edward estaría _allí_. Se me ponían los pelos de punta al pensar en él, al imaginármelo entrenando. Me preguntaba como entrenaba, sin camisa como Emmett, con una sudadera como Jasper o con camisetas anchas como los demás.

Cuando quedé frente la puerta del Gimnasio me detuve con la mano en el picaporte. Tome aire y lo solté. Luego en un movimiento rápido—antes de arrepentirme—, abrí la puerta.

Me encontré con todo normal. Los chicos entrenando, Jasper colocándose las vendas, a su lado Alice acariciando sus brazos; Emmett saltando la cuerda mientras Rosalie contaba sus saltos, Charlie junto a Carlisle conversando animadamente; pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue, Edward.

El chico de cabellos cobrizos estaba en un rincón golpeando el costal. Llevaba una camiseta negra que se ajustaba a su musculoso pecho, pantalones grises, sus manos estaban cubiertas por las vendas, su cabello se veía mojado. Hacía movimientos rápidos y precisos, el costal llegaba golpear la pared provocando un fuerte ruido. Había un gran grupo de chicos-entre ellos Mike-mirando a Edward con asombro y envidia.

—¡Bella, Bella! —la cantarina voz de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Hola Alice. —dije sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

—No respondías a mis llamados.

—Lo siento.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie.

—¡Hola Bella! —saludo Emmett sin parar de saltar. Rosalie me saludo con un gesto con la mano.

—¿Cómo estas Bella?

—Bien Jasper, gracias, ¿Y tú?

—Emocionado porque tengo competencia. —miro ligeramente a Edward que seguía golpeando el costal.

—Tiene talento ¿No? —dije mirando a Edward sutilmente.

—Si, y eso hace la competencia más emocionante. Edward tiene mucha rapidez y fuerza.

—Están… _igualados._

—Quizás. —Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo te fue en la Universidad Bella? —dijo mi padre a mis espaldas.

Me volteé y me encontré con Carlisle y Charlie. Este ultimo me saludo con una sonrisa que respondí.

—Bien. Es decir, me regañaron unas cuantas veces… —baje la mirada.

—¿Por qué?

—No pase buena noche, y me pillaron a punto de dormirme en clase. —me sonroje.

—Ah. No te preocupes hija, un regaño no le hace mal a nadie.

—¿Te ha gustado el Gimnasio Carlisle? —pregunte.

—Si, es muy agradable y completo. Tal y como decía Charlie que tendría, cuando éramos jóvenes. —sonreí.

—Hice los cien golpes. —dijo una atrayente voz a mis espaldas.

Di un brinco y me volteé. Era Edward. Su rostro tenía una ligera capa de sudor y su cabello estaba más desordenado que la vez anterior. Ahora que lo veía de más cerca podía ver su musculatura a la perfección.

Nos miramos a los ojos por un momento. Examinándonos. Esta vez Edward tenía un semblante más "normal", como de "espera" ¿Quería que le hablara?

—Toma.

Jasper amablemente le entrego una botella con agua. Edward la recibió y tomó una gran sorbo, dejando solo la mitad del contenido.

—Gracias. —dijo con alivio y le sonrío Jasper, este respondió la sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres practicar? —pregunto Carlisle.

—Con el Punching Ball. —dijo. Y se dirigió al Punching Ball para comenzar a practicar—de nuevo—.

—Voy al costal. —dijo Jasper.

Alice lo siguió y comenzó a entrenar. Me dirigí hacia Rosalie.

—Hola. —salude.

—Hola Bella.

—¿Y qué paso?

—¿Con Edward? —estábamos hablando en susurros. Asentí— Se mostró muy cordial. Nos dijo un "Hola, es un placer" y comenzó a entrenar. Quizá sea _Emo_.

—¿Emo? No lo creo Rose.

—Introvertido.

—Introvertido es Jasper, él es…

No encontraba la palabra adecuada para referirme hacia él. Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

---

—¿Tampoco saben cocinar?

—No Carlisle, nuestra Chef personal aquí es Bella.

—Si, ella cocina la comida para ella y Charlie mientras, para mi la especial dependiendo de si estoy en preparación o recuperación.

Me sonrojé.

Estaban hablando de que cenaríamos. Los dos hombres de la casa, Charlie y Emmett, no sabían cocinar. Yo me encargaba de cocinar en la casa. Emmett debía comer muchos carbohidratos para no bajar de peso y mantenerse. Mientras Charlie y yo comíamos comida normal.

—¿Les parece Salmón con papas al vapor? Y de postre… Yogur natural con jugo de frutas. —dije más para mi que para ellos.

Sabía que la dieta para "preparación" de un boxeador debía ser distinta a la habitual. Y la dieta de "recuperación", luego de la competencia, también debía ser otra. Está vez, Edward y Emmett debían preparase.

—A mi me parece bien —dijo Emmett.— ¿Y a ti Eddie?

—Si, es adecuado.

—Está bien. Voy a la cocina. —dije y comencé a caminar hacia la cocina.

Ya en ella, comencé a buscar los implementos necesarios. Los ingredientes, junto los demás implementos. Esta vez debía cocinar para más personas. Para Charlie, Carlisle y para mi cocinaría Lasaña. Saqué del refrigerador una barra de mantequilla, curiosamente cayo un poco al suelo, no le tome atención y seguí caminando. Pero resbale con la mantequilla—la que había caído al suelo— terminando de trasero en el suelo.

—Auch. —me quejé mientras intentaba levantarme.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas.


	5. Guerra de salsa

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Solo esta trama

- - -

**Capitulo 5 "Guerra de salsa"**

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con Edward, estaba frente mi. En su mirada pude ver algo de preocupación, algo que no esperaba.

—¿Parezco como si estuviera bien? —rodé los ojos.

—En realidad no. —sonrió y estiro la mano para que me levantará.

Vacile un poco para tomarla pero finalmente lo hice. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo y el cosquilleo en mi estomago volvió.

—Gracias. —dije limpiando manchas inexistentes en mi ropa. Mire el suelo. La mantequilla se había derretido en el suelo. Refunfuñe— ¡Perfecto!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con tono curioso.

—La mantequilla —apunté el suelo donde estaba la mantequilla derretida—, se derritió. Era la ultima barra que quedaba. Tendré que ir al supermercado.

Era muy tonto ir al supermercado solo por una barra de Mantequilla.

Edward miro el suelo por un momento.

—Yo puedo ir a comprarla si quieres —lo mire sorprendida. ¿Hablaba en serio?—. Tú puedes comenzar con lo otro mientras yo voy por ella.

—¿Enserio?

Sonrió.

—Si, iré corriendo. Me servirá.

—Bueno, gracias.

Edward asintió y salio rápidamente de la cocina. Era sorprendente. Se había mostrado amable, incluso se había ofrecido para ir a comprar la Mantequilla. No, lo había hecho para entrenar más, para poder correr.

Comencé a preparar el salmón. Lo corté en rodajas y lo puse en la plancha del horno. Pronto estaría listo. Luego comencé a preparar la lasaña. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Edward regreso.

Me entregó la Mantequilla. No se veía sudado, era como si nunca hubiera corrido.

—¿Tan rápido? —pregunte sorprendida. Edward se encogió de hombros.

Puse enseguida la mantequilla en el papel de aluminio y envolví las papas en él. Comencé a cortar la cebolla para la salsa de la lasaña. Pero no paso mucho y comencé a llorar. _Maldito vegetal_.

—¿No necesitas ayuda? —me sobre salte.

No me había dado cuenta de que Edward seguía allí.

—¿Hablas enserio? —lo miré.

Estaba apoyado en el borde del lava platos mirándome.

—Si.

Se acerco a mí, me quitó suavemente de la mano el cuchillo y rápidamente comenzó a cortar la cebolla. Estaba asombrada. La cortaba tan rápido. Luego de unos segundos Edward ya había cortado entera la cebolla.

—_Woah_. Gracias. —Edward sonrió.

—Me sirve para calentar músculos. —se encogió de hombros.

Todo lo que Edward hacia giraba en torno a el Boxeo. Había ido a comprar la Mantequilla, corriendo para entrenar de paso, había cortado la cebolla para calentar músculos… _todo entorno al Boxeo._

—¿Qué más puedo hacer? —pregunto inocentemente.

—Uh. ¿Te gustaría echar a coser la pasta para la lasaña?

—Claro.

Saque el salmón del horno. Y comencé a preparar el jugo de frutas para el postre.

—Listo. —dijo Edward con un tono de suficiencia en su voz.

—Gracias.

Dirigí la mirada hacia la olla donde estaba la pasta de la lasaña. En ese momento mis ojos se abrieron como platos. La pasta de la lasaña estaba dura dentro de la olla, el fuego no estaba prendido y dudaba que el agua estuviera caliente. Me acerque allí. Toque con un dedo el agua, estaba fría. Mire a Edward, tenia una expresión bastante orgullosa. ¿Era una broma? Edward no sabia cocinar, esta bien pero… ¿Tanto así que ni siquiera sabia poner a cocer la pasta de la lasaña?

Rompí en risas.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Edward curioso. No podía responderle. Las risas no me dejaban hablar con claridad— ¿Estas bien?

Llevé mis manos a mi estomago. Estaba comenzando a dolerme de tanto reír.

—Edward… ¿Quién te dijo que ASÍ se cocinaba la pasta? —lo mire divertida.

Edward miro la pasta.

—Eh… en realidad no se cocinar, y nunca eh visto a mi madre hacerlo —bajo la mirada avergonzado—. Al parecer lo hice mal.

Mi corazón se derritió al ver a Edward avergonzado.

—Bueno, yo te enseñare entonces —levanto la vista—. Mira… —prendí el fuego— el agua debe estar caliente.— Edward sonrió y me puso atención mientras le explicaba.

—…Entonces, finalmente pones el queso —explique mientras ponía una capa de queso sobre la lasaña—. Inténtalo, le pondremos dos capas, a Charlie le gusta así.

Edward asintió ansioso y comenzó a poner el queso.

Edward era bastante simpático. Al menos, así se había mostrado mientras yo le enseñaba a cocinar. Hacía las cosas con cautela y me ponía total atención. Me sentía como una maestra del Jardín de niños cuando le enseñaba algo nuevo a sus alumnos.

Mire a Edward. Tenía un poco de salsa de tomate en sus mejillas. Solté una carcajada.

—¿Qué? —pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

—Tienes salsa en las mejillas. —comencé a reírme.

—Con que andamos con esas…

Edward achico sus ojos a modo de amenaza. Tomó un poco de salsa que había sobrado y me mancho la punta de la nariz.

—Pareces una payasita —comenzó a reírse. Me sonroje por el apodo que había ocupado. Levante la vista y río más fuerte—, y ahora un Tomate.

Abrí mi boca formando una "O". Tomé un poco de salsa y se la esparcí por toda la cara. Yo había ganado.

—Me las pagarás Swan.

Tomó mucha salsa, con su mano desocupada tomo mi cintura, me atrajo hacia él, y se dispuso a esparcirla por mi rostro. En un intento desesperado por escapar traté de alejarme de él. Pero solo logré caerme. Llevando a Edward en el camino.

—Auch.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó haciendo que su exquisito aliento chocará contra mis labios.

—Si, no te preocupes.

—Ah. Que bueno.

Acto seguido, lleno mi cara de salsa.

—¡Tramposo! —exclamé mientras me levantaba. Edward estaba retorciéndose de la risa, aún en el suelo—. Hemos desperdiciado salsa. Emmett siempre ocupa lo que sobra de salsa para hacer sus experimentos raros, ahora se va a preguntar en que ocupe la sala sobrante.

Edward se levantó. Y miro el suelo.

—Dejamos… todo lleno de salsa.

Baje la mirada. Era cierto. La cerámica blanca ahora estaba roja.

—La comida se enfriará su limpiamos ahora.

—Limpiaremos cuando termine la cena. —dijo.

—Me parece buena idea.

Hice correr el agua del lava platos y comencé a limpiar mi cara. Llevaba un delantal de cocina así que mi ropa no estaba manchada. Luego Edward se me unió y comenzó a limpiarse. Lo miré. Su polerón había terminado todo manchado. Se lo quito, quedando solo con una camiseta azul, que mostraba sus bíceps. Inconscientemente me mordí el labio inferior.

—No debemos dejar que nadie entre a la cocina. —me miro serio.

—Claro que no. —dije tratando de alejar mi vista de su trabajado pecho.

—Esta delicioso Bella.

—Gracias Carlisle.

—Me sorprende que quisieras que Bella te enseñase a cocinar hijo. Cuando tú madre te lo ofrecía siempre te negabas.

Me gire hacia Edward, este me miro de reojo.

—Eh. No tenia mucho tiempo. —se hecho un gran bocado a la boca y no levantó la mirada.

—Quiero una servilleta, la mía ya la ensucie. Voy por una. —dijo Emmett levantándose.

—¡NO! —exclamamos a la vez Edward y yo.

Emmett nos miro curioso.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo voy por una Emmett no te molestes.

Me levante e hice que Emmett se sentará.

—Gracias enana. —solo asentí mientras me dirigía a la cocina.


	6. Limpiando con Edward

Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Solo esta trama**

**Capitulo 6 "Limpiando con Edward"**

—Iré por las cosas de limpieza. —dije alejando cabello de mi rostro.

Ya había terminado la cena y debíamos limpiar el desastre que habíamos hecho, además de lavar los platos y las cosas que habíamos ocupado.

Era raro, pocas veces me pasaban ese tipo de cosas. Solo algunas veces con Emmett, pero nada más. Estaba sorprendida. Edward se había comportado tan diferente, no se parecía en nada al chico que me había saludado fríamente hace unos días. Talvez lo había juzgado demasiado pronto, quizás solo era tímido y ahora se estaba mostrando como en _realidad_ era.

El asunto era, que aprovecharía el tiempo con Edward. Ya que este no era para nada pesado, al contrario, su actitud simpatizaba.

Me dirigí hacia una puerta blanca que había en la cocina. Allí estaban las cosas para limpiar, paños, traperos, escobas, etcétera. Ya tenía casi todo lo necesario afuera, solo faltaba un trapero, pero sacando el trapero, a la vez se me vinieron encima todas las cosas que estaban adentro. Solo me podía pasar a mi, Isabella Torpe Swan.

—Bella —Edward sacó todas las cosas que estaban encima mío y me levanto con una mano en mi cintura—. ¿Mal día?

—No, siempre es así.

—Oh.

Comenzamos arreglar las cosas que habían caído. Solo quedaba un trapo más y terminábamos. La mano de Edward se encontró con la mía, en el camino nuestros dedos se entrelazaron levemente. Otra vez sentí esa descarga eléctrica, al parecer Edward también la había sentido y quito enseguida su mano. Me sonrojé.

—Lo siento. —se disculpo.

—No te preocupes.

Me levante del suelo y guarde el trapo en su lugar. Cerré la puerta y miré la cocina. Edward hizo lo mismo.

—Es mucho.

Y era cierto. En el lavaplatos había una gran pila de platos, vasos, ollas, etc. El suelo estaba todo sucio, y más de alguna parte de las paredes tenía manchas de salsa salpicada.

—Es cierto —hice una mueca—, comencemos por el piso y las paredes.

Tomé el limpia pisos y lo berti por todo este. Le entregué un trapero a Edward y tomé uno yo. Comencé a limpiar el piso, Edward se unió enseguida. Más de alguna vez nuestros traperos chocaban entre si.

—Lo siento.

—No importa.

Edward sacó enseguida su trapero delante del mío y siguió limpiando.

Cuando al fin habíamos terminado de limpiar el piso estaba tan limpio que resbale. Pero esta vez no alcance a tocar el suelo.

—Esta vez, te atrape. —dijo Edward contra mis labios.

Era cierto. Me había atrapado. Tenía una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi nuca. Mis mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas. Edward vio detenidamente mi rostro y se detuvo en mis labios… entre abrió los suyos levemente.

Para no quedar atrás rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. No sabia que era lo que iba a pasar en esos momentos o después. Solo dejaría que pasara lo que pasará.

De pronto, el picaporte comenzó a girar. Iban a abrir la puerta. Nos separamos bruscamente. Edward paso ambas manos por su cabello e hizo una seña para que yo abriera.

Alise arrugas inexistentes en mi ropa y me dispuse a abrir.

—Emmett. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—A mi nada ¿Y a ti?

—No, nada ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—¿Esta Edward contigo?

Mire de reojo dentro de la cocina. Edward hizo una seña de que dijera que no.

—No —conteste—, quizás salio a correr.

—Si, quizás…

—Esta bien. Adiós Emmett.

Y cerré la puerta en sus narices. Apoye mi espalda sobre la puerta y suspire aliviada.

—¿Por qué quieres que Emmett no sepa que tú estas aquí?

—Porque Emmett me preguntaría cosas, y no quiero responderlas. Lo conozco, lo conocí cuando era pequeño y no a cambiado nada.

Su respuesta tenía sentido.

—Está bien, ahora los platos. Yo lavo, tú secas.

Caminamos hacia al lavaplatos.

Aún estaba un poco asombrada por lo que Edward y yo estábamos haciendo antes de la _interrupción_ de Emmett.

Me preguntaba que hubiéramos hecho de no ser por Emmett. Deseche esa duda. No importaba ya, al final no habíamos llegado a hacer nada.

—Bella… la esponja ya tiene demasiado.

Mire la esponja que tenia entre mis manos, estaba toda con espuma por tanto limpiador que le había echado.

—Mierda. —susurré mientras sacudía la mano para liberarme de la espuma. Escuche la melodiosa risa de Edward a mi lado.

Comencé a lavar las ollas. Primero lo más grande. A medida de que fregaba más, más espuma se hacía. Eso hacia que Edward riera más, y me gustaba, la risa de Edward era melodiosa. Me gustaba escucharlo reír.

Cuando terminamos, todo el lavaplatos estaba cubierto de espuma. Llegaba hasta mi nariz. Estaba anonadada, nunca había visto algo parecido, ni siquiera en la ocasión que Emmett lleno la tina del baño con todos los champús que habían en la casa y eso ya era mucho decir.

—¿Qué hacemos con esto? —puse mis manos en mi cintura.

—Ya se…

Edward tomó un gran puñado de espuma y cubrió delicadamente mi cara con ella. Comenzó a reírse.

—Así que andamos con esas Cullen. —susurré.

Tome con mis dos manos, grandes puñados de espuma y la esparcí por su cabello y rostro.

—¡Ja!

—Ganaste la batalla pero no la guerra.

Tomó más espuma y lleno mi cabello con ella. Los dos comenzamos a reír como niños pequeños. Esto era divertido.

Al final terminamos ambos en el suelo, llenos de espuma… y la cocina también. Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

—Oh no. —dijo Edward cuando logramos levantarnos.

—¿Qué?

—La cocina…

La recorrí con la mirada. Cada rincón estaba cubierto de espuma, nosotros igual. _Oh no, otra vez_. Suspire poniendo ambas manos en mi cintura. Edward y yo nos miramos a los ojos y comenzamos a reír.

—Bella solo vengo a buscar…

Dejamos de reír. Nos volteamos y nos encontramos con Carlisle y Charlie. Miraron la cocina con horror. Abrí los ojos como platos, nos habían descubierto.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí Edward? —pregunto Carlisle.

—Con que corriendo ¿Eh? —de la nada apareció Emmett.

Edward y yo nos miramos.

—_Oops_. —susurró.


	7. Edward vs Emmett

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

- - -

**Capitulo 7 "Edward v/s Emmett"**

—… Y Charlie, Carlisle y Emmett nos descubrieron…

—¿Hablas enserio?

—Si. Si Emmett vuelve a verme volverá a molestarme.

—Todos sabemos como es mi Osito. —dijo Rosalie con tono soñador mientras tomaba un bocado de helado de fresas.

—¿Y Edward?

—No dijo nada y comenzó a limpiar. No me volvió a hablar.

—¿Nada de nada? ¿Ni siquiera un buenas noches?

—Nada de nada, Alice —revolví el helado de mi copa con desgana—. Creo que tiene un problema de personalidad múltiple.

—Puede ser. —convino Rosalie.

Suspire, dejé a un lado mi copa de helado y apoyé mi cabeza en mi brazo.

Luego de que nos descubrieran—a Edward y a mi—. Él no dijo nada y comenzó a limpiar. Carlisle y Charlie me miraron con gesto de pregunta a lo que solo atine a contestar…

—_Demasiado limpiador en la esponja, Edward vino a ayudar._

Luego, Carlisle y Charlie se nos unieron para limpiar. Al final, cuando terminamos Edward salio de la cocina sin siquiera despedirse.

Luego en la mañana otra vez los chicos no estaban. Solo una palabra se formaba en mi mente: Gimnasio. Ya me estaba cansando esa actitud de "Hombres fuertes que se entrenan para ganar". Ni siquiera cuando Emmett tenía una pelea hacían eso. Extrañaba a Emmett y Charlie. Extrañaba nuestros peculiares desayunos. Yo me encargaba de preparar el desayuno especial de Emmett y este preparaba el de Charlie y mío. Extrañaba la forma en que Emmett preparaba el jugo de naranja, apretándolas con sus puños.

—Chicas es hora de ir al Gimnasio. —la cantarina voz de Alice me saco de mis melancólicos pensamientos.

Nos levantamos de la mesa, Alice pagó y salimos de la Heladería.

Nos subimos al BMW descapotable rojo de Rosalie y esta comenzó a manejar dirección al Gimnasio. El viento despeinaba mis cabellos y me daba un leve cosquilleo en el rostro.

La actitud de Edward me sacaba de quicio. Primero era frío conmigo, luego se ofrecía ayudarme en la cocina mostrándose muy amable en el proceso, pero después volvía su fría y distante actitud. Hasta me daban mareos de lo complicado de era.

Hoy hablaría con Charlie y Emmett sobre nuestra "unión familiar". Los echaba de menos. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos. Que así como así se mostrarán tan "distantes" no me gustaba. Era como si Edward les pegará su "estado" de animo a mi padre y hermano. Solo quería que los desayunos fueran igual que antes y que no se mostrarán tan obsesivos con el triunfo.

—Bella. —me llamó Rosalie.

Ya habíamos llegado. Rosalie había aparcado su convertible frente la casa. Me dispuse a bajar del auto pero en el intento mi pie quedo atrapado de la puerta y caí al suelo.

—¡Mierda! —me quejé mientras me ponía en pie y limpiaba algo de polvo de mis Jeans.

—Ya era raro que no te hubieras caído en dos horas Bells.

—¿Cierto Alice? —rodé los ojos.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección al Gimnasio.

—Jasper esta emocionado y se está entrenando mucho, desde que supo que estaba en la misma posición que Edward.

—Otro más. —murmure con desgana.

—Y Emmett como siempre… cada vez aumenta más su entrenamiento. —dijo emocionada Rosalie.

—Le dije a Jasper que debía tener cuidado entrenando. Si seguía creciendo podía llegar a subir su masa corporal y

subir de categoría en el paso.

—Si. Pero no se, me gustaría que Jasper subiera de categoría. —murmuré pensativa.

—¿Por qué Bells? —preguntaron a la vez mis amigas.

—No me gustaría ver a mi mejor amigo luchar con el hijo del mejor amigo de Charlie.

—Ah. Pero tú y Edward no tienen nada que los una, no son amigos, entonces no debes apoyarlo. —dijo Alice con un tono de voz más serio.

—¿Y el lazo de hijos de sus padres que son mejores amigos?

Rosalie y Alice rieron. Alice rodeo mis hombros.

—No te preocupes Bella. Las cosas fluirán solas. Si Jasper y Edward se enfrentan, ganará el mejor. —el tono saltarín de Alice volvió.

Entramos al Gimnasio. Mike estaba en la lona con Emmett. Oh no. Mike iba a morir a sus tempranos diecinueve. Por otro lado Jasper estaba en el costal y Charlie lo sostenía, en un rincón estaba Edward con Carlisle en el Punching Ball.

Rosalie fue a la lona para ver más de cerca a Emmett. Alice y yo nos acercamos donde estaba Jasper y Charlie.

—¡Hola amor!

Alice se abalanzo a los brazos de Jasper sumergiéndose en un tierno abrazo.

—Hola Bella ¿Qué tal los helados?

—Ya sabes Charlie. Cremosos. —solté una carcajada.

Recorrí con la mirada el Gimnasio. Todo estaba igual. Muchos boxeadores entrenándose, bañados en sudor, la maquina de bebidas energizantes en una esquina, la escalera que daba al segundo piso en la otra. Había pasado casi todos los veranos de mi vida en este lugar.

A mi mente llego la idea de decirle a Charlie sobre la "obsesión" que los estaba consumiendo, dejándome a mi sola en las mañanas. En realidad, quería asegurarme que siguieran siendo los mismos.

—Charlie…

Iba continuar pero Carlisle y Edward llegaron a nuestro lado. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente ante la imagen de Edward sudado, con su cabello mojado, y esa apretada camiseta blanca sin mangas.

—Un momento Carlisle, Bella quiere decirme algo, ¿Hija?

Charlie me miró. Edward y Carlisle también. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante tantas miradas en mi, ante _su_ mirada en mi.

—Lo olvide. —me encogí de hombros mirando el suelo.

Charlie soltó una carcajada.

—Esta bien, ¿Decías Carlisle?

—Edward necesita ocupar la lona, ¿Crees que Emmett quiera practicar con él?

—¡Claro! —acepto enérgico Charlie— ¡Newton abajo!

Dirigí mi vista hacia la lona. Mike estaba saliendo de ella agotado. Mientras Emmett celebraba con los brazos alzados.

—¡¿Quién sigue?! —grito mi hermano.

—¡YO!

Edward alzo su brazo con una sonrisa.

—Eddie, ¡vamos sube!

Carlisle le paso a Edward el protector para la cabeza, los guantes, y la concha medicinal**(1). **Edward se las coloco rápidamente. Se veía ansioso. Chocó sus puños con fuerza y subió a la lona.

Edward era fuerte y rápido. Emmett era fuerte, ágil y sobre todo… más grande que él. Según mis conocimientos, Emmett tenia más probabilidades de ganar.

Me acerque más para poder ver mejor, se me unieron Jasper y Alice. Apreté mis manos contra mi pecho y mire atentamente.

Emmett comenzó con un Jab. Edward lo esquivo y aprovecho para conectar un Cross**(2) **en el rostro de Emmett. Mi hermano dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y sonrío.

Mire a mi alrededor. Ya nadie entrenaba, todos estaban pendientes del duelo entre mi hermano y "El puma del Ring". Incluso los que estaban entrenando en el segundo piso habían bajado para presenciar la pelea.

Volví la vista a la lona cuando escuche un estruendo que me hizo saltar. Abrí mis ojos como platos cuando vi a Edward en las cuerdas jadeando. ¡¿Cómo había llegado allí?! ¡¿Qué me había perdido?!

—Emmett conecto un Uppercut derecho seguido de otro izquierdo en el pecho de Edward. —susurró Jasper en mi oído.

Apreté más mis manos a mi pecho. Esa era una combinación que podía ser mortal. Respire entrecortadamente. Mire a Charlie y Carlisle, ¿Por qué no detenían la pelea? Ya había sido suficiente.

Edward se repuso con una sonrisa en los labios y comenzó a lanzar Jab's rápidos dirigidos al rostro de Emmett. Me sorprendía su resistencia. La guardia de Emmett flaqueó y Edward conecto uno de los Jab en su rostro haciéndolo voltear la cabeza en un ángulo de noventa grados. Mi corazón volvió a salirse de control y sentí una punzada en el pecho. Emmett se recupero e iba a lanzar un Uppercut, pero Edward también se preparo para lanzar uno. Oh no. Alguien debía detener esta batalla ¡YA!

—Suficiente.

De pronto aparecieron Carlisle y Charlie en medio de la lona. Deteniendo con sus manos los puños de sus hijos. Mi postura se relajo un poco. Emmett quito su mano de la de Charlie, al igual que Edward. Emmett comenzó a carcajearse y abrazo a Edward tomándolo desprevenido.

Saqué mis manos de mi pecho y cerré mis ojos. Al fin había terminado.

Me aleje de allí. Todos se estaban acercando para felicitar a Emmett—no se acercaban a Edward por que los intimidaba, irónico—, yo lo haría luego. Aunque no sabia si debía felicitarlo o retarlo, había ocupado una combinación demasiado arriesgada en Edward. Y no sabia porque… eso me enojaba. Recargue mi espalda en la pared y me crucé de brazos. En ninguna pelea había sentido tanto miedo. Y lo más raro era que había temido por… _Edward._

Levanté la mirada. Mis marrones ojos se encontraron con las esmeraldas de Edward. Tenía alrededor de su cuello una toalla blanca para secar su sudor, su cabello estaba más mojado y despeinado por el casco de proteccion, entre sus manos tenia una botella de agua y su camiseta por el sudor se le pegaba perfectamente a su pecho. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Ante eso en el rostro de Edward se deslizo una sonrisa torcida, y se fue.

**Fin del capitulo**

- - -

**Concha medicinal: **esa cosa que se ponen los boxeadores en los dientes

**Cross, Directo o cruzado: **Un puñetazo fuerte y directo ejecutado con la mano en posición trasera. Se dirige, de forma directa, a la cara del adversario.

**Uppercut:** Puñetazo que va en dirección ascendente, puede conectar en el mentón o pecho del contrincante.

**Jab:** Golpe que conecta en el rostro.

**El Uppercut y el Jab estan mejor explicados en el capitulo dos.**

---


	8. Hielo

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

- - -

**Capitulo 8 "Una bolsa de hielo para ti"**

—Emmett, de verdad... ¿Por qué actuaste así? No era necesario hacer _eso._

—No lo se, Bella. Tú sabes... cuando estoy en la lona solo pienso en ganar, olvide que estaba tratando con Edward. Pero tranquila no le paso nada —cerré los ojos y suspire—. A todo esto… ¿Por qué te interesa que yo hubiera ejecutado esa táctica con Edward?

Abrí mis ojos bruscamente y lo mire.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gusta Edward? —una traviesa sonrisa se deslizo por su rostro.

—¡NO! ¡claro que no! ¿De adonde sacaste esa locura? —lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Podría ser…

—Sueña Emmett —me cruce de brazos y mire el suelo—. Esta bien. Debo estudiar, sal de mi habitación ¿Por favor?

—Esta bien ratón de biblioteca. —soltó una sonora carcajada y salio de mi habitación.

Me acosté bocabajo en mi cama. Luego de la pelea entre Edward y Emmett, sentí la necesidad de hablar con mi hermano y saber porque había actuado así con Edward. Es decir… pudo haber…

Me levante de la cama y sacudí la cabeza, creyendo que así esa idea saldría de mi mente. Camine cautelosamente en dirección hacia el baño. No me moleste en tocar o algo, solo entré. Y me encontré con

Edward… estaba sin camisa frente el espejo. Viendo su perfecto pecho. Se percató de mi presencia y se giro para verme.

—Lo siento. —mire el piso con las mejillas rojas.

—No importa, ya me iba.

Levante la vista y recorrí con la mirada detenidamente su pecho. Estaba hinchado, por los golpes de Emmett. Su piel marfileña tenia una tonalidad rosa-roja. De verdad Emmett lo había golpeado muy fuerte. Me dio un dolor interno ver a Edward así…

—No, espera —dije—. Tú pecho… ¿Estas bien? —soltó una amargada carcajada.

—Si.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, serás muy fuerte, pero conozco a mi hermano. Esos golpes fueron fuertes y ni siquiera tú lo puedes negar. —me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo tenía razón.

—No importa. —quitó la mirada de mi.

—Te traeré hielo. Espérame aquí.

No lo dejé responder y salí dando zancadas de mi habitación.

No sabia porque hacia eso, no entendía porque me preocupaba tanto por Edward. Pero si sabia una cosa… no podía dejar que estuviera mal herido. La imagen de su perfecto pecho desnudo, hinchado y rojo, me provoco un inmenso dolor interior que nunca había sentido antes.

Llegué rápidamente al primer piso. Cuando iba a entrar a la cocina tropecé con el marco de la puerta, pero evite la caída sujetándome del picaporte. Abrí la nevera y de allí saqué una bolsa de hielo. Teníamos por montón, teniendo un hermano boxeador, eran necesarias.

Corrí hasta mi habitación. Pero justo cuando iba a entrar al baño tropecé—otra vez—con el marco de la puerta. Pero Edward logró sujetarme antes de que tocará el suelo. Me levanto en silencio, me sonrojé ante su tacto.

—Gracias. Aquí está —agite la bolsa de hielo—. Permíteme…

Presione la bolsa de hielo sobre el pecho de Edward. Puse más presión. Edward se estremeció.

—Lo siento.

No despegue la mirada de la bolsa de hielo.

—No importa, esta funcionando.

Llevé la bolsa hacia su corazón. Allí era donde más hinchazón había. Hice una mueca, Emmett de verdad se

había pasado.

—Emmett se paso… —murmuré para más mi.

—Me alegra que no se haya contenido. No me gusta cuando me tratan como un debilucho. No lo soy.

Saqué la bolsa de su pecho y lo miré a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

—Esta bien, Edward. No eres débil. Y eso nadie te lo niega. Pero, cualquier persona, que le hubieran hecho _eso_

pudo… —mi voz se apagó.

—Bella. No me pasará nada.

Llevó su mano hacia su corazón.

—Puedes estar tranquila. —sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que solo él podía hacer, haciendo que me sonrojará.

Solo asentí.

Seguí recorriendo con la bolsa su pecho. La hinchazón ya estaba bajando y su pecho ya no tenia ese tono rosa-rojo, ahora había pasado a un leve rosa pálido. Mis mejillas no dejaron de estar rosas a medida que seguía recorriendo su pecho con la bolsa. Edward soltaba algunas veces un leve suspiro de alivio.

—Ya esta.

Quité la bolsa de su pecho. El hielo casi se había derretido. Lo mire a los ojos con una sonrisa que respondió.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Ahí recordé algo. Mañana tenia examen. Y no había estudiado nada de nada. Me dirigí hacia el lavamanos berti el agua que estaba dentro de la bolsa y bote la bolsa al basurero.

—Debo irme… buenas noches Edward. —abrí la puerta del baño y lo mire.

—Dulces sueños Bella. Y gracias, otra vez. —asentí con una sonrisa y salí del baño.

- - -

Ya era la hora. No iba a soportarlo más. Haría que me escucharán.

Quedé frente la puerta de mi habitación, puse mi mano en el picaporte. _Inhala, Exhala, Inhala, Exhala,_ me repetía en mi fuero interno. Abrí la puerta con decisión y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras. Me sujete en la barandilla blanca, para no tropezar y no arruinar mi postura "seria".

Al entrar a la sala me encontré con ellos... Charlie, Emmett, Carlisle y Edward. Estaban viendo una de las tantas peleas de Emmett. Rodé los ojos.

Me puse frente ellos, tapando la televisión y me cruce de brazos.

—Hermanita… ¡quítate! Que estábamos viendo cuando vencí a Félix.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Hija… ¿Qué ocurre?

—Charlie, tengo algo que decir.

—¿Lo puedes decir cuando terminemos de ver mi pelea?

—¡NO!

Mire por un momento a Edward, estaba sonriendo torcidamente. Se estaba entreteniendo con la situación. Carlisle por su lado, me veía detenidamente. Mi plan no era decir _eso_ frente a Carlisle y Edward, pero no me quedaba alternativa.

—¡Vamos enana quítate!

Emmett se levantó para quitarme del camino. Pero en una acto rápido, desenchufe la televisión de plasma.

—¡Oye! —exclamo Emmett.

Lo callé con un 'Shh'.

Mire a las personas que estaban allí. Carlisle sonreía, pero no burlándose. Charlie me miraba atento. Emmett refunfuñaba y estaba cruzado de brazos. Por último Edward… me miraba intensamente y sonreía. No pude evitar sonrojarme y mirar el suelo. Todos en la sala estaban pendientes de mi. Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza. Debía ser fuerte y mostrarme seria.

—Eh. Bueno. Yo quería decir que… —aleje unos cuantos mechones de cabello de mi cara con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué hija?

—Bueno. Que…, ustedes —apunte a Charlie y Emmett—, se han distanciado mucho. Ya no desayunamos juntos en las mañanas, y es como si estuvieran poseídos por la victoria. Eso no me gusta —mire fijamente a mi padre—. Extraño cuando preparábamos el desayuno juntos, cuando Emmett me preparaba el jugo de naranjas exprimiéndolo con sus manos, Charlie diciéndole que había preparado demasiado… —baje la mirada, no quería llorar. Pero ya sentía mis ojos vidriosos y estaba segura que si pestañeaba las lagrimas comenzarían a descender de mis mejillas—. Lo extraño…

—Oh, ¡Hermanita! —Emmett me abrazo con fuerza. Aproveche eso, escondí mi rostro en su pecho y dejé que las lagrimas brotaran.

- - -

Estaba lavándome los dientes. Hace una hora había dicho mi "discurso". Charlie había dicho que lo sentía, y que volveríamos a hacerlo. En compañía de Carlisle y Edward por supuesto. No me había fijado en Edward en esos momentos. Así que no sabia que pensaba acerca de eso.

Levanté la mirada para verme al espejo. Di un brinco y casi me atragante con pasta de dientes al encontrarme con Edward a mis espaldas. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar. Me quedé mirando su reflejo a través del espejo. Estaba sonriendo torcidamente, amaba esa sonrisa.

—Gran discurso.

Y salió del baño.

- - -


	9. De compras con Edward

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

- - -

**Capitulo 9 "De compras con Edward"**

Eran las siete de la mañana de un día sábado. Emmett no estaba en casa. Había llevado a Rosalie de "paseo", y lo más seguro era que no volvería en mínimo diez horas… o el domingo. Charlie y Carlisle habían salido de pesca, para recordar viejos tiempos. Y Edward, no sabia donde estaba.

Hoy había amanecido soleado. Así que me vestí con unos short color caqui, una camiseta a tiras blanca y mi cabello lo arregle en una coleta, ya que había amanecido demasiado rebelde. Adoraba los días así, donde podía vestirme con ropa ligera.

Cuando entre al baño para lavar mi cara y dientes no me encontré con nadie. Quizás Edward había ido al Gimnasio... no me sorprendería.

Baje despreocupada a la cocina. Pero, no había nada, nada para comer. Se me había olvidado ir de compras la semana pasada.

Suspire enojada. Tendría que ir al Supermercado. Me puse de puntitas y abrí una pequeña puerta, allí había un frasco lleno de billetes. Era para emergencias como esta "cuando a Bella se le olvidaba comprar los alimentos". Yo iba de compras siempre. Una vez había ido Charlie junto con Emmett y… no había sido buena idea. Saqué unos cuantos billetes y los guarde en mi bolsillo delantero.

Salí de casa y comencé a caminar. Nunca ocupaba taxi o autobús para movilizarme. Siempre caminaba o a veces Emmett me llevaba. Las chicas me decían que las largas caminatas que tenia me ayudaban a tener buenas piernas. Yo las ignoraba, solo lo decían porque eran mis amigas.

Me faltaba solo una cuadra más para llegar al Supermercado. Y ahí lo vi, era Edward. Estaba corriendo en mi dirección. Llevaba un pantalón de buzo negro, junto un polerón azul manga larga y el gorro de este tapaba casi todo su rostro. Había logrado reconocerlo gracias a algunos cabellos broncíneos que se dejaban ver. Ese cabello era inconfundible.

Me detuve en seco. Edward levanto la mirada y me vio. Su rostro tomo una expresión de asombro, pude ver que llevaba los audífonos puestos. Dejo de correr y caminando llego hasta mi.

—Bella.

—Hola. —salude sonrojándome.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Se sacó el gorro dándome vista de su broncíneo cabello, estaba como siempre, despeinado y algo mojado, se saco también los audífonos.

—Eh. No había nada de comida en la cocina. —me sonroje.

—Oh. No me fije.

—¿No desayunaste Edward? —fruncí el ceño.

—Eh —paso sus manos por su cabello—. No…

—¡Pero Edward! ¡debes alimentarte bien! En cuatro semanas es el pesaje y comienza el torneo.

Edward me miro sorprendido.

—Lo siento… seré más responsable. —bajo la mirada. Sonreí.

—Esta bien. Debo ir de compras, hasta luego Edward. —pase a su lado.

—No, espera. Voy contigo.

Asentí sorprendida y comenzamos a caminar en silencio. Estaba algo incomoda, me sorprendía la actitud de Edward... _otra vez._

Cuando llegamos al Supermercado Edward me dejo entrar primero._ Todo un caballero._ Saque un carrito, pero Edward me quito suavemente de allí y comenzó a manejarlo. Lo mire con una ceja alzada.

—Yo manejo el carro, tú diriges.

Me sonrió torcidamente. Mordí mi labio inferior y asentí. Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, yo a la cabeza y Edward con el carro tras de mi. Me sentía extrañamente cómoda en esa situación.

Primero fuimos al pasillo donde se encontraban las Pastas. Elegí diez paquetes de distintos tipos, y formas. Los tire al carro.

No paso mucho hasta que alguien reconoció a Edward…

—¡Tú eres Edward Cullen! —exclamo una chica. Su chillón tono de voz hizo que Edward y yo diéramos un salto— ¡Soy Jessica! ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡es un placer conocerte!

Edward solo asintió algo incomodo mirándome, pidiéndome ayuda. Lo mire con gesto de pregunta. ¿Quería que lo salvará?. Edward asintió, respondiendo a mi pregunta mental.

—Ejém. —dije lo suficientemente alto como para que "Jessica" lo escuchará.

La chica se giro y me miro de pies a cabeza.

—Oh. No sabia que tenias novia Edward. —dijo mordaz.

Yo miré a Edward, diciéndole en esa mirada que no sabia que decir al respecto. El labio inferior de Edward tembló un poco y miro a "Jessica".

—Debemos irnos.

Dicho eso, Edward me tomo de la cintura me puso entre el carro y él. Y comenzó a andar rápidamente, alejándonos de "Jessica".

Me sentía extraña, pero era una extrañeza cómoda—de alguna manera—. Los brazos de Edward eran calidos, grandes y protectores, me hacían sentir segura. Su aroma era agradable y no había rastro de sudor—como siempre le pasaba a Emmett cuando corría—. Su respiración chocaba con mis mejillas provocándome un cosquilleo placentero.

Llegamos a el pasillo de bebidas. Ahí Edward me soltó.

—Eh. Gracias por el viaje, supongo. —susurré sonrojada mirando el suelo.

—Odio a las Fans como ella.

Levante la vista enseguida. ¿Odiaba a sus Fans?

—¿Odias a tus fans?

—No —aseguro inmediatamente—. Es decir… se notaba que ella, no sabia nada de boxeo. Ella era de ese tipo de fanáticas que solo te quieren por tus músculos. Mejor no tener admiradores si todos van a ser así.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que ella no sabia nada de Boxeo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es fácil adivinar.

—Pero no creo que tengas solo fanáticas de ese tipo. —dije mientras tomaba algunas bebidas energizantes, para Edward y Emmett.

—Claro que no. Pero aún así… siempre es mejor tener de admiradores a los viejitos.

Reímos juntos.

Luego fuimos al pasillo de verduras. Allí si que teníamos que elegir muchos.

Edward volvió a ponerse el gorro de su polerón. Me dijo: "para que no me reconozcan". Y creía que era lo mejor, no quería volver a ver fans como esa tal "Jessica". Por alguna —extraña— razón no me había agradado del todo. En realidad, no me había agradado nada.

Después de casi llenar el carro con verduras, nos dirigimos hacia la zona de pescadería. Debía comprar varios pescados azules**(1),** a los chicos les serviría. Estábamos viendo los pescados y ahí decidí que aprovecharía el momento. Debía aprovechar que Edward esta vez estaba "Simpático".

—Edward… —lo llamé sin despegar la vista de la vitrina.

—¿Si? —pregunto con el mismo tono de voz que yo había usado.

—Para ti… es muy importante ganar ese torneo.

No era una pregunta.

—Si. Ganarlo significaría mucho, seria seguir los pasos de Carlisle. Él es un… es mi modelo a seguir.

Su padre era su inspiración en esto del Boxeo. _Admiraba_ a Carlisle.

—Quieres seguir sus pasos.

—Algo así.

—¿Y tú madre?

—¿Esme? Ella es la mejor madre que podría tener. Tú me recordaste un poco a ella —levante la mirada para hacer contacto visual—. En lo de cocinar, ella hace lo mismo que tú. Cocina mi dieta especial, la de Carlisle y suya.

—¿Esta sola?

—Ahora está descansando en casa, creo que ella es la que más sufre con esto de que sea boxeador.

—Ah —fue lo único que pude decir—. Quiero, atún y salmón. —le dije a un hombre que estaba detrás de la vitrina.

Me gire a Edward para decirle algo más, casualmente él también se giro.

—Entonces… viniste para ganar.

Edward asintió con una sonrisa.

—Cuando quiero algo, no descanso hasta tenerlo. Incluso cuando se trata del Boxeo. Pondré toda mi alma y corazón en ganar este torneo.

Asentí sorprendida, por él tono de voz que había ocupado Edward al decir eso. Él iba enserio con esto. _Y Jasper… también_.

**Fin del capitulo**

- - -

**N/A:**

**Pescado azul: **Este termino se basa esencialmente en la proporción de grasa que contiene. Los pescados grasos tienen tienen coloración azul, de ahí su nombre. Como los boxeadores necesitan mucha glucosa, su organismo toma las grasas como principal combustible energético. :)


	10. Interrupción

Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta trama.**

**- - -**

**Capitulo 10 "Interrupción"**

—¡¿De compras?!

—¿Pueden hablar más fuerte? No las escucharon… ¡al otro lado del continente!

—Lo sentimos. Pero ¿Es enserio? ¿De verdad se comporto amable?

—Si, Rose. Incluso llevo todas las bolsas, y quería cargarme en su espalda pero me negué.

—Y te dijo que se esforzaría por ganar este torneo ¿No?

—Si, Alice. Tal como pensamos, es de ese tipo de boxeadores que solo piensan en el Boxeo y ganar.

—Al menos se comporto mucho mejor que la primera vez que se vieron. —dijo Rosalie a modo de consuelo.

—Eso creo. —me encogí de hombros mientras picoteaba los ravioles de mi plato.

Habían pasado tres días luego de _ese _día, en que Edward me había acompañado de compras. No había logrado conversar con mis amigas a gusto, ya que Alice estaba en medio de un proyecto muy importante, y Rosalie tenía su "agenda" llena. Ahora estábamos almorzando en un restaurante, para ponernos al día.

Tal como me había prometido Charlie. Volvimos a desayunar juntos—incluidos Carlisle y Edward—. Edward en el primer "desayuno familiar" que tuvimos, volvió a comportarse fríamente conmigo. Me saludo con un neutral "Bella", a lo que yo respondí con un "Edward".

Me descolocaba su actitud. Y ya no sabia que hacer al respecto. ¿Cómo era que alguien podía ser simpático un día y al otro tratarte como si nada hubiese pasado? No sabia que pensar, no sabia si me odiaba o si le simpatizaba.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —pregunte más para mi.

—¿Con respecto a Edward? —dijo Rosalie. Asentí con desgana mirando la mesa.

—Ese chico si que es complicado ¿No será bipolar?

Levante la mirada para ver a Alice.

—Si, podrías llevarlo al psicólogo para que lo vean. —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

En un segundo mis dos amigas comenzaron a reír.

—Y le pondrán una capa de fuerza por problemas de genio. —dijo Alice entre risas.

Las fulmine con la mirada.

—No es para risas. —siguieron riendo—. ¡Ya paren!

—Lo sentimos, es que comencé a imaginar a Edward en el cuadrilátero con una camisa de fuerza.

—Muy graciosa Alice. —rodé los ojos.

—Alice, no nos riamos del novio de Bella.

—¿Ahora tú Rose?

Cerré mis ojos y froté mi rostro con enojo.

No me molestaba que no me dieran un consejo o algo. Si no, que me molestaba—extrañamente—que se estuvieran riendo de Edward ¿Por qué me molestaba que se rieran de él?

—¿Vamos al Gimnasio?, le dije a Jazz que estaríamos allí a las cuatro, nos quedan cinco minutos para estar allí.

Rosalie pago la cuenta y salimos con apuro del restaurante.

—Apúrate Bella, ¡nos quedan cuatro minutos! —grito Alice en mi oído, haciendo que me doliera por un momento.

Rodé los ojos y nos subimos al auto de Rosalie.

No sabia porque se alteraban tanto. Con la loca manera de manejar de mi rubia amiga podíamos llegar hasta en tres minutos.

Tal como había pensado. Habíamos llegado exactamente en tres minutos a casa.

—¡Woah, Rose! ¡un nuevo record!

—Lo se, Alice.

Rosalie alejo un poco de cabello de su hombro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el Gimnasio.

Ya no me daban nervios entrar allí y ver a Edward. Me había acostumbrado a verlo allí... despeinado, concentrado en entrenar y sorprendiendo a más de alguno—me incluía en esa categoría—. Cuando entramos al Gimnasio, Alice corrió hacia su Jasper, lo abrazo y beso. Rosalie por su lado no corrió, camino con gracia hacia su novio-mi hermano- para besarlo. Me acerque caminando con cuidado al grupo.

—Hola chicos.

—¡Hermanita!

Emmett me abrazo con fuerza, haciendo que me faltara un poco la respiración.

—Hola Bella.

Jasper me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sonreí.

—¿Charlie y Carlisle? —pregunte mirando a ambos lados, no estaban.

—Salieron… ya sabes, hace años que no se veían. Por eso yo estoy a cargo del Gimnasio. —contesto Emmett. Asentí.

Algo me llamo la atención, no veía en ningún lado a Edward. No estaba en el rincón que acostumbraba ¿Dónde estaba?

—Esta en el segundo piso. —susurró Jasper respondiendo a mi pregunta mental. Lo mire agradecida y asentí.

En el segundo piso estaban las pesas. Seguro estaba trabajando los brazos o algo así.

—¿Bella le puedes traer a tú hermano una botella de agua?

—¿Y por qué no te la trae tú novia?

—Porque ella esta ocupaba amándome. —contesto como si fuera obvio.

Suspire y rodé los ojos. Me dirigí hacia la maquina de bebidas. Iba a tomar la botella hasta que una conocida voz me llamó.

—Bella.

Me volteé y me encontré con Mike Newton. Su corto pálido cabello rubio estaba despeinado y mojado, su rostro igual. Al parecer se había esforzado más.

—Hola Mike ¿Qué cuentas?

—Nada, Es decir… —paso sus manos por su cabello. ¿Estaba nervioso?— Bella, quería preguntarte algo.

—Claro, pregunta. —asentí.

Mike comenzó a hablar. Pero no le tomé atención… Edward estaba bajando las escaleras. Tenía en su mano una toalla blanca, con ella estaba secando su rostro, su cabello estaba despeinado y sus ojos cerrados. Llevaba una camiseta verde oscura junto unos pantalones negros de buzo. Mi corazón latió desbocado cuando me di cuenta de que iba caminando en mi dirección, aún tenia sus ojos cerrados y seguro ni siquiera sabia que yo estaba allí.

Cuando abrió sus ojos no pude sacar la mirada de él, no podía y tampoco _quería _hacerlo.

Su mirada se mostró amable cuando nos miramos y una sonrisa, _la_ sonrisa torcida que me hacia sonrojar, se deslizo por su rostro perfecto.

—¿Y que dices?

La voz de Mike me hizo volver a tierra.

—Lo siento ¿Decías? —sacudí ligeramente la cabeza.

—Si querías ir al cine, conmigo. —las mejillas de Mike tuvieron un leve sonrojo.

Ay no. Mike no era feo, pero no era… _mi tipo_. Incluso, solo había hablado unas cuantas veces con él desde que había llegado al Gimnasio ¿Por qué quería salir conmigo?

—E… En realidad Mike… —suspire. ¿_Ahora que le digo?_— es que, estoy en época de exámenes… y no debo reprobar.

No lo mire a los ojos. Había mentido.

—Ah. Esta bien… la próxima vez entonces.

—Si, quizás.

No lo mire.

Suspiré y me volteé para recoger la botella. Pude escuchar la melodiosa risa de Edward a mi lado. Tenia en sus manos dos botellas. Me entrego una mirándome divertido.

—¿Qué?

Edward negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

Me dirigí hacia Emmett y los demás.

—Toma tú agua.

Se la entregue. Apoye mi espalda en la pared y vi de reojo que Edward estaba hablando con Emmett.

—Se acabaron las bebidas en el segundo piso. —escuche decir Edward a Emmett.

—Esta bien, llamaré para que traigan más. —contesto Emmett.

Edward asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección al costal que siempre ocupaba. Lo seguí con la mirada. Cuando estaba entrenando se veía tan… serio e imponente. No como la vez en que me había ayudado en la cocina. Las dos facetas de Edward, y cada una, tenía su _encanto_.

Esta vez no tuve que retirarme antes del Gimnasio, ya que no tenía tareas o algo así. Rosalie, Alice y Jasper iban a cenar con nosotros.

No había logrado despegar la vista de Edward durante todo ese tiempo. Y cuando lo lograba, no pasaba ni un minuto y ya estaba volviendo a mirarlo de reojo. Más de alguna vez Edward me descubría mirándolo haciendo que me sonrojara.

—Enana tú cierra el Gimnasio.

—¡¿Por qué yo?!

—Porque estoy agotado, Alice y Rose se encargarán de cocinar, mientras Jasper y yo descansamos lo merecemos ¿No?

Fruncí el ceño y asentí.

Ya había cerrado el Gimnasio algunas veces. Entre al Gimnasio, ya no había nadie, excepto Edward. Estaba a mis espaldas bebiendo agua de una botella y tenía una mano en su cintura.

—Ejém —Edward se volteó. Me miro con gesto de pregunta—. Tengo que cerrar. —dije con las mejillas encendidas.

Esto de sonrojarme me estaba pasando con frecuencia.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

Lo mire con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Hablaba enserio? ¿Su faceta de amabilidad iba a presentarse otra vez?

—No me mires así… anda, entrégame las llaves.

Con una sonrisa camino hacia mi, quedando frente a frente. Extendió su musculoso brazo, para que le entregará las llaves. Sacudí la cabeza, más sonrojada. Busqué en los bolsillos de mis jeans, cuando las encontré se las entregue.

—Gracias. —dijo con tono cortés.

Apagué las luces. Y salimos juntos del Gimnasio.

El aire helado golpeo mis brazos y rostro. Hacía frío. Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba el frío y menos cuando no tenía una chaqueta que me calentará.

—Toma.

Edward puso su polerón alrededor de mis hombros. Levanté la vista con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No esta sucio o algo.

Soltó una alegre carcajada. Negué con la cabeza inmediatamente. Su polerón no olía mal o algo-al contrario-, y

si lo hubiera hecho no lo hubiera notado.

—No es que… —Edward cerró con llave la puerta del Gimnasio— eres… raro. —murmure bajo.

—¿Raro?

_Maldición_, me había oído. Me sonrojé más por la vergüenza. Mis labios temblaron.

—Es decir… a veces, eres simpático, y luego… te comportas tan distinto —el semblante de Edward se volvió serio—. Quiero decir…

Iba a seguir hablando pero…

—¡¿Por qué demoras tanto Bella?!

Refunfuñe.

—¡Haya voy Emmett!

**Fin del capitulo**

**- - -**

**N/A:**_Jajaja, no culpo a Edward por reírse de Mike :D. El próximo capitulo esta intenso... :)_

_Kisses._


	11. Héroe

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esa trama.

- - -

**Capitulo 11 "Héroe"**

—_¿Es tan importante ese proyecto Bells?_

—Si, Alice. Si me va bien en este proyecto lo más seguro es que me eximan de un examen escrito. Y no quiero dar ese examen.

—_Pero, estarás sola._

—No. Ángela y Ben estarán… creo.

—_Está bien. Yo le aviso a los chicos. Cuídate y que te vaya bien en el proyecto Bells. Adiós. _

—Cuídate, Adiós.

Mi celular se apagó por si solo. Se le había acabado la batería.

Debía quedarme en la universidad para hacer un proyecto. Si lo hacia bien, me eximiría de un examen escrito. Y de verdad, no quería dar ese examen. Además el proyecto trataba de "La anatomía del corazón", nada del otro mundo y no muy complicado.

Me dirigí hacia la sala de clases. Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos. De vez en cuando pasaban personas, pero solo para salir de la Universidad.

En realidad, no les había dicho a Ángela y Ben que me acompañarán y no sabia si podrían hacerlo.

Al entrar a la sala me encontré con la pareja. Estaban sentados en una mesa tomados de la mano mirándose tiernamente. Se percataron de mi presencia y se pusieron de pie.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunto Ángela mientras colgaba su bolso en uno de sus hombros.

—En realidad, yo pensaba quedarme para terminar el proyecto del corazón.

—¿Pensabas hacerlo?

Asentí.

—Claro, no quiero estudiar para ese examen que será prácticamente lo mismo que este proyecto.

—Nosotros pensábamos ir al cine luego de acompañarte a casa.

Baje la mirada.

—No importa, váyanse. Yo puedo hacerlo sola.

—¿Segura?

—Si, Ben. Vayan al cine y diviértanse. —sonreí, abriéndoles el paso.

—Esta bien.

Ángela y Ben pasaron a mi lado y se quedaron en el marco de la puerta viéndome.

—Suerte Bella, nos vemos el lunes.

Me despedí con la mano. Y desaparecieron de mi vista.

Ya sola en la sala cerré la puerta, necesitaba concentrarme. Solo éramos, los libros, una computadora y yo. Me senté en la mesa que ocupaba el profesor y escribí en la computadora: _La anatomía del corazón,_ tal cual.

Mientras la pagina Web cargaba tomé unas cuantas enciclopedias—que trataran del tema—y las ojeé. _Debía_ irme bien en este proyecto.

Además, este tema, me interesaba en sumo grado, ya que; Charlie había sufrido un paro cardiaco. Eso había sido antes de que naciera y nunca más le volvió a suceder, pero aun así…

No paso mucho y los acontecimientos de la semana llegaron a mi mente.

Había sido, sin duda, una semana _intensa. _Luego de _esa_ conversación con Edward, él no volvió a hablarme. Y los, _"buenos días Bella" _o _"Buenas noches"_, no contaban. Intentaba evitarlo. Luego de lo que le había dicho…

_Eres raro._

No tenía la valentía para mirarlo a los ojos como si nada. Pero, Mike. Al contrario… me sonreía cada vez que—raramente—nuestras miradas se cruzaban e incluso me mandaba "mensajes" con los demás boxeadores. Le comente eso a mis amigos a lo que Emmett dijo: _Esta peor que chica, solo le falta pedirme información tuya, y ahí sería un completo psicópata._

Apoye mi mentón en la mesa, dejando a un lado las enciclopedias y la computadora.

Era como si una barrera invisible hubiera crecido entre Edward y yo, desde _ese_ día. Maldición, había arruinado la "relación" que había logrado construir con Edward. Solo yo podía arruinar algo así.

Además, no había logrado dormir bien y _tranquila_ en toda la semana. Suponía que era porque Edward estaba durmiendo en la habitación continua a la mía. _Esa_ habitación, había estado vacía siempre. Y ahora de la noche a la mañana, alguien la estaba ocupando… y no cualquier persona, si no, _Edward._

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando así deshacerme de esos pensamientos. Comencé a trabajar en el proyecto. Vi algunas imágenes del corazón, leí varias veces sus funciones, y todo lo demás.

Estaba navegando en la Internet hasta que un titulo llamó mi atención: _"Boxeo, ¿Deporte o Barbarie?"._ Sin pensarlo teclee esa pagina.

Apenas leí algunas líneas me enoje. Era una típica pagina hecha por una persona que no tenía nada mejor que hacer en la vida que criticar deportes. Ya que también criticaba a otros deportes, como: El Futbol, alegando que hería a nuestra 'madre tierra' con sus pelotazos, La equitación, por los caballos, y un sinfín de deportes más con argumentos sin sentido, hasta el Golf figuraba.

Salí de esa pagina y seguí leyendo en Internet cosas que pudieran servirme.

Luego de un tiempo comencé a dibujar un corazón con todas sus partes. Preferí no imprimirlo, él profesor Banner

lo valoraría mucho más si lo hacia con "mis propias manos".

Nunca había sido una gran dibujante. Pero cuando se trataba de _este_ tipo de dibujos, sorprendentemente me salían bien. Hasta le agregue color al dibujo.

Estaba intentando mantener alejados mis pensamientos de… _él._ Sin éxito, claro. Edward no salía de mis pensamientos con nada. Todo me recordaba a él. Hasta el esqueleto que teníamos en un rincón de la sala, le agregaba el cabello, la piel, los detalles y listo. O la botella con agua que tenía en la mesa me lo recordaba, cuando lo veía tomar agua con apuro luego de dar setenta golpes consecutivos al costal. _Todo me lo recordaba_.

_Te estas obsesionando Bella._ Sacudí la cabeza con desaprobación ante esa idea. Edward estaba en mis pensamientos, solo porque…

Ya ni siquiera lograba encontrar una razón para _eso._

Luego de un tiempo indefinido, al fin había terminado el trabajo. Estaba bastante completo, y me enorgullecía. Lo

guarde en mi bolso, me coloque mi chaqueta azul rey, y me dispuse a salir de la sala.

Los pasillos parecían sacados de una película de terror. Apenas tenían luz que me permitiera ver mis pies con claridad. Al parecer era muy tarde. Cuando salí de la Universidad, mis dudas fueron aclaradas… si, era muy tarde. Ya se había ocultado el sol.

Comencé a caminar. No llevaba dinero conmigo, en esta ocasión no me hubiera molestado tomar el autobús o un taxi.

La noche era fría y mi chaqueta no me servia mucho. No había mucha gente en las calles, prácticamente estaban vacías. Pasé frente un parque, allí había un grupo de hombres. Me acerque a ellos.

—Disculpen.

Todos se voltearon. Eran cinco, había uno que resaltaba más que los otros, ya que era gordo. Me sonrieron.

—¿Qué se te ofrece preciosa?

Me moví incomoda ante ese adjetivo.

—¿Me dan la hora por favor?

Todos rieron con amargura.

—Te podemos dar algo más que eso, lindura. —contesto el gordo.

_Oh no_. No me costo mucho comprender lo que querían. Di un paso hacia atrás.

—Oh, no te pongas así preciosa. —dijo otra vez el gordo.

Los cinco comenzaron a acercarse más a mi. Mi corazón comenzó a descontrolarse.

_Tuve que haber traído el aturdidor que me regalo Emmett para mi cumpleaños. _Di dos pasos atrás más.

—Aléjense de mi.

Trate que mi voz sonará fuerte, pero solo había salido un leve y tembloroso susurró. Los hombres rieron. Di una vuelta entera y comencé a correr.

_¡Soy hija de un boxeador famoso y ni siquiera puedo defenderme por mi misma!, _grité en mi mente_._ Podía escuchar los pasos y risas de los hombres a mis espaldas, traté de aumentar la velocidad, pero mis patosas piernas no me permitían más.

_¡Debí tomar clases de Boxeo cuando Charlie lo menciono!, _dije en mi fuero interno. Si le hubiera hecho caso a Charlie y hubiera tomado las clases, ahora mismo les estaría dando su merecido a esos malhechores.

Caí al suelo al tropezar con una piedra. Mi mejilla cayó en seco contra el pavimento, haciendo que todo mi rostro me doliera. Cuando intenté ponerme de pie los cinco hombres ya me tenían rodeada. No tenía escapatoria.

—No eres rápida, _amor_. —dijo un hombre con malicia.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando que pasará rápido todo. Pero solo escuche un estruendo. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el gordo en el suelo. Giré mi rostro a la derecha y me encontré con… _Edward._

—Bella. —susurró, para luego girarse y darles una mirada envenenada a los hombres.

—Eres muy valiente chico o muy tonto. —dijo un hombre.

Ja, ¿Qué no sabían con quién estaban hablando?

—¡Idiota! ¡él es Edward Cullen! —grito el Gordo mientras se levantaba.

—¿Quién? —pregunto otro.

—¡El Puma del Ring! ¡idiota, un Boxeador profesional!

Edward dio un paso adelante con ambas manos hechas puños, un tenebroso gruñido salio de su pecho. No basto nada más, los cinco hombres ya no estaban. Habían salido corriendo, cobardes.

Seguía en el suelo, asombrada ¿Cómo había llegado Edward aquí?. Intente levantarme, pero unas manos, _sus_ manos lo hicieron por mi. Miré a Edward, su cabello no me dejaba ver sus ojos y sus labios eran apenas una línea recta. Aproveche de ver su ropa. No llevaba la camiseta y el pantalón que acostumbraba hacer, había reemplazado la camiseta por una camisa blanca abierta unos cuatro botones, arremangada hasta sus codos; ya no llevaba esos pantalones, los había reemplazado por unos jeans oscuros deslavados; encima llevaba una chaqueta color azul rey. _Igual a la mía._

—¿Te encuentras bien? —su voz sonaba fría y temblorosa a la vez.

Levanté la mirada para verlo mejor. Ahora si podía ver sus ojos, mostraban calidez y preocupación. La luz de los faroles nos apuntaba directamente, ayudando a mi vista.

—Si, estoy bien.

Edward negó con la cabeza y llevó ambas manos a mi rostro. Acaricio mis mejillas y limpio precisamente la que me había raspado, hice una mueca de dolor que intente disimular.

—Casi no llego. —susurró más para él.

—¿De que hablas?

—Alice, me dijo que debía venir aquí, que tú estarías… pero no me dijo en que _condiciones_.

Sacó sus calidas manos de mis mejillas, se quito la chaqueta y me la entrego.

—Hace frío.

Sin decir nada, me la puse. Estaba calida, y tenía un olor agradable.

Comenzamos a caminar.

Alice le había dicho que yo estaría aquí. No me sorprendía, Alice podía predecir el futuro y era bastante buena.

Me di cuenta de que estábamos caminando en dirección contraría a casa. Me detuve en seco. Edward se giro y me miro interrogante.

—Estamos caminando en sentido contrarío.

Edward rió.

—Lo se —apunto un Volvo plateado que estaba frente nosotros—. Tenemos que hablar…

**Fin del capitulo**


	12. Amigos

Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta trama.**

**- - -**

**Capitulo 12 "Amigos"**

Vacile un poco.

_Tenemos que hablar._ Creo que esperaba esa frase desde ¿Siempre?. No sabía que pensar.

—Vamos.

Edward puso una mano detrás de mi espalda y comenzó a guiarme hacía el Volvo plateado.

Podía notar que Edward no estaba del todo bien, que algo lo inquietaba.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto e hizo una seña para que entrará. Adentro del auto un aroma, el aroma de Edward, inundo mis fosas nasales. No era olor a perfume, si no su esencia natural y era muy agradable.

Luego Edward subió al auto y comenzó a manejar a toda prisa.

—Ponte el cinturón. —dijo sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

Rápidamente me lo puse.

—Tú también.

Edward soltó una amargada carcajada y no me hizo caso. Me cruce de brazos y me hundí más en mi asiento.

—Esta bien, dijiste que tenemos que hablar, pero no dices nada. ¿Por qué estas enojado conmigo?

Edward bajo un poco la velocidad y tomó aire.

—A veces, tengo problemas con mi genio Bella. —su voz esta vez sonó calmada y avergonzada.

—Dímelo a mi. —murmure.

—¿Disculpa?

Pero había escuchado.

—E… es decir, al principio cuando nos conocimos, fuiste tan frío conmigo…

—Llegamos. —dijo cortándome.

Gire mi rostro para ver a donde habíamos llegado. A un restaurante, se llamaba 'La Bella Italia'. Nunca había ido a ese restaurante… demasiado caro y elegante para mi, no me gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

Edward abrió la puerta y extendió la mano para que saliera. Sus manos eran tan calidas, que me daban ganas de tenerlas entrelazadas a las mías mucho más tiempo.

—Debes comer algo.

Su voz ya no tenía ningún rastro de amargura o enojo, al contrario sonaba aterciopelada y dulce.

Sonreí. Era como si estuviera preocupado por mi.

Entramos en silencio al restaurante. Enseguida se nos acerco una chica. No le tome atención al notar que miraba descaradamente a Edward. _Perfecto, otra fans idiota_.

Aproveche de mirar el restaurante con detención. La decoración era elegante, en sumo grado, sus paredes eran color borgoña, y candelabros de cristales iluminaban todo, las mesas eran grandes. Las personas que estaban se veían elegantes y adineradas.

—Quiero algo más privado. —escuche decir a Edward.

—Lo siento pero esta es la única mesa que nos queda. —contesto la chica con una tonta sonrisa.

—¿Y el segundo piso? —pregunto Edward un poco enojado.

—Está reservado.

—Eso lo podemos arreglar…

Edward saco de su bolsillo una billetera de cuero negra, de allí saco un gran manojo de billetes y se los entrego a la chica.

—Oh, entiendo.

La chica sonrío abiertamente, y nos guió hacia el segundo piso. Había que subir unas escaleras, que tenían barandillas de cobre. Con mi torpeza tropecé en el ultimo escalón, pero; Edward me atrapó con una mano en mi cintura, me sonroje. Escuche a la chica soltar una carcajada.

El segundo piso era distinto al primero. Sus paredes eran doradas y un candelabro cubierto de diamantes iluminaba todo el piso, solo había una mesa que estaba en medio, era para dos. _Demasiado ostentoso._

Edward me ayudo a sentarme en la silla y luego él lo hizo. La chica nos entrego los menús. _Hasta los menús son elegantes aquí._ Y se fue.

Busqué lo más barato, no quería que Edward gastará una fortuna en mi, prácticamente ya lo había hecho logrando que cenáramos en _este_ piso. Miré a Edward, no estaba leyendo el menú, si no que estaba _mirándome._ Sus ojos examinaban mi rostro con cuidado, viendo si tenía algo anormal—además del raspón que tenía en mi mejilla—, yo por mi parte no pude despegar la vista de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

—No era necesario todo esto.

—¿Por qué?

—Cenar en un restaurante _así,_ sobornar a la chica para que pudiéramos cenar _aquí, _estoy bien, enserio.

Edward suspiro pesadamente, y apunto mi mejilla con desaprobación.

—Es solo un rasguño. —dije rodando los ojos.

—¿No estas asustada? ¿En shock? ¿Nada…?

—¿Debería? —asintió—, vivo en una familia de boxeadores Edward, estoy acostumbrada a cosas peores que esto.

—Una chica normal, debería llorar o algo.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste Edward, una chica _normal_.

Hice énfasis en la palabra "normal". Edward soltó una carcajada.

—¿Por qué te quedaste hasta tan tarde en la Universidad? —pregunto con tono algo enojado.

—Debía hacer un proyecto.

—¿Era muy importante?

—Si. Si lo hago bien me eximirán de un examen escrito.

Edward asintió.

—¿De que trataba?

—Del Corazón.

—¿Qué paso para que _esos tipos _se acercarán, les hablaste o algo?

—Les pregunte la hora. —conteste avergonzada.

—¡Te acercaste a ellos! —exclamó enojado.

—No sabía que eran unos… _pervertidos_.

—Cualquiera no se les hubiera acercado solo por el hecho de que eran muchos.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Si hubiera sabido sus intensiones no me hubiera acercado, no tenía como saber que querían. Solo quería saber la hora.

—Se me había olvidado con quien estaba hablando. —rodó los ojos.

De pronto se nos acercó un mozo. Su cabello era oscuro y largo, pero lo tenía amarrado en una coleta, su piel era pálida, como un muerto y vestía un esmoquin. Apenas nos vio me miro a mi, incomodándome en el proceso.

—Hola, soy Joshua y los atenderé esta noche.

Me dio un sonrisa que respondí sin mostrar los dientes. _Apenas soporto a Mike… ¿Ahora este?_

—¿Qué quieren para beber?

Busqué en el menú lo más barato, ¿Habría Coca-Cola?, si.

—Una Coca-Cola. —dije.

Edward sonrió.

—Que sean dos.

Joshua anoto algo en un pequeño cuadernillo y se fue, no sin antes sonreírme. Dejé a un lado el menú y escondí mis manos en el mantel blanco.

—Ahora —comencé—, hablemos.

—Hablemos. —repitió Edward con el mismo tono de voz que yo había ocupado.

—¿Por qué te comportas así?

—"Así" ¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes, al principio me trataste tan fríamente, luego amable en la cocina; luego otra vez frío, luego amable y después… ni siquiera me hablabas. Me cohíbes.

—No lo se Bella, todo esto es nuevo para mí. No soy muy bueno tratando con gente… no tengo amigos, y no habló con otra persona que no sea Carlisle, o mi familia. Toda mi vida solo e pensado en una cosa: El Boxeo. Y cuando llegué aquí, y te vi —sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color rosa pálido—, parecías tan… "esforzada" en… no se, saber más de mi o _hablarme._

—Cuando me saludaste por primera vez me descolocaste. —admití.

—Lo se y lo siento. No estoy acostumbrado a que alguien además de mis familiares se… _interesen _por conocerme mejor o algo así.

—Pero si eres un Boxeador, eres reconocido.

—Tú… eres distinta. —sonrió torcidamente, haciendo que me sonrojará.

Llegó Joshua, y nos entregó las bebidas. Se dirigió a mi.

—¿Saben que van a ordenar?

Me miro directamente a los ojos, me estaba incomodando esto.

—Eh, si… —busque algo barato en el menú— Raviolis con salsa blanca.

Era lo más barato, todo lo demás era exageradamente caro y ni siquiera sabia que eran algunas cosas. Joshua anoto la orden y luego miro a Edward.

—¿Y usted?

—Nada. —contesto con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué estaba así?

Joshua asintió y se fue.

Di un gran sorbo, ni yo sabía que tenía sed. Escuche la melodiosa risa de Edward, miré su baso, ya estaba vació. Sonreí.

—Tú que, ya te la tomaste toda.

Edward abrió su boca formando una "O", y comenzamos a reír por lo extraña que era la situación.

—Bueno, y ¿A donde nos lleva esto? —pregunte alejando cabello de mi rostro.

—Me gusta como te queda ese tono de azul.

Su comentario hizo que me sonrojará.

—No cambies de tema, Edward.

—Oh. Lo siento —soltó una avergonzada carcajada—. Bueno, no lo se… quedamos en que yo decía que eras distinta ¿No? —asentí sonrojada—. Me encanta cuando te sonrojas…

—Y otra vez, ¡no cambies de tema!

—Esta bien, lo siento… otra vez. Lo que pasa Bella, es que cuando te vi, sentí una gran necesidad de… no se, cuidarte, saber más de ti. Pero, creí que eso sería una distracción, por eso decidí "alejarme" de ti, pero cada vez que pasaba más tiempo, más necesidad de hablarte tenía. Ya no tengo la fuerza necesaria para alejarme de ti.

Edward se acerco más a mi.

—Simplemente no lo hagas.

—Creo que es buena idea. Ser un "Antisocial" me a hecho olvidar como… _tratar_ a las personas.

—Podemos comenzar ahora. Hola, soy Bella un placer.

Estiré la mano, Edward me miro divertido y estrecho mi mano.

—Edward, el placer es todo mío.

Y beso mi mano. Comenzamos a reír otra vez.

No paso mucho hasta que apareció Joshua. Me entregó el plató y me miro.

—¿Algo más?

Miré a Edward, no sabía que contestar.

—Dos vasos de Coca-Cola más. —contesto Edward.

—¿Seguro que no quiere nada?

—Seguro —Joshua se fue—. Me gustaría que dejará de hacer eso. —murmuró mordaz.

—¿Qué? —pregunté mientras echaba un Ravioli a mi boca

—Ese "Joshua", ¿Te incomoda no?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Un poco, pero no más que Mike Newton.

Hice una mueca al recordarlo.

—Ah, ese… el otro día me pidió información tuya.

Lo mire con los ojos como platos.

—¿Hablas enserio?

Edward asintió con desgana.

—Me pidió tu E-mail.

Rodé los ojos.

—Maldición, es más tedioso que Emmett, y eso ya es mucho decir.

Edward sonrió.

—No importa, le dije que te dejará en paz.

—¿Por qué?, no es que me moleste pero…

Edward iba a contestar, pero llego Joshua. Nos entregó las bebidas, me sonrió y se fue.

—¿Te gusta Mike?

—¡NO!

Edward rió.

—Eso esta bien.

—Pero, no me has dicho porque le dijiste que me dejará en paz.

—Luego te digo.

Suspire y busque otra pregunta.

—¿Seguro que no quieres nada? —pregunte mientras me echaba otro Ravioli a la boca.

—No, mi dieta es estricta. —sonrió.

—No hablemos de Boxeo hoy, ¿Esta bien?

—Me parece justo, nada de Boxeo está noche.

—Entonces, esto nos lleva a que ¿Seremos amigos?

—Amigos, si. —asintió con una sonrisa. Quizás eran cosas mías, pero la palabra "amigos" la pronunció con un tono más cargado.

Estaba feliz porque Edward al fin hablara _sinceramente _conmigo. E intentaríamos ser "amigos", eso era bueno ¿No?

—Adiós, vuelvan pronto. —se despidió la chica mientras salíamos del restaurante.

_Seguro, volveré pronto_. Ni loca volvería a ese restaurante, demasiado ostentoso para mi gusto.

Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrará. Luego él entro y comenzó manejar.

—¿Manejas como loco sabías? —pregunte mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Nunca he tenido una multa o un accidente.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, si planeamos ser amigos. ¿No crees que deberíamos conocer más del otro?

—Me parece justo.

—Yo primero.

Edward asintió.

—¿Tú color favorito?

Edward soltó una divertida carcajada.

—El azul, pero últimamente me está gustando el café. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Depende del día.

—¿Cuál es tú color favorito hoy?

—El verde.

Me sonrojé. Pero él no podía ver mi sonrojo.

—¿Están todos en casa?

—Carlisle y Charlie. Emmett dijo que saldría con Rosalie y no volvería en toda la noche hasta mañana por la noche. Palabras de él no mías. —sonrió.

—¿Cuándo te dijo Alice que yo…?

—Me llamó por teléfono. No se como consiguió mi número.

Asentí, típico de Alice.

—Entonces, ¿No me odiabas al principio?

—Bella… ¿Cómo odiarte?

Esta vez se giro para verme a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes estaban dulces y sinceros.

—Es bueno saberlo.

No me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a casa. Edward salio rápidamente, me ayudo a salir del auto, tomé mi bolso y entramos a casa, se podía escuchar desde aquí los gritos de Charlie y Carlisle.

—Están viendo peleas de sus tiempos, de la edad de piedra.

El comentario de Edward me hizo reír.

Me dirigí hacia la sala, allí estaban, sentados en el sillón con las manos hechas puños de la emoción.

—Hola.

—Hola Bella.

—Hola hija, ¿Terminaste el proyecto?

—Si, Charlie.

—¿Qué te paso en la mejilla Bella?

—Nada Carlisle, solo me caí.

Eso si era creíble.

—¿Y tú Edward?

—Fui a pasear por la cuidad y vi a Bella camino a casa, decidí llevarla. —dijo Edward a mis espaldas.

—¿Comieron?

—Pizza. —contestaron a la vez.

—Esta bien, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —contestaron a la vez sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

Edward seguía a mi lado, y comenzamos a caminar por las escaleras. No era raro que estuviera junto a mi, ya que nuestras habitaciones eran "vecinas".

Me detuve frente la puerta de mi habitación, y mire a Edward.

—Buenas noches.

Iba a entrar a mi habitación pero Edward me detuvo con una mano en mi brazo.

—_Woah_. No puedo dejarte ir, no sin curarte eso.

Acaricio mi mejilla herida. No iba a protestar, me gustaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con Edward. Tomó mi mano y me guío hacia su habitación. Me sorprendió en sobre manera ese hecho, pero… ¿A dónde más me podía llevar?

Su habitación estaba adornada con su "estilo personal", las paredes antes vacías ahora estaban llenas, una tenía una estantería con libros otra tenía discos, en otra pared habían pósters de boxeadores famosos, habían de Carlisle, cuando era joven, hasta de Charlie, también había un reproductor de música y todo estaba perfectamente ordenado.

—No te molesta estar aquí ¿No?

—Claro que no.

Edward hizo que me sentará en su cama y comenzó a buscar algo entre los muebles. Yo solo podía verlo, _admirarlo,_ mi imaginación no le hacia justicia en nada, era mucho mejor en la vida real.

Luego volvió a mi lado con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. No me sorprendía que tuviera uno, siendo boxeador, los necesitaba. Se sentó a mi lado y unto un poco de alcohol en un pedazo de algodón. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a limpiar el raspón. Mi corazón salía de control cada vez que sus manos se deslizaban más por mi rostro. Era una sensación extraña… pero sentía como si sus manos encajaran perfectamente en mi rostro.

—Listo.

Edward guardo las cosas, las dejo a un lado y me miro a los ojos.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que.

—No, enserio… gracias, por todo; por salvarme, por la cena, por esto.

Edward acaricio mis mejillas y sonrío con esa sonrisa torcida que me hacía sonrojar.

—Eso hacen los amigos ¿O estoy equivocado?

Sonreí y me levante de la cama, Edward también se levanto.

—Ya debo irme, mañana debo entregar ese proyecto.

—Cierto.

Edward me acompaño hasta la puerta.

—Buenas noches Edward, y otra vez gracias.

—De nada, yo debería agradecerte a ti, _por aguantarme_. Dulces sueños Bella, te veré mañana.

—Si.

Salí de su habitación y entre a la mía, me puse el pijama que consistía en una camiseta a tiras azul junto con un pantalón de tela ligera blancos, y entré al baño para lavarme los dientes. Pero me encontré con, Edward… otra vez. Estaba dejando su cepillo de dientes en el mueble blanco que estaba a un lado y llevaba puesto su pijama, que consistía en una camiseta sin mangas blanca que mostraba sus músculos, junto con unos pantalones de tela ligera azules.

—Eh, lo siento.

Me dispuse a salir del baño.

—No, ya termine.

Edward se alejo del lavamanos. Asentí y me dirigí hacia el lavamanos. Tomé mi cepillo de dientes y unte pasta de dientes en el, iba a comenzar a lavarme los dientes pero me di cuenta de que Edward seguía tras de mi, pude ver a través del reflejo del espejo que estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada, se percato de que yo lo había "descubierto" y camino hacia su

habitación un tanto sonrojado.

—Vamos a juego —dijo sonriente—. Buenas noches Bella… otra vez.

Me sonrió torcidamente y salio del baño.

Solo una pregunta se formo en mi cabeza… _¿Esto es de amigos?_

**Fin del capitulo**

**- - -**

**N/A: **_No me maten, se que la mayoría quería besos o algo, pero en mi cabeza hay algo mucho más romántico para esta pareja en el futuro-según mi visión-. Pero créanme que habrá más de Edward... lindo y tierno. Y quizás un poco más del serio y misterioso, obviamente... Edward seguirá con su onda sexy ;D .Además... en la vida real no te enamoras y declaras en unas cuantas semanas ¿No? al menos yo nunca he escuchado casos así. :)_

_Kisses__. ;D_


	13. Cambio

**Disclaimer: crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta trama.**

**------**

**Capitulo 13 "¿Cambio?"**

—_¡¿Y que paso?!_

—Romperás mi tímpanos de tanto grito.

—_¡Vamos! ¿Qué hizo después de curarte la mejilla?_

—Nada, me fui a mi habitación y luego lo vi en el baño. ¿Y después me pides que te cuente mis cosas?, no lo volveré a hacer si sigues poniéndote así.

—_Lo siento, no importa ya… Rosalie me acaba de mandar un correo contándome todo tal como se lo contaste tú. Bueno, el punto es que intentarán ser amigos ¿No?_

—Si, eso es bueno.

—_Entonces, si es tú amigo, también es el nuestro. Invítalo a nuestra tarde de películas, justo haremos una hoy._

—¿Crees que acepte?

—_No veo razón para que se niegue._

—Esta bien, se lo diré Alice. Ya me tengo que ir. Adiós, nos vemos en mi casa.

—_Sip, hasta entonces Bella. _

Corte la llamada.

Estaba de compras en el Supermercado, con… Edward. Nuestra relación había mejorado. Había pasado solo un día desde "La noche"-como la llamó Rosalie- y Edward se notaba cambiado. Esta mañana me había saludado con un beso en la mejilla, sonreía mucho más, y compartió más tiempo con nosotros en la mañana. Se estaba mostrando más sociable con todos.

Esta vez debía ir de compras, para el "menú" de está noche. Hoy tendríamos nuestra noche de películas, la hacíamos cada un mes. Veíamos miles de películas, comíamos comida chatarra y nos poníamos al día con nuestras vidas.

Había dicho que iría de compras, y Edward se ofreció a acompañarme. Obviamente no me negaría. Estábamos en el pasillo de frituras cuando de repente sonó mi celular. Era Alice, seguro quería que le contará todo, sobre "La noche" con Edward. Le había mandado un E-mail a Rosalie contándole todo la otra noche, y lo más seguro era que se hubiera enterado a través de ella.

No podía hablar de _eso_ frente a Edward. Así que le dije: _¿Puedes ir a buscar bebidas?. _Edward no se negó y fue enseguida sin rechistar.

Este día del mes era el más esperado por Emmett y Jasper. Era prácticamente el único día que podían pasar sin siquiera acercarse al Gimnasio, se alejaban de las dietas y demás. Aunque eso no significaba que estuvieran condenados a estar todo el día en el Gimnasio. Podían tomarse algunos días libres claro, pero el día siguiente debían entrenarse mucho más, compensando la falta del día anterior.

La relación de Edward con Jasper había avanzado considerablemente. No se miraban como posibles rivales, si no, como _amigos._ Emmett y Edward ya tenían una relación de "amistad", ya que se conocían desde pequeños, pero con Jasper… era distinto. Ambos estaban entrenándose para el mismo torneo, tenían la mente en el triunfo. Jasper era más grande que Edward, eso le deba una ventaja considerable, pero; Edward era más rápido, más rápido que él mismo Emmett incluso, eso le daba mucha ventaja para conectar con precisión.

—Bella, ¿Para qué este _tipo_ de comida?

La dulce voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos verdes. No estaba vistiendo la típica ropa de entrenamiento, llevaba una camiseta blanca y encima de esta una camisa azul a cuadros desabrochada completamente, unos jeans azules deslavados junto con unas converse azules. Parecía un chico _normal,_ a esos chicos populares del instituto a los que nunca les hablé.

—Porque hoy es un día especial.

—¿Así? ¿Y se puede saber que día es hoy?

Reí entre dientes.

—Hoy es nuestra noche de películas, lo hacemos cada mes. Es prácticamente el único día en que los chicos pueden estar todo el día sin saber nada de Boxeo, ni entrenamientos y pueden comer comida chatarra.

Edward solo dijo un "Oh" y llevó su vista al piso para luego volverla a mi.

—¿Quieres unirte? —pregunte sonrojada.

—Claro, pero… ¿Los chicos querrán?

Bufe y rodé los ojos.

—Claro Edward, ya eres miembro del "club".

Edward sonrío torcidamente. Hecho al carro las bebidas, había elegido: Coca-Cola y Pepsi. Bien, las favoritas de todos. Y comenzó a manejar el carro, ese era nuestro trato, el "manejaba" mientras yo tiraba las cosas dentro.

Se había mostrado bastante interesado en saber cosas sobre mi-y yo de él-. Me preguntaba cosas como: color favorito, flores favoritas, cumpleaños, mascotas, etcétera.

—Y dime… ¿Tú piedra preciosa favorita?

—Eh…

Lo pensé un momento mientras echaba nachos-favoritos de Emmett-al carro.

—Las Esmeraldas.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante la razón del por qué las Esmeraldas eran mis favoritas, hace algunas semanas atrás hubiera sido otra la respuesta.

—¿Qué?

Y Edward había notado mi sonrojo.

—Es… el color de tus ojos.

Mire el suelo avergonzada. Escuche a mi lado la melodiosa risa de Edward.

—No creo que a Carlisle le moleste que hoy me tome un "descanso", me lo viene pidiendo desde hace mucho.

Agradecí internamente que no me hubiera molestado por mi gusto de las Esmeraldas y cambiará de tema.

—Amas al Boxeo ¿No?

—Por eso lo hago… créeme, Carlisle me pregunto miles de veces si de verdad quería esto para mi vida. Amo el Boxeo, si no ¿Por qué lo haría?

Mi pregunta había sido estúpida.

—Eso esta bien, si no amas lo que haces no te sale bien de todos modos.

—Y tú… ¿Eres feliz haciendo esto no, lo de ser doctora?

—Claro, desde pequeña que lo quiero. La primera vez que vi una pelea de papá, grabada claro, me dije a mi misma que sería doctora para curar todas las heridas de los boxeadores heridos, en especial a Emmett… que desde siempre mostró interés en el Boxeo.

—Es útil tener un doctor en la familia siendo boxeador, supongo.

—Eso creo.

_También te cuidaría a ti._

Ya teníamos todo listo, así que nos dirigimos hacia la caja registradora. Edward rápidamente comenzó a sacar todas las cosas para que la cajera las registrará. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo para ayudarlo.

La cajera era una mujer mayor y miraba a Edward detenidamente, quizás lo había reconocido.

—Eres Edward Cullen ¿No?

El boxeador asintió.

—Oh mi Dios, mi hijo te admira… desde que te vio en la televisión no deja de hablar de ti.

—¿Cómo se llama? — pregunto Edward con una sonrisa.

Desvíe la mirada y me encontré con el empaquetador, tenía cabello graso y constitución pobre, me recordó a esos chicos del club de ajedrez de la secundaria. Me sonrío abiertamente, solo pude asentir con una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes. Me volteé rápidamente.

Ya todo estaba envuelto en bolsas y en el carro. Pague todo y le di unas monedas al chico, que pude descifrar a través del prendedor de su camiseta que se llamaba Eric. Edward le dio una mirada envenenada a este antes de salir del Supermercado.

—¿Por qué lo miraste así?

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué miraste así a Eric?

—¿Lo conocías?

La voz de Edward tubo un tono algo mordaz y no sabía la razón.

—No, pero salía su nombre en el prendedor. —dije mostrando lo obvio.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

Le iba a decir algo más pero me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al Volvo de Edward. Gracias a nuestros "interrogatorios" había logrado saber que Edward adoraba conducir su Volvo plateado y cada vez que podía lo manejaba.

Rápidamente guardo las bolsas en la cajuela.

Su entrenamiento estaba dando rápidamente frutos, se notaba que había aumentado su velocidad y fuerza. Era sorprendente como se mejoraba a él mismo.

Entre al asiento del copiloto y Edward al del piloto. Encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar a su velocidad habitual, es decir… como un loco.

—¿Por qué "Puma del Ring"?

—Desde mi primera pelea en el Ring como peso pluma**(1). **Estaba perdiendo la pelea, mi contrincante era mucho más grande que yo. Mi padre estaba a punto de interferir para que no siguiera. Estaba acorralado en las cuerdas, el tipo se estaba acercando con toda la intención de conectar un Uppercut y dejarme inconsciente, pero… no se de adonde, saque fuerzas y antes de que me golpeara, esquive su ataque con rapidez.

»Intente conectar un Uppercut pero no lograba ver del todo bien, ya que uno de sus golpes había conectado directamente a mi ojo, dirigí el golpe erróneamente a su cuello. El hombre cayó inconsciente y gane por knockout. Los pumas solo atacan cuando están acorralados y cuando lo hacen se lanzan al cuello, supongo que muchos pensaron que estaba acorralado, que no tenía salida en esos momentos… y para rematar; mi golpe conecto en el cuello del chico. Esa es la explicación que me dio un veterinario del zoológico que era "Un gran admirador mío".

—Entonces, tú primera pelea en el Ring fue difícil.

—En sumo grado.

—La de Emmett también.

—La primera pelea en el Ring siempre será complicada.

Me había enterado que Edward tocaba el piano, y que incluso le habían ofrecido tener un carrera profesional en la música, pero que él se había negado, su pasión por el Boxeo era mucho más fuerte que la música ya que esta era solo un _Hobby_ para él. Me había prometido que alguna vez tocaría algo para mi.

Edward era un chico increíble, y escondía su verdadera personalidad detrás de la coraza del "boxeador antisocial". Carlisle la noche pasada me había dicho…

—_Gracias, Bella._

_Charlie estaba cerrando el Gimnasio con Emmett, Edward estaba tomando un baño luego de un arduo entrenamiento, mientras Carlisle y yo estábamos en la cocina preparando la cena._

—_¿Por qué lo dices?_

—_No soy ciego, y mi hijo… desde que pasa más tiempo contigo… no se, esta "diferente" por decirlo de alguna manera, sonríe con más frecuencia y no esta tan sumergido en el Boxeo. Desde que te vio... no es el mismo chico de pocas palabras de antes. Todo gracias a ti._

—_No hecho nada, solo hemos hablado._

_Me encogí de hombros._

—_Quizás para ti sea eso, pero… de verdad, eso le sirve mucho a mi hijo, lo hace 'feliz'._

No comprendía a Carlisle. Yo, una simple chica sin nada especial, no podía estar haciendo lo que él decía ¿No?. Aunque, debía admitir que Edward si había cambiado su actitud, pero… ¿Acaso se debía a mi? ¿Qué podía hacer _yo_ para que Edward cambiará?

—Bella ¿Piensas bajar?

Me sobre salte al escuchar la voz de Edward tan cerca de mi. Mire a mi alrededor, ya habíamos llegado. Edward estaba apoyado con la puerta del copiloto abierta esperando que saliera. Mis mejillas se volvieron rosas y salí del auto.

—Déjame cargar algo.

Estaba cargando todas las bolsas. Lo mire seria. Era torpe, pero no era para no dejarme hacer nada ¿Cierto?

—Esta bien. —dijo entre dientes.

Y me entrego la más liviana, una que solo tenía una bolsa de nachos y una de papas fritas. ¿Tan débil aparentaba ser?

—¡Oye!

Me gire para reclamarle a Edward, pero ya no estaba a mi lado, si no caminando por las escaleras del porche riendo a carcajadas. Se había apurado para no darme tiempo de reclamar.

—¡Ya veras Cullen!

Grite antes de entrar con paso rápido a la casa.

—¡¿Es una amenaza?! —lo escuche gritar desde la cocina.

No, yo no pude haber cambiado a Edward Cullen, ¿O si?

**Fin del capitulo**

-----

_**N/A: **__Se que demore mucho, pero la inspiración a estado algo ingrata últimamente. _

_Peso Pluma: En esta categoría se enuentran los Boxeadores que pesan más de 55, 338 kilos y menos de 57, 152 kilos. _

_Kisses__. ;D_


	14. Eres parte del club Edward

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esto.  
Capitulo 14 "Eres parte de Club Edward"**

—¡Rocky!

—No, Emmett, no. ¿Para que ver ese tipo de películas cuando mi hermano y amigos son Boxeadores?

—Creo lo mismo que Bella. Somos boxeadores, no es necesario ver esa película.

Me gire hacia Edward y le di una sonrisa por apoyarme.

—Veamos "Diario de una pasión".

—¿Hablas enserio, Alice?

—Claro. Emmett, la última vez vimos toda la aburrida saga Matrix, es nuestro turno de elegir. —dijo Alice.

En eso si que estaba de acuerdo. Recordaba que Rosalie, Alice y yo nos quedamos dormidas ante tan aburrida película.

Todo estaba listo. Eran las ocho de la noche. La sala estaba cuidadosamente decorada para la ocasión, todo obra de Alice; la mesa que se encontraba frente la televisión se encontraba llena de cosas para comer, el suelo cubierto de almohadones, el sillón también y una manta acolchada lo cubría, las luces estaban apagadas y solo velas alumbraban todo.

Sin duda este mes Alice se había esmerado mucho en la decoración.

Este día Charlie se encerraba en su habitación y veía televisión allí, así que esta vez Carlisle también estaba encerrado en su habitación. Papá no molestando, esa era una norma de "oro".

Edward se había comportado como uno de "los nuestros"—palabras de Emmett—. Hacía bromas, se reía de las tonteras de Emmett y participaba animadamente en las conversaciones.

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Edward era mucho más que el típico chico guapo, si no que, inteligente, culto, caballero, divertido, simpático… Cumplía con las características de un hombre perfecto. No entendía porque mi corazón comenzaba a descontrolarse cada vez que lo veía, o porque mis mejillas no podían evitar sonrojarse cada vez que me descubría mirándolo.

—¿Bella te quedaras parada como estatua todo el tiempo?

La vocecilla de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos. Mire a mi alrededor, todos estaban sentados en sus puestos, Alice en el suelo junto a Jasper, Emmett estaba sentado en el sillón con Rosalie en su regazo, y Edward también en el sillón mirándome con una sonrisa.

Inconscientemente me dirigí hacía el sillón y me senté al lado de Edward en el rincón, ya que Emmett se acaparaba casi todo el sillón para él. Edward y yo estábamos muy, muy juntos el uno con el otro; lograba su respiración chocaba con mis mejillas.

Alice tomo el control remoto y prendió la televisión. Comenzó la película pero… no era Diario de una pasión. Diario de una pasión no comenzaba con una chica siendo triturada por una moledora de carne ¿Cierto?

—Alice, ¿Qué película es esta? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—Fue un cambio de último momento, Bells. Esta película es nueva, trata de asesinatos en una Universidad provocados por un misterioso asesino.

Me cruce de brazos y recorrí con la mirada el ambiente. No era como si me importara el hecho de no ver Diario de una Pasión. Rosalie estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Emmett, Alice estaba acostada en el regazo de Jasper, y Edward estaba girado hacia mi lado viendo la película.

Nunca fui una persona miedosa, y menos por una película, pero… algo me decía que esta película sería distinta.

Luego de la trágica muerte de la chica del principio, todo comenzó con un grupo de amigos. Eran seis. Estaba el típico fortachón, la reina del campus; la hippie loca por la paz, el chico reservado; el más guapo e inteligente, y la chica normal. Extrañamente eran mejores amigos, a pesar de lo diferentes que eran. El primer día de Universidad, todos los estudiantes quedan atrapados por razones desconocidas, obligados a pasar la noche allí. Y ocurre la primera muerte, una chica no muy importante muere, provocando el miedo entre los estudiantes.

Raramente la película estaba llamando mi atención. No sabía porque me interesaba tanto ver como el grupo de amigos luchaba por sobrevivir en la Universidad mientras sus compañeros y hasta los maestros morían rápidamente.

A ratos la película me provocaba miedo, ya que de la nada aparecían los cuerpos destrozados y ensangrentados de las personas con la típica música tenebrosa. Y eso hacía que me apegará más a Edward, a lo que él respondía rodeándome los hombros atrayéndome más a él.

—¿Tienes miedo? —susurró divertido.

—No. —respondí alejándome de él con una mirada de "niña valiente".

—Ah. Si hubiera sabido que harías eso no te lo hubiera dicho. Ven aquí.

Me atrajo más a él, y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Agradecía la oscuridad, ya que así Edward no lo podría notar.

Mientras más personas morían en el camino, las relaciones del grupo de amigos estaban cambiando. El chico fortachón estaba sintiendo cosas por la chica linda y viceversa. La chica Hippie estaba enamorada del chico reservado, al mismo tiempo que el chico reservado por ella. Y lo mismo le pasaba al chico lindo inteligente con la chica normal.

Aún no sabían quien era el asesino. Siempre iban acompañados del profesor favorito de ellos, un tal Ludlor que me recordaba a Emmett. Las relaciones avanzaban más y más; hasta el primer beso de la parejas. No sabía cual era más raro que el otro. El de la chica hippie con el reservado fue interrumpido por el profesor, el del fortachón con la chica linda fue interrumpido por los truenos; por último el del chico inteligente y guapo con la chica normal—que eran mi pareja favorita en la película— fue interrumpido por un cuerpo cayendo del segundo piso hacía bajo. Los asesinatos eran más violentos y asquerosos con el pasar del tiempo, provocándome repulsión algunas veces.

Tenía reposada mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward. No era lo más cómodo del mundo; producto de sus músculos, pero no me importaba.

Al final de la película todo termino feliz. El grupo de amigos junto con el profesor fueron los únicos que terminaron vivos en la universidad, el asesino al final era un estudiante llamado Michael que buscaba venganza por un drama familiar; Michael termina en la cárcel. Y por otro lado las parejas terminaban juntas y felices. Un final predecible, pero bonito.

—¡La mejor película de terror que he visto!

—¿Hablas enserio Rose, amor? Todo iba bien hasta que le agregaron besos y abrazos a la película. Rápidamente la película paso de "Pesadilla" a Barnie y sus amigos.

—¿Emmy me acompañas a casa…? —pidió Rosalie con voz sugerente a Emmett.

—Oh. Entiendo. ¡Claro!

Alice prendió las luces. Me levanté del sillón y estire mis brazos, la película se me había hecho eterna.

—¿Te gusto la película, Bells?

—Debo admitir Alice, que me gusto la película.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! —chilló con una sonrisa.

—¿Te divertiste en nuestra noche de películas, Edward?

—Fue entretenido, Jasper. Nunca había hecho algo parecido.

—Ahora estas en el "club", Eddie. Y lo harás con nosotros todos los meses ¿No?

—Eso creo. Pero deja de decirme "Eddie" ¿Si, Emmett?

—No, Eddie.

Edward bufo y yo sonreí.

—Ya es hora de irnos.

Mis cuatro amigos se dirigieron a la puerta, pero los detuve.

—¡¿Me dejarán ordenando todo sola, otra vez?!

—Bells, no seas mala, y no me esperen, llegaré mañana en la mañana.

Emmett me despeino y Rosalie se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, Alice se lo hizo con un abrazo al igual que Jasper. No me dejaron reclamar. Ya se habían ido._ Que grandes amiguitos tengo_, pensé con ironía.

Me voltee y me encontré con Edward.

—No te dejaré sola ordenando ese desastre. Vamos. Mientras más rápido comencemos más rápido terminaremos.

Puso su mano tras mi espalda y me guío hacia la sala. Todo estaba hecho un caos. Nachos esparcidos por el suelo, vasos vacíos en la mesa, almohadas por doquier. _Siempre queda así, no se porque me sorprende_, me dije a mis adentros.

Me sorprendió un poco la actitud de Edward, pero me gusto a la vez. Estar a su lado era_ tan_ placentero.

Comenzamos a ordenar en silencio, un silencio cómodo. Gracias a la ayuda de Edward terminamos más rápido de ordenar.

—¡Uf! Debo admitir que esta vez no fue tan difícil. —dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón.

—¿Siempre te dejan ordenando a ti? —pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

—No. A veces se queda Emmett, pero eso es multiplicar el desorden por diez. —solté una risita.

—Deberías cuidarte en la Universidad Bella.

—Edward, no me digas que crees que podría pasarme lo de la película —lo miré divertida, y Edward soltó una carcajada—. Ya es hora de dormir "Puma", mañana tienes que entrenar.

Nos levantamos del sillón y caminamos en dirección a las escaleras.

* * *

—Entonces Bella, ¿Te unes en el entrenamiento de Edward?

—¿Qué debo hacer exactamente, Carlisle?

—Déjame explicarte…

* * *

**Tengo botado el mundo fanfiction u-ú lo siento mucho. Llevo un poco avanzado el proximo capitulo, así que seguro lo leeran pronto.  
Espero no se hayan olvidado de la historia T_T**

* * *


	15. Ayudándolo

**crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 15 "Ayudándolo"**

Eran las seis de la mañana. Charlie y Emmett estaban en el Gimnasio, Alice y Jasper estaban en una cita—ya que necesitaban tiempo solos—, y Rosalie estaba en una sesión de fotos.

Nunca me había levantado tan temprano un día domingo, pero esta vez Alice me despertó llamándome a las cinco de la mañana diciendo que era necesario. Y ahora veía la razón ¿Ayudar a Edward a entrenar?

—Edward quiere mejorar su velocidad, y para eso necesito tú ayuda.

Mire a Edward. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, pantalones de buzo azul marino y sus tenis negros. Estábamos en un parque. Las calles se encontraban desiertas.

Me preguntaba que podía hacer yo para que Edward mejorara su velocidad.

—¿Y qué debo hacer?

—Dejar que Edward te cargue en su espalda mientras corre.

Abrí mis ojos como platos. ¿Qué yo que? Eso nunca me lo habían pedido, ni siquiera Charlie. Aunque estábamos hablando con Carlisle, su método de entrenamiento no era igual al de Charlie, obviamente.

—¿Es enserio?

—Bella, Edward me dijo que prefería mil veces cargarte a ti que a cualquier persona en la faz de la tierra, palabras de él no mías. —Carlisle rió entre dientes.

—Papá… —Edward lo miro con un leve y adorable sonrojo.

No podía negarme, no luego de escuchar esas palabras. Una voz en mi cabeza me decía que no _debía_ negarme, y esa voz tan sabia era mi subconsciente. ¿Así que Edward me prefería a mi sobre cualquiera? Eso no lo esperaba, pero me complacía saberlo.

—Esta bien, pero espero que de verdad ayude a Edward y que no lo lesione.

—No. Claro que no. Yo hice esto durante años —respondió Carlisle—. Diez vueltas a todos los alrededores, veremos si puedes con eso. Los espero aquí.

—Ja. Puedo mucho más —dijo Edward con una voz que derrochaba confianza. Estiró sus brazos y piernas, se giro hacía mi y me sonrió.

Mi corazón dio un salto al ver su sonrisa.

—¿Lista?

—Creo…

Edward tomo mi brazo y con una rapidez sorprendente me puso en su espalda. Abrí mis ojos como platos sorprendida, no creí que él fuera capaz de poseer tanta velocidad. ¿Edward era humano?

—Uno, dos, ¡Tres!

Dicho eso, Edward comenzó a correr, y lo hacía demasiado rápido. Tuve que sujetarme más fuerte de su cuello.

—¿Puedes respirar?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa Bella? Claro que si.

Si lo apretaba con más fuerza en el cuello, había una posibilidad en que no pudiera respirar bien. Iba a ser mucho mejor que no le hablara, eso lo distraería. Me reté internamente por haberlo hecho.

Quite mis manos de su cuello y me sostuve por sus hombros.

En tres semanas sería el pesaje. Si Jasper entraba en la misma categoría que Edward…

Ambos eran muy buenos, era obvio que llegarían a enfrentarse. ¿Quién iba a ganar? Los dos eran tan poderosos. Edward tenía de su lado la rapidez, mientras Jasper era más grande que Edward; y eso influía. Edward llevaba más años en el Boxeo, mientras Jasper no. Edward tenía de lado la experiencia.

Nunca me tenía que preocupar por los contrincantes de Jasper y Emmett, solo de cómo se encontrarán ellos—Jasper y Emmett—. Nunca estuve en una situación como la de ahora, era amiga de dos boxeadores que, lo más probable era que se enfrentarán en el cuadrilátero.

No quería que Jasper perdiera, pero tampoco quería que Edward perdiera. No quería que Jasper saliera lastimado, pero tampoco quería que Edward saliera lastimado.

Si Edward y Jasper llegaban a la final, se enfrentarían para luego, el vencedor tener un encuentro con el campeón de su categoría: Alec Vulturi. Ese chico tenía diecisiete años, pero podría aparentar perfectamente catorce. Era bajo. Y tenía un arma mortal; su _Vulturis up_.

Ese era un golpe que solo él podía ejecutar, parecido al Uppercut, solo que esté paralizaba al contrincante—nadie sabe como—. No puedes moverte o sentir nada. En eso derriba a su oponente y gana por Knockout. Pasa media hora y ahí recién su contrincante puede comenzar a moverse.

Sin duda, Alec no era para tomarse a la ligera. De algo si estaba segura… Edward o Jasper iban a enfrentar a Alec.

No me había dado ni cuenta y Edward ya había terminado su carrera. Me bajo de su espalda con cuidado. Mire su rostro, para ver como una ligera capa de sudor lo cubría, su cabello estaba pegado a su rostro y mucho más despeinado.

—Bien, Edward. Lo hiciste perfecto.

Carlisle abrazo a Edward con un brazo y le entrego una botella de agua junto a una toalla para secar el sudor. Edward tomó un gran sorbo de agua y se seco el rostro.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Yo debería preguntarte eso. —rodé los ojos mientras sonreía.

—No te preocupes por mi.

—Chicos, vamos a casa —dijo Carlisle. Me giré hacía él con los ojos como platos.

—¿Y el entrenamiento?

Carlisle soltó una risita.

—Bella, no puedo tener a mi hijo entrenando todo el día. Hemos terminado por hoy. Si él quiere seguir es cosa suya.

Se notaba que Carlisle adoraba a Edward. No lo tenía entrenando todo el día, si Edward estaba entrenando prácticamente quince horas al día era elección suya, no porque Carlisle se lo impusiera. Todo este tiempo había pensado cosas erróneas sobre el padre de Edward, creía que era él quien hacía a Edward entrenar tanto.

Caminamos hacía el Mercedes Benz negro de Carlisle, Edward iba a mi lado en los asientos traseros mientras Carlisle manejaba.

—¿Seguirás entrenando en el Gimnasio? —pregunte hablando en voz baja sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No lo creo —contesto también en voz baja.

Al parecer tenía planes, me preguntaba de que tipo. Quizás una cita con una modelo… No. Edward no _podía_ hacer algo así; él no era de ese tipo. Me rete internamente por pensar esas cosas, Edward tenía derecho a hacer lo que le plazca, a mi no debía molestarme si tenía una cita o no.

Nadie habló en el transcurso. De vez en cuando escuchaba a Edward soltar un leve suspiro a lo que Carlisle soltaba una baja risita, era como si tuvieran una conversación sin la necesidad de las palabras.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Edward me ayudo a salir del auto, mientras Carlisle entraba corriendo a la casa con su celular en las manos. Me preguntaba porque iba tan apurado.

—Va a llamar a Esme.

Levante la vista para mirar a Edward.

—¿Tú madre no verá tus encuentros?

—Me ha visto solo una vez, mi primera pelea. Le dije que no las vuelva a ver. No me gusta angustiarla, y menos por esto.

—No la verás en mucho tiempo…

—Lo se, pero Carlisle viajará para ir a verla.

—Deberías ir —dije sin pensar.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que "por qué"? Es tú madre y debes verla. Edward no dejes que el Boxeo absorba tú vida.

Nos detuvimos en el porche y quedamos frente a frente. Edward tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

—¿Acaso a Emmett no le ocurre? ¿A Jasper, a Charlie…?

Suspire.

—Emmett tiene a Rosalie, cada vez que puede sale con ella, y no entrena quince horas al día. Jasper tiene a Alice, siempre están juntos, ella lo viene a ver todos los días; tampoco entrena quince horas al día. Charlie ya esta retirado… y no pasa todos los días en el Gimnasio, también sale con sus amigos.

No dijo nada y miro el suelo.

—Quiero ganar…

Entro a la casa sin mirarme. Me senté en un escalón del porche y froté mi rostro.

Que conversación. Edward era un chico solitario, eso lo podía entender. Hay personas así, pero no querer viajar para ver a su madre era pasarse.

Sus palabras estaban grabadas en mi cabeza. Extrañamente, me preocupaba por Edward. Me interesaba saber que sentía, que cosas pasaban por su cabeza, porque actuaba de tales maneras…

Lo más seguro era que Edward estuviera enojado conmigo. No me disculparía, no había dicho nada ¿Cierto? Solo le había contestado una pregunta.

Me levante y entre a la casa caminando lentamente. Ya adentro de mi habitación, abrí mi cama, me saqué los zapatos y me acosté. No tenía ganas de hace nada. _Que se cocinen solos_; pensé, extrañamente, enojada.

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el silencio…

Abrí los ojos al escuchar como llamaban a mi puerta. Con los ojos soñolientos me dispuse a abrirla, pero me sorprendí al ver como una pequeña figura envuelta en una capa negra salía corriendo.

¿Qué demonios…?, pensé extrañada. Sin titubeos cerré la puerta de mi habitación y seguí a esa extraña figura. Salí de mi casa, sin encontrarme a nadie en el camino. Raro. No había perdido a la figura de vista. Me sorprendí al ver un cuadrilátero en medio del patio delantero.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Talvez Charlie… No. ¿Por qué Charlie haría eso?

Ya no veía a nadie, ni a la figura, ni nada. Todo se encontraba vacío. Solo estaba yo. Caminé hacía el cuadrilátero, mirando a todos lados, buscando a la figura. Pase una pierna por una de las cuerdas, luego con un brazo estire otra, y entré al cuadrilátero. Baje de la escalerilla y me dispuse a salir de ese lugar.

No sabía a donde ir o que hacer.

No alcance a caminar ni un paso más, y me encontré con una persona. Estaba hincado en el suelo, su vestimenta era completamente negra y un gorro tapaba prácticamente todo su cabello. No lograba ver su rostro con claridad.

Inconscientemente me acerque a esa persona, me hinque frente a él—había notado que era hombre, por su figura—.

Al ver un mechón cobrizo salir del gorro supe enseguida quien era la persona.

—Edward… —susurré.

Edward levantó la mirada y se saco el gorro. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, les faltaba ese brillo que yo siempre veía, tenía el cabello mojado; pegándosele a su rostro.

Estábamos tan cerca que no pude resistirme a tocarlo. Alce mis manos y acaricie sus mejillas. Edward cerró los ojos por un momento para luego los abrirlos.

—Bella, te necesito.

Abrí los ojos como platos mientras me sonrojaba. _No te hagas ilusiones, Bella._

Edward se acerco más y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. Acaricio con una mano mis mejillas mientras con la otra dibujo mis labios. El corazón me latía como un loco. Quité mis manos de su rostro y tomé una gran bocanada de aire. Estábamos cada vez más cerca uno del otro, cerré los ojos esperando…

… y de pronto escuche un extraño canto. Enojada, giré mi cuello para encontrarme con un duendecillo verde bailando, vi una capa negra a un lado. ¿Esa cosa era la figura que me había traído aquí?

—Bella, Bella, Bella —canturreaba el duende verde.

Volví mi vista a Edward, ¡Pero no estaba! Me levanté del suelo y comencé a correr para salir de allí. Salí del cuadrilátero para ir a mi casa. Quería entrar a casa. ¿Dónde estaba mi casa? Frente a mí no había nada, ya no estaba mi hogar, si no… ¿Desiertos?

—Demonios, ¿Es el Apocalipsis? Pensé que sería el año dos mil doce, como dicen las películas —dije frotando mi rostro frustrada.

Todo comenzó a darme vueltas. Era como si fuera a desmayarme. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar…

—Bella, ¿Estas ahí?

Abrí los ojos rápidamente. Esa voz…, era _él_. Volvieron a tocar la puerta. ¿Qué quería?

—¡Enseguida! —grite mientras estiraba mis brazos.

Me levante de la cama y no pude evitar suspirar aliviada. _Había sido un sueño_, pensé.

Pero solo eso había sido, un _sueño;_ nada más. No había posibilidades de que pasará en la vida real. El Edward de mi sueño se veía tan afligido, como si necesitara… como si le faltará algo.

Alise mi cabello y algunas arrugas en mi ropa. Tome una gran bocanada de aire mientras abría la puerta lentamente.

—¿Si?

—Hola —saludo con tono nervioso—. ¿Estabas durmiendo? —pregunto mientras comenzaba a reír.

—No tengo entendido que dormir sea un delito — respondí mordaz y me cruce de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Esta bien, no te enojes. Toma tú abrigo te espero abajo.

Edward comenzó a caminar, salí de la habitación rápidamente.

—Un momento, ¿Para qué?

Edward se giro, tenía ambas manos en sus bolsillos delanteros, con esa sonrisa torcida que lo caracterizaba.

—Te espero abajo. —dicho eso se fue.

Sacudí la cabeza sin comprender nada. ¿Qué traía Edward entre manos? Aunque, ¿Qué importaba a donde fuéramos?, se trataba de Edward.

Entre a mi habitación rápidamente. Abrí mi guardaropas, saqué la primera chaqueta que encontré y me la coloque con apuro. Me acerque al espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba al lado del guardaropas. Mi cabello de verdad estaba horrendo, con razón Edward había deducido que estaba durmiendo. Lo arreglé en una coleta.

Salí rápidamente de mi habitación—prácticamente corriendo—.

_¿Qué querrá Edward?_

* * *

Se supone, Alec cuando humano tenía su poder ya, había que aprovecharlo en el fic ¿No? xD  
Se esta trabajando en el proximo gente ;)  
Cree hace poco un blog donde pondré cosas de FF. net, ya saben notas de noticias [_perdidas de musa, fechas de actualizaciones, etc_]; porque no me gusta poner notas como capitulos y cosas así. Allí iré poniendo dichas cosas, así que sería bueno que se pasarán de vez en cuando.  
**Blog: http: // queen -c- isback. blogspot . com/ [sin espacios, y no pregunten porque el nombre xD]**


	16. Explicaciones

**Crepúsculo le pertenece a su creadora S. Meyer.**

* * *

**16° "Explicaciones"**

Cuando baje las escaleras me encontré con Edward, tenía su espalda apoyada en la puerta mirando el suelo. Se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba un camisa blanca abierta tres botones, encima una chaqueta de cuero negra, y jeans negros también. No me faltaba decir que se veía guapo, siempre lo estaba, usará lo que usará.

Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa con timidez. Cuando quedamos frente a frente, recorrí con la mirada su rostro. El Edward de mi imaginación ni siquiera se comparaba al Edward de la realidad. Mi imaginación no daba para mucho.

No dijimos nada. Edward abrió la puerta e hizo una seña para que yo pasara, y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a su Volvo.

Estaba oscuro. Ya se había escondido el sol. Si que había dormido, y mucho.

De pronto vinieron a mi mente las caras de Charlie y los demás. ¿Dónde estarían? Charlie seguro estaba viendo televisión, Emmett con Rosalie, Alice con Jasper, y Carlisle seguro con Charlie.

¿Qué habrán comido los chicos? No lograba imaginarlos cocinando solos, la sola idea daba miedo. La última vez que Emmett y Charlie intentaron cocinar, explotaron la cocina. No. Lo más seguro era que hubieran pedido comida.

No sabía que era lo que quería hacer Edward, y porque _conmigo_. Yo no era la persona más interesante del mundo, no tenía nada que llamará la atención. Así que eso me llevaba a pensar que iríamos a un lugar alejado y discutiríamos sobre nuestra conversación de hace unas horas.

Edward encendió el Volvo y comenzó a manejar. Me sorprendió que _Claro de Luna _comenzó a sonar. Me gire para mirar a Edward. No conocía a nadie que tuviera mi edad que le gustará la música clásica además de mi.

—¿Claro de Luna?

—¿Conoces a Debussy? —pregunto incrédulo girando la vista para mirarme.

—¡La vista al frente! —chille alarmada. Edward soltó una risita e hizo lo que le ordene—. Renée solía poner música clásica en casa, pero solo conozco a mis favoritos. Es raro encontrar a alguien de mi edad que también le guste la música clásica.

—¿Tienes dieciocho? —pregunto asombrado.

—Si. ¿No los aparento?

—No.

—Tú tampoco. —_pareces más joven_, pensé.

Edward soltó una carcajada, yo no pude evitar sonreír.

Me sorprendí cuando nos desviamos de la carretera para entrar a un camino de tierra, conocía ese camino a la perfección. Tyler Crowley, un ex compañero de instituto, me llevó por ese mismo camino luego de la graduación. Había aceptado ir con él solo por compromiso, después de—sin querer—dejarme inconsciente en una clase de Educación física por golpearme con un balón de basketball. Quería "recompensarme", yo lo llamaba "torturarme". Obviamente, no deje que Tyler me tocará ni un pelo.

¿Por qué Edward querría llevarme a un mirador? Quizás planeaba tirarme, para luego hacerlo parecer un accidente. "Bella resbalo", eso si era creíble.

El camino estaba oscuro, no había iluminación. Edward estaciono el auto en un lugar muy alejado, no había nadie. Salió rápidamente del auto. Iba a abrir la puerta para salir, pero Edward la abrió antes que yo. La vista era bonita, las luces de la ciudad parecían luciérnagas, ya que estábamos a muchos metros de altura.

El frío tenía seco mi rostro y labios, pero no importaba. Di unos cuantos pasos adelante para poder mirar mejor. _Al menos moriré con una hermosa vista de fondo, _no pude evitar soltar una baja carcajada ante mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

Edward estaba mi lado, ni siquiera lo había sentido.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

—No has contestado mi pregunta.

Suspire.

—Pensaba en la razón de porque me trajiste aquí.

—¿Y…?

—¿Dirás que fue un accidente?

—¿Qué? Bella no pensarás… —me encogí de hombros. Edward me miró como si estuviera loca—. Bella, no puedo creer que pienses eso. —frunció el ceño.

—Puede ser —volví a encogerme de hombros.

—Lo que dijiste… —su rostro volvió a tener tono serio— me dio mucho en que pensar.

—No quise sonar hiriente. De verdad, Edward…

—Déjame continuar —me corto—. Me enoje. Pero no contigo, si no conmigo. Porque tus palabras eran ciertas, tenías razón. Es increíble…

Movió la cabeza en forma negativa mientras hacía una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —pregunté mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

No entendía nada. Edward bajo la mirada por un momento, aún sonriendo. Se veía… feliz.

—El poder que tienes sobre mi. Nos conocemos hace solo unos días y mira como me tienes… Enojándome, odiándome a mi mismo por ser un cretino, o poniéndote preocupada por cosas que no te importan, mejor dicho; que no deberían importarte.

¿Yo tenía poder sobre él? Si, claro. Pestañeé y remoje mis labios.

—Pero me importan. Es raro, pero me importa lo que te pase. Quiero saber que pasa por tu mente… —baje la mirada avergonzada. Quería callarme, pero no podía—. No se lo que me pasa contigo.

Me sentía tan tonta. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Ni yo sabía que sentía esas cosas, o talvez… lo sabía, solo que no lo quería admitir. Vi como Edward sonreía, y sus ojos estaban iluminados. ¿Acaso..? ¿Acaso mi confesión lo hacía feliz?

—Cuando te escuche hablar por primera vez en el auto, enseguida me di cuenta de que eras _especial_, luego cuando converse contigo por primera vez… me sentí tan bien. Hasta Carlisle noto un cambio en mi, y todo gracias a ti. Pero luego pensé que ibas a ser una distracción, que me dificultarías llegar a mi meta. Por eso tome "distancia" de ti, pero volvía a hablar contigo y todas mis barreras, todos mis propósitos, parecían nada a tú lado. Finalmente, me rendí. No puedo seguir evitándote. Tú… eres increíble. ¿Qué es lo que tienes Isabella Swan? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de interesarme en ti? ¿Por qué no puedo evitar hablarte?

No esperaba eso. ¿De verdad _yo_ hacía que Edward se sintiera de esa forma? Demonios, este tipo estaba demente.

—Me hago las mismas preguntas, no soy la gran cosa. —me encogí de hombros.

—No te vez con claridad, su supieras como te ve la gente.

—¿Cómo me ve? ¿Cómo la hija de Charlie Swan? ¿O la hermana de Emmett Swan?

—Tú eres… _perfecta,_ creo que esa palabra te describe perfectamente.

Sonreí con las mejillas sonrojadas. Demasiados halagos en poco tiempo, no estaba acostumbrada.

—Mentiroso.

—No me creas, pero si le preguntas a cualquiera del Gimnasio te contestará lo mismo que yo.

Solté una risita.

—Y esto nos lleva a…

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté sin comprender.

—Por demostrarme que mi vida es mucho más que el Boxeo, que no es necesario alejarme de la gente que me importa solo por perseguir un objetivo.

—¿Yo hice eso? —pregunte asombrada.

—Eso y mucho más…

—¿Qué más?

Edward rió.

—Todo a su tiempo.

Edward se sentó en el césped mirando al frente, me senté a su lado y mire su rostro. Se veía tranquilo, tan _feliz._

—No dejaré que el Boxeo absorba mi vida Bella, pero no puedo hacerlo solo.

—Me tienes a mi. —dije inconscientemente. Me sonroje por lo que había dicho, y Edward rió entre dientes.

—Lo se, Bella, lo se.

Estuvimos un tiempo hablando. Edward se notaba mucho más "liberado" al hablar.

Hablábamos de cosas triviales, pero con Edward, todo parecía un mar de misterio. Misterios que _yo_ quería descifrar.

Lo que me había dicho Edward respondía tantas dudas, y me hacían sentir _feliz_, por haberlo compartido conmigo. Edward _confiaba_ en mi. Y no sabía porque me decía todas esas cosas…. _Tú eres perfecta,_ sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras; era un perfecto mentiroso.

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que demostrarle a Edward que la vida no era solo el Boxeo, que podía hacer miles de cosas más.

Luego fuimos a casa, el camino fue en silencio, pero cómodo. Al llegar Edward me acompaño hasta mi habitación, y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que me hizo sentir miles de mariposas en mi estomago. Ya en mi habitación me lance a la cama, feliz, este sin duda había sido un gran día. Solté un sonoro suspiro y comencé a reírme sin razón alguna. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasándome? ¿Es que acaso…?

Llevé una mano a mi boca por la impresión de lo que acababa de darme cuenta. Y me reté internamente por no haberlo notado antes.

_Yo me había enamorado de Edward Cullen. _

Estaba más que claro. Mis nervios, las mariposas en el estomago, los constantes sonrojos, el hecho que no podía dejar de pensar en él; entre tantas otras cosas que me delataban. ¿Cómo fui tan ciega?

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y rápido. Pasé una mano por mi cabello y solté una tonta risita. Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, enamorada. Esas palabras sonaban extrañas en mi cabeza

Cualquiera podía enamorarse de Edward, y yo no era la excepción. Ahora el asunto era… ¿Él me amaba a mi?

_No seas idiota, Bella. Claro que no_; fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de dormirme y soñar, _con Edward_.

* * *

**Cata al habla:  
**Capitulo idiota, autora idiota, todo idiota. Me odio .  
Siento demorarme y encima traer un capitulo tan pobre como este T-T


	17. Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 17 "Kiss Kiss Fall in Love"**

Hoy me había levantado mucho más… tonta. El desayuno fue incomodo, ahora que yo tenía totalmente claro que amaba a _cierto_ chico de cabello cobrizo… todo se me complicaba. Edward estaba mucho más "presente", converso de todo y con todos. Tanto así que hasta Emmett notó el cambio. Mientras yo no podía dejar de mirarlo y más de alguna vez me descubría haciéndolo, a lo que me respondía con una sonrisa provocando que me sonrojará.

Era como un juego. "Te pillo mirándome, te sonrió, y luego viene tu sonrojo."

Si antes no estaba completamente segura de cómo actuar con Edward, ahora menos. Era como si no tuviera control de mi misma, tenía enormes ganas de decirle a Edward que lo amaba. Pero ni loca lo haría. No. Sería apostar todo o nada, arriesgarme, y yo era muy cobarde. Le haría caso a mi lado inteligente y sensato, amar en silencio, pero la parte idiota estaba algo rebelde.

El resto del día paso 'normal'. La Universidad como siempre, bueno, quizás no como siempre. Me regañaron más de una vez por estar distraída, cosa que no me pasaba nunca y solo una palabra era la razón de mi distracción: _Edward_.

Ángela hoy tendría una cita con Ben, así que caminaría sola. Había salido recién de la Universidad, estaba a punto de comenzar mi camino cuando algo me llamo la atención, un Volvo plateado estacionado frente la Universidad, pero lo que me sorprendió fue la persona que estaba apoyada en la puerta era _Edward._

Estaba tan perfecto como siempre, su cabello despeinado que tanto me gustaba, una camisa negra se ajustaba perfectamente a cada uno de sus músculos, y sus jeans eran grises. Pero mis pensamientos fueron desviados cuando me mi cuenta de todas las mujeres que tenían su vista pegada a Edward. _¡Prácticamente están desnudándolo con la mirada!, _grite en mi mente _muy_ enojada.

Mi corazón se descontrolo, y sentí como si fuera jalea, este hombre me iba a derretir.

Cuando volví la vista a Edward, me di cuenta que me estaba mirando, hizo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba, y no pude evitar respondérsela gustosa. Comencé a caminar hacía él, tratando de mantener mis pies firmes.

—Hola.

No pude evitar que mi voz temblara un poco. Tosí para aclarar mi garganta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves algo pálida —dijo con un tono divertido en su voz. _Guapo, inteligente, fuerte y encima psíquico_, pensé con ironía.

—Bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar al auto.

—¡No! —chille alarmada. Edward soltó una risita y se volteó.

—Vine a buscarte, me sorprendí cuando Emmett me dijo que caminabas ida y vuelta. Desde ahora yo vendré a por ti, y te vendré a dejar.

Sonaba tentador, pero no, él me había dicho que lo distraía, no quería hacerlo más; no si eso significaba que perdiera su consistencia en el entrenamiento.

—¿Y el entrenamiento?

—Luego de ir a dejarte seguiré entrenando —contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrará, luego entro él. Comenzó a manejar, pero en una dirección distinta.

—¿Adonde vamos? —pregunte mirando a ambos lados. Edward rió y no me contesto.

—No cabe en mi cabeza que siendo quien eres, no tengas auto para movilizarte Bella —me reprocho luego de un rato.

—Por mi tendría auto, pero cada vez que intento comprar uno termino más confundida. Ahora los autos parecen robots. Como esos _transformes_ que tanto le gustan a Emmett.

Él rió. Y yo celebre en mi interior, lo estaba divirtiendo.

—¿Mucha tecnología?

—Algo, ahora les agregan cada cosa —me encogí de hombros—. Edward ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Ya la estas haciendo —puse los ojos en blanco—. Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras.

—¿De verdad nunca has tenido novia?

Edward soltó una ligera risita.

—Era eso ¿Es tan difícil de creer? No, Bella. Y las citas fallidas que mi madre me planifica no cuentan.

Citas fallidas planificadas por su madre, al parecer la señora Cullen quería que su hijo tuviera novia. Interesante.

—Bueno, la mayoría de los boxeadores que conozco salen con modelos, un claro ejemplo es Emmett —reí entre dientes.

—Yo no entiendo como tú nunca has tenido un novio, eso es algo muy raro.

Me sonroje, pero mantuve la mirada en él, tenía su vista al frente así que podía admirar su perfecto perfil sin preocuparme que se diera cuenta de mi acoso visual.

—Los únicos chicos que se me acercan son los boxeadores del Gimnasio, y solo lo hacen por quienes son mis familiares, además, no es que este desesperada. Y mis citas fracasadas del instituto no cuentan —me encogí de hombros tratando de sonar despreocupada. Edward soltó una carcajada.

Hablar con Edward era fácil, las palabras me salían enseguida sin problemas, pero cuando el silencio llegaba esa tonta voz en mi cabeza que decía: ¡Dile que lo amas, dile que lo amas! Y para callar esa voz decidí que no me daría tiempo de pensar. Hablaría y hablaría, así no habría silencio.

Luego de un tiempo manejando, al fin llegamos.

—¿Port Ángeles? —pregunte mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Edward se bajo del auto, y luego me abrió la puerta. Al salir me encontré con una feria, el lugar estaba lleno de gente. Habían vendedores de algodón de azúcar, vendedores de globos, los típicos juegos como: la rueda de la fortuna, y cosas así—. _Woah_, genial —dije más para mi mientras ponía una mano en mi cintura.

Este tipo de lugares me entretenían, y estaba perfecto para mi plan, en un espacio como este no tendría tiempo de pensar en declararme o algo así. Era perfecto.

—Hace tiempo que no venía a una, y cuando vi el anuncio en las calles… no se.

—No venía a una así desde mi cumpleaños, Emmett me compro todos los dulces imaginables que finalmente termino comiendo él —Edward soltó una carcajada y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante nuestra cercanía, sentía que mi corazón iba a salir del pecho en esos momentos. Talvez estar con Edward aquí no sería tan fácil como creía.

—Relájate Bella, es solo una feria, ¿O será que me tienes miedo? —susurró Edward en mi oído mientras reía.

Sin duda, esto no sería fácil. Levanté la vista para mirarlo a los ojos y fruncí el entrecejo. Me tenía más miedo a mi misma, a lo que podía llegar a decir, que a él.

—No te tengo miedo ¿Cómo le tendría miedo a alguien que no sabe cocinar?

—Eso fue un golpe bajo, Swan —dijo entre risas tratando de sonar amenazador.

Lo primero que hicimos fue acercarnos a un juego electrónico en el que había una gran mano, el propósito era ganarle en un pulso.

—¡Yo primero! —pedí emocionada, Edward soltó una risita y asintió.

Me agache un poco para estar a la altura de la mano, la tomé con mi mano derecha y la apreté con fuerza. La maquina comenzó a derribarme con una facilidad increíble. Fruncí el ceño y mordí mi labio inferior. _No te la daré tan fácil maquinita, _pensé_. _No paso mucho y la maquina me ganó. Refunfuñe, me levante y mire a Edward. Sus labios solo eran una fina línea, se notaba que estaba tratando de no sonreír.

—Esta bien, puedes reírte. Lo se, soy una perdedora. —me crucé de brazos.

—No importa, Bella. Yo vengaré tu derrota.

La voz de Edward sonaba un poco forzada, y era por que estaba conteniendo las risas. Sacudió la cabeza y froto su rostro, como "sacando" las ganas de reír.

Edward se puso frente la maquina y tomó la mano de esta, me coloque a su lado para mirar mejor la escena. El juego comenzó, y en pocos segundos Edward había ganado. Lo hizo con tanta facilidad que no pude evitar sorprenderme. Sabía que Edward iba a ganarle a esa maquina, pero no que le ganaría con tanta facilidad. El boxeador se giro hacía mi y me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que lo caracterizaba.

—Felicidades —lo felicite sonriendo.

—Gracias.

Por casualidad fije mi vista en la maquina, en una esquina tenía una abertura, y de allí habían salido unos cuantos tickets amarillos. Los saqué de allí y se los mostré a Edward.

—Mira, al parecer este es el premio.

Edward los miro por un momento para luego añadir—: Son solo tres, que estafa. —bufo.

—Entonces debemos ir a jugar mas para conseguir muchos y luego canjear algo grande —Edward sonrió. Doble los tickets y los guarde en el bolsillo delantero de mis jeans.

Pasamos así de juego en juego, hasta que nos acercamos a un tiro al blanco. Por el momento teníamos diez tickets, y era porque las maquinas nos daban muy pocos al ganarles, mejor dicho, cuando Edward les ganaba.

—Tu primero, Bella —dijo Edward mientras pagaba para que me dieran los dardos. Me entregaron tres. Tomé uno y mire a Edward.

—Bella, se los debes tirar al blanco no a mi. —levanto sus manos para "protegerse". Bufe.

—Tonto —murmure mientras fijaba la vista en el blanco.

Cerré un ojo y me mordí el labio inferior. Tire el dardo y no llego al blanco, si no que cayó al suelo. Escuche las disimuladas risas de Edward a mi lado. Refunfuñe y tomé otro. Lo tiré, este apenas alcanzó a llegar al objetivo. Podía escuchar como Edward trataba de contener las risas. Me gire hacía él y lo mire enojada.

Cada vez que jugábamos a algo yo solo lograba ridiculizarme mucho mas frente a él y esta no era la excepción.

—Edward me desconcentras. —lo reté. Él solo me miro y sonrió.

Tomé el último dardo. _La tercera es la vencida_, pensé con esperanza_. _Esta vez no cerré los ojos y apreté con fuerza el dardo. Lo tiré, y esta vez si llegó al blanco. Di un saltito y sonreí.

—Diez puntos. —me dijo el encargado del juego.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —pregunte con curiosidad.

—Puedes elegir los premios de esa categoría —el encargado apunto una pequeña mesa, en ella habían peluches, todos muy pequeños.

—Algo es algo. —escuche decir a Edward con tono divertido, me volteé por un momento para fulminarlo con la mirada.

Me acerqué un poco más para así mirar mejor las cosas. Todos se veían tan tiernos y lindos que me entraron unas enormes ganas de llevármelos todos. Pero uno en particular me llamó la atención, era un llavero. Un llavero con forma de oveja, sus patitas eran negras, en realidad, su forma era bastante simple, pero por alguna extraña razón me sentí identificada con ella. Tan simple, rodeada de otras cosas mucho más lindas que ella, pero aún así podía hacerse valer y resaltar.

—Esa. —apunte la oveja, el encargado asintió y me entregó enseguida el llavero.

Ya entre mis manos lo vi mejor. Tenía cierto encanto.

—Mira —se lo mostré a Edward, este lo tomó y miro con una sonrisa.

—Muy lindo.

—No necesitas mentir, Edward. —se lo quite de las manos con una sonrisa.

—No, enserio; es muy lindo.

—¿De verdad? —asintió. Ahí se me ocurrió una idea, iba a jugarle una broma.

—Entonces te la regalo.

Tome sus manos y se la entregué. Ya lo imaginaba negándose, y poniendo excusas para no quedársela.

—Gracias —la acepto con esa sonrisa torcida tan linda, abrí mis ojos como platos.

_Ay Dios, hablaba enserio,_ pensé sorprendida_. _Edward acaricio la oveja y guardo con suma delicadeza en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans. Me encogí de hombros y sonreí, prefería que estuviera con él que conmigo.

—Es mi turno.

Edward pagó para que le entregarán los dardos. Yo me quedé ahí mirando la nada. Edward de verdad había aceptado mi "regalo", cuando se suponía era solo una broma. Pero no pude evitar ponerme contenta_. Edward tenía algo mío_.

Sin darme cuenta Edward ya estaba eligiendo su premio.

—¿Qué elegiste? —pregunte poniéndome a su lado.

—No estoy seguro —respondió mirándome a los ojos—. Tuve la puntuación más alta, puedo elegir alguno de allí. —apunto otra mesa donde habían premios mucho más grandes. Luego de unos minutos Edward al fin se decidió—. Ese —apunto un peluche de León.

El peluche era realmente lindo, la melena del León era un poco cobriza, y su porte era inmenso. Me recordó a cierta persona. Edward me lo entrego.

—¿Te da vergüenza que te vean con un León de peluche? —pregunte mientras reía.

—En realidad, Bella, es para ti. —dijo sin mirarme a los ojos y pasando una mano por su cabello.

—¿Enserio? —pregunte con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Es lo justo ¿No?

—Gracias. Me remuerde la conciencia, yo solo te regale una oveja del porte de una hormiga. Edward soltó una carcajada, volvió a rodear mis hombros con su brazo y comenzamos a caminar—. Es muy lindo —dije más para mi mientras miraba el peluche.

—¿Te gusta el algodón de azúcar? —pregunto luego de un rato. Solo asentí.

Comenzamos a caminar hacía el carro donde estaban vendiendo el algodón de azúcar.

—Edward, será mejor que compres solo uno, de verdad, nunca puedo comérmelo sola, siempre se lo terminan Emmett y Alice. —Edward rió y asintió. Edward pagó el algodón y se lo entregaron luego de un rato. Era azul.

—¿No te molesta el color?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Claro que no.

—Claro que no, el color no importa, todos tienen el mismo sabor.

Nos fuimos a sentar en una banca que estaba alejada de toda la gente y demás. Puse al _regalo_ de Edward en mi regazo.

—Toma.

Edward tomó un pedazo de algodón y lo dirigió hacía mi boca.

—¿Ah? —pregunte con las mejillas encendidas. ¿Acaso el quería…? Oh, Dios.

—Bella, si sueltas las manos del peluche se caerá al suelo —mis ojos estaban como platos, mientras Edward se veía _tan_ tranquilo.

Tragué saliva. _Dios, ¿Qué hago? _Edward estaba diciéndome que… me iba a dar el algodón _él_… en _mi_ boca. Mi corazón latió desbocado y seguro mis mejillas estaban rojas como tomates.

—Esta rico —la aterciopelada voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos. Lo mire, estaba chupándose los dedos para quitar el resto de algodón que tenía. _Dios, ¿Por qué es tan malvado? Solo soy una chica una, ahora, hormonal chica_—. Ya pequeña, abre la boca —dijo como si nada. Ni siquiera me moví—. Bella, de verdad no muerdo.

_Claro, y las gallinas vuelan. _Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza y abrí mi boca un poco. Edward me dio un pedazo de algodón, de verdad, no estaba nada mal.

—Eres un picarón, Edward Cullen. —susurré para mi, en eso Edward rompió en risas. ¿Me había escuchado?

Seguimos comiendo el algodón. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, ya me había acostumbrado a que Edward me lo diera en la boca.

—Te quedó allí. —apunté la comisura del labio de Edward, con una mano le quite el pedazo del algodón que tenía y lo llevé a mi boca.

Cuando solo quedaba un pequeño pedazo de algodón. Edward iba a sacarlo pero una gran mano se lo quito. Alarmados levantamos la vista y nos encontramos con ¡Emmett! tenía en su boca el último pedazo de algodón de azúcar.

—¡Delicioso! —dijo con la boca llena.

—¡Emmett! —gritamos a la vez Edward y yo.

Abrí mis ojos como platos al ver a mis amigos parados frente a nosotros. Rosalie estaba carcajeándose descaradamente. Alice sonriendo de la mano de Jasper, quien solo se encogió de hombros. Me giré hacía Edward, su rostro estaba igual que el mío. Sus ojos estaban como platos y pude notar como sus manos estaban empuñadas.

—¡Hola! —saludo Alice que se acerco a nosotros y nos dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola ¿Qué hacen aquí? —logré preguntar con la voz temblorosa.

—Paseábamos —contesto Rosalie como si nada.

—¿Nos podemos unir a su grupito? —pregunto Alice.

Edward y yo nos miramos, Edward se encogió de hombros, miro a Alice y asintió.

—Oigan, ustedes ¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo hace un rato? Bella, ni siquiera a mi me dejabas darte la comida en la boca cuando tenías cinco tiernos años. Y llega este "Don Juan" ¿Y lo dejas así sin más?

—¿"Don Juan"? —pregunto Edward enarcando una ceja mientras nos poníamos de pie.

—Exacto. Bella, este es un lugar publico. ¡Hay niños presentes! ¡Santo Dios! —agregó Rosalie con tono dramático.

—Bella y yo no hicimos nada malo —contesto Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Seguro, Edward? ¿Enserio? —le cuestiono Emmett— ¡Parecían sacados de una película pornográfica!

Un momento, ¿Qué? Eso debía ser una broma. Mi rostro palideció y me puse nerviosa. Solo Emmett podía decirnos algo así.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —gritamos a la vez Edward y yo.

—Si. Edward dándote algodón de azúcar en la boca… —dijo Rosalie mientras se chupaba un dedo y nos guiñaba un ojo—, y encima con un peluche. Digno de una fantasía sexual.

Sentí como el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas. _Esto no puede estar pasándome. _¿Edward y yo? ¿Sacados de una película _pornográfica_? Era la idea más idiota del planeta. Preferí no decir nada, sería echar leña al fuego, lograrían ocupar mis palabras a su favor.

Emmett se puso en medio de Edward y yo, y nos rodeo los hombros a ambos.

—Edward, si quieres tener algo con mi hermanita debes tener algo bien claro ¡Tengan cuidado con el exhibicionismo! Una vez Rose y yo estábamos demostrando nuestro amor en un parque y nos paro la policía, no sabes cuantos autógrafos tuve que firmar para que nos dejarán ir —Rosalie fulmino con la mirada a Emmett.

Oops. Emmett siempre con sus historias. Solo quería que cambiáramos de tema, esto me incomodaba.

—Emmett, ya déjate de tonterías —dije con la mirada gacha y las mejillas rojas.

—No son tonterías, hermanita. Ahora, enserio, Cullen; ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a mi hermana. Chicos, ¿¡Imaginan no llegamos antes!? ¡Soy muy joven para ser tío!

Me quité del agarre de Emmett y me puse frente él. Era el colmo. Suficiente.

—¡Ya déjate Emmett! —le grite enojada.

—¿Qué? Si estoy diciendo la verdad —se encogió de hombros.

_Que alguien lo golpee_, pedí en mi mente.

—Emmett, no estábamos haciendo nada malo. —dijo Edward mirando el suelo.

Lograba escuchar las risas sofocadas de los chicos, seguro ponían total atención a nuestra discusión. Detestaba ser el centro de atención.

—¡Ja! Eso dicen todos, primero comienzan comiendo juntos del mismo algodón de azúcar y luego ¡Vienen los bebés!, les daré un consejo: usen protección.

Puse los ojos en blanco y pase una mano por mi cabello. Mi hermano no tenía remedio.

—¿Desde cuando eres consejero sexual? —pregunto Jasper entre risas.

—Ya, Emmy, déjalos en paz. —Rosalie tomó de la mano a Emmett y lo alejo de nosotros. Le di una mirada de agradecimiento, ella solo me guiño un ojo.

Solté un gran suspiro y escondí mi rostro en el peluche. Estaba segura que más momentos incómodos vendrían, ahora Emmett estaba aquí, era inevitable.

—Que lindo, Bella. —dijo Alice mientras despeinaba la melena del León.

—¿Cierto? Me lo dio Edward, se lo gano en el tiro al blanco. —sonreí y mire al león.

—Jasper también gano uno y me lo regalo, pero lo guardamos en el auto.

Pude ver que Edward estaba caminando junto a Jasper, al parecer estaban manteniendo una conversación.

—¿Alice?

—¿Si, Bella? —pregunto con el mismo tono que yo había ocupado.

Me sonroje antes de hablar.

—¿De verdad parecíamos sacados de una película…? —no continúe con la oración, ella comprendería. Alice soltó una risita.

—Sabes como es Emmett, para él casi todo es "sexual", hasta que un niño le de la mano a una niña. Claro que no lo parecían. ¡Se veían tan tiernos! Parecían una pareja de enamorados, estaban perfectos para una foto.

Alice me mostró su cámara fotográfica que tenía amarrada a su muñeca con un colgante color rosa. Abrí mis ojos como platos y luego mire a Alice.

—Alice… —susurré mirando la cámara fotográfica con horror.

—¡Jazz! —chillo antes de alejarse de mi dando saltitos y se colgó del brazo de Jasper. Luego Edward se acerco a mi y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

—Mientras más compañía mejor ¿No?

Solté una carcajada y levante la mirada para verlo. Sus palabras habían sonado poco creíbles.

—¿Tú crees? —rodé los ojos, Edward soltó una carcajada. Pensábamos igual.

—¡Chicos! ¡Siguiente parada, la Rueda de la fortuna! —Emmett apunto esta con su gran brazo mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

—No es necesario que grites mastodonte. —dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a la fila del juego.

Hicimos la fila para entrar al juego, no paso mucho hasta que tocó nuestro turno. Alice y Jasper ya estaban adentró de uno de los asientos, ahora nos tocaba a Edward y a mí, luego Emmett y Rosalie. Íbamos a pasar para entrar pero la gran mano de Emmett me detuvo.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Emmett? —pregunte cabreada.

—Necesito entrar con estos dos al juego —le dijo Emmett al encargado del juego ignorando mi pregunta.

—¿Es enserio? —siguió hablando Edward con el ceño fruncido. Se veía enojado.

_¡Vamos, tu puedes Edward! ¡Team Edward! Destruye a Emmett, _chille en mi interior.

—Claro, donde mis ojos los vean —nos apunto a Edward y a mi.

—Lo siento, pero es solo para dos personas. —contesto el encargado del juego alzando la voz un poco más para que lo pudiéramos escuchar.

Suspire. Bien, no subiríamos con Emmett.

—¿Entonces con quien subiré yo? —pregunto Rosalie con tono inocente— ¿Acaso con él? —apunto a un chico que estaba formando la fila también, no era nada feo.

Reí. La cara de Emmett era un poema.

—¡Claro que no! Tienes suerte, Cullen.

Emmett miro a Edward con los ojos achicados a modo de amenaza. Trato de verse amenazador, pero no le funciono. Solo logro que yo riera mas.

—Si, claro, vamos Bella.

Puso una mano en mi espalda y caminamos hacía un asiento. Nos sentamos con el peluche en medio de nosotros. Una barra de hierro se puso frente a nosotros y el juego empezó a andar. Pude ver que Emmett y Rosalie estaban detrás de nosotros.

—¡Cuidado con las manos Edward! —grito.

Edward y yo gemimos a la vez. _Maldito Emmett._ Hace tiempo que mi hermano no me hacía detestarlo tanto como ahora.

—No le hagas caso.

—No lo hago, es solo que… ¡Oh! ¡que cargante es Emmett! No hicimos nada malo.

Sonreí por la manera en que Edward se refirió a Emmett.

—Lo se, pero siempre a sido así.

Fije mi vista al cielo, estaba hermoso. Las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor y las nubes se veían azules por el brillo de la Luna.

Puse mis manos en la barra y las mire, estaban con un ligero tono rosa. Seguro por el frío. De pronto sentí _su_ mano sobre la mía, la acaricio con suavidad, su piel parecía seda, y su tacto era calido.

—Tus manos están frías. —dijo casi en un susurró.

Solo atine a asentir con las mejillas sonrojadas. Levante la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Como por acto de magia, Edward también levanto la vista para mirarme. No se que me paso en esos momentos, mi cuerpo se movió por si solo, me acerqué más a Edward—todo lo que podía ya que el peluche estaba entre nosotros—. Él por su parte saco delicadamente mis manos de la barra y las llevo a su corazón, Edward se acercó más a mi. Entre abrí mis labios.

—Bella… —susurró examinándome con la mirada.

Edward se iba a acercar más a mi hasta que un ligero movimiento nos "saco de ambiente". _Maldición._ Nos separamos bruscamente, y ahí me di cuenta de que el juego había terminado. Edward levanto la barra y salio del asiento, me tendió una mano para que bajara, gustosa la tomé y baje del asiento con el peluche.

Si el juego no hubiera terminado, lo más seguro era que Edward y yo…

En _esos_ momentos, yo tenía mis manos en el corazón de Edward, y sentí como su corazón latía desbocado. Eso era bueno ¿Cierto? Yo quería que Edward y yo nos _besáramos_.

La imagen de nosotros dos, tan… _cercanos_, no salía de mi mente. Comenzaba a imaginar como se hubiera sentido tener los labios de Edward sobre los míos. Esas imágenes inventadas por mí no me dejaban tranquila.

—¡Esta bien, debemos ir a canjear los tickets! —la vocecita de Alice me volvió a la realidad, la cruel realidad.

—¿Cuántos tenemos? —pregunto Edward mirándome. Se veía tranquilo, como si… como si lo de hace un momento nunca hubiera ocurrido. Eso me hizo sentir triste, de alguna manera.

Titubeé un poco antes de sacar los tickets de mi bolsillo delantero.

—Solo quince.

Le mostré los tickets sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Solo quince! ¡son unos perdedores! —exclamo Emmett mientras se dirigía a la zona de premios.

—Yo también te quiero Emmett —dije sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos, Edward soltó una risita.

—Algo se podrá hacer con estos.

—Si, al menos algo pequeño. —convine encogiéndome de hombros. A mi no me importaban los premios en realidad.

Nos acercamos hacía la zona de los premios.

—¿Qué se puede obtener con quince tickets? —pregunto Edward a la encargada.

La chica se quedo embobada al ver a Edward, le recorrió con la mirada todo el cuerpo, una coqueta sonrisa se deslizo por su rostro y pestañeo exageradamente. Rodé los ojos y me cruce de brazos. De pronto tuve ganas de golpearla.

—Los que están allí. —apunto una mesita que tenía pequeños objetos.

—¡Oye chica, yo quiero esto! —Rosalie la llamó en un grito.

_¡Te amo, Rosalie!, _grite en mi mente mientras sonreía.

—Enseguida voy, cuando hayas decidido me hablas. Soy Madison. —tocó levemente la mano de Edward y se alejo.

Abrí mi boca formando una "O". _¿Quién se cree esta para coquetearle tan descaradamente a Edward?_, pregunte muy enojada en mi mente. Refunfuñe y mire a Edward, su semblante estaba igual que siempre, como si _Madison_ nunca le hubiera coqueteado. No comprendía por qué estaba tan enojada, al fin y al cabo, Edward podía hacer lo que quisiera. _Además, no respondió a sus coqueteos. Ja. _

—Elige tú Bella. —su aterciopelada voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

—¿Enserio? —pregunte con una sonrisa, él asintió respondiendo mi sonrisa.

Me acerqué a la mesita. Habían muchas cosas, todas muy pequeñas. Pero una me llamo la atención, era una pulsera, de esta colgaba un dije. Este era muy peculiar, el Moustro del Lago Ness. Su piel era verde azulada, mientras los bordes estaban adornados por brillos y su carita era tierna.

—Ese.

Apunte la pulsera, Edward se acerco para mirarla mejor.

—¿El Moustro del Lago Ness? —pregunto enarcando una ceja mientras me miraba.

—No lo parece.

—Tienes razón, no lo parece. ¡Sandy! —Edward llamó a la chica con voz neutral sin quitar la vista de mi.

—Es _Madison_. —le hizo saber la chica con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No pude evitar soltar un bajo "Muajaja", me sentí mala.

—Oh. Claro —dijo Edward con esa sonrisa torcida que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Qué elegiste? —pregunto "Sandy" dirigiéndose únicamente a Edward.

—Esa pulsera.

La chica la sacó, Edward le entregó los tickets y tomó la pulsera. Tocando mi mano suavemente rodeó la pulsera en mi muñeca. Fue un acto sutil, que me dio algo de cosquillas, pero me gusto.

—Te queda realmente bien.

—Gracias —dije con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas— ¿No crees que combinan?

Alce mi muñeca hasta mi rostro para verlo mejor.

—¿Qué?

—El peluche con la pulsera —se los mostré. Me sentía tonta en esos momentos, seguro se reiría de mi.

—Tienes razón. —dijo con una sonrisa. Me sorprendí, no esperaba que dijera eso. Pestañeé.

Sacó de su bolsillo delantero el llavero de Oveja que le había regalado y lo puso junto al peluche.

—Son una familia —soltó una risita—. Las crónicas de Bella. El llavero, el peluche y la pulsera.

Reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—Es verdad. ¿Crees que nuestros libros tendrían éxito? —le pregunte con una sonrisa— No tengo mucha fe.

—¡Chicos ya es hora de irnos! —nos llamó Emmett interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, evitando que Edward me contestara.

Comenzamos a caminar hacía la salida, nosotros íbamos unos pasos detrás de los demás. Suponía que era mejor así, me gustaba de esa manera.

—Claro que tendría éxito, es original. ¿Dónde se ha visto a un León, una Oveja, y el monstruo del Lago Ness juntos en una novela? —soltó una carcajada y yo sonreí.

* * *

—La pase muy bien —dije apoyando mi espalda en la puerta de mi habitación.

Acabábamos de llegar de Port Angeles. Habíamos logrado escabullirnos de los demás gracias a la agilidad de Edward corriendo cuando llegamos a casa.

Él se cargo en la pared con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

—Yo también, hay que repetirlo.

Me sonroje. Edward quería volver a estar conmigo en una cita. Esta bien, no habíamos tenido una cita—no oficialmente—, pero yo prefería llamarlo de esa manera. Me mentía a mi misma para ser un poquito más feliz.

Tenía al peluche de león en mis manos, apretado a mi pecho.

Mi corazón se acelero cuando Edward camino hacía mi, y poso una mano en mi cintura. _Oh, mi Dios._ Su otra mano dibujo mis labios suavemente.

Me costo darme cuenta que me estaba besando con él. Era demasiado. Sentía que mis labios quemaban. Solté el peluche haciendo que cayera al suelo y rodee el cuello de Edward con fuerza. Sentía cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, y creía que estaba volando.

Saco su mano de mi cintura para llevarla a mi nuca, y la bajo hasta mi clavícula. Me estremecí.

No lo podía creer, me estaba besando con Edward Cullen. Que suerte tenía. El día después de darme cuenta que amaba a un chico, ya lo estaba besando. Una chica con suerte.

Nos separamos para recobrar el aliento. No lograba verlo con claridad, ya que mi cabello estaba casi todo en mi cara. Nos habíamos besado de una manera demasiado salvaje y urgida. Edward se iba a acercar a mi para seguir besándome, pero lo detuve con un dedo en sus labios.

—En el cuarto, Edward.

* * *

**¿No querían capitulo largo? Aquí esta. **


	18. With Me

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo 18 "With Me"**

Algo molestaba mis parpados. Calor. Casi me quemaba. Era el Sol. Lentamente abrí los ojos y parpadee varias veces para aclarar mi vista. Sentía el cuerpo un poco entumecido. Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en _mí _habitación, _mí _cama, entre _mis _sabanas.

Anoche… pasó lo que pasó, besé a Edward como si el mundo dependiera de ello, y le declaré mi amor…

Entramos a mi habitación con apuro, sin despegar nuestros labios, sentía mariposas en mi estomago y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Ladee mi cabeza para hacer mas cómodo el acto pero no pude seguir ya que Edward separo nuestros labios de una manera casi brusca. Gemí bajito de disgusto y no pude ver su cara, todo estaba oscuro.

—Yo, yo no hago las cosas de esta manera, Bella —dijo en un susurro, su voz sonó jadeante y algo urgida.

Tomé aire y me preparé para contestarle.

—Ni yo, pero, Edward. He querido decirte esto desde hace un tiempo, no pude controlarme —baje la mirada apenada—. Lo siento.

No escuché nada, ni siquiera el sonido de su respiración agitada, al parecer estaba volviendo a su ritmo normal. Pero luego sentí sus suaves manos sosteniendo mis mejillas, obligándome a verlo, suponía. Junto nuestras frentes y el ritmo cardiaco, que ya estaba volviendo a la normalidad, volvió a descontrolarse.

—Bella, tonta Bella, ¿Por qué te disculpas? —su voz sonaba divertida y lo podía imaginar haciendo esa sonrisa torcida tan irresistible—. No hay nada que perdonar, somos dos, cariño. Yo tampoco sabía si podría seguir reteniéndome —rió entre dientes y eso me hizo sentir mas tranquila.

Me armé de valor para decir lo que diría en esos momentos, pero ya lo había besado, eso era como declararle mi amor frente el mundo entero, no podía echarme para atrás. Tome aire y cerré los ojos, de nada servía tenerlos abiertos después de todo, la oscuridad era muy espesa.

—Entonces, yo te amo, tú me amas… —dije sin poder quitar el temblor de mi voz. Seguro había sonado como una chica ansiosa.

Lo escuché reír otra vez, mantuve los ojos cerrados, y de pronto sentí como sus labios rozaban por un lapso corto de tiempo los míos. Fue poco tiempo, pero suficiente para que me sintiera en las nubes.

—Perfecto ¿No? En estos días el amor correspondido no es algo que se ve muy a menudo.

Me uní a sus risas y lo abracé abriendo los ojos otra vez.

Una sonrisa surco mi rostro. Esa había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, aunque para muchos en el mundo la idea de una "buena noche" tenga que ver con la palabra "sexo", nosotros no necesitábamos eso, aún. Después de todo, recién nos habíamos declarado y yo no era de esas chicas urgidas por tener relaciones, aunque con Edward… Bueno, el chico era extremadamente tentador. Pero mi felicidad no duro mucho, caí en la cuenta que no había nadie a mi lado, rodeando mi cintura. ¿Que demonios…?

Me senté en la cama inmediatamente, apegando la sabana a mi pecho. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Mire a mi alrededor, buscando algún indicio, una señal que me mostrara que lo de anoche si había sido real; y no una simple fantasía mía.

Mi habitación estaba igual que siempre, las cosas en su lugar. Trague con dificultad y me puse de pie tirando la sabana a un lado quedando en la misma ropa de ayer. Sacudí un poco las piernas, dormir con los jeans puestos no era recomendable nunca. Coloque unos cuantos mechones de cabello tras mis oídos y fui directo a la puerta del baño.

_Talvez este en la ducha, _pensé. Pegué el oído a la puerta, nada. Nadie ocupaba la ducha.

Me sentí triste. Solo me había usado. Fui un juego para él. Apoye mi espalda en la puerta y me deje caer en el piso. Me había prometido que estaría conmigo a la mañana siguiente "Cuidaré tus sueños, y cuando despiertes estaré junto a ti", eso había dicho. Las lagrimas no tardaron en hacer su aparición y las deje correr libremente. No tenía palabras para describir lo mal que me sentía. Al menos pudo hacerme saber que se iría donde sea que se fuera.

Tocaron a mi puerta. No conteste, no quise. Aunque en mi nació la pequeña esperanza que fuera Edward, no abriría. Otro toque.

—Bella, ¿Estas despierta? —Oh. Ese era Charlie. Limpie mis lagrimas con apuro y me puse de pie.

Camine hacía mi cama y de paso vi la hora en el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche. Eran las diez de la mañana, y era día de semana. No había ido a la universidad. En otra situación hubiera partido corriendo al baño a ducharme para ir, pero en estos momentos no quería ir a ningún lugar.

—Voy, Charlie. —dije lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara. Con el dorso de mi mano limpie mi rostro lo mejor que pude. Tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de abrir.

—Hola —saludo con cara de pocos amigos. Se veía cabizbajo.

Puse ambas manos en el marco de la puerta y fruncí el ceño por un rato.

—Buenos días —_¿Qué tienen de buenos?_—. Siento no haber despertado para ir a la universidad. ¿Te encuentras bien, papá?

Charlie dudo, paso una mano por su cabello y me miro a los ojos.

—Esme… esta mal.

Me quede de piedra. Debía ser una broma. No, no, no.

—Esme, ¿La madre de Edward? —Charlie asintió con pena— ¿Pero como? ¿Qué le paso?

—No estoy seguro, al parecer sufrió un accidente. Esta grave en el hospital de Chicago —iba a hablar pero mi padre siguió—. Carlisle y Edward partieron esta madrugada.

O sea que no me había dejado. Edward tuvo que irse por su madre. Él no me había dejado por gusto—suponía—, si no por qué su madre estaba mal.

—¿Cómo están ellos? —quise saber. Mi voz fue apenas un susurro.

—Mal. Destrozados, no me han llamado, y no he querido llamarlos. Deben estar juntos, los tres.

No dije nada antes de cerrar la puerta y comenzar a moverme. No había tiempo de ducharse, o buscar ropa nueva. Quedé igual que la noche anterior.

Debía verlo, darle mi apoyo. Oh, Edward. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Cómo se sentiría en estos momentos? Buscaba mi pasaporte y demás documentos cuando sonó mi teléfono celular. Refunfuñe y tome el celular que se encontraba dentro del bolsillo de mi jeans. Era Alice. No sabía si eso era bueno o no.

—Alice —dije mientras con mi mano desocupada seguía buscando los documentos.

—Hola, Bella. Te tengo algo, sal al patio, por favor.

—Enseguida.

Colgué la llamada. Le pediría ayuda a Alice, ella podría acompañarme ¿No? Compraría los boletos a Chicago en un dos por tres y en unas horas ya estaríamos allá. No vi a Emmett ni a Charlie en el camino. No me sorprendía. Abrí la puerta y salí de casa. Allí estaba mi amiga, su rostro apacible y las puntas del cabello desordenadas.

—Debes ayudarme —fui la primera en hablar. Dije todo rápidamente—, tengo que verlo. Tengo que… —sacudí la cabeza— estar con él, debo apoyarlo.

Alice sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla.

—Bella, ¿No crees que debe estar solo en estos momentos? Es decir, su madre esta mal. ¿No piensas que necesita su espacio para pensar?

Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente. No, no, no.

—Lo amo —dije esas palabras fuerte y claras—. Necesito verlo, y sé que él me debe necesitar —dude en lo que acababa de decir, no estaba segura de eso—. Quiero mostrarle que estaré con él pase lo que pase. Yo…

—Shh —cortó—. Calla. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber. Nos vamos a Chicago, sube.

Sonreí mientras veía como Alice sacaba las llaves de su auto, un Porsche amarillo. Miré mi casa, ya era mayor de edad, no debía darle explicaciones nadie. Aunque viviera bajo el techo de Charlie y más de alguna me vez hubiera ocupado la frase "Mi casa, mis reglas."

—Eres buena, Alice —dije mientras me subía al asiento del copiloto. Ella solo asintió y prendió el auto. Note que en los asientos de atrás tenía dos maletas. Esta duendecillo, siempre con todo planeado—. ¿Qué haremos con los demás? Charlie me dijo claramente que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, sin llamar ni nada. Seguro se enojara al enterarse que me escabullí a Chicago.

Y si de veras se enojaba podría dejarme patitas en la calle.

—Hm. Me importa poco lo que piensen los demás. Jazzy duerme placidamente en nuestra cama y lo ate para asegurarme que estuviera allí cuando volviera —soltó una risita, y yo puse los ojos en blanco, no quería ni imaginar lo que había hecho la noche anterior para poner a Jasper así de "cansado"—. Rose esta con la agenda muy copada y Emmett de perrito faldero con ella.

Alice era la única persona que conocía que no se veía aburrida al manejar, me gustaba eso. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, preocupada, sorprendida…; era increíble como en un rato la vida podía dar un vuelco y cambiar todo de una sola vez. Hace solo unas cuantas horas Edward me había dicho que me amaba haciéndome la chica mas feliz, pero ahora estaba tensa, preocupada, por él y su madre.

No sabía como era Esme Cullen físicamente y muy pocas veces había escuchado a Carlisle o Edward hablar de ella, pero cuando lo hacían los ojos se les iluminaban. Seguro era una estupenda mujer.

—Ahora dime, ¿Cómo estuvo?

—¿A que te refieres, Alice?

Alice rodó los ojos y me dio un golpe en el hombro. Fruncí el ceño y sobe la zona afectada por su golpe.

—Ya sabes, el sexo —dijo la palabra sexo un poco mas baja, como si fuera una especie de palabra prohibida.

¿Sexo? ¿Enserio? Oh, no. Edward y yo no habíamos tenido relaciones. La sola idea era ridícula, yo no era una lanzada. Solo habíamos…

Nos sentamos en mi cama, Edward lo hizo primero y al hacerlo la luz de Luna que se filtraba por mi ventana lo ilumino, su piel se veía extremadamente pálida con un ligero brillo, el cabello color bronce estaba mas oscuro de lo normal pero no por eso menos hermoso, y sus ojos, sus ojos parecían piedras preciosas que estaban siendo enfocadas por miles de reflectores. Se veía mágico, irreal.

Con una mano sobre la cama hizo un gesto para que me sentara allí, a su lado. No dude y prácticamente corrí hacía allí. La luz de la Luna también me iluminaba un poco pero seguro yo no me veía tan deslumbrante como Edward.

Él entrelazo nuestras manos y con la desocupada acaricio esta unión.

—Creo que siempre quise estar de esta manera contigo —confesó con tono natural, se veía cómodo y relajado. Me miró sonriendo, yo le respondí la sonrisa.

—¿De esta manera? ¿Cómo?

Edward mordió su labio y miro la cama por un momento para luego contestar.

—De esta forma, tan cómodo, sin el miedo de llegar a cruzar el limite y terminar diciéndote todo —sonrió de lado—. Temía tomar el primer paso, diciéndote mis sentimientos porque pensaba que tu no me querías.

—Oh. Que loco. Yo también pensaba que no te quería hace un tiempo, pero… —pensé muy bien mis palabras. Y me levanté un poco de mi lugar para besar su mejilla— Uno no puede engañarse a si mismo, al menos no por mucho tiempo.

Solo habíamos charlado, y dado algunos besos, claro. Pero nada mas. Luego recordaba habernos quedado dormidos, con Edward tras de mi apretando mi cintura con sus musculosos brazos y su respiración contra mi cabello.

—¡Bella, Bella! —los gritos de Alice me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Sacudí la cabeza para volver a la realidad y la miré.

La duendecillo se veía enojada. Quizás hace cuanto tiempo la había tenido así. No pude evitar sonreír. Nunca había que dejar a Alice hablando sola, era prácticamente un crimen.

—Lo siento, Alice. ¿Decías? —pregunté con la voz mas dulce posible, viendo si así se le quitaba un poco el enojo.

—¡Qué como estuvo el sexo! —gritó tan fuerte que hizo retumbar mis oídos. Tuve que llevar las manos a mis oídos. Fruncí el ceño.

Mire a mi alrededor antes de contestarle a Alice. Joder. Estábamos en el aeropuerto ya. Y todos posaban su vista en nosotras, obviamente por el nada discreto grito de Alice. Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a tomar un tono carmín y baje la mirada avergonzada. _Gracias, Alice_, pensé sarcástica.

Tomé del brazo a mi amiga e hice que fuéramos a un lugar mas discreto.

—¡No tuve sexo con Edward! —le hice saber entre dientes, esforzándome por no gritarle.

* * *

El viaje se me había hecho eterno, jodidamente largo. Mi celular había recibido mas llamadas que nunca, tanto de Emmett como de Charlie. Mensajes histéricos de Emmett, y varias llamadas de papá, suponía que no había recibido mensajes de texto de Charlie por qué aún no sabía como se hacían. Pero no les contestaría, solo tenía el celular encendido por si recibía alguna llamada de Edward, cosa que lamentablemente no había sucedido.

Pero el asunto era que ya estábamos en Chicago. Alice me había dejado en el hospital y ella se encargaría de buscarnos algún hotel donde hospedarnos, no sabíamos cuanto tiempo estaríamos aquí. Mi amiga de alguna manera ya estaba enterada de en que hospital se encontraba la madre de Edward, y prefería no pensar en eso. Alice y sus cosas raras, fuera de lo común, como siempre.

Camine hacía la sala de espera, sabía donde se encontraba ya que le había preguntado a una amable enfermera donde estaba la sala. Y lo primero que vi fue ese cabello cobrizo. Deje de caminar y me quedé allí, de pie. Estaba tan… se veía tan mal. Sentado con ambas manos en su rostro, llevaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior pero mas desarreglado.

Él alzo su rostro y fue entonces cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos. No supe como descifrar lo que me decía en esa mirada. Pero lo vi ponerse de pie y aún así las arrugas de su camisa no se alisaron. Los labios de Edward temblaron. Se notaba cansado, demacrado, triste; no me gustaba verlo de esa manera.

—Bella —dijo casi en un susurró y comenzó a caminar hacía mi.

* * *

Si, no tengo perdón por la demora. Pero lo siento, tuve un lió. Me hice trizas la cabeza en si poner o no lemmon. Y como verán, decidí no poner (_aún_) lo siento mis pervertidas que deseaban lemmon pero no fui capaz, porque… sería como: Edward y Bella no harían esto.

Porque así lo veo yo, yo no creo que Edward y Bella fuera taaaan… pasionales y menos cuando es la primera vez que están así de cercanos. (_eso lo dejamos para Rosalie y Emmett_).

Je, Je. Por cierto. Escuchen la canción With Me, de Sum 41. Además de ser una estupenda canción, me inspiro para este capitulo.

Como sea, queridas, no puedo complacer a todos.

No me odien que yo las quiero, please.


	19. Signs

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 19 "Signs"**

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mirándome de pies a cabeza quedando a muy poca distancia mía.

Su rostro se veía tan inexpresivo que no supe que decir, no pude descifrar si estaba enojado conmigo, o shockeado, nada. Mordí mi labio inferior y miré a mi alrededor, la sala estaba medianamente llena, lo normal, pero me sorprendí al no ver a Carlisle por ninguna parte.

Deje pasar eso para concentrarme en Edward, él seguía con la mirada en mí, esta ves no podía saber nada, a trabes de su mirada solo veía una pared negra que me impedía enterarme de lo que pensaba; no como anoche…

—Bueno, este… Yo —aclaré mi garganta para hablar mejor—. Me enteré de lo que había pasado y me preocupe, quería saber como estabas, como se encontraba tu madre —tomé aire y con mucho valor pose una mano sobre su hombro, lo sentí tenso—. Quería estar contigo en estos momentos.

Edward parpadeo de una forma rápida y frunció el ceño por un momento bajando la mirada, yo iba a quitar mi mano de su hombro pero la suya me detuvo. Con su mano llevo la mía a su mejilla y cerró los ojos ladeando un poco la cabeza. Me conmoví.

—Oh, Edward. —susurré cuando lo escuché sollozar y lo abracé haciendo que escondiera su rostro en mi hombro. Él respondió mi abrazo con fuerza, talvez demasiada, y tembló un poco. Estaba llorando.

Me controle para no llorar yo también, no podía hacerlo, Edward estaba indefenso; me necesitaba. Pero verlo tan destruido me hacía sentir pésimo. Acaricie su cabello con mis manos y cerré los ojos, me encontraba de puntitas ya que él era muy alto y su agarre me elevaba un poco.

—Ya, tranquilo, dime ¿Qué paso? —le pregunté con voz suave buscando su mirada cuando nos separamos, pero no la encontré, el cabello tapaba sus ojos, solo lograba ver el camino que habían hecho las lagrimas por sus mejillas.

—Un auto —su voz era apenas un susurro, tuve que esforzarme para poder escucharlo bien— la golpeo.

Solo eso dijo, nada mas. Era como si le costara hablar, como un niño cuando recién estaba aprendiendo a decir sus primeras palabras. Movió su cabeza a un lado haciendo que el fleco dejara de tapar sus ojos dejándome, al fin, verlo bien. La mirada verde esmeralda que tanto adoraba ahora estaba cubierta por un ligero color rojo, seguro por llorar y la falta de sueño, también tenía ojeras. Este no era el Edward que yo conocía, pero era bueno conocer sus otras facetas.

—Pero esta bien, ¿No? —pregunté remojando mis labios con la lengua a la vez que pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

_Debía_ decirme que su madre estaba bien. Asintió débilmente y bajo la mirada.

—Digo, al menos no tiene riesgo vital, pero creo que no podrá usar las manos por un largo tiempo —alzo la vista para mirarme y frunció el ceño, estaba segura que fruncía el ceño para ocultar las ganas de llorar que tenía, yo también había hecho eso bastantes veces—, las tiene destrozadas, todo su peso cayo ahí.

Cerré los ojos por un momento al imaginarme la escena e inevitablemente me dieron escalofríos, pobre Esme. Lo volví a abrazar, pero esta vez él no respondió mi abrazo, al menos no de una manera completa; solo una de sus manos sostuvo mi cintura levemente. Puse mi mejilla contra su pecho.

—¿La has visto?

—No, esta descansado, dijeron que en un rato podríamos verla —respondió bajito.

—¿Y Carlisle?

—Fue a la cafetería, mira allí esta —soltó su fino agarre de mí y me volteé.

Carlisle había entrado, llevaba un vaso blanco en sus manos de porte mediano, me di cuenta que usaba la misma ropa del otro día, ya éramos tres. Nos vio, noté la sorpresa en sus ojos al verme, pero luego dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaba hacía nosotros.

—Bella, no esperaba verte —dijo tendiéndole el vaso a Edward, allí me di cuenta que era café, vi como Edward negaba con la cabeza, pero Carlisle tomo su mano con fuerza y lo obligo a tomar el vaso. Casi sonreí ante eso.

—Bueno, no podía dejar a Edward… —me arrepentí de haber dicho eso y sacudí un poco la cabeza— Es decir, no podía _dejarlos_, son parte de la familia. Siento si molesta mi presencia.

No pude evitar sonrojarme al decir eso ultimo. Vi a Carlisle sonreír, miró a Edward y luego a mi.

—No digas eso, Bella. No sabes lo mucho que significa que hayas venido aquí, a Esme le encantará conocerte.

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, al venir aquí, sinceramente no imagine que conocería a la madre de Edward, había pensado que este me correría y que me haría ir devuelta a casa. Quedé sin nada que decir. Carlisle nos hizo un movimiento con la mano para que nos sentáramos en las sillas blancas que se encontraban tras nosotros.

Me senté junto a Edward y tomé su mano desocupada, al principio no respondió mucho mi tacto, pero luego apretó con fuerza acariciando con el dedo pulgar. Carlisle se encontraba sentado casi al borde del asiento, al igual que Edward, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Eran iguales.

Yo mantenía la vista en el perfil del hermoso chico de cabello cobrizo que tenía al lado, ¿Cómo era posible que aún así, con todo lo que estaba pasando, siguiera viéndose como un Dios Griego? Bebió del café haciendo que sus labios tomaran mas color.

De pronto llego un doctor, era de mediana estatura, seguro unos centímetros mas alto que yo, de cabello oscuro con algunas canas y usaba gafas. Inmediatamente Edward y Carlisle se pusieron de pie, a la vez, me dejaron a tras, y al levantarme mi pie quedo estancado en el borde de la pata de la silla, por suerte no caí.

Edward y yo soltamos nuestras manos.

—¿Podemos verla ya, Doctor Jones? —preguntó Carlisle frotando sus manos con ansiedad. El doctor Jones le sonrió.

—Claro, ya despertó y pregunto enseguida por ustedes —contestó en medico, hasta él se veía feliz.

Me sorprendí cuando vi a Carlisle soltar un bajo gritito de alegría, nunca lo había visto así, pero lo comprendía, se trataba de su esposa.

—Quiero verla en privado.

Carlisle no dejo que el doctor Jones dijera algo y ya estaba corriendo hacía el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Esme, suponía. Sonreí, eso le había salido como de adolescente. El doctor se fue dándonos una amable sonrisa.

Miré a Edward estaba cruzado de brazos, también note que un niño de unos cinco años tenía ahora el vaso que antes sostenía Edward, él le había dado el café al niñito. Con la palma de mi mano acaricie su mejilla e hice que me mirara.

—Ya, no te pongas así, luego será el turno de ver a tu madre.

Ahí me sonrió, uso esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba en él. Con su dedo índice recorrió el puente de mi nariz.

—Enseguida captaste que no me gusto que Carlisle se haya tomado la oportunidad de ver primero a Esme. Me conoces bien.

Si supiera que antes no entendía nada.

—No te confíes, que antes no sabía que pasaba por tu mente.

Me guiño un ojo. Al parecer ya estaba mas relajado, eso me gustaba.

—Es que soy bueno ocultando cosas.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su declaración y quite mi mano de su mejilla para colocarla en mi cadera. Sería bueno distraer un poco las cosas con jueguitos.

—¿Así? ¿Y que otras cosas oculta Edward Cullen, me podrías decir? —enarque una ceja mientras hablaba—. Haber, ¿Cuantas chicas hay? ¿Dos, tres, o talvez cinco? ¿Algún matrimonio consumado en las Vegas, quizá?

Esta vez el puso los ojos en blanco y con una mano despeino mi melena.

—No seas boba, Bella. Solo hay una —me miró de pies a cabeza con expresión sugerente haciéndome sonrojar— y creo que deberías saberlo. ¿Las Vegas? No, por favor. Soy mas chapado antigua —soltó una risita y yo también reí con él.

Pasamos un rato hablando, haciéndonos bromas y juegos para hacer el ambiente mas llevadero. Edward ya no estaba tenso o triste, eso me hacía sentir bien. Él bromeaba sobre los chicos del gimnasio y de las duchas que según él "eran muy espaciosas". Me había dado cuenta que Edward tenía un humor muy especial cuando de doble sentido se trataba, mas que yo, a él le salía sensual y juguetón a la vez. Me encantaba.

Estaba tan a gusto que no me di cuenta cuando Carlisle llego a nuestro lado, estaba mas despeinado, y con la camisa mas arrugada.

—Debo ir a cambiarme. Casi le da un infarto a Esme al verme en estas fachas —la emoción y felicidad en su voz se desbordaba.

No nos dejo decir nada mas, y se fue otra vez corriendo. Era increíble como Esme influía en las vidas de Carlisle y Edward, ella era su reina o algo parecido.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Edward tomando mi mano. Mi corazón dio un salto y fruncí el ceño. No. Esme no podía verme así. La madre del chico que adoraba no podía verme de esta forma. Edward examino mi reacción—. Creo que mejor no, seguro a mi madre le gustara hablar contigo a solas… —sonrió casi con malicia, casi. Beso mi mano lentamente y se fue.

¿Una charla con Esme, a solas?

* * *

Edward llorando, God. No pude evitar poner eso, y me puse a llorar al escribirlo mientras lo imaginaba.

¡No se como pensaron que mataría a Esme! Enserio ¿Creen que sería capaz de hacer algo así? Tan loca no estoy.

"Signs" es el nombre de una canción que en lo personal me encanta, es que estaba escribiendo el cap mientras veía el capitulo de **Gossip Girl** donde el padre de Chuck **muere**, entonces en la escena donde Chuck aparece en la habitación de Blair, **ella lo abraza** y se quedan dormidos justo suena esa canción y yo quede de: _awww_. (Signs de Bloc Party)

Ya, nos leemos (: (_espero que pronto_).

Besitos.


	20. A Chicago con Amor

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 20 "A Chicago con Amor"**

* * *

Pase la siguiente media hora prácticamente acabando con mis uñas, los nervios eran inmensos y por un momento deteste a Edward, perfectamente pudo haberme llevado con él y así quizás no me hubiera sentido tan intimidada al conocer a Esme.

Pero no. Él disfrutaba con mi agonía.

Vi a Edward caminar hacía mi con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y la mirada baja. ¿Qué le había pasado ahora? A medida que avanzaba lograba notar cierto cambio en él, su cabello se encontraba algo aplastado, como si alguien hubiera intentado peinarlo.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunte apretando con fuerzas mis manos.

Edward resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, luego paso una mano por su cabello tratando de hacer que volviera a como estaba antes, al parecer. La expresión de Edward era de enojo o algo por el estilo.

—Mamá se enojo conmigo —dijo contestando mi pregunta frunciendo los labios. Abrí un poco la boca a modo de sorpresa.

¿Por qué Esme se enojaría con Edward, que habría hecho él de malo, es que acaso la madre de Edward tenía mal humor? Varias incógnitas se posicionaron de pronto en mi cabeza, pero la mano de _él_ en mi espalda me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Es tu turno —le escuche decir entre dientes con sus labios cerca de mi cabello. Me dio un empujoncito y comencé a caminar. Miré por el rabillo del ojo como Edward se sentaba en una banca y seguí con mi camino, tenia la mirada baja, para asegurarme de no tropezar.

Por un momento pensé en dar media vuelta y correr, no, sería descortés de mi parte; pero peor sería que me mandara alguna cagada con Esme. Cuando llegué al frente de la puerta de la habitación de la madre de Edward sentí mi pecho rígido, extraño. _Nervios_. Estaba siendo tan tonta, no era como si ella fuera a ser un monstruo, la persona que había traído al mundo al chico mas perfecto _no_ podía ser mala.

Toque la puerta con mis nudillos unas cuantas veces, no tarde en escuchar un "adelante", la voz fue dulce y serena. Bueno, al menos se escuchaba linda. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras habría. Primero miré el blanco suelo de cerámica y luego a la mujer que se encontraba en una cama de hospital semi sentada.

Me sentí como en un cuento de hadas, pero yo no era la princesa, si no la señora de allí. Esme. Tenía un rostro amable, con pelo color caramelo, ojos de un extraño color verde grisáceo y piel blanca. Sonreí y caminé hacía ella.

La primera en hablar fue ella.

—Tu debes ser Bella —adivino con una sonrisa—, encantada de conocerte.

Deje un mechón de cabello tras mi oído.

—Es un placer conocerla ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Me di cuenta que no podía dejar de mover los pies. Esse me encogió de hombros suavemente y me volvió a sonreír. Su sonrisa me hacía sentir mas relajada.

—Bien, bastante bien —asentí y abrí la boca para hablar pero ella siguió—. Te debo unas disculpas Bella —ladee la cabeza sin comprender aquello—, Carlisle y Edward se comportaron terriblemente mal; no debieron preocuparte de esa forma, cuando en realidad no fue tan grave.

Me mostró una de sus manos, obviamente estaban enyesadas, me provoco un pequeño escalofrío aquello pero verla tan compuesta me hizo sonreír y sentirme aliviada. Movió su dedo índice; el único sano. No pude evitar soltar una risita y baje la mirada por un momento sonriendo.

—Esta bien, no me obligaron a venir ni nada, yo lo hice por qué quería. Incluso, ni siquiera me contaron, fue papá el que me lo hizo saber —le explique, moviendo un poco las manos. Ahí me quedé pensando un poco, uniendo cosas, Edward luego de ver a su madre…, y comprendí todo. Miré a Esme—. Reto… —en eso me interrumpió diciendo que no la llamara así. Asentí sonriendo—. ¿Esme, retaste a Edward?

—Claro que lo hice —dijo mostrándose orgullosa—. Siempre es tan exagerado con las cosas que me pasan —puso la mirada en el techo por un momento sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro.

Yo también sonreí.

—Pero eso es por que te quiere.

Pasamos un rato en silencio. Yo estaba sentada en una silla junto la cama de Esme. Realmente estaba a gusto con esta mujer, desbordaba dulzura. Me había fijado que Edward era la mezcla perfecta de Carlisle y Esme, era obvio que personas tan hermosas como estos últimos tendrían un hijo dolorosamente perfecto. Estaba metida en mis pensamientos hasta que Esme volvió a hablar…

—Cuéntame ¿Qué pasa entre tu y mi hijo? —pregunto mirándome. Sentí que comenzaba a hablar con un detective que me interrogaría.

* * *

—Nunca me dijiste que cuando pequeño tenias dientes de Bob esponja —dije riendo picando el costado de él.

—Oh, vamos. Esa no es la mejor manera de presentarme ¿O si?

Asentí.

—Si que lo es.

Sacudí la cabeza riendo. Íbamos saliendo del hospital luego de haber hablado con Esme. Yo molestaba a Edward con las cosas que me había contado _su madre _de él. La puerta de vidrio se abrió sola frente nosotros y al fin salimos, el camino para salir se me había hecho extrañamente eterno.

Cuando comenzamos a bajar las escalerillas inconscientemente busque apoyo en su mano, sabía que era capaz de cualquier desgracia en cosas como estas, y no quería hacer una ridícula escena, no frente Edward. Él apretó con fuerza y acaricio con su dedo pulgar. Al terminar el descenso de las escaleras quedamos frente a frente, no tenía idea de cómo nos iríamos, Carlisle no había mostrado señales de vida además de un texto que dejo a entender que no vendría a por nosotros; quizás que cosas estaba haciendo.

Llevé mis manos a su rostro y lo acaricie, sin perderme ni un detalle. Él acaricio mi cuello. Me puse de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios y nos besamos; bajo sus manos a mi cintura y me agarro con fuerza para que siguiera elevada. Lo quería tanto. Quería intensificar el beso, mucho mas, pero fuimos interrumpidos por una chillona bocina de automóvil.

Me separé de él y me cruce de brazos.

—Mierda, una mierda. —dije entre dientes mirando el suelo. Sentí como Edward ponía su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Es Alice —susurró cerca de mi oído—. Tiene el auto de papá…

Miré mejor y si, era ella, en un auto gris oscuro descapotable, no supe reconocer la marca, no era buena en eso; con suerte sabia lo que era un Toyota. La duendecillo nos miraba con ansiedad y una sonrisa en los labios, nos saludo con la mano frenéticamente. "¡Suban!" nos grito.

Edward tomó mi mano y me guió hacía el auto. Nos sentamos en el asiento trasero.

—Hola Alice —la salude colocándome el cinturón de seguridad, escuche como Edward reía por lo bajo y note que él no se colocaba el cinturón. Oh, claro. Le provocaba gracia que yo fuera precavida y responsable.

—Hola Bella, Edward —nos saludo—. Carlisle me mando a buscarlos, bueno, yo me ofrecí a venir, cualquier cosa por usar este modelito.

La vi acariciar los bordes de su asiento con suavidad. Sonreí. Esta Alice…

—Tu siempre tan considerada, Al. —rodé los ojos riendo un poco.

—¿Y como estaba Esme? —pregunto mientras encendía el auto.

—Genial —contestamos a la vez Edward y yo, eso nos hizo reír.

* * *

—Seguro papá se quedara en el hospital hasta que mamá salga.

—Y eso será en poco tiempo, la vi estupenda.

—Si, lo sé.

Nos encontrábamos en el balcón de la habitación de Edward, era de noche, y las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca. La casa de Edward era hermosa, con un estilo casi principesco, los colores que abundaban eran el blanco, beige, dorado, y perla. Tenía varias habitaciones y el jardín parecía no tener fin. No era en nada el estilo típico de un boxeador. Pero no podía esperar menos de Edward y su familia.

—Estamos solos.

—Alice… —dije juguetonamente.

—Ella no cuenta —su tono fue casi cruel y eso me hizo reír. Pero de pronto vi como un chorro de agua caía directamente al rostro de Edward.

—¡Hey! —esa era Alice, estaba en la habitación contigua. Llevaba una bata, pantuflas, y un cintillo grueso en la cabeza alejando todos sus cabellos del rostro. Ella le había tirado agua a Edward con una botella. Sin decir nada mas, la duendecillo entro a su habitación.

Escuché la melodiosa risa de Edward a mi lado, tenia cerrados los ojos mientras reía, así que aproveche de mirarlo. El cabello le goteaba y corría por su rostro, tenia un poco mojada la camisa blanca que llevaba. Era una imagen deliciosa a la vista.

—Ya, detente. —le ordene riendo un poco. No me hizo caso. Moví un mechón de cabello de su rostro que me estropeaba la vista y mantuve la mano ahí—. Edward…

Y me besó. Eso fue de sorpresa, no lo esperaba, pero lo recibí gustosa. Coloque las manos en su nuca haciendo que mis manos se mojaran al tocar su cabello, él acaricio mi cintura. Cuando rompió el beso de un manera casi brusca no pude evitar soltar un gruñido. Pero mantuvimos nuestra postura.

—Creo que deberíamos… —comenzó a hablar agitado.

—Estar juntos, ya sabes —lo interrumpí, ya sabía a que quería llegar. Lo vi sonreír de esa manera que tanto me gustaba. Lamió mi labio inferior y se separo casi enseguida.

—Pareja. —completó sonriendo. No lograba ver su rostro por completo, tenía todo el cabello en la cara y mojado. Asentí y le di un beso corto. Estaba tan eufórica del hecho que ahora nuestra relación si fuera "oficial"—. Te quiero.

* * *

**Son las doce de la noche y pico y debería estar durmiendo por la escuela ¬¬. ¿Vieron las tonterías que me hacen cometer lectoras tercas? ¬¬ me tienen hasta la coronilla con sus amenazas de muerte por MP XDDD no si las quiero. Siento la tardanza chicas, pero saben que esto de la inspiración se manda sola :/ ya tengo listo el próximo episodio ! *---* así que si se portan bien lo subo mañana ! :D**

**Pd. Acabo de terminar el capitulo, así que no esta revisado ni nada D: ya debo ir a dormir, así que lo haré luego de la escuela :D**


	21. En Un mes

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 21. "En un mes"**

* * *

—Es mi culpa, no debe retar a Bella por esto, enserio —di un saltito para quitarle el teléfono celular del oído pero el se movió esquivándome. Gruñí. Logré escuchar la ronca voz de mi padre al otro lado de la línea telefónica—. No, Charlie… —Edward frotó una parte de su rostro con frustración—. Lo siento, señor Swan —casi sonrió.

Me cruce de brazos y me senté resignada en la cama de mi, ahora, novio. No tenía sentido seguir insistiendo, no me dejaría hablar con él. "Déjamelo a mí" me dijo. Si, claro. Conocía a papá, y sabía que la idea de que me 'fugara' de casa, no saber nada de mí en tres días, desobedecerlo, faltar a la Universidad, etc; me haría problemas.

Sería mentirosa al decir que no la había pasado bien estos últimos días. Edward no había entrenado nada, solo pasaba tiempo conmigo, y con su madre cuando la íbamos a ver. Además, no tenia gimnasio en su casa, algo realmente raro si me preguntaban; pero lograba comprender… Seguro lo hacían por Esme. ¿Cuan considerado podría llegar a ser este hombre?

No me di cuenta cuando se tendió junto a mi, con su cabeza en mi regazo. Sonreí gustosa y me dedique a acariciar su cabello. Lanzó el celular ultimo modelo a un lado y abrazo mis piernas. Al principio me puse nerviosa ante eso, pero luego me relaje.

—¿En qué termino todo? —pregunté hablando bajito sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—Si no te llevo devuelta en veinticuatro horas me puedo considerar muerto —iba a comenzar a protestar, pero él siguió hablando. Mi papá era increíble—. Se me había olvidado que ibas a la universidad, estaba tan emocionado del hecho de tenerte a mi lado sin ningún tipo de presión, al menos de mi parte, que no pensé en tus estudios. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Había sonado sincero. Sonreí. Nadie era capaz de pensar en estudios con un Dios Griego al lado.

—No te preocupes, ni yo lo recordé —admití quitándole importancia al asunto, tratando de sonar despreocupada, cuando por dentro una gran parte de mi me decía a gritos 'irresponsable'.

Alice se había ido al segundo día, no por sus estudios si no por Jasper, me ofreció ir, pero naturalmente me negué. Sentí como Edward plantaba un beso en mi rodilla y se levantaba de la cama tomando su celular otra vez.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté tomando un cojín de la cama y poniéndolo sobre mi regazo; él había comenzando a marcar.

—Debo comprar tu vuelo, ¿Ventana o pasillo? —dijo aquello sin despegar la vista del celular.

Me alteré. No. Yo no podía irme, al menos no aún. Me puse de pie rápidamente y le quite el celular a Edward, este me miró sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Bella entiende_, debes _ir.

Siguió hablándome dulcemente, pero ese "debes" me recordó a Charlie cuando me obligaba a salir a jugar con los niños, desde pequeña fui antisocial. Estiró su mano para que le entregara el celular, pero yo apreté con mas fuerza el aparato.

—No, por favor Edward. ¿No puede ser en un día mas, talvez dos? —pedí desesperada. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Lo vi negar con la cabeza mirando hacia bajo. Para él también era difícil.

—_No. Bella_. —tomó aire y presionó su tabique nasal cerrando los ojos. Volvió a mirarme luego de un rato—. Entiende, Charlie esta enojado, y por la manera en que hablaba, mas conmigo que contigo —casi sonrió—, el punto es… Que no puedo hacerte perder clases, que tengas problemas con tu familia, no me conviene en nada a mi tampoco; que el padre de mi novia ya me crea un secuestrador no es nada bueno… —paso una mano por su cabello y se quedo en silencio, pensativo con la mirada al piso.

_Mi novia_. Que lindo sonaba eso en sus labios.

Medite bien las cosas y llegué a la conclusión de que Edward tenia razón, no podía seguir así, se suponía que ya era una adulta, no podía comportarme como una adolescente rebelde que deja todo de lado por estar con su novio; por muy sexy, guapo, irresistible que sea el chico…

Escuché a Edward susurrar para él: "¿Con un auto bastara?".

—Esta bien. Ventana —dije resignada tendiéndole el celular a Edward. Lo tomó y escuché como marcaba.

Volví a la cama, esta vez me tendí de estomago y comencé a jugar con mis dedos. No presté atención a lo que hacía Edward. De algo estaba completamente segura y eso era…

—Listo. —su aterciopelada voz y el hecho de tenerlo sobre mi besando mi hombro fue suficiente para sacarme por completo de mis pensamientos.

—Realmente, creo que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan —dije haciendo un puchero, que obviamente, él no podía ver.

—¿Por qué lo dices, a que viene aquello? —mostró curiosidad en su voz, contra mi oído.

Aclaré mi garganta y preferí no pensar en la posición que estábamos, en sus labios en mi oído…. Debía concentrarme.

—Bueno, en que yo me voy allá y tu te quedas acá. Lejos —resoplé. Me frustraba solo pensarlo.

—No sé de que hablas yo…

—Vamos, Edward —lo interrumpí soltando una risita—.Te quedaras aquí, con tu madre y tu padre. Pasaras tiempo en familia, jugaran monopolio y verán _Sexto Sentido, _se sorprenderán al ver que Bruce Willis en realidad estaba muerto; luego le tocaras su canción favorita a Esme, irán de paseo por la ciudad en auto sin saber a donde llegaran a parar y cantaran esa canción de The Beach Boys —"Wouldn't it be nice" interrumpió bajito diciéndome el nombre de la canción—, eso… Y luego —deje de hablar cuando me di cuenta que me había desviado del tema describiendo un día de verano que habíamos pasado hace tiempo Charlie, Emmett y yo. Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas—. Ya sabes a que me refiero.

Soltó una risita y se quito de encima de mí, se puso a mi lado y miró el techo; yo seguí con la misma postura.

—Ya entendí… —susurró, lo vi sonreír.

Me sentí satisfecha de mi explicación cuando no protesto ni nada. Al parecer le había gustado mi idea. Aunque me doliera tener a Edward lejos de mí, justo cuando comenzábamos un relación, prefería mil veces que pasara tiempo con su familia, que aprovechara a sus padres, a Esme sobretodo.

Pasamos un rato en silencio, yo cerré los ojos y comencé a planificar lo que le diría a papá al llegar a casa…

—¿Monopolio, es enserio?

* * *

—Un mes.

"_Se me hará eterno_" pensé algo triste, pero mantuve la sonrisa.

—Si, un mes. Disfrútalo.

—Trataré, sin ti es algo complicado —con el dedo índice acaricio mi mejilla, suavemente. Se acercó mas y besó mi frente—. Te recompensaré, lo prometo.

Asentí y me puse de puntitas con la intención de besarlo, pero me detuve a solo unos centímetros de él. ¿Por qué tanto drama? Solo sería un mes, algo corto. Además teníamos el teléfono, los celulares, el correo electrónico…. Sobreviviríamos. Si. Debía convencerme de eso.

—Nos vemos —me despedí contra sus labios, mirando a estos últimos.

—Sí —susurró. Me separé de él y le sonreí antes de comenzar a alejarme, ya habían anunciado mi vuelo—. ¡Te… Te quiero! —le escuché gritar. Volví a sonreír y me giré para verlo, con mis manos hice una forma de corazón, busque entre el bolsillo de mi chaqueta una lapicera y escribí en mi mano "Yo también" y se lo mostré. Se puso a reír y me giré para seguir caminando.

En solo un mes, podríamos ser una pareja normal.

* * *

**Uff. Tengo un aviso, hace poco tuve una idea *---* ! Hay muchas cosas, material de B/L que no ha visto la luz aún :O historias antes de este fic (?) y cosas así, pero que no subo porque sería lo que se llama "un capitulo relleno" y como yo detesto cuando hacen eso XD no lo haré :P así que subí en algo llamado BL Moments, allí iré subiendo one-shots y cosas así de esta historia, por ejemplo: la conversación de Esme y Bella, el día que pasaron viendo sexto sentido Charlie, Emmet y Bella, los tres días de Edward y Bella en Chicago, etc, etc. Así que estén atentas allí, las que están interesadas claro. El próximo capitulo lo subo este fin de semana o mañana mismo, no estoy segura. **

**Otra vez subo tarde T.T luego lo reviso...**


	22. Castigos

**Disclaimer: crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 22 " Castigos"**

* * *

—Isabella Marie Swan, en toda tu vida me hiciste algo como esto. ¡Te fugaste, me desobedeciste, ni siquiera me llamaste para asegurar que estabas bien!

Bufé y con los brazos cruzados me hundí mas en mi asiento. Era imposible, hablaban y hablaban y no me daban oportunidad de defenderme. Aunque, mi padre tenía razón en casi todo lo que decía, dejándome sin argumentos. Me quedé casi una hora escuchando los retos de Charlie y las estupideces de mi hermano, comprendía a papá y su histeria; toda mi vida me comporte como la chica modelo, no salía a fiestas, llegaba a la hora que me decían, nunca lo desobedecí, y de la noche a la mañana me "escapaba" por tres días.

—Estaba con Alice.

—Pudiste venirte con ella en vez de quedarte tres días allá —baje la mirada por un momento, ya no sabía que decir—. Si lo hubieras hecho tu castigo no habría sido tan largo… —se vio pensativo por un tiempo—. Ya esta, luego de la Universidad te iras directo a casa, Emmett irá por ti —abrí la boca para comenzar a protestar y me levante del asiento, pero Charlie siguió—, no irás mas al gimnasio…

—¡¿Qué? ¡No puedes! —grité alterada.

Charlie dijo "Shh" algo que me hizo entender que era mejor que cerrara la boca, había veces que mi padre daba miedo. Estuve escuchando una charla sobre la "irresponsabilidad" por un rato, Charlie decía que existía una "pirámide"…

—Fíjate, Bella, en lo mas alto de la pirámide se encuentra tu diploma de medicina, ese cartón que algún día colgaras en la pared; ese es tu mayor objetivo y obligación: conseguirlo. En el segundo nivel me encuentro yo, tu amado padre que a sudado como cerdo, literalmente, para que tengas una buena educación y nunca te falte nada; soy la persona que mas debes amar…

Baje la mirada algo apenada, porque Charlie tenía razón cuando hablaba de todo lo que había hecho por nosotros, me sentí como una mal agradecida por un momento.

Así siguió, diciéndome los niveles de la pirámide. Tuve un momento de diversión cuando Emmett reclamo por no estar en ninguno de los niveles. Charlie me daba risa, me recordó cuando explico "como se hacían los bebés" con Barbie y Ken de apoyo: _No hagas esto, Bella, no lo hagas_, volví a reír al recordar aquello.

—Y en ultimo lugar, y menos importante están los chicos, los novios —no pude evitar enarcar una ceja ante sus palabras ¿Enserio?—. Esta es la zona menos importante, la que me gusta llamar "El lado oscuro" —hizo comillas con los dedos y yo retuve una sonrisa—. Incluso, creo que ni siquiera hay que tocar este tema, no tiene importancia, no debería importarte —me miró con una ceja enarcada y con ojos suplicándome "Hija por favor, no novios" me decía su mirar. "Ya es demasiado tarde" tuve ganas de responderle.

Observé la sala en que nos encontrábamos, cualquier cosa con tal de no mirar los oscuros ojos de mi padre; me enfoqué en la chimenea y las fotos que habían allí, la mayoría mías y incómodamente vergonzosas. Recordé cuando le pedí a Charlie que por favor quitara la fotografía en que salía yo sonriendo sin mis dientes delanteros.

Sin darme cuenta, se había formado un silencio en la sala, bastante incomodo.

—Incluso… —papá me sacó de mis pensamientos, lo miré. Buscaba algo entre las revistas amontonadas que habían en la mesa de centro, cuando lo encontró me lo dio. Un libro.

—¿El arte de amar? —leí el titulo y luego miré a mi padre agitando el libro.

Él asintió ansioso. Me sorprendí, Charlie no era de esas personas que solían leer algo que no fueran revistas deportivas o el periódico.

—Si, de Erin Fromm. Para que aprendas que es el amor, como amar, tu sabes. Infórmate antes de practicar algo totalmente desconocido para ti.

Cerré la boca formando con mis labios una fina línea y asentí volviendo la vista a la tapa roja del libro que _debía_ leer. _Bueno, algo nuevo, _pensé.

—Esta bien. Lo leeré —me puse de pie y miré a papá pidiéndole permiso de irme. Él asintió—. Llamaré a Ángela, me pondré al día con las tareas, los apuntes, no iré al gimnasio, aguantaré a esta cosa yéndome a buscar a la universidad… —apunté a mi hermano que grito un "¡Oye!".

Papá me sonrió complacido de saber que había entendido a la perfección las "nuevas reglas" que debería seguir. Miré a mi alrededor antes de avanzar un paso, pero mi pie quedo estancado en la pata de la mesa de centro y casi caigo, por suerte Charlie me atrapó.

—Gracias —abracé a mi padre—. Te quiero.

Fue algo incomodo para los dos, no éramos de abrazos…, de demostraciones de afecto. Pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. El equipaje estaba a un lado de la cama. Todo se encontraba como yo lo había dejado. Dejé el libro sobre mi escritorio y tomé el teléfono para llamar a Ángela. Hablamos un rato y me dijo todo lo que debía, no pude evitar soltar un gemido cuando lo escuche; quedamos en que vendría para pasarme los apuntes y demás. Claro, pregunto por qué no había ido, a lo que respondí con la verdad, aunque no con lujo de detalles. Por suerte Ángela nunca fue una entrometida, menos chismosa.

Mientras esperaba a Ángela me recosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos para conseguir algo de paz mental, pero todo se vio interrumpido por el tono de mi celular. Lo saqué del bolsillo de mis jeans, era un mensaje de texto, de Edward.

_¿Todo bien? _

_Esme te manda saludos, Carlisle también, y yo te mando un beso, un abrazo, y mi corazón. _

_Te quiero. _

Me derretí al leerlo y retuve un gritito de emoción. ¡Me había mandado un mensaje! Me apresuré a contestarlo.

_Si, no fue tan terrible. Aunque estoy algo castigadita… Y debo ponerme al día con la Universidad, Ángela vendrá para ayudarme. _

_Saludos a todos por allá. Te quiero mucho. _

Lo envié y cerré el celular. Eso de "No fue tan terrible" obviamente era mentira, pero no iba a decirle a Edward la verdad, solo lograría hacerlo sentir culpable.

Alguien tocó la puerta, me incorporé.

—Adelante.

Era papá con Ángela, quien llevaba su bolso y el cabello atado en una informal trenza; me regaló una sonrisa que respondí. Charlie se veía feliz de que su hija comenzará a tomar el camino "correcto" otra vez. Me puse de pie y tiré el cabello hacía atrás antes de caminar hacía ellos, salude a Ángela con un beso en la mejilla.

—Listo, estudien —dijo Charlie, luego se dirigió a mi amiga—. Ángela, encárgate que todo se quedé en esta cabecita…

Esto comenzaba a avergonzarme y enfadarme un poco, yo era buena estudiante.

—Esta bien, Charlie, déjanos.

Cerré la puerta y Ángela entró, ambas soltamos algunas risas y caminamos hacía la cama.

De pronto Ángela dejo caer un montón de libros y cuadernos y luego me miró.

—¿Lista, Bella?

_¡No! _Grite en mi fuero interno, trate de dar una sonrisa. No estaba acostumbrada a esto, nunca había estado _tan _atrasada en las materias como ahora. De pronto recordé que ahora estaba en la Universidad, no en la escuela, la fácil y amada escuela, pensar que en mis tiempos de escolar pensaba que nada podía ser mas difícil. Por primera vez sentí el peso de lo que significaba estudiar en la Universidad.

Volvió a sonar mi celular, era un mensaje de texto.

_Suerte con el estudio, sabes que puedes, eso y más. _

_Te quiero. _

_Edward._

Y eso era lo único que necesitaba para sentirme a mil, totalmente recargada. Sonreí y me quedé mirando el mensaje de mi novio. Debía esforzarme, sacarme buenas notas, y demostrarle a Charlie que no me había descarrilado.

—¡Mas que lista! —exclamé sonriente y fui hacía Ángela.

* * *

**Lo siento, demasiada tardanza ! Es que me castigaron ): sin computador no se cuanto tiempo ! Fue horrible.  
****Pero bueno, el libro que Charlie le dio a Bella, es el mismo que mi padre me esta haciendo leer, ajakaja, puedo decir que es muy bueno ;)  
****¡No crean que he dejado el fic abandonado! Eso nunca :D pero tampoco puedo actualizar rápido, tengo cosas que hacer :/  
****Gracias a las que leen, y a las que siguen esperando, por qué se que deben haber algunas poquitas por ahí :D al menos una xD**


	23. Forks, La Push

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 23 "Forks, La Push"**

* * *

—Hola, soy Jacob.

Asentí sonriendo y salude de un beso en la mejilla al chico de piel cobriza que estaba presentándose. El viento de la playa despeino mi cabello dejando la mitad de mi melena en la cara, comencé a alejarlo con dedos torpes. Escuché la risita de Alice a mis espaldas, seguro me veía graciosa.

Miré a mi alrededor y me encontré con una inmensa masa de mar. Nos encontrábamos en la Push, una pequeña comunidad conocida por sus playas, perfectas para practicar surfing. Nos encontrábamos aquí para que Jasper y Emmett entrenaran, había veces que cambiaban de escenario. Estar siempre en el gimnasio cansaba, al menos eso decían.

Acá, papá tenía varios amigos, entre ellos estaba: Billy Black, así que además de entrenar a sus chicos, Charlie pasaba tiempo con un gran amigo. También se nos habían unido Alice y Rosalie, no dejarían a sus novios solos todo un fin de semana.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —me preguntó Jacob mirando el bolso naranja desgastado que colgaba de mi hombro.

Ahí traía libros para estudiar, y "El arte de amar", aún ni siquiera había comenzado a leerlo. Miré mi bolso, que había usado desde la secundaria y seguía en una pieza. En realidad ni siquiera me pesaba. Negué con la cabeza volviendo la mirada hacía él.

—No, gracias. No pesa tanto como parece.

Jacob asintió. Me giré hacía Charlie que se encontraba hablando con su amigo mientras Jasper y Emmett sacaban unos bolsos deportivos de la camioneta. Billy estaba en silla de ruedas. Camine hacía ellos y llamé la atención de papá.

—Voy a leer. —le hice saber apuntando la playa.

Charlie asintió y yo comencé a caminar. A medida que avanzaba el viento se ponía mas violento, me senté en la arena hecha una leona. Suspiré mientras quitaba el cabello de mi cara. Saqué un libro de medicina grueso y de tapa blanca, iba a comenzar a leer cuando mi vista se desvió hacía el libro que según papá _debía leer_.

No lo pensé mucho y deje el libro de medicina a un lado para tomar "El arte de amar". Leí el prefacio rápido, decía que no esperara fáciles enseñanzas del arte de amar…

_Capitulo I_

_¿Es el amor un…?_

—¡Hey!

Di un saltito cuando escuche esa voz a mi lado. Vi a Jacob junto a mí, con una blanca sonrisa que contrastaba con su rojiza piel. Cerré el libro y le sonreí.

—¿No te unirás al club del entrenamiento? —pregunté viendo a lo lejos como Charlie hablaba con Jasper y Emmett.

Él negó con la cabeza mostrando algo de aversión a aquello en el proceso.

—¿No eres boxeador?

—No, eso no es lo mío.

Volvió a hacer un gesto extraño que me hizo pensar que no le gustaba mucho el boxeo. Asentí y dejé un mechón de cabello tras el oído.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te interesa?

—Mecánica, autos, motos, ya sabes —respondió casi al instante—. Y… ¿Qué te parece? —lo miré interrogante, no sabía a que se refería. Jacob miro a nuestro alrededor e hizo un movimiento con la mano.

—Oh, eso. Bueno, la playa es linda. Y hace tiempo que no salía de Seattle, así que esta bien, cambiar de aire. Cuando era niña Charlie me trajo un par de veces, a pescar —no pude evitar hacer una mueca al recordar esos paseos—. Y viví en Forks por un tiempo…

Me encogí de hombros. No siempre vivimos en una ostentosa mansión como ahora, Charlie era originario de Forks. Aunque no alcancé a vivir mucho tiempo allí, solo un verano.

Jacob examino mis cosas por un corto tiempo y luego volvió la mirada hacía mi.

—¿Por qué trajiste tantos libros?

—Para estudiar —respondí sin ganas manteniendo la vista en el mar.

—¿Medicina? Eso escuché, debe ser difícil.

Tomó un libro, el grueso que no quise leer, escuché como pasaba las hojas con movimientos bruscos. Observé su rostro por un momento, se notaba que no entendía nada de lo que decía el libro. Sonreí. No paso mucho y Jacob tiró el libro sobre mi bolso.

—Que aburrido —se puso de pie y extendió sus brazos hacía mí para que me pusiera de pie—. Vamos, debe haber algo mas entretenido que hacer.

Guardé los libros en mi bolso y me puse de pie. Jacob se ofreció a llevar mis cosas, a lo que no me negué. Comenzamos a caminar por la orilla, por suerte llevaba unas buenas botas así que ni arena ni agua entraban en mis pies.

—¿Y cuantos años tienes? —pregunté, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

—Dieciséis —contestó algo incomodo.

Era bastante mas joven que yo, Jacob me contagió algo de su incomodidad. Estaba con un niñito. No sabía por qué, pero siempre la edad fue un gran tema para mí. Agradecía que mi novio tuviera mi misma edad, aunque hubiera veces que pareciera mas joven que yo.

* * *

—Así que, motociclista… —comenté viendo como Jacob se subía a una vieja motocicleta roja.

Volvió la vista hacía mí y sonrió.

—Sí, pero quiero hacer motocross* y Rally Raid*, las competencias de velocidad no me interesan mucho.

Asentí con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que quisiera practicar otro deporte que no fuera el Boxeo. Era algo nuevo hablar de tuercas y piruetas, en vez de golpes y costales. Jacob comenzó a andar, pero mi atención fue desviada hacía una mancha roja que estaba entre los arbustos, una camioneta. Era grande y se notaba algo gastada.

No me di cuenta cuando Jacob llegó a mi lado.

—¿Qué tal? —le escuché preguntar, había ansiedad en su voz.

Parpadee y volví la vista a él. Mordí mi labio. No sabía que decir, ya que no le había tomado la menor atención, me sentí avergonzada.

—Em…, genial. —respondí carraspeando.

Él sonrió y se bajo de la motocicleta.

—No viste nada ¿Verdad?

No se veía enojado, ni nada por el estilo, pero aún así no quise contestar lo que era obvio.

—¿Qué es eso? —apunté la camioneta.

Jacob giro el cuello para ver y luego volvió a mí.

—Oh. Es solo la vieja chevy de mi padre. Ya no la usamos, por obvias razones —contesto quitándole importancia al tema.

Lo miré y caminé hacía la chevy, casi caigo al resbalar al pisar una ramita pero seguí. Quería ver mas de cerca. Cuando llegué me giré para gritarle a Jacob, pero me sorprendí cuando lo encontré tras de mí. Sonreí y toqué el capo de la camioneta.

—¿Tiene algo mal? —pregunté sin desviar la vista.

—Sí, casi todo. Es una antigüedad, Bella —respondió Jacob queriendo pasar de tema.

—¿Y por qué no te has animado a arreglarlo? Con un gran mecánico como tu —le sonreí—, sin duda quedara como nuevo.

Jacob soltó una carcajada y se cruzo de brazos mirando el suelo. Se veía avergonzado. Iba a decir algo mas que el grito de Emmett nos interrumpió.

—¡Hey, Bella! ¡Es hora de irnos! —gritaba mi hermano.

_Que mal, _fue lo que pensé. La estaba pasando bien con Jacob, incluso ahora. Era un chico agradable que emanaba un aura de calor que me hacía sentir bien. Era una lastima que tuviéramos que irnos. Pero ahí recordé algo, estaríamos todo el fin de semana aquí, mañana podría volver a verlo.

—Bueno…, fue un placer conocerte, Jacob.

Me acerqué a él con ademán de abrazarlo, él respondió mi abrazo con fuerza levantándome unos centímetros del suelo.

—Si. nos vemos pronto, Bella.

Asentí y comencé a correr para llegar a Emmett. Pero algo salió mal y tropecé, pero no sentí el golpe por qué Jacob me había atrapado. _Eso estuvo cerca_, pensé con alivio. Me puse de pie y vi como mi hermano se retorcía de risa. Rodé los ojos.

—Que torpe eres. —dijo Jacob, mas para él que para mí.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Cómo arreglaremos lo de las camas? —preguntó Rosalie mientras peinaba su largo cabello rubio con las manos.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Charlie se miraron unos a los otros. Ninguno sabía. Esta era una casa pequeña, la que compraron Renée y Charlie en sus primeros días de casados—los últimos—, solo habían tres habitaciones: la de Charlie, Emmett y mía. Era obvio que Charlie no había considerado que Rosalie y Alice vendrían.

—Yo puedo dormir en el sofá —ofrecí luego de un rato en silencio.

Rosalie sonrió, pero Charlie puso una mueca.

—Ni lo pienses —dijo mi padre—. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

—Puedes dormir con Jasper y conmigo —dijo Alice asintiéndome para que aceptara.

Negué con la cabeza de inmediato. No quería ser un estorbo entre mi amiga y su novio.

—Esta decidido, yo dormiré en el sofá. Estoy viejo, no importa, en cambio tú, hija, eres joven. Estas en crecimiento y…

—¡Ow! Esta bien —Alice interrumpió el latoso discurso de Charlie sobre mi crecimiento, afortunadamente—. Jasper y yo dormiremos en tu habitación Charlie, sin no te molesta, y Bella estará en su habitación. Rose y Emmett, ya saben.

Charlie asintió dándole la razón a Alice, como si fuera a negarle algo. La consideraba una hija más. Me giré hacía mi padre.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —le pregunté.

—¿Con quien crees que estas hablando, Bells? Soy un roble.

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza. Si él lo decía…**.**

—Esta bien, entonces voy a traerte sabanas y algunas almohadas.

Partí escaleras arriba, bien agarrada para no caerme. Llegué a mi habitación, y me sorprendí al ver que nada había cambiado. Un escritorio con un viejo computador a un lado, mi cama de cobertor morado al otro, la mecedora en el rincón, y un panel lleno de fotografías y pósters en una pared. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado aquí. Sonreí y saqué unas cuantas sabanas para Charlie del pequeño closet que tenía.

Al salir me encontré con Jasper y Alice besándose frente la habitación de Charlie. Sonreí y baje la mirada. Ellos eran muy cariñosos, derrochaban ternura; no de la forma de Rosalie y Emmett, claro. Cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia yo ya pensaba bajar las escaleras.

—Bella —me llamo Alice y yo me giré para verla.

Y ahí recordé que no las había visto en todo el día.

—Hey, ¿Donde se metieron Rosalie y tu en todo el día? No las vi.

—Primero tratamos de bañarnos en la playa, buscando un "buen" lugar, no lo encontramos así que fuimos a pasear por el pueblo y luego estuvimos con nuestros chicos —me contó sonriendo—. Sabía que estarías con Jacob, así que no quise interrumpirte.

—Oh. Ya veo.

—Buenas noches, Bella. —se despidió Jasper antes de entrar a la habitación. Asentí y me despedí con un movimiento de mano.

Alice sintió la necesidad de entrar.

—Ok, me tengo que ir, Bella. Solo recuerda, el Internet aquí no es el mejor, menos con computadores tan viejos. —fue lo que dijo antes de entrar dando saltitos a la habitación.

—Esta bien. —susurré sin comprender nada mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Charlie estaba viendo un juego de Baseball repetido en la televisión cuando llegué. Tendí las sabanas cosa que luego tuviera que acostarse y dormir sin tener que arreglarlas y luego coloque la almohada.

—Gracias, hija. —me agradeció poniéndose de pie para acostarse.

—No hay problema.

Caminé para ir hacía las escaleras, cuando él volvió a hablar. Giré y lo miré.

—¿La pasaste bien hoy? —preguntó sentándose sobre las sabanas.

—Si —contesté sinceramente—. Jacob es muy agradable.

Charlie apoyo los codos en sus rodillas y entrelazo sus dedos, levantó la vista para mirarme. Recordé lo parecidos que éramos. Hizo una seña para que me colocará a su lado, lo hice.

—Me gusta que conozcas gente. Que… sociabilices mas.

Escondí las manos entre mis piernas y me encogí de hombros.

—Hago lo que puedo. Papá… No se por qué hay tanto drama en que Edward sea mi novio —lo solté de corrido.

Charlie cerró los ojos por un momento. Fue como si hubiera recordado algo horrible. Papá ya sabía que Edward y yo estábamos juntos, se lo dije la misma noche en que llegué a casa. Sus palabras fueron "Ya me lo imaginaba". Pero era injusto que _a mi _me hiciera drama y a Emmett no. Desde el principio, se mostró muy amable con Edward… No pensé que habría problema en que estuviéramos juntos, después de todo, era el hijo de su mejor amigo.

—Hija, el problema no es con Edward, créeme. Él es un buen chico, lo sé.

Me sorprendí de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué tu…?

No me dejo continuar — El problema habría sido con cualquier chico, fuese quien fuese. Entiéndeme…, eres mi niñita, la hija de papá. Mi mayor tesoro —desvió la mirada de mí y fijo la vista en el televisor, estaban dando comerciales—. Pero tendré que hacerme a la idea de que has crecido, y que estas en todo tu derecho de tener novio, enamorarte…**.** ¿Carlisle sabe?

Sonreí. Al parecer esa era la luz verde hacía mi relación con Edward.

—Claro que sabe —respondí y me puse de pie—. Gracias, papá. Me alegro de que seas tan comprensivo.

Le di un corto abrazo y Charlie me lo respondió con un brazo. Lo escuché decir "si, papá es el mejor" sin mucho animo. Fui escaleras arriba mas rápido de lo normal, dándome mas de algún golpe con un escalón. Al llegar a mi habitación solté un bajito "¡Si!", mi plan era ponerme el piyama y meterme a la cama, pero al ver el viejo computador tuve otra idea.

Lo prendí, se demoró pero lo hizo al fin. Quise conectarme a mi MSN para así mandarle un correo a Edward, diciéndole lo de Charlie y que me encontraba en Forks. No habíamos hablado desde hace un día entero.

Pero me sorprendí al verlo a él conectado. Iba a hablarle, pero él lo hizo primero, dijo:

_Estaba a punto de enviarte un correo, llamé a tu casa pero nadie contesto, tu celular esta apagado. ¿Todo bien?_

_¡Oh mierda! _Pensé sacando mi celular del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, en efecto, estaba descargado. Que idiota. Me apresuré a contestarle y de paso dejé el celular cargándose sobre mi mesa de noche.

_Uy, si, lo siento. Estamos en Forks, e iremos a La Push este fin de semana. Para que Jasper y Emmett entrenen. Lo siento, lo siento. _

_Tengo algo que decirte, pero… no me gusta estar en el MSN…_

Miré el monitor y recordé que tenía WebCam, una vieja WebCam, pero tenía.

_¿Tienes WebCam? Me gusta mas usar eso, que esto._

Edward dijo que sí, y en poco tiempo estábamos viéndonos el uno al otro. Trate de arreglarme lo mejor que pude, me quite la chaqueta quedando en una camiseta manga larga color vino y me até el cabello. Lo vi a él, tan perfecto como siempre, el cabello lo tenía mojado — seguro se había dado una ducha antes — y llevaba puesta una simple camiseta azul.

—¿Mejor así? —preguntó sonriendo.

Asentí sin quitar la vista de él.

—Quería decirte…, Charlie habló conmigo, y creo que ya no será tan dramático con lo nuestro. —le comunique sin poder esconder la emoción.

—Eso es estupendo. Así no tendré miedo al ir a tu casa —soltó una risita—. ¿Qué tal La Push?

—Bien, conocí a un chico, Jacob; tiene dieciséis años… fue muy agradable. ¿Y tú?

—Entrenando y estando con Esme —se encogió de hombros—. Nada que me emocione tanto como estar contigo.

Me sonrojé. Edward estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando de pronto la conexión comenzó a fallar, rayas grises y negras aparecieron en la pantalla, y de pronto todo de volvió negro. Fruncí el ceño y me puse de pie. ¿Qué le había pasado al computador? Comencé a zamarrearlo un poco, apreté teclas y moví el Mouse a todas partes ¡Debía funcionar! Cuando no reaccionó, le di una cachetada al monitor, aunque yo quedé mas herida que este. Me dolían los nudillos, pero nada grave.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Pobre Edward, lo había dejado solo…

El tono de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos, me apresuré a tomarlo. Sonreí cuando vi que era Edward.

—¡Hola!

—¿Qué paso? De pronto te perdí… —se escuchaba preocupado.

Me senté en la cama.

—El tonto computador que tengo aquí murió, lo siento.

—Oh. No te preocupes. ¿Sabes algo?

—¿Qué? —pregunté curiosa dejándome caer en la cama con la mano libre sobre la frente.

—Te quiero —me dijo con esa voz aterciopelada tan común en él.

Sonreí. — Yo también te quiero. No aguanto mas, quiero que el mes pase rápido.

Pasamos casi toda la noche hablando, no fue hasta que el cielo comenzó a aclararse un poco que tomamos conciencia y nos despedimos. Le conté a Edward que papá me estaba haciendo leer un libro, se mostró curioso ante eso y me alentó a leerlo también. Esme y Carlisle estaban bien, y según él me querían volver a ver. También me preguntó mucho sobre Jacob, cosa que me pareció… extraño; pero le contesté todo, no era como si supiera mucho de él.

Me quedé dormida a las cuatro de la madrugada.

* * *

**No demoré tanto en actualizar :D me sorprendí al recibir esa cantidad de reviews, de verdad gracias *-* son las mejores. Un capitulo medianamente largo o no? No estoy segura xD pero ojala lo disfruten ****J**

**MotoCross ****no se practica en pistas de cemento, como en las carreras de velocidad comunes. Todo pasa sobre tierra, que la mayoría del tiempo esta algo enlodada. Los motociclistas deben pasar entre baches, curvas cerradas, hasta charcos de agua, etc.**

**Rally Raid ****esto se practica por etapas, en caminos de mal estado y en motocicletas todo terreno. Como el rally Dakar ;) **

**Me voy a dormir, es tarde, mañana reviso el capitulo :D**


	24. Sentimientos Parte I

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 24 " Sentimientos. Parte I"**

El Tema musical del despertador me despertó, al principio esa canción me encantaba, pero luego de escucharla una y otra vez todas las mañanas paso a ser la canción vetada de mi playlist. Era increíble como la canción del despertador sin importar cual sea termina pareciéndote odiosa. La mañana fue normal, preparé el desayuno y luego me fui a la Universidad, ya estaba terminando el mes así que estábamos en una ligera etapa de evaluaciones; había estado esforzándome mucho por subir mis notas. Y la Universidad cada vez se hacía más compleja, pero podría con ello.

Luego de ese día en Forks no volví a ver a Jacob, fue algo así como "un amigo del momento". En todo caso, no era como si tuviera tiempo de amigos. Veía a Rosalie y Alice, claro, en el gimnasio.

Con el mes terminando mi ansiedad aumentaba, pronto podría ver a Edward, y con eso comenzaría el torneo. Ya habían anuncios en la calle y un comercial con el campeón hablando, sin contar los anuncios en Internet, cada vez que veía al chico dueño del cinturón sentía ternura; su cara era como la de un niño y parecía inofensivo. Era irreal que un boxeador fuera así de "tierno" a la vista, hermoso, como Edward, tranquilo como Jasper, o infantil como Emmett. Sin duda mi mundo de boxeadores era extraño.

Me estaba duchando cuando escuché un estruendo que venía desde el patio seguido de un "¡BELLA!" la voz se me hizo familiar. Salí corriendo afirmándome de la pared para no caerme y me vestí sin siquiera poder secarme bien. Mi pelo goteaba mucho pero no encontré ningún elástico cerca para amarrármelo.

Salí de casa sin bajar las escaleras del porche, ya imaginaba quien era.

—¡JACOB! —grité cuando lo vi caminar alzando las manos.

Baje del porche y fui hacía él. Estaba más alto. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas blanca que contrarrestaba con su cobriza piel y unos jeans rasgados que ya eran típicos de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté mientras me alzaba.

—Te traje algo. —dijo mostrándose impaciente.

Sonreí, puse las manos en mi cintura y miré encima de su hombre.

—¿Qué?

Tomó mi brazo y me llevó casi a la rejilla de la casa donde había una camioneta de color rojo reluciente. No podía creer lo que pensaba que era. Tire el cabello hacía atrás con una mano y fui hacía la Chevy. Toqué el capo y giré el rostro hacía Jacob.

—¡Esta mejor que la ultima vez que la vi!

Jake se encogió de hombros y se acercó a mí.

—Bueno, yo le hice unos arreglos. Aunque sigue haciendo mucho ruido, lo demás esta bien. Es para ti, un regalo.

Vi como un color rosa ligero se apoderaba de las mejillas de Jacob, le di un corto abrazo y fui hacía el asiento del conductor. Desde hace bastante tenía ganas de comprar un auto, pero nunca encontraba uno que me gustara. Este sin duda era mi tipo. Nunca pensé que Jacob me haría un regalo como este, al parecer noto que me gusto bastante la chevy cuando la vi allá en su casa.

Jacob quiso entrar al asiento del copiloto pero no podía ya que tenia seguro, obviamente en este tipo de vehículo no había un botón que pudiera sacarlo, así que abrí la puerta estirándome, no me di cuenta que Jake estaba demasiado cerca de la puerta y termine dándole un gran golpe. Abrí los ojos de par en par.

—¡Lo siento! —grite llevando las manos a mi boca.

Jake se incorporó y se sentó a mi lado sacudiendo la cabeza. Me sonrió.

—Esta bien. ¿Te parece si das una vuelta de prueba por el patio?

Asentí, nuestro patio delantero era grande así que no habría problema. Como dijo Jacob la camioneta hacia un ruido ensordecedor al encenderla pero después mejoraba, andaba a una velocidad razonable y la radio funcionaba.

Pasamos frente el gimnasio y toqué la bocina para llamar la atención de mis amigos. No tardaron en salir Emmett, Alice y Rose. Su cara fue de horror.

—¡Qué hace mi hermana encima de un dinosaurio! —grito Emmett con cara de asco.

—¡Es un ave! —chilló Alice.

—¡No, es un avión! —la siguió Rose.

Rodé los ojos, se estaban haciendo los graciosos, pero a mi no lograban sacarme ni una carcajada. Jake y yo nos bajamos.

—¿Qué les parece? Es mi nuevo auto.

Emmett iba a decir algo pero la aparición de Charlie y Jasper lo frenó, este último sudaba bastante y tenía las vendas de las manos puestas.

—¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? —preguntó papá.

—Mi auto. Jake me lo trajo.

* * *

La tarde siguió con una discusión que parecía sacada de un guión de comedia entre mi hermano y yo, él no quería que me movilizará en un pedazo de chatarra. Papá y Jasper siguieron entrenando, y Alice estuvo con ellos. Jacob se tuvo que ir enseguida pues tenía asuntos que hacer con sus motocicletas, le agradecí una y otra vez el maravilloso regalo.

Cuando llegó la noche llamé a Edward, como siempre. Ese era nuestro "horario" ya que ambos estábamos disponibles. Le conté lo del auto, a lo que no se puso muy emocionado.

—_Entonces deberé devolver el Aston que te tenía… _—dijo bromeando, suponía.

—Eh, jaja. — solté mecánicamente —.Edward no seas tonto.

—_No, claro que no. _—me contestó con voz dura.

Fue radical el cambio. Antes que tocáramos el tema del auto todo estaba bien. Enrolle el resorte del teléfono y me mordí el labio inferior.

—Edward…

—_¿Sabes, Bella? Me siento inseguro. Creo que es por el hecho que he podido estar poco tiempo contigo desde que iniciamos nuestra relación, y por ese Jake. _

—Pero eso no es nada.

—_¿Nada? no es nada el hecho que ese chico puede estar allá contigo todo el tiempo que desea y darte una camioneta de regalo, ¡o que yo no pueda estar contigo hasta que termine este condenado mes!_

Su voz había subido de tono y estaba más fuerte, me dolió un poco el oído, pero no aleje el teléfono de mí.

—_Me siento superado, no creí que te echaría tanto de menos. Sinceramente, no tanto. _

—¡Oh, Edward, por favor no te pongas así!

—_¿Tú me amas?_

Lanzó la pregunta de una forma tan rápida que me tomó por sorpresa. Y lo peor fue cuando no se la respondí de inmediato con un "sí". El libro que papá me regalo me dio mucho que pensar en verdad. El amor era algo tan complejo, y darse cuenta si uno _ama_ a _x_ persona también era difícil. Yo no estaba segura de amar a Edward, al menos no completamente, a pesar que lo conocía desde hace ya bastante… No lo estaba. Lo quería demasiado, eso estaba claro, pero decir te amo es algo muy grande, una palabra que pesa demasiado y que no todos saben utilizarla. Yo no quería decir solo palabras sin sentirlas por completo.

—Eres muy importante para mí, Edward. Te quiero… demasiado.

Hubo un silencio. Y entonces Edward se escuso diciendo que necesitaba seguir entrenando que hablábamos luego.

* * *

El mes paso completamente con conversaciones monótonas y cortas. Lo mío con Edward no volvió a ser lo mismo desde esa llamada y me sentía terriblemente culpable. Pero era la verdad, no podía forzar mis sentimientos. No lo quería engañar. Ese libro… ¡Ese maldito libro! Recordaba que luego de la discusión telefónica con Edward baje a hablar con Charlie sobre ese puto libro del mal que me había regalado. Pero fue una discusión tonta, en la que yo perdí, sorpresivamente.

Hoy vería a Edward, llegando a Seattle iría directamente al pesaje con Carlisle y luego vendría a casa junto con Jasper y Charlie. Estaba segura de que Jasper quedaría en el torneo, había estado entrenando muy duro para no subir de peso cosa que quedara en una categoría que no fuera apta para el torneo. Pero ahora mi mente estaba centrada solo en Edward, no era como si hubiéramos terminado ni nada, pero nuestra relación simplemente ya no era la misma desde _aquel_ suceso. Hoy estaba decidida a hablar con él, solucionar las cosas, arreglar los malos entendidos y poder comenzar al fin a ser una pareja normal, sin distancia.

Jasper se había vuelto más musculoso, pero con la dieta que estaba siguiendo era muy difícil que no quedara en la categoría.

Me preocupaba que los chicos-Jasper y Edward-quedaran el la misma categoría, porque tarde o temprano deberían enfrentarse. No quería que se enfrentaran, no quería que salieran heridos por los golpes que se den el uno al otro.

Estábamos esperando en la sala de mi casa. Pronto los chicos llegarían del pesaje.

Jasper era el novio de mí mejor amiga y además mi amigo, era casi un hijo para Charlie, no podía no sentir cariño y aprecio por él. Ni dejar de preocuparme. …

—¿Ves algo Alice?

—Bella ¿Desde cuando tan preocupada por el futuro?

—Alice…

—Para tu tranquilidad, no logró ver nada, solo a mi Jazz feliz.

Eso ya respondía, casi, mis dudas. Jasper quería estar con Edward en el torneo. Había veces que no entendía lo masoquistas que podían llegar a ser los hombres. Si yo tuviera la opción de una pelea con Alice pero hubiera una escapatoria para evitarlo, sin dudar escogería la escapatoria.

—Tranquilas pequeñas. —dijo Emmett.

—Es en cuatro días tu pelea ¿Cierto Emmett? —pregunto Alice.

—Si, debo enfrentarme a un tal Laurent.

—Seguro ganaras osito. —Rosalie abrazo a Emmett.

Sonreí ante la muestra de afecto tan tierna de mi cuñada hacía mi hermano y me puse inmediatamente de pie cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

Jasper tenía un gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando entró a la sala.

—¿Cómo les fue? —pregunto Alice mientras nos poníamos de pie.

Jasper la abrazo y la alzó en el aire.

—¡Entre al torneo amor!

Me dirigí a Charlie, y respondió a mi pregunta mental cuando movió la cabeza hacía el pasillo que daba a la puerta. Asentí y salí corriendo de ahí, luego tendría oportunidad de felicitar a Jasper.

—_¿Es enserio? ¿Jasper entro en el torneo?_ —escuché la alzada voz de mí hermano.

—_Si, esta en el peso justo. Con Edward_… —explicó papá. Lo ultimo hizo que mi corazón se apretara, pero aceleré el paso. No quería escuchar más.

Cuando al fin llegué a la puerta vi como un chico de cabello cobrizo se sacaba su gorra negra y dejaba un bolso que se veía pesado en el suelo. Su vestimenta consistía en un polerón sin cierre negro junto con un buzo deportivo del mismo color. El corazón comenzó a latirme rápido, como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos en mi habitación, volví a sentir esa rica sensación de adrenalina. Mis piernas se movieron por si solas y salte sobre él, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mí presencia ya que seguía con la mirada gacha en esos momentos.

Escuché como susurró "Bella" sorprendido cuando me atrapó, sus manos encajaron perfectamente en mi cintura cuando me rodearon.

—¡LO SIENTO!

* * *

**hace tiempo que no actualizo lo sé, vida demasiado ocupada y problemática, aunque el principal obstáculo es la escuela u_ú y que tengo un despelote en mis archivos. Este capitulo tiene 2 partes y ya la tengo solo debo darle los típicos ajustes, seguro la subo este fin de semana (; Ojala sigan leyendo la historia ;w; con tal de que UNA al menos la siga leyendo estaré feliz n_n no dejaré la historia POR NADA, ni esta ni las demás que tengo, pero seguro esta sea la que más seguido actualice ya que la súper encuesta que puse en mi profile dijo que Boxing and Love es su fic favorito mío *-* sin contar que es la que más me gusta también! **


	25. Sentimientos Parte II

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 25 "Sentimientos. Parte II" **

Lo abracé fuerte como si fuera a evitar que escapara de mí. Esperé no romperle el oído por mi grito desesperado. Tenía miedo a su reacción, pero lo único que sentí fue su calido abrazo. Mordí mi labio antes de bajarme de él y mirarlo a los ojos. No quite mis manos de sus hombros.

Al levantar la mirada me encontré con esos hermosos ojos verdes. Traté de detectar algún sentimiento de ira, tristeza, o algo parecido. Pero nada.

—Estas aquí… —dije soltando un bajo suspiro de alivio.

Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo retorció, hoy lo había arreglado para la ocasión dándole más forma con unos ligeros rizos. Me miró de pies a cabeza y luego sus ojos volvieron a los míos. Mi corazón no se tranquilizaba. Necesitaba saber si las cosas estaban bien para él.

—Al fin he vuelto —dijo finalmente—. Para estar contigo… _Bien_.

Sonrió al final de la frase, extrañaba esa sonrisa, hizo que yo también sonriera. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

—Edward, sobre lo de la otra vez, eso que te dije… Lo sien…

—Shh —me calló tomando mi cara entre sus manos. Abrió los ojos de una forma tan suave que me retuve para chillar de ternura—. No importa, fue mi culpa. Yo no debí presionarte en ese momento, supongo que estaba aterrado por la distancia y el hecho de que estuvieras conociendo a nuevas personas… Soy celoso. La mayoría del tiempo logro controlarme sin problemas, pero esta vez… explote. Lo siento, lo siento. Te amo.

Negué con la cabeza. Era injusto. Él se estaba echando la culpa por todo. ¡Las cosas no eran así, yo también compartía parte de la culpa!

—No, yo también tengo la culpa. Me bloqueé, la situación se me escapó y dije palabras idiotas. Aparte del libro de papá me dio mucho que pensar… Edward, te quiero, eres muy importante en mi vida, solo… No me siento muy segura de la palabra "te amo". No quiero usarla mal.

—Esta bien, te entiendo. El miedo al amor es normal en los adolescentes, no sé porque te lo pregunte cuando sé la respuesta… —lo último lo dijo tan confiado y con un aire de arrogancia que no comprendí, pero lo deje pasar—. Como sea ¿Me das permiso para raptarte?

Reí por el cambio abrupto de tema. Me sorprendió lo fácil que fue solucionar nuestro problema de pareja. Al parecer no era tan complejo como pensaba, o Edward lo había hecho más fácil de llevar.

—No me debes pedir permiso, Edward. Solo hazlo.

—Esta bien.

Me tomó del brazo y salimos de la casa dejando allí a todos. No sabía a donde me llevaría Edward, pero me importaba poco, con tal de estar con él, podíamos ir al Tíbet y no me importaría. Me sorprendí cuando en vez de entrar a su Volvo salimos de casa a pie. No era como si me molestara caminar, pero era raro que Edward no ocupara su Volvo.

La noche estaba algo fría, y solo llevaba una chaqueta café puesta, esa era la única prenda "abrigadora" de mí tenida.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté mirando a nuestro alrededor.

—A pasear. —contesto con esa sonrisa torcida tan irresistible.

—¿Caminando?

—¿Cuesta creerlo no? —rió—. Creo que Esme este tiempo me hizo apreciar más las cosas de este estilo.

Sonreí complacida al escuchar aquello. Había aprovechado el tiempo, tal y como yo quería.

La ciudad estaba hermosa, las luces hacían que miles de colores flotaran en el aire, y como había un poco de niebla—muy poca—le daba un toque romántico a todo. Digno de una película de amor.

Me sonroje cuando Edward apretó mi mano con la suya, sus manos me transmitían seguridad, además de ser mucho más grandes que las mías y musculosas, siempre estaban calidas.

—Tus manos están heladas —susurró mientras acariciaba el dorso de mi mano derecha—. En dos días comienza el torneo, Bella…

Baje la mirada y cambie el semblante. Era hora de hablar de _eso_.

—Lo sé, estaré en primera fila. Apoyándote.

—Gracias, así ten por seguro que ganaré.

—¿Con quien te enfrentas? —no pude evitar sonar _demasiado_ interesada al lanzar la pregunta.

—Un tal James. —contestó restándole importancia al asunto.

—Dios… —susurré obviamente preocupada.

—¿Lo conoces?

—He escuchado cosas de él, es bueno arrinconando y en la defensa. Si te lleva a las cuerdas… —imagine algo que preferí quitar enseguida de mi mente y sacudí la cabeza—, No dejes que lo haga por favor.

—A veces la defensa no es suficiente —dijo con tono divertido.

—Ya lo creo. —reí sarcásticamente ante su despreocupación. Este era igual que Emmett y Jasper, ni les importaba su contrincante, rayaban en la arrogancia.

—La ciudad esta hermosa esta noche… ¿No te parece?

—Si, eso mismo pensé.

Mantuve la vista en el suelo pensando en lo que se venía. Todo sería tan intenso de ahora en adelante, pero eso no interferiría en mi relación con Edward, no. Aprovecharíamos la compañía del otro. De pronto, lo abracé.

—¿Bella…?

Escondí mi rostro en su musculoso pecho y lo apreté más contra mi.

—Edward, prométeme que saldrás bien de todo esto. —susurré.

Edward pareció comprender la situación y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me sentí mejor cuando me abrazó el también, el frió que había en el ambiente no era tan molesto con Edward envolviéndome.

—No quiero que estés asustada, no quiero que temas por mi. ¿Te das cuenta…? —Rompió nuestro abrazo y sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos. Lo miré fijamente—. Si me separaba de ti… una de las razones, era para evitar esto.

—¿Qué?

—No quería verte preocupada, menos por mi. No lo merezco. No quiero que se preocupen por mi… ni tú ni nadie, _Menos tú._

Lo volví abrazar. Era imposible que no me preocupara, no lo podía evitar.

—Siempre me preocuparé por ti... lo quieras o no_. Prométemelo_.

—Bella…

—¡Prométemelo! Por favor…

Suspiro y me atrajo más a él—: Te lo prometo. —dijo finalmente—. Oh, se me olvidaba -rompió el brazo para sacar algo de su polerón. Algo rojo que resultó ser una bufanda. La envolvió en mi cuello y sentí alivio, estaba calentita y con su aroma—. Toma, Esme la hizo para ti.

Sonreí y me tape hasta la nariz.

—Que tierna es. ¡Debo darle algo! —miré la bufanda detenidamente, el punto era hermoso y delicado.

—Sabe que aquí el clima es más frío… —dijo Edward algo avergonzado.

Asentí y lo volví a abrazar. Caminamos de esa forma con las luces resplandeciendo a nuestro alrededor.

—Jasper peso sesenta y un kilos… —comentó de la nada mientras nos sentábamos en una banca.

—Casi no entra.

—Mientras yo cincuenta y ocho. Baje de peso… es increíble. —no pudo esconder su asombro. Ni yo. Edward estaba perfecto para este torneo.

—Estas en el peso ideal.

—Lo sé. —pasó una mano por su cabello mientras la otra rodeaba mi hombro.

Estaba preocupada. Mis dos amigos—y novio—enfrentándose. Antes tenía la esperanza de que Jasper subiera de categoría y no se enfrentara a Edward, pero no… ambos irían al torneo. Iba a ser un enfrentamiento muy reñido, el de Jasper con Edward. Y no estaba muy segura de poder verlo sin llorar.

—¿No estas feliz?

Me sobre salte al escuchar _su_ voz en mis oídos. Volteé y me encontré con _él_.

—Edward.

—Estas pálida… ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, es solo que…

No quería decirlo.

—Dilo.

-Aún no asimiló que Jasper y tú estén en el mismo torneo. —admití.

Rió y yo fruncí el ceño. Le parecía graciosa mi preocupación.

—No le veo lo gracioso.

Me crucé de brazos.

—Para tú tranquilidad, no estamos en el mismo grupo. Yo estoy en el "A" y Jasper en el "C". Aún no nos enfrentaremos.

—¿Y eso debe tranquilizarme?

Volvió a reír.

—Los mejores se enfrentan al final.

—¿Y eso quiere decir…?

—Que Jasper se enfrentara a mi en la última pelea. —sonrió torcidamente.

Edward era muy dulce, pero cuando se trataba de una pelea… parecía otra persona. Pero yo sabía que solo era porque esta vez se enfrentaría a Jasper. Era parecido a Emmett, cuando se enfrentaba a un rival poderoso, no parecía él. Eso le pasaba a todos.

—¿Edward?

—¿Si?

—Eso que dijiste la otra vez, de que ya sabías la respuesta... ¿A qué te referías?

Besó mi frente y me estrechó más contra él.

—_Yo sé_ que me amas. Te he escuchado decirlo en sueños, y por tu forma de verme, tus movimientos...; todo lo dice. Lo que tu mente dice suele ser completamente distinto a lo que tu corazón siente, al menos en situaciones como estas. Solo quería escucharte decirlo, en ese momento de inseguridad. Al escuchar una frasesilla confusa casí en shock y creo que por eso me mantuve cortante luego. Pero ya todo esta bien. No volveré a dejar que eso pase. _Nunca más_.


	26. Corte de Cabello

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 26 "Corte de cabello"**

¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan rápido? Lo detestaba. Hoy, estábamos a un día del primer encuentro de Edward. Yo estaba más nerviosa que él, Edward tenía una sonrisa permanente en su hermoso rostro y me parecía injusto. Mis amigas me decían que era natural que yo estuviera así, usualmente la novia del boxeador es la que más "sufre" en momentos como estos, y los hombres, como todos son tontos (palabras de Rosalie) disfrutan.

Antes del encuentro Edward debía ir a la peluquería, el cabello le había crecido bastante y podría ser molesto a la hora de pelear, incluso, podría llegar a costarle la victoria. Me pidió que lo acompañara, y yo felizmente accedí.

Me encantaba ser su novia, me hacía sentir tan querida, y de alguna forma, guapa. A pesar que él era cien veces más guapo que yo. Hace un tiempo alguien me dijo que el amor era como una plata, que había que cuidarlo y alimentarlo. Bueno, era como si él me enamorara cada vez más. Yo también me empeñaba bastante en hacer que su amor por mí no bajara, le hacía pequeños detallitos.

Papá… ya estaba mejor con eso de las relaciones, creo que Carlisle tuvo algo que ver en eso, según Edward.

No habíamos tenido más problemas, ni ataques de celo, ni nada. Creo que eso era, en parte, porque nosotros casi no salíamos, en plan de cita. Rosalie dijo una vez que nosotros debíamos considerar salir más juntos, que éramos como "un bebe que no ha salido de casa y que no sabe cómo comportarse con otros". Esa idea me rondaba en la cabeza hace un tiempo.

No quería que nos convirtiéramos en una pareja aburrida… porque yo de por si era normal y aburrida, debía ponerle más chispa a la relación.

—Llegamos —la voz de mi novio me desconcentró.

Acarició mi mano antes de salir del auto para abrirme la puerta. Le sonreí y agradecí su gesto. Él era adorable. Miramos la peluquería quedándonos ahí de pie, era un edifico de dos pisos con paredes de vidrio dejando ver todo, al menos de frente, unas pequeñas escaleras llevaban a la puerta principal que se abría sola y se veía bastante movimiento allí dentro.

—Más vale que no me dejen como militar, solo quiero las puntas. —comento mi novio mientras caminábamos.

Solté un pequeño "jiji" y lo mire, caminábamos de la mano.

—No me digas que nunca has estado en una peluquería.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, Esme solía cortármelo, pero… ¡es pésima! —lo dijo con cara de niño asustado—. Tiene la idea de que fue "estilista" en su vida pasada y me uso a mi varias veces para sus… experimentos —fingió escalofríos—. Una vez en primaria tuve que ir a la escuela con una parte de la cabeza rapada, me catalogaron de "punky" en el salón y algunos profesores me tenían miedo, ya que todos sabían que me entrenaba para ser boxeador profesional, súmale a eso un corte de cabello "punky" —resopló—. Desde los diez que me dedico yo a mi pelo, ¿Por qué crees que lo tengo así?

Apunto su cabello con la mano desocupada y lo sacudió. Todas las puntas estaban disparejas, algunas demasiado cortas, otras muy largas. Todo eso, con su despeinado habitual era… como decirlo, sensual.

Sonreí y me puse de puntitas para acariciar su rebelde cabello cobrizo.

—A mí me gusta, no serias "Edward" sin tu cabello, créeme, solo dejo que te lo cortes por el torneo. —solté una risita.

El sonrió y besó mi frente.

—Linda.

Me sonroje ante sus palabras y las puertas de la peluquería se abrieron.

Al entrar sentimos el ambiente más fresco que allá afuera, más frio. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño y me abracé a mí misma. Edward noto mi reacción e iba a decir algo, pero no tardó en aparecer una chica, que era peluquera, creo. Esto interrumpió a mi novio.

—Hola, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? —pregunto ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía el cabello más rojo que había visto.

—Si —respondió Edward—. Quiero cortarme el cabello.

La chica, que no era nada fea, miro el cabello de Edward, como examinándolo. Luego de un rato volvió la vista y nos volvió a sonreír.

—Está bien, vayan allí —apunto un sitio libre donde pudieran atender a Edward—, enseguida encontraré alguien que se encargue.

La chica se fue y nosotros nos dirigimos hacia el lugar que indico. Edward se sentó en el asiento negro de los clientes y yo voltee la cabeza para buscar algo donde poder estar, pero sentí sus manos en mi cintura y me sentó en sus piernas. Sonreí y mordí mis labios mientras rodeaba mis manos en su cuello. Él también sonreía.

Frente nosotros había un gran espejo que me cohibía un poco, siempre pensé que los espejos de las peluquerías eran misteriosos.

—Sobre lo que comentaste de salir más porque podríamos convertirnos en una pareja aburrida… —dijo él con tono divertido. Alejo un mechón de cabello de mi cara.

—Oh, Edward. No tomes en cuenta eso…

—Pero luego estuviste callada todo el camino, sumergida en tu mente, seguramente pensando en eso. ¿Por qué te preocupa?

Bajé la mirada por un momento y dude si en decirle o no. Pero debía ser sincera, y sin contar que no se me daba bien mentir.

—Bueno, las chicas lo dicen —abrió la boca para hablar pero no deje que lo hiciera—. Además… temo que te aburras de mí, ya sabes, no soy nada interesante, menos chistosa; soy aburrida.

Me encogí de hombros y para ese entonces yo ya no lo miraba a él si no a mis zapatillas amarillas que me había regalado Alice. Pero Edward cambio eso tomando mi barbilla y haciendo que lo mirara.

—Por favor, Bella. No pienses eso. Eres la mujer más interesante que he conocido, y no me aburres. Tú te podrías aburrir de mi porque solo soy un boxeador cabeza de musculo —soltó una risita al final de la oración.

Negué con la cabeza y acaricie su rostro.

—No, cabeza de musculo es Emmett.

Ambos comenzamos a reír ante mi comentario sobre mi hermano, obviamente no pensaba eso en realidad.

— ¿Ves que eres divertida? Has hecho que este hombre gruñón ría.

—Amor, por favor…

—Oh, vamos, es verdad. Yo antes era todo un cascarrabias, y lo sabes, un gruñón con cara de pocos amigos. Gracias a ti eso cambio, pero… solo cuando estoy contigo soy así, cuando no estás vuelvo a ser un enojón.

—Creo que tendré que estar contigo todo el tiempo para que seas así las veinticuatro horas del día. —dije riendo bajito y acercándome lentamente para besarlo.

— ¡Hola! —pero esa voz nos interrumpió. Y me pareció conocida.

Una chica normal, de cabello castaño, rizos y estatura mediana se hizo presente, por el uniforme, las tijeras y demás implementos supe que era una peluquera.

_Ese rostro…_

Edward la saludo con la mano y dijo lo que deseaba que le hicieran, ella se apresuró en ponerse algo negro encima para que los pelos no cayeran en su ropa y le sonrió. ¿Trataba de coquetear?

_Ese rostro…, la voz…_

—Bueno mi nombre es… —decía ella.

— ¡JESSICA! –grité a todo volumen llamando la atención de todos en el lugar. Me sonroje demasiado.

—Oh, sí, ese es mi nombre, ¿cómo lo sabes? —quiso saber ella mirándome. Si, sin duda, ella era la chica que se nos había acercado a Edward y a mí en el supermercado hace un tiempo atrás.

—Yo, este… intuición. —le respondí bajando la mirada.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Y siguió con Edward.

—Debo lavarte el pelo, sigue… —me miro—, síganme por favor.

Nos pusimos de pie, de nuevo y la seguimos.

— ¿la conoces? —me preguntó Edward tomando mi mano.

—Sí, y tu también —me miro confundido—, la chica del supermercado ¿Recuerdas? La fan loca…

—Oh, sí. No me reconoció al parecer.

Sonreí antes de decir—: con ese cabello tapándote los ojos quien te reconocería…

Él también sonrió y sacudió la cabeza alejando un poco el cabello de su vista, solo un poco. De verdad necesitaba recortarlo un poquito.

Ella hizo que Edward se sentara y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Probó que el agua estuviera en una buena temperatura y comenzó a revisar si tenía todo lo necesario, por un momento a Edward se le desato lo que yo llamaba un "babero** (1)** de peluquería" y ella, muy amable, quiso atarlo otra vez, pero no por detrás si no por delante, prácticamente tirándosele encima a mi novio. Y claro, Jessica tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y la boca casi se me cae al suelo. Edward movía las manos tratando de quitarla, pero creo que no quería ser rudo con una mujer, él era un caballero. Bueno, yo no. Me sorprendí por la inmensa ola de celos que corría por todo mi cuerpo, no quería hacer una escena allí, yo no era de esas, pero mi cuerpo se movió solo…

La aleje de mi novio poniendo algo de fuerza, pesaba mucho. No la mire a ella en ningún momento, hasta que decidí decirle algo.

—No creo que te paguen para tirarle los senos en la cara a los clientes. —me sorprendió el tono de mi voz, era firme, decisivo. No era de Bella.

Ella sonrió y contesto—: No, me pagan por cortar el cabello.

Solo asentí y le sonreí.

—Voy a buscar shampoo, no queda. —nos avisó ella antes de alejarse casi corriendo de nosotros.

Aleje el cabello de mi rostro y por fin, mire a Edward, este tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Bufe.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté poniendo las manos en mi cintura.

—Bella Swan y su ataque de celos. —dijo él con tono burlesco.

Fruncí el ceño y me senté en sus piernas, tomé su cara.

—Disfruta este momento porque será el primero y único que haga, lo deteste.

Él quería darme un beso, pero corrí la cara y me levanté, ese era el castigo por haberse burlado de mi momento "sin control". Aunque muriera por dentro de besarlo. Edward se vio sorprendido y luego puso esa sonrisa torcida.

Luego llegó Jessica y comenzó a hacer su trabajo, no paso mucho cuando tiro todo el cabello de Edward atrás y descubrió quien era. Soltó un grito desenfrenado y un montón de "oh mi Dios". Varios, luego de ese momento, no dejaban de mirar a mi novio. Mientras, yo leía un poquito más allá una revista de cortes de cabello, no iba a mentir, me entraron ganas hacerme más de uno, pero… no se verían así en mí, ni en nadie que fuera capaz de desperdiciar media hora o más en arreglarse el cabello (quizás una celebridad si), pero yo era una chica normal y sabia que no funcionaba para eso. A mí me gustaba llevar el cabello atado en peinados fáciles y funcionales o suelto simple, con un broche o algo así, no me gustaba tener el pelo en la cara.

—Así que él es Edward Cullen… —comentó una voz masculina a mi lado derecho.

Gire el cuello para verlo, y lo reconocí de inmediato. James. El rival de Edward. Era tal y como lo recordaba, rubio, de ojos azules, ojos que transmitían una arrogancia altísima, cuerpo musculoso… solo que ya no tenía su característica cola amarrada en el cabello rubio, que antes lo llevaba largo.

—Si —conteste, casi sin aire.

—Que decepción, pensé que era fuerte. —dijo él con una sonrisa engreída en la boca.

Arrugué la nariz y me preparé para contestarle.

—No te dejes llevar por su apariencia. Edward es increíblemente fuerte, hábil, rápido y sobre todo, de buen corazón. No anda por ahí presumiendo lo que no tiene y se entrena duro todos los días.

James soltó una carcajada, y yo…, me enojé.

—Por favor pequeña, ¿eres su madre que hablas así de él?

—No, soy su novia. —contesté con orgullo elevando un poco el mentón.

—Bueno… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Bella.

—Bueno, Bella… Hoy quedarás sin novio. —dijo eso y se puso de pie sacándose el "babero". Se despidió de unas peluqueras que lo veían como si fuera un pedazo de carne

Me puse de pie para contestarle, pero ya se había ido. Tome aire y me voltee.

—¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Edward, ahora estaba junto a mí, con su cabello corto. Habían terminado.

Se le veían los ojos y su cabello estaba algo húmedo. Se veía perfecto, como siempre. Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí dejando la revista que estaba leyendo en un asiento.

—Nada, ¿Vamos a casa?

—Sí, deja ir a pagar. Ve, abre el auto.

Me pasó las llaves de su Volvo y le di un corto beso antes de salir.

* * *

—Edward… no podré ir a verte pelear…

Baje la mirada, me sentía como lo peor en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó tomándome los hombros y mirándome con preocupación.

—Sí, la cabeza, me duele mucho. —le dije frunciendo el ceño y tocando mi frente con la mano. Tenía fiebre, pero no quería decírselo.

Edward tocó mi frente.

—Esta muy caliente, ¿No será fiebre? No sé mucho de medicina pero…

—No, Edward. Está bien…, es que me resfrié, ya sabes, creo que bañarme todas las noches y acostarme con el pelo mojado es mala idea después de todo. —reí debilmente.

Pero Edward se veía más preocupado aún.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Bella! Hasta yo que soy un boxeador bruto sé que eso hace mal.

—Lo siento…

Pero con la Universidad ya no me daba tiempo de bañarme en la tarde, pasaba metida en libros, o con Edward. De verdad me sentía como una tonta.

Se escucho un grito de parte de Emmett llamando a Edward, ya era hora de que se fueran. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

—Gana. —susurré.

Edward respondió mi abrazo y beso mis mejillas.

—Por ti.

Me sonrió y luego besó, fue un beso corto, pero suficiente. Me sentía mal, no podía ni mantener un beso.

Ayudo a que me recostara en la cama y me acaricio por última vez antes de salir de la habitación. Cerré los ojos, cuando se fueran todos bajaría a por un paño helado y me lo pondría en la frente. Solo quería que nada le pasara a Edward.

_Cuídate, por favor._

* * *

**CHANCHAN**, listo. Siento un montón la demora, pero los últimos meses me dedique por completo a mis estudios, ahora que estoy de vacaciones comenzaré a actualizar todas mis historias.

**(1) babero: no sé si este termino es utilizado en otros países pero aqui en chile es lo que usan los bebes enrollado al cuello para que no se ensucien.**http : / ichooseroses. blogspot. com/ blog de cata :D sin los espacios C:

**¡aviso! **cambiaré mi nombre de fanfiction, porque ya lo encuentro demasiado tonto xd ahora será: . . . no se xd ahi se enteraran! :)

infinitas gracias a las que me leen y me alientan a seguir escribiendo, son las mejores enserio n.n


	27. Dependiente

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece. **

**Capitulo 27 "Dependiente"

* * *

**

Cuando todos se fueron baje hacía el primer piso a por un paño de agua fría, dos píldoras para el dolor, jugo de naranja. Y así todo saldría bien para mí. Estaba en piyama, una camiseta azul con un pantalón ancho blanco, sin olvidar mis pantuflas de osito que me había regalado Emmett la navidad pasada.

Una mano sosteniendo el paño en mi frente, la otra el vaso de jugo, y mi pie apretando el botón del control remoto de la televisión; y me senté en el sillón de la sala de estar. Sabía que era necesario reposar, pero no podía hacerlo. Transmitirían el encuentro por televisión, y por suerte estaba puesto justo ese canal, no era sorpresa pues yo no veía televisión (casi nada) y Charlie y Emmett lo único que veían eran ese canal (que trataba únicamente de boxeo y deportes de ese tipo).

Edward aún no salía, los comentaristas estaban hablando, eso no me importaba así que eché la cabeza hacia atrás, no sin antes dar un sorbo de jugo de naranja y dejarlo en la mesa de centro.

El dolor de mi cabeza no disminuía ni un poco. Cerré los ojos por un momento…

… _¡Edward está recibiendo golpe tras golpe!_

— ¿¡Qué!

Sentí que me caía y di un pequeño salto en mi lugar, sacudí la cabeza. Me di cuenta que estaba en la sala de estar con la televisión prendida, ¡Me había quedado dormida! El paño se encontraba junto a mí. Parpadee unas cuantas veces antes de fijar la vista en el televisor. Me había perdido el inicio de la pelea de Edward pero ¿Cuánto?

Vi a mi novio totalmente bañado en sudor y recibiendo duros golpes de parte de James directo a su pecho. Mi boca se abrió y solté un gritito. ¿Qué pasaba?

Sonó la campana, un comentarista dijo: _Así finaliza el segundo round_, y Edward se fue tropezando a su esquina. El segundo round. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. No, mi novio no era ese. Los comentaristas comenzaron a dar sus apreciaciones sobre la pelea…

— _¿Qué piensas Mike? _

¿Mike? En efecto, allí estaba uno de los aprendices de papá. No me sorprendí que él estuviera como comentarista, a veces invitaban a boxeadores a hacerlo. Pero a los boxeadores exitosos, ¿Entonces porque Mike…?

—_Bueno, que Edward está dando una mala pelea. ¿Dónde quedo su espíritu de lucha? Cuando comenzó el primer round, desde el principio supe que algo le pasaba, sus ojos no tenían la misma chispa de león que siempre se le ve cuando entrenaba o en sus encuentros anteriores… —_se encogió de hombros_—. Es una lástima pues, yo en su lugar estaría dando la mejor pelea de todas. Ay que aprovechar cosas como estas, Doug. _

Enarque una ceja. ¿Quién se creía Mike que era al hablar así? Desde que llego al gimnasio nunca fue más que un boxeador regular. El otro comentarista habló:

—_Eso es verdad, Edward entró débil, creo que su error fue dejar que James comenzara con sus golpes al pecho, ya que de ahí no paro más. Pero no creo que debamos ser tan duros con Edward, Mike. Estoy seguro que nos sorprenderá en el tercer round. Pensar que tú, Mike, podrías estar allí peleando ¿Ah? Pero te vas a Rusia a entrenar._

¿Rusia? Bah, no me había enterado, quizás porque Edward había ocupado mi mente estos últimos meses. Con razón no había escuchado la voz de Mike en el gimnasio los últimos días. Daba igual, yo quería ver a mi Edward. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Por fin lo mostraron. Carlisle le daba agua y le hablaba sin cesar, los ayudantes también le hablaban, pero Edward tenía la mirada perdida. Él solo asentía y se restregaba la cara con cansancio. Luego mostraron a James, el muy maldito estaba riéndose y chocando sus puños con excitación.

No entendía por qué Edward podía estar pasando por esta situación. Aleje unos mechones de cabello de mi rostro con frustración y mordí mi labio. Baje la mirada, de pronto fue como si descargas eléctricas estuvieran dentro de mi cabeza. Me quejé y llevé una mano a mi frente.

Cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el comienzo del tercer round di un salto de susto.

Apenas Edward se acercó a James, este le dio un golpe. Cerré los ojos y corrí la cara. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero no pude resistirlo más. Apagué la televisión y salí corriendo de la casa. No me importo nada, que estuviera con piyama, el frio que hacía, que mi cabeza me retumbara del dolor, nada. Corrí y corrí, pensé en tomar un taxi, pero los que veía pasar por la calle estaban todos llenos, y no estaba dispuesta a esperar un autobús. Más de una vez estuve a punto de caerme, pero mi amor por Edward era más fuerte que eso.

No sé cuanto corrí, pero sentí que el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho, el sudor que corría por mi frente era helado, las piernas me ardían, y de pronto quise vomitar. Pero me aguante todo eso.

Al fin había llegado. Apoye mi mano sobre la pared y comencé a toser terriblemente.

Pude entrar solo diciendo de quien era hija, tosía mientras buscaba la zona alta. Correr tanto era pésimo para alguien enfermo, pero a mí no me importaba.

—Ya estoy aquí, Edward. —susurré mientras subía las escaleras.

Llegué a la zona alta, pude ver a los demás abajo. Tuve que dar unos cuantos empujones para que me dejaran llegar a la barandilla, comencé con unos amables y pacientes "permiso" pero terminé diciendo unas cuantas groserías y regalando codazos a cualquiera que se pusiera en mi camino.

Edward trataba de defenderse de James, pero no era suficiente.

— ¡Vamos, Edward! ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa! ¡No puedo creer que te estés dejando ganar por ese pedazo de mierda! ¡Sé que puedes vencerlo con un solo golpe! ¡Si sigues así considérate soltero! ¡¿Me escuchas? ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Me sorprendí de mis propias palabras, quizás ese era el "Swan" que llevaba dentro, la rabia que me hacía sentir la arrogancia de James, o lo mal que estaba peleando Edward. Tal vez una mezcla de esas tres opciones.

Nunca había actuado así. Me di cuenta que todos se habían quedado callados, viéndome. Sentí el calor fluir en todo mi rostro, pero mantuve mi postura mirando fijamente a mi novio. Y de un segundo a otro, todos comenzaron a gritar, apoyando mis palabras, incluso los comentaristas. Pero eso no me importaba, Edward me miraba entre preocupado, sorprendido y feliz. Logré darle una débil sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes y él la respondió asintiendo.

Comencé a alejarme de allí, por suerte, no tuve que dar codazos gratis, al contrario; se abrieron paso. ¿Quién diría que una chica podía ganar respeto haciendo algo como eso?

Mi cabeza me dolía, y cuando pise el primer escalón del semi-oscuro pasillo tuve que detenerme para presionar mi frente con la mano. Seguí caminando y unos minutos después escuche muchos gritos, giré el cuello hacía atrás, aun podía ver la luz y sombras de los espectadores. Sonreí cuando escuche "Edward ganó".

Yo sabía.

Y seguí caminando, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Pensé: _¿Me voy a casa caminando sola como el héroe de una película con cara triunfante? O ¿Voy a ver a mi novio a los camerinos?_

Decidí que iría a ver a mi novio. La puerta estaba entre abierta y logre escuchar como hablaban, voces como la de Charlie, Alice y Emmett resaltaron entre las demás. Sonreí y me sonrojé de vergüenza, estaban hablando de mí. Tomé aire y abrí la puerta, todos se giraron a verme.

— ¡Bella! —dijeron.

Salude tímidamente con la mano y miré a Edward, ya se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba un poleron azul verdoso junto con un buzo negro. Se dirigió hacia mí y me abrazo, respondí su abrazo con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, que no era mucha.

—Linda ropa. —fue lo que dijo cuando nos separamos.

Rodé los ojos y sonreí.

—No tuve tiempo de cambiarme, salí corriendo apenas vi que estabas a punto de perder —lo golpee suavemente en la nariz con un dedo—. ¿Qué te paso?

Agarro un mechón de mi cabello y lo retorció.

—Tu ausencia y delicada salud ocupaban mi mente en esos momentos. Delicada salud… Bella —dijo mi nombre con tono de reproche.

—No me retes, en mi lugar abrías hecho lo mismo.

Acaricie su cuello. Vi que lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió.

— ¿Saliste corriendo? —preguntó enrollando sus brazos en mi cintura.

—Nunca había hecho tanto movimiento físico en mi vida —ambos reímos, y me di cuenta que los demás habían salido, seguro para darnos privacidad. Que amables—. Me alegra que ganaras.

—Todo gracias a ti. Dependo de ti, Bella Swan.

Esas palabas hicieron que sintiera una felicidad grande en mi pecho. Lo abracé, me puse de puntitas y besé sus labios. Cuando nos separamos le sonreí y acaricie su rostro.

—Hermoso.

Beso mi frente y acaricio mi cuello.

—Preciosa.

Ojala ese momento se hubiera congelado. Nos miramos y choque nuestras narices sonriendo.

—Tendremos que trabajar en eso, no es posible que Edward Cullen sea un dependiente. —bromee riendo.

—Creo que podré acostumbrarme.

Luego de un rato salimos juntos, Edward pidió un taxi y nos fuimos juntos a casa. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos, nuestras manos iban entrelazadas. Edward acaricio mi cabello, beso mi frente. Ya no me dolía nada, Edward era mi medicina.


	28. ¿Boda?

**Crepúsculo y todo lo demás no me pertenece, solo esta idea.**

* * *

**Capitulo 28 "¿Boda?"**

— ¡Por favor Alice, apúrate!

—Oh, cállate, Bella.

— ¡No quiero llegar tarde!

Edward y Jasper nos esperaban abajo y mi amiga aún no estaba decidida si llevar la blusa azul o lila, cuando me abrió la puerta iba con la lila pero al ver que yo usaba un suéter delgado del mismo color salió corriendo a su closet, que era más grande que mi habitación, debía agregar.

Hoy Emmett se iba a enfrentar a Laurent, todo lo que pasara en los enfrentamientos de él de ahora en adelante eran tan importantes para su carrera, y yo quería ser parte del proceso porque sabía que mi hermano ganaría todo y se convertiría en campeón mundial.

Alice bajo, ¡Con la misma blusa lila que traía puesta al principio! La miré achicando los ojos desaprobando su actitud, pero ella siguió como si nada y con una sonrisa.

Cerré la puerta y salimos.

—Para que hacerme problemas, la blusa es linda y así parecemos hermanas. —dijo Alice mientras estábamos en el ascensor.

Asentí y sonreí. No había que hacerse problema por usar el mismo color de ropa, además, mi suéter era corriente, la blusa de Alice seguro había costado bastante pues ella invertía mucho en la moda.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Edward cuando nos vio.

Ambos hombres se encontraban apoyados en el volvo, esperándonos. Jasper beso a Alice, él no hizo preguntas conocía perfectamente a su novia así que seguro se hacía una idea de lo que había pasado.

—Alice y sus dramas de moda, ya sabes. —fue lo único que dije mientras Edward abría la puerta del copiloto para que entrara.

Tomó mi mano luego de encender el auto, acarició el dorso con suavidad, sonreí y miré a través de la ventana.

Este era solo el comienzo para mi hermano, el camino hacía el titulo era largo. Venían tantas cosas, entre Edward, Jasper y Emmett mis nervios estaban repartidos, bueno, no tanto por mi hermano.

Por suerte luego de esta pelea pasarían unos cuantos días para volver a asistir a una, tocándole a Jasper esta vez.

Me hubiera gustado que estos días de "paz", por decirlo de alguna forma, pudieran ser para estar Edward y yo, tranquilos, pero lamentablemente estaban destinados a entrenar; obviamente tendríamos nuestros momentos pero…

Como sea.

—Luego del triunfo de Emmett organice una pequeña celebración en su casa, Bella, espero que no te moleste ¿No? —dijo Alice acercándose a través del espacio libre que había entre el asiento de Edward y mío.

Reí y sacudí la cabeza. Si hasta Alice estaba segura del triunfo de mi hermano no había de que preocuparse.

—No hay problema. —conteste mirando a Edward que de pronto tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, suponía que era por Alice.

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el espectáculo le gente ya había comenzado a acumularse en la entrada. Dejamos a Edward para que fuera a estacionar el auto y entramos. Quería ir a los camerinos, allá se encontraban Rosalie y mi padre, también Carlisle.

Los chicos caminaban muy rápido o yo era muy lenta, es que quería esperar a Edward. Giré el cuello para buscarlo, pero la gente no me dejaba. Fruncí los labios resignándome a seguir sin él, en total lo vería luego.

Pero justo antes de que volteara y siguiera mi camino lo vi, abrirse paso entre la gente como si fuera un superestrella, él no estaba tratando de lucir así pero era inevitable. Sonreí y me quedé en mi lugar esperándolo.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —pregunto cuando llegó a mi lado.

Suspiré y lo miré mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

_Porque eres demasiado perfecto. _

No le iba a decir eso, simplemente me encogí de hombros.

—Simplemente te amo. —respondí.

Nos besamos, y seguimos el camino.

— ¡Suerte! —exclame lanzándome a los brazos de Emmett apenas entramos a su camerino.

Me estrecho con fuerza, estuvimos así por un buen rato. Todos sabíamos que mi hermano era grande, pero con su traje de boxeador puesto, el pecho descubierto, la característica bata, y zapatos, parecía como si lo fuera aún más, pero yo sabía que, en el fondo, él seguía siendo el adorable hombre con el que crecí.

Nos separamos y bese su mejilla.

—No te preocupes, Bella —dijo Rosalie colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. Tiene que ganar, si no, no me casaré con él.

Abrí los ojos como platos y miré a Rosalie y luego a mi hermano, pidiendo una explicación por que no entendía nada. Los demás estaban igual.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Ese es el trato.

Reí y miré a Alice que sonreía feliz.

Al parecer pronto se celebraría una boda en la familia Swan.

—Bueno, entonces, no tengo nada que decir. Es tu deber ganar, ahora más que nunca. —logré decir separándome para ir hacía Edward que rodeó mi cintura depositando un beso en mi frente.

Fuimos a nuestros asientos. Alice no dejaba de hablar con Rosalie de la futura boda, yo también estaba entusiasmada pero hablar de vestidos y BODAS no era lo mío, así que… si, preferí tomar una distancia prudente de esa conversación.

Presentaron a los boxeadores, entro Laurent y mi hermano que era el favorito. Su contrincante tenía la piel olivácea y un cuerpo intimidante, pero no tanto como Emmett.

Sonó la campana y comenzó.

Siempre mi hermano era el que comenzaba, y esta no fue la excepción, con un golpe directo al rostro, ligero, sin tanta potencia que al conectar con Laurent hizo que este se tambaleara.

Laurent era bueno, pero no tanto, lo que me preocupaba eran sus movimientos… me parecían "sucios", como si en cualquier momento llegara a cometer una falta, pero era como si solo yo lo notara.

—Ese Laurent me pone nervioso —comentó Jasper—, se me hace que es… sucio.

Asentí mirándolo, había veces que solo él comprendía lo que me pasaba, _lo que_ pasaba.

—Siento que en cualquier momento cometerá falta. —agregué.

Sentí la mirada extraña de Edward sobre mí, giré para verlo.

— ¿Enserio? Yo creo que el tipo es patético.

Resople y golpee suavemente su estomago.

—No creo que lo haga —siguió Edward—, a menos que quiera ser sancionado y arruinar su carrera.

Todo término con Emmett ganando, subió a Rosalie a la lona para festejar y dijo a todo pulmón que se iban a casar, así que ya me podía imaginar más de algún periodista deambulando el día de la boda. Le colocó la sortija, que Charlie tenía guardada en su bolsillo, ahí mismo, un precioso zafiro azul casi del porte de una fresa.

Al llegar a casa todo estaba listo para una celebración privada, como dijo Alice, comida, tragos y un cartel de colores que decía felicidades junto a este una cartulina blanca que decía "campeón" escrito con la letra de Alice.

—Felicidades campeón. —leyó Edward mirando los arreglos.

—Alice está muy convencida de que todo saldrá bien para Emmett. —le comenté mientras tomaba un bocadillo.

—Supongo que hay que creerle. —dijo él.

Metí una aceituna en su boca y sonreí, iba a besarlo pero Charlie llamó nuestra atención golpeando una copa.

—Me gustaría hacer un brindis, por mi hijo… —comenzó a hablar.

Todos tomamos una copa, y brindamos.

— ¿Cuándo será la boda? —preguntó Carlisle dando un sorbo de su trago.

—Cuando termine el torneo. —respondió Rosalie con una radiante sonrisa.

Aunque no podíamos darnos el lujo de trasnochar tampoco nos acostamos muy temprano que digamos, Charlie decía que este era el comienzo de una carrera exitosa para su hijo, y nadie lo negaba. Así que había que celebrar.

Al día siguiente los tres hombres deberían entrenar, estaban tan ocupados. Y yo, con mis trabajos que entregar.

Edward me dejo frente la puerta.

—Estoy feliz por Emmett. —dije mientras arreglaba unos botones de su camisa azul marino.

—Yo también, están en una buena edad para casarse.

Alce la vista.

—Emmett ni siquiera pasa los veinticinco, Rosalie menos. ¿Crees en el matrimonio joven?

—Creo que si amas a la persona, ¿Por qué esperar y no hacerlo totalmente oficial? ¿Tú no?

Mordí mi labio inferior.

—Bueno… no creo en eso de demostrar el amor a través de un papel firmado… —dije lento y claro volviendo la vista a su pecho—, y tan jóvenes…

Fruncí el ceño sin querer y sacudí la cabeza.

—Bueno, yo sí.

No era la primera cosa en que Edward y yo no concordábamos pero, si el tema más profundo hasta ahora. Sonreí de lado mientras sentía sus labios contra mi frente.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

**LO SIENTO! **

**He estado sometida a varios cambios estos últimos meses, ha sido… extraño. Pero creo que puedo decir, que llegué para quedarme.**


	29. Inesperado

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta idea.**

* * *

**Capitulo 29 "Inesperado "**

De ahí en adelante el tiempo pasó rápido. Jasper ganó fácilmente su primera pelea, y no era como si el contrincante fuera débil, así paso a ser uno de los favoritos. Luego, Edward ganó también su siguiente pelea.

Pero todo se quebró, de alguna forma, en la segunda de Jasper.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste? —gritó Edward adelantándose a todos para entrar al camerino, siguiendo al triunfante boxeador.

Se acercó a centímetros del rostro de Jasper, furioso de una forma en que nunca había visto.

— ¿Qué te pasa Edward? —preguntó el otro poniéndose a la defensiva mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Los demás éramos simples espectadores, Alice apretó mi mano, la miré pero ella tenía la vista fija en los otros dos. Pero Charlie si se acerco.

— ¿Qué ocurre muchacho?

Edward ni siquiera miro a mi padre al hablar, siguió con la vista fija en el otro.

— ¿Realmente era necesario hacer eso? Pudiste haber ganado sin tener que dejarlo prácticamente inconsciente. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu deportivo?

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ¿A qué se refería Edward? Pero yo no era la única, los demás estaban igual. Todo lo que yo deseaba era que las cosas no terminaran mal.

Carlisle pasó entre nosotras y se acerco a Edward tocando su hombro, esta vez él si le tomo atención, pero no dejo de estar tenso, los músculos se notaban aún más a través de su suéter azul oscuro. Sé que era desubicado de mi parte pero… aún enojado estaba atractivo, incluso más. Estúpida Bella, no debía pensar eso, no ahora.

—Hijo, ¿Que le paso a Daniel? —ese era el contrincante a quien acababa de ganar Jasper.

Un momento… ¿Lo conocía?

—Papá… estaba enfermo, no se lo dijo a nadie porque quería participar en el torneo, ni siquiera yo lo pude convencer —volvió la vista a Jasper—. Te lo dije, ¡Te dije que no era necesario ser tan duro con este contrincante! Pero no, tenías que formar todo un espectáculo ¿Cierto?

—Si el tipo estaba enfermo no debió haber participado en el torneo —habló Jasper—, _tengo_ que ganar, Edward.

Mi novio negó con la cabeza y se fue.

No lo vi hasta muy tarde en la noche, entro a mi habitación por la puerta del baño que compartíamos. Me explicó todo con más detalle. Había estado acompañando a su amigo en el hospital luego de la discusión con Jasper. Resultaba que Daniel era un amigo muy querido de Edward, prácticamente habían crecido juntos, y yo recién me venía a enterar. Edward recién me lo venía contando… ¿Por qué?

Teníamos una relación, estábamos juntos, y yo seguía sin saber cosas importantes de él. Me sentí… mal.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? —pregunté acercándome más a él, la mitad de mi cuerpo seguía bajo las sabanas, y él sentado en el borde frente a mí.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño bajando la mirada.

—No salió el tema.

Enarque una ceja.

— ¿Enserio, Edward?

Volvió la vista a mí y acaricio mi rostro.

—No te enojes.

—Yo te cuento todo, desde lo que me pasa en la Universidad hasta mis recuerdos de infancia, si, no es mucho, pero sabes que no tengo mucha vida social e historias emocionantes menos. Pero confió en ti, Edward… pero creo que tu no en mí.

— ¡No es eso, Bella! Te amo, confió en ti, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a contar mis cosas, ya lo sabes.

Fruncí el ceño y mordí mi labio inferior. Poso las manos en mis mejillas y acercó sus labios a los míos. Luego del beso mantuvo la misma cercanía de nuestros rostros, sin separarse mucho, solo para hablar. Cuando Edward me besaba, todo parecía estar bien, aunque en realidad nada lo estuviera, eso era complicado, no me gustaba alejarme de la realidad, pero a la vez se sentía tan bien.

—No quiero que se vuelva a repetir. —dije mirando sus oscuros ojos verdes que, ante la tenue luz parecían brillar aún más.

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo de esa forma tan irresistible.

—Nunca más. —convino dejando un mechón de cabello tras mi oído.

Edward no era una persona rencorosa, pero era como si las cosas entre él y Jasper volvieran a empezar, solo unas cuantas palabras en el gimnasio, un saludo cordial, un apretón de manos a la despedida, a veces ni siquiera eso.

Pero Alice estaba tranquila, y si ella lo estaba… yo también.

Ahora, solo quedaban los finalistas, de aquellos enfrentamientos saldría el que quedaría con el campeón Alec. Y, como siempre supe, esos finalistas eran Edward y Jasper.

Emmett no estaba con nosotros desde hace una semana, tenía que viajar para su último encuentro, que si ganaba lo coronaría con el titulo mundial. Charlie había ido con él. Así que éramos Alice y yo (Carlisle era el entrenador de Edward así que no contaba).

Nos sentamos con las manos entrelazadas, no sé cuál de las dos estaba más nerviosa, pero al menos mi amiga sonreía.

Edward desde el inicio del torneo tenía el apoyo de la gente, pero Jasper que llegaba como un simple boxeador "bueno", se gano el nombre del "favorito" a lo largo del certamen, a todos les gustaba.

Sonó la campana.

Para mi sorpresa, comenzó Edward. Con un Jab **(1)** simple, pero que le costó esquivar a su contrincante, este ultimo contraataco con un Cross **(2)**. Edward, que se caracterizaba por adelantarse a los movimientos de sus oponentes esta vez no lo hizo y recibió el golpe.

Se separaron, vi en el rostro de mi novio la extrañeza que sentía al recibir el ataque. Algo me decía que no esperaba recibirlo.

—_Un fuerte golpe para el veloz, Edward_ —decía uno de los comentaristas. El invitado de esta vez.

—_Ni siquiera el más fuerte León puede esquivar los precisos golpes que lanza Jasper_ —siguió el otro—. _Pero ¿No crees que Edward ha crecido bastante en este campeonato? Comenzó como un desaliñado boxeador joven, pero ahora, no solo a crecido físicamente si no en técnica._

—_Toda la razón, _ _ambos participantes están en perfecta condición. Estoy feliz que esta sea la nueva generación de boxeo_. —decía un ex deportista que había jugado en la misma época que mi padre. Lo conocía por algunos eventos.

Deje de tomarles atención y miré lo que ocurría en la lona.

—Llegué tarde. —dijo una voz a mi lado.

Giré el cuello para encontrarme con Daniel, el amigo de mi novio. Era un chico rubio y delgado, de ojos cafes claro, muy simpático. Edward me lo presentó el día después de lo de Jasper.

Volví la vista el encuentro, estaban lanzándose golpes, rápidos y fuertes. No pasaba ni un segundo cuando uno de los dos tiraba y el otro hacía lo mismo. Pobres de sus rostros.

—Sí, esto está demasiado estrecho. —dije mordiendo mi labio.

—Edward tiene que cuidar más su defensa, créeme, ya me enfrente a Jasper.

—Solo está atacando… —seguí con la voz apagada.

—Jasper tiene ese efecto. Es un buen boxeador. Le dije a ese idiota que no se confiara. —se refería a Edward.

No me sorprendía que Daniel y mi novio hablaran tanto sobre el encuentro contra Jasper. En este tiempo él y yo casi no nos veíamos, tenía que concentrarse al máximo y yo no quería interrumpir. En total, sabía que al llegar la noche, éramos solo él y yo.

Aunque… a veces…

— _¡Edward cae al suelo!_

Al escuchar eso me puse de pie inconscientemente, el hermoso chico de cabellos color bronce se encontraba en el suelo, iban a comenzar el conteo.

— ¡Vamos, Edward! —grité al borde del colapso, no podía terminar así. No, por favor.

Se puso de pie, me miró justo antes de volver la vista a Jasper, el efecto de los golpes ya se mostraba en su cara hinchada. No sé cómo pero me sonrió, yo no pude devolverle el gesto.

El resto del encuentro no pude volver a sentarme, estaba con los nervios de punta y el corazón en la garganta.

En un momento, ambos conectaron sus golpes en el pecho del otro, y cayeron al suelo.

Pasaron muchos round… se notaba que los dos estaban muy agotados, pero ninguno dispuesto a rendirse.

Pero Edward cometió un error, lanzo un cross, pero Jasper se le adelanto con un Uppercut **(3)**. Cayó al suelo y no se levanto hasta que termino el conteo.

El que se enfrentaría a Alec sería Jasper.

Abracé a Alice, y luego Daniel paso la mano por mi hombro, pero nada me pudo detener para ir hacía Edward. Subí al borde de la lona sujetándome con las cuerdas, si me caía sería sobre los comentaristas, esperaba que no.

—Está bien, Bella. —me dijo Carlisle sonriendo para tranquilizarme.

Edward aún no iba hacía el lado de su padre, si no que primero abrazo a Jasper y lo felicito. Los fotógrafos comenzaban a aglomerarse y Carlisle quería sacarlo de ahí al parecer, su hijo necesitaba ser revisado.

—Bella, lo siento —fue lo primero que me dijo al llegar a la esquina—. Soy un perdedor.

Negué con la cabeza y acaricie su cabello, el rostro lucía bastante dañado así que no quise tocarlo y provocarle dolor. Antes de irme con Edward al camerino fui con Jasper para felicitarlo, de cerca se podía ver que el daño que había sufrido no era muy distinto al de mi novio.

Iba caminando por los pasillos para llegar a Edward cuando sonó mi celular, era Emmett.

—Hola ¿Cómo estás?

Camine más lento para poder hablar con mi hermano.

—_Bien, descansando para mañana_ —contestó—, _vi la pelea por televisión… fue increíble, te juro que no sabía quién iba a ganar. _

—Yo estaba igual, en realidad.

—_Dale mis felicitaciones a los chicos, ambos lo hicieron genial. _

—Lo haré. Te quiero, mañana te veo ¿Si? Pero llegaré un poco tarde, tengo un examen importante así que…

—_No hay problema enana, no importa cuando llegues siempre cuando lo hagas. Te quiero_.

Corte y entre al camerino. Ya habían comenzado a sanar a Edward, me acerqué a él sin saber exactamente qué decir, había luchado tanto por esto… sabía cuánto le importaba, era todo para él.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté manteniendo una distancia prudente para que el médico pudiera trabajar.

Carlisle por otro lado ordenaba las cosas, su hijo ya estaba vestido con ropa normal, un poleron negro y unos jeans.

—Bien, Jasper se lo merecía. Gano de buena forma, nunca hubiera visto venir ese golpe, no sé de adonde sacó la fuerza, yo no habría podido hacerlo.

Me sorprendía lo calmado que estaba, no lograba creérmelo por completo. Tome su mano y no la solté hasta que terminaron con la curación.

Edward termino con un parche en su mejilla, uno de los ojos algo morado, hinchazón en el rostro, y los dolores habituales.

Al llegar a casa todo se sintió tan vacio. Faltaba la clásica celebración que hacíamos cuando uno de los chicos ganaba… Alice y Jasper seguro se encontraban en su departamento. Carlisle fue a acostarse mientras ninguno de los dos se movía de la entrada.

—Podríamos ir a ver a los chicos. —dijo Edward acariciando mi mano.

Lo miré sorprendida a mi novio, sin poder creer que estuviera realmente diciendo eso.

— ¿Enserio?

—Claro, ganó.

Lo abrace y beso mi frente.

Subimos al volvo y condujo hacía el hogar de Alice y Jasper. Puse mi mano sobre la suya que descansaba en la palanca de cambio.

Fue una noche grandiosa, Jasper y Edward se trataban como amigos de nuevo, celebramos los cuatro. En una semana sería el enfrentamiento final, Alec vs Jasper. Bebimos un poco, saliéndonos de la estructurada dieta, pero nada del otro mundo.

Llegamos en la madrugada a la casa, Edward ya no tenía que entrenar, seguro se tomaría unos días de descanso así que no teníamos de que preocuparnos, oh, cierto, la Universidad… no importaba, con el despertador me levantaría igual.

Dejé que entrara a mi habitación y comenzamos a besarnos, al parecer los labios no habían salido tan heridos después de todo. Llevé las manos a su rostro y cuando sentí que daba un pequeño respingo decidí parar.

—Edward… —dije contra sus labios— deberíamos parar, estas herido y…

—Sh —me calló acariciando mi clavícula—. Quiero estar contigo.

Bajo las manos para tocar suavemente los botones de mi blusa blanca. Lo miré nerviosa, toqué con delicadeza su rostro y luego rodee su cuello. Lo amaba tanto, no me importaba si perdía, si no tenía el titulo, siempre sería mi Edward. Él bajo su cabeza para besar mi cuello mientras se encargaba de sacarme la ropa de arriba.

* * *

Y luego de esa maravillosa noche, estaba aquí, en un hospital, esperando que saliera algún médico y me dijera que le había pasado a mi hermano.

* * *

_Agradezco infinitamente a las chicas que me siguen leyendo, gracias, gracias, por ustedes sigo. ah, y en mi perfil estoy subiendo cosas de mis fics, como portadas y eso /he subido dos de boxing&love/, me gusta hacer cosas con photoshop c: (y tengo mi blog también) _

_(1)_ **Jab:** Golpe que conecta en el rostro

_(2)_ **Cross: **Un puñetazo fuerte y directo ejecutado con la mano en posición trasera. Se dirige, de forma directa, a la cara del adversario.

_(3)_ **Uppercut:** Puñetazo que va en dirección ascendente, puede conectar en el mentón o pecho del contrincante.

**Cata.**


	30. Acabo

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta idea.**

* * *

**Capitulo 30 "Acabo"**

—Está lleno de periodistas afuera. —dije frunciendo el ceño.

Edward posó su mano sobre la mía que descansaba en mi rodilla y la apretó suavemente.

—Es una buena noticia, el nuevo campeón mundial va a cirugía luego de la gran victoria.

Hice una mueca ante el comentario de Charlie, que caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala de espera.

—Y no olvides que el otro boxeador también lo está, ahora mismo. —siguió Alice.

Si, los dos habían terminado mal. Pero los médicos habían dicho que ninguno estaba lo suficientemente grave como para…

…Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso.

Hubiera deseado estar ahí, en ese encuentro, pero cuando paso yo me encontraba en el avión con Edward, recibí una llamada de Alice avisándome. ¿Por qué no estuve allí? Me sentía tan culpable, era una pésima hermana.

Seguro fue un evento increíble, pero breve, mi hermano nunca se caracterizo por tener muchos round, por lo general ganaba sin problemas en el tercero. Y esta vez también lo hizo, pero con dificultades.

—No haría ninguna diferencia.

Miré a Edward que acababa de hablarme, soltó mi mano.

— ¿Qué?

—Que hubieras estado allí, en el momento en que Emmett calló, no hubiera hecho ninguna diferencia… ¿Es eso lo que te estás recriminando? —hizo una pausa—. Lo intuyo por la expresión de tu rostro, aunque sabes que eres difícil de leer.

Desvié la vista y asentí levemente. Unos segundos después rodeo mis hombros con sus fuertes brazos.

Todos nos encontrábamos en la sala, hasta Carlisle, era tan preocupado y bueno. Alice con Jasper, Rosalie en un rincón mirando la nada con los brazos cruzados, era mejor no acercarse a ella, no aún. Y mi padre, que no se caracterizaba por ser demostrativo; pero se veía tan afligido…

Me puse de pie y fui a abrazarlo y en ese momento llegó el médico.

— ¿Qué paso? —se apresuro mi padre a decir.

El médico que era ya un señor de edad de cabello gris y gafas sonrió sin mostrar los dientes. Los demás también se habían acercado para escucharlo bien.

—La cirugía fue un éxito, pero creo que quedara con una cicatriz en la zona.

—Eso lo de menos. —dijo papá sonriendo.

— ¿No tiene nada más? fracturas… —pregunté sorprendida.

—Su hermano es fuerte, pero tendrá que pasar un tiempo sin boxeo.

Lamí mis labios que de pronto se habían quedado secos y sonreí.

— ¿Podemos verlo? —apareció la callada Rosalie.

—Aún no despierta por la anestesia, pero si usted quiere. —respondió el doctor.

La prometida de mi hermano asintió y le pregunto cuál era su habitación. Acto seguido, salió corriendo, seguida por mi padre. Tuve ganas de hacerlo, pero preferí quedarme un rato más para informarme.

— ¿Qué le tuvieron que hacer exactamente? —Quise saber reteniendo al doctor—. Me dijeron que sangraba demasiado cuando llegó.

—La zona más afectada era la nariz, tuvimos un arduo trabajo.

Fruncí los labios y baje la mirada.

— ¿Y cómo se encuentra el otro boxeador?

—No soy yo el que lo está atendiendo pero tengo entendido que casi pierde el ojo.

Auch.

Dejé que se fuera y volví a Edward, estaba hablando de algo con Carlisle hasta que me senté junto a él. Nos sonreímos y entrelazamos las manos, dijo: "te amo" moviendo los labios.

Frente mi se encontraban Jasper y Alice, en medio una mesa de vidrio y una televisión al otro lado, cerca de donde se había sentado Rosalie.

—Debería ir a ver a Emmett. —le dije a Edward este asintió y me puse de pie.

Salí caminando rápidamente, no me atreví a correr pues podía caerme, los pisos de Hospital solían ser resbalosos. Me encontré con Rosalie sentada en el borde de la cama acariciando el rizado cabello de mi hermano, y Charlie por el otro lado sentado en una silla.

Emmett tenía vendada la nariz y la cara hinchada con moretones, en poco tiempo comenzarían a cambiar de color, primero rosáceo, azuloso amarillo hasta que sanaran. Su aspecto me hacía estremecer, nunca había salido tan mal de un encuentro.

Me acomode en los pies de la cama y lo miré pero mis ojos de desviaron a lo que descansaba en el borde de la silla de Charlie. El cinturón.

—No lo quería soltar por nada del mundo. —dijo mi padre tomando el objeto.

—Emmett dirá que valió la pena.

—Y presumirá orgulloso la cicatriz. —siguió Rosalie con una sonrisa.

Cuando despertó la tarde estaba a punto de terminar, aparecieron Alice y los demás como si alguien le hubiera avisado.

—Valió la pena. —dijo mi hermano tomando su cinturón.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos, esta rodó los ojos y yo sonreí. Típico de Emmett.

Mi hermano deseaba hablar con los fotógrafos y periodistas dando su versión, también quería ir a ver al hombre que había vencido, él no era malo y sentía haberle-casi-quitado el ojo.

La boda seguía en pie, no la pospondrían por nada del mundo, en un mes se casarían.

Emmett me estaba relatando (contra mi voluntad) como escucho el "crack" cuando el golpe de su contrincante conectó con su nariz, me preguntaba mentalmente por qué mi hermano era tan explicito, cuando mamá entro. Arrebatada con una vistosa blusa característica de ella.

— ¡Mi bebé! —chilló besándole cada mejilla con poca delicadeza pero él no se quejó.

—Me encuentro bien, mamá. Soy un triunfador.

—Claro, un triunfador con nariz rota ¿Eh?

—Me la arreglaron.

Mamá se separo de su "bebé" y fue directo a Charlie.

— ¿Por qué no detuviste la pelea?

—Confió en mí muchacho y si lo hubiera hecho me habría odiado por siempre. —respondió papá tranquilo.

Mi madre no era de esas que se enojaban, tampoco histérica, pero cuando se trataba de Emmett las cosas cambiaban un poco, solo un poco. Sabía que nunca harían una escena.

—Si —agregó Emmett—. No lo odiaría por siempre pero me enojaría por un buen rato.

Reneé se giro otra vez hacía su hijo y lo abrazo, de haber sido otro tipo de persona Emmett habría hecho una mueca.

Nunca pensé que le presentaría a mamá mi novio en estas circunstancias, como Edward era encantador no costó nada que ganara su aprobación.

Fue la hora de irse, Rosalie se quiso quedar con Emmett por supuesto, pero los demás tendríamos que hospedarnos en un hotel que Alice consiguió a último minuto. En la salida aún habían fotógrafos y demás, me sentí incomoda pero al menos respetaron nuestro espacio aunque más de uno lanzaba preguntas.

— ¿Cuándo se irán? —pregunté apretando con fuerza la mano de mi novio.

—Oh, no importa, Bella, sabes que a tu hermano le gusta la atención. Cuando llegué me saqué algunas fotos incluso, ahora todos sabrán quien es la madre del campeón mundial.

Típico de mamá.

* * *

—Pensaste en Charlie. —dije recorriendo la habitación de dos camas y colores claros.

Alice me golpeo con una almohada y se sentó en una de ellas.

—Obvio ¿Qué pensaría si Edward y tú durmieran juntos? Ya tiene un hijo con la nariz fea, no creo que desee un nieto, no tan pronto. —comenzó a reírse y esta vez yo la golpee.

—La nariz de Emmett quedara bien, boba.

Quise verme seria pero no pude evitar unirme a sus carcajadas.

Volvimos a casa no sin antes de que mi hermano hiciera algunas cosas, hablar con una importante revista, sacarse unas cuantas fotos y hacerse amigo del ex campeón mundial.

Pensé que las cosas se pondrían mejor. Al fin tiempo de tranquilidad.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

Fue lo que dijo mi novio cuando me senté en la cama. El rostro serio de Edward hizo que me preocupara un poco.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté manteniendo una sonrisa.

Él se acerco, quedándose de pie frente a mí.

—Es hora de que nos vayamos —yo no dije nada y él siguió—, Carlisle y yo.

— ¿Qué? —repetí.

—Tengo que volver a mi hogar. Vinimos aquí por el campeonato… —Edward alzo la mirada escapando de la mía—, y ya acabo.


	31. Se Queda

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece solo esta idea.**

* * *

**Capitulo 31 "Se queda"**

Me levanté de la cama bruscamente y me acerque a él, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y cuando me asegure que estaba mirándome lo solté.

— ¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo? No me pongas nerviosa, Edward.

Oh, diablos. Había olvidado que él había venido aquí por el torneo, con todo lo que pasó no lo recordé.

Le di la espalda y agite mi chaqueta, de pronto me dio calor. Miré mi ventana y la abrí, me quedé mirando el cielo oscuro.

—Carlisle me ha estado hablando de ello. Bella no quiero dejarte —se acercó a mí y alejo el cabello de mi cuello, mantuve mi postura y me cruce de brazos—, pero seamos realistas… no me voy a quedar viviendo en tu casa por siempre.

Asentí y cerré los ojos por unos segundos. Edward beso mi cuello, lo que fue suficiente para que me girara hacía él, pero no quería cariños (no ahora) se suponía que estábamos hablando de algo importante y no podíamos evadirlo.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos? ¿Terminar y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado? —Soné dura al hablar pero la verdad era que por dentro la sola idea de hacer eso me aterrorizaba— ¿Tú en Chicago y yo acá? ¿Solo amigos?

Estaba comenzando a enojarme, Edward negó con la cabeza y llevó las manos a su rostro.

—No digas tonterías.

Bufé y me cruce de brazos mientras él pasaba junto a mí para sentarse en mi cama.

—Tú empezaste.

Pero no podía seguir siendo tan pesada, no con él, así que me acerqué a su lado y acaricie su cabello. Giró el cuello para mirarme, tomó mi mano y la beso.

—Te amo.

Asentí y me acomode en su hombro.

—Yo también te amo. Pero no te irás de aquí, no ahora… em… espera al enfrentamiento de Jasper con Alec, es en unos días.

Suspiro y asintió.

—Pero Carlisle se irá, tiene que arreglar muchas cosas, después de todo perdí, no se a donde irá mi carrera si no mejoro.

Dijo todo con una sonrisa, despreocupado, pero yo sabía que en realidad le inquietaba ¿A quién no en su lugar? Tampoco quería que Edward se quedara aquí dejando a su familia de lado, no podría hacer eso.

Acaricie su mejilla e hice que girara el rostro para besarme.

Edward se queda.

* * *

Estaba frente la casa viendo como mi novio subía el último de sus bolsos a la cajuela del volvo. Carlisle se había ido en la mañana, fuimos todos al aeropuerto, pero dejó un programa de entrenamiento para su hijo, tenía que seguir haciéndolo ahora más que nunca; perder nunca era fácil… tendría que recuperarse.

No hubo forma de quitarle la idea a mi novio de que podía quedarse con nosotros más tiempo, no lo encontraba apropiado, así que se iba con Daniel, su amigo de la infancia que tenía un departamento en la ciudad.

Volvió a mí con su característica sonrisa, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y le di un corto beso.

—Te vas de mi lado. —dije abrazándolo.

Rio y jugó con unos mechones de mi cabello.

—Me tratas como si fuera un bebé.

—Ok. Olvídalo. Cuídate, mándale saludos a Daniel.

Asintió y volvió a besarme pero con más intensidad.

—Maneja con precaución, muchacho.

La voz de mi padre nos interrumpió, me separé de él y miré a Charlie sonriendo. Mi novio, mostrándose totalmente tranquilo de que nos pillaran asintió, después de todo no era nada malo que nos besáramos pero para mí seguía siendo extraño cuando papá estaba presente.

—Lo veo mañana en el gimnasio, señor.

Obviamente seguiría entrenándose en el gimnasio de papá.

Diciéndome "te amo" con los labios y guiñándome un ojo subió al auto y partió rápidamente. No entre a casa hasta que salió de nuestra residencia, papá tenía rodeados mis hombros.

Esperaba que este tiempo que pasaríamos juntos fuera estupendo.

Papá y Emmett vieron videos de boxeo, mientras yo los acompañaba leyendo un libro. Como siempre era antes de que los Cullen llegaran a nuestra casa, para quedarse por siempre en nuestras vidas.

Mi hermano seguía con su nariz vendada pero esta vez no era tan monstruoso como antes, estaba mejorando, lo bueno era que para la boda no tendría casi nada en su rostro.

Antes de dormir vi que tenía un mensaje de Edward, solo eso basto para sumergirme en el mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa.

* * *

El día siguiente fue el enfrentamiento de Alec y Jasper, así que Edward solo entreno hasta el medio día, pero como yo tenía Universidad no lo vi hasta la tarde, sus mensajes me mantuvieron ansiosa hasta el final.

—Adiós, Ángela. —me despedí sacudiendo la mano para luego ir hacía mi novio para besarlo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó cuando nos separamos.

—Bien ¿Y el tuyo?

Me subí al asiento del copiloto mientras el sostenía la puerta.

—Pensando en ti, como siempre. —respondió encendiendo el auto.

— ¿Cuándo podré yo?

— ¿Qué?

—Manejar mi auto —dije como si fuera obvio—. La camioneta roja que me regalo Jacob, no la he podido usar porque tú me vienes a dejar y buscar, y cuando salimos menos.

Él rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Se me hace que esa cosa se caerá a pedazos a penas enciendas el motor, si es que puede andar.

Golpee su hombro sabiendo que no le dolería en lo absoluto y me esforcé por no reír.

—No insultes a la camioneta. Me identifica, como este reluciente volvo te identifica a ti.

—Tú no eres una camioneta vieja, Bella. Eres más que eso, más que todo, para mí… la mujer de mi vida.

Sonreí y mire a través de la ventana.

* * *

A Jasper le costó ganar. Edward caminaba de un lado a otro, parecía un león enjaulado, decía lo que debía hacer Jasper y lo que no, cómo reaccionaría Alec y todo lo demás. Me pregunte como pudo perder. No estuvimos en los asientos con Alice y los demás, Edward prefería ver todo desde la altura y yo no me iba a separar de él.

Al final a Jasper le constaba mantener el equilibrio pero no termino como mi hermano.

No pude evitar sentirme mal cuando Edward felicito a Jasper por su victoria, vi algo en sus ojos, y pensé que el que debía estar celebrando era él. Jasper era mi amigo y era testigo de todo el esfuerzo que ponía para ser bueno pero no dejaba de…

— ¡Salud por Jasper!

El sonido de las copas me sacó de mis pensamientos y me apresure a chocar la mía con alguien.

* * *

Era día domingo y me había esmerado en mi aspecto con un vestido claro y una chaqueta café, había que aprovechar el día soleado, pero le sería fiel a mi estilo usando zapatos planos. Hasta me había peinado de forma especial. Esperaba que Edward y yo saliéramos, había estado tan concentrado entrenando últimamente que casi no teníamos momentos juntos, aunque no le comenté nada sobre salir pero…

— ¡Edward! —Fui a abrazarlo cuando lo vi frente el porche, se vio sorprendido pero respondió mi abrazo— ¿Qué haces aquí? Iba a ir a buscarte… —dejé de hablar al ver el bolso deportivo que llevaba colgando del hombro y su ropa deportiva.

Me separé de él y mantuve la mirada baja por unos segundos.

—Entrenar… —respondí mí pregunta con desgana— Okey, no quiero molestarte así que…

Lo besé y le di la espalda para entrar a casa. Bueno, para la próxima… supongo.

Pero no alcancé a subir el segundo escalón cuando sentí su mano tomando la mía haciéndome girar.

—Puedo entrenar otro día. ¿Salimos?


	32. Dejándote ir

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta idea.**

* * *

**Capitulo 32 "Dejándote ir"**

Desde ese día no se que le paso a Edward, pero cambio de actitud… de pronto nuestra relación fue más importante, al parecer; lo decía de esa forma porque eso me había hecho sentir hace unos días.

Achico las horas de entreno, le pregunte si eso estaba bien y dijo que lo tenía todo controlado; le creí pues él siempre fue una persona confiable.

Lo que pensé sería una semana con él se convirtió en un mes, ¡Se quedó todo ese tiempo conmigo! No le dije nada al respecto, Edward lo hizo solo, cosa que me sorprendió gratamente.

En una de nuestras salidas fuimos a la playa y nos encontramos con Jacob, no fue muy agradable, nada, en verdad. Edward casi lo mata con la mirada.

Un día fuimos de "excursión", idea de él claro, yo nunca habría propuesto tal panorama, pero decía que era algo distinto y acepté. Mis zapatillas quedaron embarradas, al parecer mis pies sentían simpatía por las "fosas" de barro, por suerte siempre tenía a Edward para ayudarme.

El sol brillaba con intensidad y uso una camiseta sin mangas parecida a las que se ponía en el gimnasio, la palidez de su piel brillaba bajo los rayos.

—Quiero descansar. —dije sentándome sobre un tronco con las manos sobre mis rodillas, era tan poco atlética.

Edward beso mi cabello y se alejo un poco mirando "algo" que yo no distinguía.

—Espérame aquí. —y se alejo de mí, pronto los helechos taparon su cuerpo de mi vista.

Pensé lo peor, quizás se trataba de un Puma, un oso, ¡No! Sacudí la cabeza y me puse de pie para ir con él, tomé un palo que se encontraba en el suelo, en caso de un ataque.

Tropezando y luchando con los helechos y plantas llegué a él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté mirándolo.

Sonrió y alce la vista al frente.

Nos encontrábamos en un prado, repleto de flores. Era hermoso. También sonreí y camine un poco para luego recostarme. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sentí a Edward a mi lado, los abrí para ver como su mirada esmeralda se encontraba en mí. No sé cuando tiempo estuvimos así, simplemente mirándonos, fue tan relajante y romántico, para mí.

—Carlisle arreglo un enfrentamiento para mí este fin de semana.

Me levanté levemente sosteniendo mi peso con los codos y mantuve los ojos en él.

—Eso es genial. ¿Contra quién?

—Uno de los del torneo, se enfrento a Jasper. No recuerdo su nombre.

Me senté y besé suavemente sus labios.

—Te irá bien.

Pero resulto todo lo contrario. Edward perdió el encuentro en el tercer ring luego de recibir unos golpes bien conectados y él sin ejecutar ninguno totalmente decente, al menos no del nivel que solía hacer.

¿Qué pasaba?

—No ha entrenado lo suficiente.

—El swing esta horrible.

—Está fuera de forma.

Esos eran los comentarios de Emmett, Jasper y papá, que no se veían sorprendidos por el desempeño de Edward. Los tres con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en la pelea.

—Si va al gimnasio. —comentó Rosalie mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero no tanto como antes, media hora máximo. —agregó Alice.

Mordí mi labio hasta que sangro y no dije nada.

Todo esto era mi culpa, él y yo habíamos estado demasiado tiempo juntos… eso era lo único que rondaba mi cabeza.

Cuando termino me costó un poco ponerme de pie y mirar a mis amigos, la vergüenza era inmensa, me odiaba tanto. Y para que decir los comentaristas, sentí fuertes ganas de golpearlos para que se callaran, solo tiraban abajo a Edward uno incluso en una oportunidad insinuó el fin de su carrera.

—Te esperamos en el estacionamiento. —dijo Rosalie agarrando el brazo de Emmett.

Asentí y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando Alice me detuvo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi la preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿Voy contigo?

—No, gracias. —dije tartamudeando un poco.

Se demoró unos segundos en soltarme y cuando lo hizo hasta yo pensé en ir o no al camerino para ver a Edward.

Los fotógrafos hicieron que me costara salir de la zona de los asientos, algunos periodistas estaban transmitiendo en vivo, el boxeador vencedor no tomó tanta atención como se esperaba, Edward era la noticia.

Camine lento pensando en que diría al verlo, cuando llegué a la puerta algo hizo que me detuviera: los gritos.

— _¡¿Volvimos a lo de antes, es eso? _—esa era la voz de Carlisle enojado, algo que nunca pensé presenciar—. _Me esforcé por conseguir esto, porque te volvieras a levantar ¿Y esto es lo que haces? _

—_Lo siento._

— _¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? Dime que paso, hijo, ¿Por qué actuaste así en el ring? ¡Fue mediocre! Todo por lo que has estado trabajando se está esfumando. Se sincero ¿Te has entrenado? ¿Seguiste el programa que te di?_

Lograba ver la sombra de Carlisle moviéndose de allá para acá.

—_No._

—_No pensé que esto se volvería a repetir… ¿No quieres esto?_ _Dímelo, yo nunca te he obligado_.

—_Sí, lo quiero_, _pero ir a mi ritmo_… _el programa no me daba espacio para_…

— _¿Para qué?_

Escuché un largo suspiro de parte de Edward.

—_Estar con Bella_, _la estaba dejando sola, papá. Hubieras visto su carita cuando un domingo iba a entrenar. No podía seguir dejándola…_

Esta vez Carlisle suspiro.

No pude soportarlo más y salí corriendo de allí, me di cuenta del frio que hacía cuando llegué al estacionamiento. El abrazo de Alice permitió que nadie se diera cuenta de mis lágrimas y me apresuré a secarlas.

—Maldito viento, me entró algo. —me quejé haciendo como si limpiara mi ojo.

Camino a casa Alice me acuno en sus cortos pero reconfortantes brazos, esta vez se quedarían con Jasper a dormir en casa. Estuve hablando con ella hasta tarde, fue una noche llena de pesadillas, una más horrible que otra pero todas tenían el mismo final.

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana escuche mi celular sonar, pero Alice se encargo, al menos eso dijo.

* * *

Edward me recibió normal, con un beso que me costó responder y con su mano en mi espalda, camine un poco mirando la sala en que los colores grises predominaban, un sillón rojo de cuero en un lado y un gran ventanal, era el típico departamento de soltero.

Nos encontrábamos en el hogar de Daniel, este había salido para darnos más privacidad.

—Traté de llamarte ayer.

—Alice tomó mi celular.

Asintió y sonrió. No podía creer que se encontrara tan "bien" después de lo que había pasado ayer.

— ¿Y Carlisle, se fue a Chicago ya? —pregunté alejando el cabello de mi cara.

En ese momento note a Edward incomodo, bajo la mirada y frunció los labios ligeramente.

—No… —lo vi dudar—, él quiere que vuelva a casa. Mi desempeño ayer fue pésimo y no estuvo nada complacido. —trato de quitarle importancia al tema, si tan solo supiera lo que yo había escuchado.

—Deberíamos hablar de nosotros —dije escondiendo mis temblorosas manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo—. No te puedo retener más Edward, me di cuenta ayer. Nuestros ritmos de vida no concuerdan en estos momentos… —desvié la mirada—, no puedes estar más con la presión de entrenar y además complacerme. No lo merezco.

Paso un silencio incomodo cuando él decidió hablar.

— ¿Estas terminando?

Me sorprendí de escuchar una voz dura, eso me hizo alzar la vista para mirarlo. De pronto tuve al Edward que conocí en el aeropuerto, distante… a la defensiva.

Con un nudo en la garganta, asentí.

—Si no lo hago ahora, vamos a terminar odiándonos, prefiero quedarme con los bonitos momentos. Somos muy jóvenes para pasar por este tipo de cosas. Te espera un gran futuro, Edward —_y conmigo a tú lado nunca lo lograras_.

Deseaba haberle dicho que hacía todo esto porque lo amaba y que siempre lo haría, no podía hacerlo, Edward no iba a dejar que termináramos porque me sentía culpable (yo _era_ la culpable) y seguiría fracasando en lo que más amaba.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, era hora de irme. Él tenía la mano apoyada en el marco con la mirada gacha, el cabello no me dejaba ver sus ojos ni expresión, cuando pase a su lado para salir escuche, o tal vez imagine escuchar un: _Gracias_.

En el pasillo me encontré con Daniel, para ese entonces yo ya había dejado salir todas las lágrimas que retuve en el departamento junto a Edward.

—Cuídalo. —pedí apretando el botón del ascensor.

Él asintió y se acercó a mí.

—Todo estará bien, para los dos. —dijo poniendo la mano sobre mi hombro.

—Lo amo, hago todo esto por eso.

Daniel sonrió y al ver que la puerta del ascensor se abrió comenzó a alejarse. Al salir del edifico me esperaba Alice con su dulce abrazo.

Me odiaba tanto, mi vida sin Edward no volvería a ser la misma, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que la de él sí, lo supe al ver su reacción cuando pregunto si terminaríamos, lo superaría. Ahora mi corazón estaba incompleto y así se quedaría por siempre, pero no podía permitir que los demás fueran testigos de mi estado; mañana era la boda de mi hermano y era sería hora de sonreír.


	33. La Boda

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta idea.**

* * *

**Capitulo 33 "La Boda"**

Era una de las madrinas de Rosalie, no la de honor (ese papel era de Alice, que, debía agregar; parecía haber nacido para eso), pero aún así tuve que levantarme temprano y cerciorarme de algunos detalles, pequeños _demasiado_ pequeños detalles pero Rosalie quería que todo estuviera perfecto. Yo agradecía toda la responsabilidad que me daban, hasta era capaz de ayudar a los de la cocina si me lo pedían, con tal de mantener mi mente en otra parte que no fuera en…

— ¡Las flores! ¿Están como las pedí? ¡Si no juro que romperé algo! —gritó la novia desde la sala donde la estaban maquillando, escuche un "No te muevas" de parte de Alice.

Le eche una mirada a los espectaculares ramos que deberíamos llevar, jazmines azules que resaltaban el color zafiro de los ojos de Rosalie.

— ¡Si, no te preocupes!

Escuche como me llamaba y fui, también estaban unas amigas de ella, despampanantes modelos que me hacían parecer la hermanastra más fea. Me encogí de hombros y baje la vista a mi vestido rojo oscuro (que no era borgoña, según las chicas, yo no las contradecía, ellas eran las del mundo de la moda quien sabe cuantos colores habían), las demás tenían el mismo tono solo el modelo cambiaba. Por suerte el que yo llevaba era discreto y no mostraba lo que no tenía.

Lo que me preocupaban eran los tacones, dorados y como de cinco centímetros, en eso la novia no había tranzado.

Arregle un mechón de cabello que se había arrancado del peinado dejándolo tras del oído y jugué con el brazalete dorado que rodeaba mi muñeca, Rosalie (con Alice) estuvo presente en el más mínimo detalle.

— ¡Oh, no, a Bella se le escapo una mecha! ¡Arréglensela! —chilló Rosalie mientras le coloraban ligeramente las mejillas.

De pronto las amigas modelos me abordaron haciéndome mirar mi reflejo, era como si trataran de arreglar el mundo y era solo cabello, estuve obligada a mirarme…

Ni el mejor maquillaje del mundo pudo con mis ojeras, pero todo lo demás estaba _perfecto_, tal y como quería la novia. Las sombras marrones sobre mis parpados y las pestañas postizas lucían _bien_, el color coral del labial me gustaba porque no llamaba la atención y las mejillas casi no tenían rubor.

Solo tenía que añadir una sonrisa.

—Eres muy bonita. —comentó la morena quitando las manos de mi cabello.

—Pero sonríe más. —añadió la pelirroja bajando las manos, habían terminado con mi ondulada cabellera.

—Eso intento. —dije soltando una risita.

—Emmett, es grandioso ¿No tienes otro hermano por casualidad? —negué con la cabeza sonriendo— ¿Segura?

Todas en la sala comenzaron a reír incluida la maquilladora.

Me deje contagiar por la alegría que flotaba en el ambiente, tenía que mantenerme fuerte, al menos hoy, en el gran día de mi hermano y amiga luego podría desaparecer entre las sabanas si deseaba. Pero hoy _no_.

Cuando les conté mi rompimiento con _Edward_ fue como volver a ser una niña, se preocupaban más por mí, mi padre como siempre: poco expresivo, pero recibí un fuerte y largo abrazo de su parte. Luego vino la _especial_ forma de mi hermano, que de inmediato ofreció golpes y me vi obligada a explicarle que _yo_ había terminado. Por suerte no pidieron grandes explicaciones.

Aunque no sabía qué hacer cuando la noticia llegara a Reneé…

No, no, no.

Para distraerme miré el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

— ¿No será hora de irse ya, Rose?

—La novia siempre llega tarde.

—Sí, pero no tanto.

—En nuestra relación Emmett siempre tuvo que esperar largos minutos por mí, el día de nuestra boda no será la excepción.

Las chicas rieron bajito, alcé las cejas y susurré "si tú lo dices", me acerqué a la ventana y corrí un poco la cortina para mirar. Era un día despejado en la ciudad, nada podía salir mal.

Pero mamá preguntaría en la boda, era obvio que no faltaría el día que su hijo se casa. _Ay no_. Mi celular vibro dentro del pequeño bolso que tenía colgando de la muñeca, era un mensaje de Emmett.

_Todo cubierto. Mamá ya se entero, yo mismo le dije, así que no meterá la pata en medio de la boda. Te quiero._

_Pd: Rosalie me hará esperar un poco más, ¿Cierto?_

Sonreí de_ verdad_. Amaba demasiado a Emmett ¿Cómo podría arruinar este día con mi cara larga?

Pasé unos cortos minutos caminando por la sala, practicando con los tacos, las chicas se unieron para ayudarme (hasta Rosalie y la maquilladora daban opiniones) me instruyeron para hacerlo de la forma correcta, una de ellas me pellizcaba el brazo cada vez que miraba el suelo, un método algo bruto pero funciono hasta que me salió.

— ¡Gracias!

Choque los cinco con la pelirroja, que se llamaba Chloé, ¡Lo había logrado después de todos los intentos fallidos!

—No es nada fácil, te felicito. Les dije chicas, ¡Deberíamos abrir nuestra propia academia!

La idea de Rosalie como profesora de modelaje me daba escalofríos, ella era el tipo de chica totalmente profesional que ni siquiera permitía una mala manicure (aunque conmigo, por ser amiga y cuñada hacía una excepción), pero estaba segura que su método daría frutos.

— ¡Ya es hora chicas! —chilló Alice apuntando el reloj.

Todas gritamos, incluida yo, totalmente contagiada por las demás.

Ayudamos a Rosalie con su estupendo vestido blanco hueso, entrar en el ascensor fue toda una hazaña, hasta llegue a pensar que una de nosotras debería bajar las escaleras. Al llegar a la iglesia nos volvimos locas con toda la tela, por un momento hasta logre ver las medias de Rose, todas reímos cuando lo logramos.

El padre de la novia esperaba, orgulloso y con los ojos llorosos al ver a su "_nenita_". Primero debíamos entrar nosotras, vi al hijo de una amiga de Rosalie que llevaría los anillos, note como esta lo miraba con un cariño que pocas veces vi en ella…

"_Tal vez pronto seré tía_" pensé sonriendo.

Le guiñe un ojo a mi hermano al pasar, nunca lo vi tan emocionado.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto, casi me caigo al llegar a Alice, por suerte ella me agarro. _Tonta Bella_, me regañe. A lo largo de la ceremonia cambiaba de pie cada dos segundos, a la hora de la fiesta me pondría zapatos planos, eso era seguro.

Cada uno escribió sus votos y juro que a Emmett se le cayó una lágrima, pero no solo a él, los demás también estaban emocionados, yo incluida.

La cantidad de gente invitada me dejaba sin aliento, y yo conocía a casi todos junto con otros que deseaba conocer. De parte de Emmett: los boxeadores, comentaristas, retirados, periodistas; y de Rosalie: modelos, diseñadores maquilladores, fotógrafos, hasta celebridades.

Esta no era una boda común.

La fiesta tuvo lugar en un sitio estupendo donde conseguir reservación costaba más que la mitad de una boda completa, pero por tratarse de _esta_ boda hacerlo fue fácil. Me dejaron ponerme otro tipo de calzado, por suerte.

Ayudamos a Rosalie a cambiarse de vestido (usaría tres distintos a lo largo de la jornada) el segundo era para bailar el vals; ligero y delicado, dejaba su espalda descubierta con finos tirantes y brillos. Nosotras no teníamos que hacerlo, gracias a Dios, además me había acostumbrado al vestido rojo oscuro que mostraba casi toda la espalda.

Tuve que hacer un brindis, tenía algo anotado pero al recibir tantas miradas se me olvido la mitad e improvise un poco, según Alice estuvo "bien".

Aunque me negué a bailar no pude contra Charlie y Emmett, con este último pase la mayoría del tiempo sobre el suelo. Después de tal agitación necesite un descanso con urgencia, así que fui a la mesa que teníamos asignada.

Mamá se acerco y se sentó junto a mí.

_Oh, no, aquí viene…_

—Ha sido todo maravilloso. —comenzó.

Asentí y miré la pista ¿Dónde estaba mi hermano? Se encontraba allí hace un momento.

—Si, a estos si les creo de "hasta que la muerte los separe" se aman demasiado.

—Si —pasamos unos segundos en silencio hasta que—: Hija… —_Oh, sí_— ¿Qué paso con Edward? Te veías tan enamorada, tan _feliz_.

Tomé aire y miré cualquier cosa, la banda que habían contratado, a mi padre hablando animadamente con un viejo amigo, Alice y Jasper bailando…

—Sí pero no todo dura para siempre ¿Está bien? Solo Emmett y Rosalie, porque son raros… —traté de darle a la conversación una onda cómica pero no funciono muy bien. Volví a mi madre y apoye la mano en mi mejilla—. Quiero enfocarme en mis estudios, incluso hay un programa al que quiero entrar. Es en el extranjero.

— ¿Dónde? —_logré cambiar el tema_, celebré en mi interior. En realidad nunca se pasó por mi mente esa idea, pero fue lo primero que se me vino, después de todo Ángela no había dejado de hablar sobre eso. Reneé se mostro interesada, sus claros ojos resplandecían con esa juventud que nunca se le acababa, apoyo los brazos sobre la mesa y sonrió.

Mi madre se veía hermosa, con un vestido lila largo digno de una diosa griega, muy a su estilo (Juvenil), su atuendo lograba quitarle unos años de encima y no es como si fuera muy mayor, después de todo nos tuvo a Emmett y a mí joven.

—Inglaterra —respondí carraspeando.

— ¡Es estupendo! —salte al ver su reacción y abrí los ojos sorprendida. Mamá tomo mi mano— Hija, Phil y yo planeamos vivir allá una temporada, queríamos un cambio y... bueno.

Sonreí. Ahora tenía que entrar al programa si o si, mi madre sería feliz si lo hacía y podría estar más tiempo con ella, papá nunca se negaría a que viajara, no con Reneé allí.

Por un momento vi la oportunidad de rehacer mi vida y seguir, como si nada. Pero en ese preciso instante vi una cabellera cobriza inconfundible, se perdía entre la gente pero le seguí el rastro, Emmett volvió a la pista. Mi corazón dio un salto y me puse de pie por impulso.

—Disculpa mamá.

Traté de pasar entre las personas lo más rápido que pude, no sabía que haría al llegar a él, que decir, lo único que tenía claro era que ese cabello le pertenecía, tenía que ser. Fue como si cada respiro que daba dependiera de él, todo, todo lo era.

Cuando pensé que lo había perdido ya me encontraba afuera del salón, y vi, no muy lejos su silueta, pude haber gritado, corrido, abrazarlo, besarlo; pero… ¿Para qué? No aguantaría una despedida más, estaba segura que no sería capaz de repetir las palabras de ayer, solo haría más daño.

_Adiós Edward_.


	34. Especial EPOV

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece solo esta idea.**

* * *

**Capitulo 34 especial EPOV.**

¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Ya no me quería? ¿Era demasiado poco lo que _yo era_?

Demasiadas preguntas llegaron a mi mente a penas Bella comenzó a hablar de "nosotros", quedé helado, sin voz. Pero ella se encontraba tan distante, no tuve fuerza para mirarla a los ojos tampoco, de por sí ya sentía mis rodillas temblar. Lo único que pude hacer fue refugiarme en una coraza que me había encargado de soldar durante dieciocho años.

No iba a detenerla, ¿Por qué? No podía hacerlo si ella no lo deseaba, no la obligaría.

Luego de una fuerte disputa con mi padre la necesitaba tanto, una sola sonrisa suya podía elevar mi ánimo a lo más alto, pero ni eso tenía ahora.

No sabía que haríamos ahora que yo _debía_ irme a Chicago, a pesar que no había dormido en toda la noche, pero tenía la esperanza que mi dulce y astuta Bella sí.

Pero ahora…

Quería que dejara de hablar, que se callara y se fuera pronto, sus palabras eran como garras arrancándome la piel. _Solo vete_, pensaba.

Le abrí la puerta, no quise ver su rostro, mantuve la mirada en el suelo y cuando paso junto a mí el olor a Fresia que desprendía siempre su cabello me noqueo, guarde esa fragancia en mi memoria y al inspirar susurré: _Gracias_, la voz me salió tan débil que dude lo haya escuchado.

¿Cómo no agradecerle? Ella me ayudo a descubrir una nueva faceta mía, me hizo sentir miles de sensaciones que dudaba me diera otra persona, me hizo sentir vivo… no como una maquina programada.

Cerré, y solté aire como si en todo ese tiempo que había estado aquí no hubiera respirado.

Felicidades. No solo mi carrera estaba hundiéndose si no que había perdido el mayor tesoro que la vida me concedió: el amor de mi vida.

Me sentí tan inútil, y el cuadro de Daniel sufrió las consecuencias al recibir un fuerte golpe. Las piernas cedieron y caí al suelo, tape mi rostro con una mano dejando que esas cosas llamadas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos que alguna vez pensé se encontraban secos.

Entró Daniel y se coloco a mi lado, poso la mano en mi hombro sin hacer nada más. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, tal vez horas, pero desperté cuando el sol se había escondido y Carlisle entró a la habitación.

Mantuve los ojos clavados en el techo, no me importo que mi padre se encontrara sentado en el borde de la cama llamando mi nombre. Ya nada tenía sentido para mí. Cuando dejo de hablar me fue inevitable volver a llorar, me sentí avergonzado no solo por mostrarme débil si no porque en toda mi vida solo lo había hecho frente a él una vez, giré el cuerpo para que no me viera, pero Carlisle con su fuerza logró levantar mi torso y me abrazo.

Comencé a gritar contra su pecho, deje empapada y arrugada su ropa pero en esos momentos el aspecto era una de nuestras menores preocupaciones.

No sabía cómo, pero yo había arruinado todo, seguro algo que hice…

—Necesitas aire. —dijo cuando nos separamos. Ya no tenía ganas de llorar, ni gritar, ni nada; quedé vació.

Mi padre se puso de pie y abrió la ventana, pero yo seguía sintiéndome mal. Me puse de pie y salí corriendo del departamento.

Corrí por la ciudad, sin rumbo, con el gorro del poleron puesto y el cabello tapando mis ojos, aún así no choque con nadie ¿Con quién? Las calles estaban desiertas, pronto saldría el sol. No me di cuenta donde había llegado cuando vi la inmensa casa de ladrillos rojos, la casa de Bella.

Bañado en sudor contemple cada una de las ventanas hasta llegar a la que me importaba, seguro dormía, acurrucada en sus sabanas, hablando en sueños, como amaba cuando lo hacía.

Una tonta sonrisa se deslizo por mis labios e inmediatamente la borre, ya no tenía derecho a pisar esa casa, ni a entrar a su habitación. Miré la entrada de la propiedad y de inmediato se me vino a la mente una de las tantas veces que salimos, como siempre ella haciéndome sonreír.

Era duro enfrentar la realidad y saber que esas cosas nunca más se volverían a repetir, que tendría que seguir sin ella.

Oh, tal vez…

Metí la mano en uno de mis bolsillos y encontré mi celular, que nunca use si no hasta que estuve con Bella, su número se encontraba en favoritos (mi único favorito) apreté el botón verde y espere…

Contestó.

— ¡Hola! —Salude como un estúpido tartamudo— Siento llamar a estas horas pero…

—Soy yo Edward.

Alice.

—Hola, Alice, me puedes pasar a Bella por favor. —mordí mi dedo pulgar y luego pase la mano por mi cabello, nervioso.

—Recuerda porque ella termino contigo — "no, yo…" comencé a decir—. ¡Recuérdalo! No lo eches a perder, haz que valga la pena.

Y colgó. Cerré el puño, escuche como el delicado aparato crujía y lo tiré al suelo para hacerse añicos.

Era definitivo.

Corrí más fuerte aún hasta llegar al departamento, allí me recibieron Daniel y Carlisle. Primero me di una ducha, no iba a estar así todo el día, fue el baño más largo que me di. Dejé que el agua corriera y corriera…, pero ni toda el agua del océano podría borrar las marcas que Bella había dejado en mi piel.

Me encontraba con la toalla rodeando la mitad de mi cuerpo cuando entró mi padre.

— ¿Mejor?

Asentí y saqué una camiseta que tenía sobre la cama, todo lo demás estaba empacado, obra de Carlisle por supuesto. Quería volver pronto a Chicago pero antes tenía un asunto que atender.

—Tengo que ir a la boda de Emmett y Rosalie... es un día especial para ellos, debo felicitarlos.

Mi padre asintió y se sentó en la cama, su rostro mostraba cansancio y me sentí mal por lo que había hecho. Cuando yo sufría, mi familia también, Carlisle se esforzaba tanto por mí y yo lo único que le daba era preocupaciones. Pero eso no volvería a pasar.

—Lo siento. —me disculpe mientras me vestía.

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

Era como si estuviera volviéndose a repetir lo de hace dos años atrás, cuando pensé en dejar el boxeo solo por querer divertirme de otra forma. Daniel y yo. Estábamos en la escuela y al ver como los demás chicos se pasaban el rato y tenían más libertades que nosotros decidimos revelarnos. Mis padres sufrieron mucho, hasta me fui de la casa por un tiempo para vivir con Daniel y sus relajados padres que nunca estaban.

Prometí que no volvería a caer y ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo aunque por otras razones.

No. No dejaría que eso pasara.

—Al volver a Chicago podríamos intentar otras técnicas —propuse con entusiasmo—, tengo algo en mente, no volveré a perder.

Soné decidido, lo estaba.

— ¿Un golpe? —preguntó Carlisle poniéndose de pie totalmente intrigado.

—Sí, pero necesito que te comprometas, si no tendré que buscarme nuevo entrenador. —bromee golpeando su hombro.

Logré que mi padre riera y me tomó por el cuello para despeinar más mi húmedo cabello.

— ¿Cómo es eso, eh?

Saldría de esto, por mi familia, porque si se tratara de mí, yo mismo contrataría una banda de mafiosos italianos para que me asesinaran.

* * *

Tenía el traje que usaría para la boda listo desde hace semanas, Alice, claro. Sonreí con melancolía al espejo, extrañaría a todos ellos. Emmett y su humor, Jasper y su tranquilidad, Rosalie y… bueno, Charlie y su firmeza, Alice con sus locuras y predicciones. Todos ellos… maldición me había encariñado. Para que nombrar a esa preciosa chica de ojos marrones, ella… ella y su todo, me fascinaba.

Baje la mirada a mis relucientes zapatos y luego vi la hora del reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche. La fiesta había comenzado hace bastante. No haría una entrada deslumbrante, al contrario, no quería que casi nadie me reconociera.

Me dejaron entrar pues, por suerte, los novios no me sacaron de la lista. Reconocí a varias personas, salude a pocos, pero no vi a nadie del grupo. Negué todas las ofertas de baile que me llegaron de inmediato de parte de unas mujeres que seguro eran amigas de Rosalie. Hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con ella.

Estaba preciosa, de rojo con un vestido que me pareció discreto hasta que la vi girar en los brazos de su hermano, mostraba toda su esbelta espalda, que ganas de ir hacía allá y demostrarle a todos los babosos que la miraban que ella… no, no era mía; _ya no_. Me gustaba verla tan sonriente, así era como debía estar. Yo no valía lagrimas, ni pena…, seguro encontraría alguien mejor.

Emmett me vio, endureció el rostro de inmediato, le hice una seña para que se acercara y camine hacía un lugar bastante lleno de gente.

—Edward —dijo sorprendido mirando hacia atrás seguro fijándose de que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Me voy de inmediato, solo quería felicitarte —tendí la mano para que la estrechara y este no dudo ni un segundo, sonrió sinceramente. Mis ojos volvieron a desviarse hacia ella, conversaba con su madre en una mesa—. Cuídala —Asintió sabiendo a que me refería y me abrazo, respondí su gesto con gusto—. Y prepárate, en unos años más perderás ese cinturón.

Sonreí y este soltó una sonora carcajada, por un momento me preocupe de que todos se giraran a vernos.

—Te estaré esperando, Eddy.

—Cállate.

Nunca me gusto que me llamara de esa forma pero esta vez me lo tome con humor. Me despedí moviendo la mano y di la vuelta. El vuelo era en media hora, tenía que salir pronto de allí, además estar tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos, me estaba matando.

Esta vez Carlisle manejo, Daniel nos alcanzaría en unos días más para volver a entrenar, él hacía todo lo que nosotros, estaba bien después de todo su compañía siempre me agradaba.

Ya en el avión, luego de negarle por quinta vez a la azafata que no deseaba un vaso de agua revisé mi bolso antes de que Carlisle lo guardara, quería encontrar el reproductor de música, necesitaba mantener mi mente activa, cuando me tope con algo que no esperaba…

Una pequeña oveja blanca. Sonreí con tristeza, Bella me la había regalado el día de la feria. Mire el muñeco mientras una mezcla extraña de emociones se apoderaba de mí y cerré la mano apretando con fuerza mirando por la ventana.

* * *

_Este es el primer y último EPOV que hago en este fic, no soy partidaria de las historias en que se cambia de punto de vista con frecuencia pero creo que esto no hará daño. Era necesario que supieran por lo que paso Edward. _


	35. Tiempo

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta idea.**

* * *

**Capitulo 35 "Tiempo"**

La Revista

_Tres meses después. Londres, Inglaterra._

— ¿Estás segura que es por aquí? —pregunté mientras miraba a ambos lados con el ceño fruncido.

—Si —insistió Ángela. Pasamos unos segundos paradas en la calle, ella seguía buscando la librería que nos había indicado Andrew. _Ojala hubiera venido con nosotras_, pensé.

Estaba cansada después de tanto caminar, vi un pintoresco almacén donde podría comprar una bebida, no demoraría mucho así que no le dije a mi amiga y fui rápidamente. Ya con mi coca-cola en mano me sentí mejor, también estaban a la venta unas revistas, fui pasándolas por aburrimiento (tal vez encontraba algo interesante) cuando me tope con algo totalmente inesperado.

La tomé leyendo las letras que más destacaban en la portada:

_¡Triunfal regreso!__  
Edward Cullen luego de…_

Dejé la revista en su lugar y miré el cielo. Estaba tratando de llevar mi vida, arrastrándome prácticamente y ahora me encontraba esto. Mordí mi labio inferior y volví la vista a la revista, ¿Debería…? Era la primera noticia que escuchaba de él, solo quería asegurarme que se encontraba bien.

_Listo, la compraré_, me dije a mi misma decidida como no lo había estado hace meses.

— ¡Ahí está, lo sabía! —escuche la voz de Ángela celebrando, giré para mirarla— Vamos, Bella.

Asentí y volví con la revista, saqué el dinero rápidamente y la tomé.

— ¡Quédese con el cambio! —le dije a la vendedora metiendo mi compra en el bolso como si se tratara de algo prohibido.

Corrí hasta mi amiga para que así pudiéramos al fin ir a la librería, ella me tomó del brazo y comenzamos a caminar, ella era la guía.

—Estuvo todo el tiempo allá, que distraída soy. —soltó una risita y yo la seguí pero en realidad ganas de hacerlo no tenía, luego de ver aquello…

Pasé llorando todo el primer mes, me encerré en un tipo de depresión, no salía si no era para la Universidad. Al viajar las cosas tampoco cambiaron mucho pero al menos podía pasar los días sin pensar en él todo el tiempo, y mi madre, que estaba empeñada en presentarme a cada "hijo" o "conocido" de sus amigas, claro que me negaba siempre. No estaba interesada.

Ahora mi vida era, estudios y estudios, aunque de vez en cuando salía con Ángela, ya que me sentía mal diciéndole "no".

Hubo un corto tiempo en que traté cambiar, convencida de que encontraría alguien como él, pero lo único que logré fue ganar la indiferencia del primer chico que fue amable conmigo en este país, al llamarlo por otro nombre que no era el suyo y no poder ser divertida.

Pero podía decir que vivir sin él era posible, por que seguía respirando, mi corazón bombeaba sangre, mis ojos pestañeaban, me levantaba todas las mañanas y seguía caminando.

No deseaba nada más que la felicidad de Edward.

— ¿Crees que estén aquí los textos? —preguntó Ángela mientras entrabamos.

Miré a mí alrededor encantada con el estilo del lugar, libros por todas partes con estanterías que llegaban al techo (que no era precisamente de una altura convencional).

—Por supuesto, Andrew nos dijo que aquí estaban ¿No?

Pase los dedos por los lomos de unos libros gruesos de tapa elegante.

—No puedo creer que el profesor te deje llamarlo por su nombre.

—Es simpático. —le quite importancia al tema encogiéndome de hombros, en realidad el hecho de por qué Andrew me trataba con tanta soltura no se encontraba en la lista de mis preocupaciones. Era un profesor simpático.

Llevé la vista a Ángela notando que planeaba seguir hablando cuando uno de los encargados de la librería se le acerco, de inmediato mi amiga comenzó a decirle el tipo de libro que necesitábamos.

Fui a un rincón del lugar y saqué la revista de mi bolso, no podría esperar a llegar a la habitación que compartía con Ángela. Edward no salía en la portada, vi en que página hablaban de él y pase rápidamente las hojas.

Lo primero que me encontré fue una fotografía de él, ocupaba la hoja completa, no estaba mirando la cámara, se notaba que se la tomaron improvisadamente pero el enfoque hacía él era perfecto. Sonreía mirando hacía al lado, el cabello revuelto (de la forma que siempre se le ponía cuando boxeaba) con el cuerpo más trabajado que antes. ¿Por qué tan perfecto? Acaricie con los dedos la fotografía como si él fuera a sentir mis caricias desde la distancia, lo extrañaba tanto.

Gracias al reportaje pude saber que la foto era del primer encuentro que tenía Edward después de meses, había ganado en lo que decían "un espectáculo increíble" de parte de él. No le hicieron ninguna pequeña entrevista o algo por el estilo lo que me pareció raro. El resto eran más fotografías pequeñas, en una salía abrazándose con su padre, Carlisle.

Escuche como Ángela me llamaba, cerré la revista y la metí en el bolso otra vez.

— ¿Lo conseguiste? —me acerqué preguntando lo obvio pues tenía en las manos una bolsa de la librería.

Asintió sonriendo.

— ¿Encontraste algo interesante? —quiso saber mientras salíamos.

Negué con la cabeza. _No, solo tuve noticias de mi ex novio luego de una eternidad sin saber nada de él_.

Al llegar a nuestro pequeño hogar que compartíamos me senté en la cama sin soltar el bolso, Ángela sacó de inmediato la nueva adquisición que habíamos conseguido, preguntó si me importaba que ella lo leyera primero a lo que me negué. Mi amiga se acomodo en uno de los mullidos asientos que teníamos en el reducido espacio y comenzó la lectura.

Sabiendo que ella ya no me prestaba atención saqué la revista y la dejé en mi regazo, no la había cerrado así que estaba en la página del reportaje. Suspire mirando al adonis de la fotografía.

Encuentro

_Años después._

—Pues me alegro por ti, Jake ¡Pero cuídate!

Escuché su risa a través del teléfono lo que me hizo reír a mí también, me contagiaba su entusiasmo.

—_Lo haré, Bella. Deja de tratarme como un niño_.

—Soy mayor que tu así que tengo derecho.

Estuvimos cerca de media hora más hablando, el tiempo pasaba volando cuando lo hacía con él. Estaba cumpliendo su sueño de convertirse en motociclista, lo había descubierto un caza talentos y todo parecía ir bien para Jacob. Éramos amigos. En las vacaciones cuando fui a visitar a mi familia (unos años atrás), pasamos un fin de semana en Forks y volví a hablar con él.

Algo tenía que me hacía sentir _bien_. Iluminaba mi mundo, Jacob era como el Sol, aunque hace tiempo que no nos veíamos sus mensajes o llamadas eran capaces de alegrar mi día.

— ¿Cómo estaba Jake? —preguntó Ángela mientras entraba cargando un cesto lleno de ropa limpia.

Ella ya sabía que si me veía con el teléfono en las manos en la noche era porque estaba hablando con mi amigo. Aleje de mi rostro unos mechones rebeldes que habían escapado de mi improvisada coleta y sonreí.

—Bien, tiene unas pruebas mañana—vi como luego de dejar el cesto en una esquina comenzaba a sacar la pequeña caja rosa donde guardaba su maquillaje (el poco que usaba) —. ¿Para qué es eso? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

Mi amiga torció el gesto y colocó las manos en sus caderas.

— ¿No recuerdas? Dijiste que me acompañarías al cine hoy, es depresivo ir sola.

—Oh. Claro.

No lo recordaba pero si lo había dicho ella era verdad. Me puse de pie y busque una de mis blusas más decentes, no quería que Ángela se avergonzara de mí. Se ofreció para maquillarme un poco pero solo deje ponerme bálsamo de labios y algo de rímel.

Los abrigos eran mi prenda más usada y no era como si me agradara pues siempre mi estación favorita del año fue el verano, pero podía soportarlo, estaba en mi último año. Aunque…, la verdad era que no me sentía preparada para volver.

Si, había escapado. Aunque no funciono como esperaba, pues no había forma de borrarlo de mi mente.

—Así que Jacob y tú ¿Eh?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

No entendí lo que decía Ángela. Nos encontrábamos en la fila para entrar a la sala, veríamos una comedia romántica en la que actuaba la celebridad del momento. Yo llevaba las palomitas de maíz grandes para dos personas y ella las bebidas.

—Bueno, pareces ser muy feliz con él. —habló mostrando su característica timidez.

—Es un chico lleno de energía, siempre haya la manera de hacerme reír —explique bajando la mirada hacía las cabritas. Ángela no podía estar suponiendo que algo romántico llegara a pasar entre Jake y yo, nunca, ni con él ni con nadie. Mi corazón estaba cerrado—. No quiero salir con chicos.

Avanzamos un paso más en la fila.

—Bella detente —el tono de Ángela dejo de ser tímido para convertirse en fuerte y decidido—. No mejoraras si no quieres abrirte, darle una oportunidad al amor. Edward es solo otro humano más en el mundo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No digas eso.

En ese momento fue nuestro turno. Gracias a Dios. Y el tema murió.

* * *

—Dame una oportunidad ¿Si? ¡Yo puedo hacerte feliz, Bella! —Traté de alejarme de él pero en ese momento Jacob tomó mi mano y la llevo a su corazón. Él siempre estaba cálido y esta no era la excepción, lograba sentir los agitados latidos de su corazón—. Esto es por ti, mi corazón late solo por ti.

Negué con la cabeza mirando el suelo arenoso.

—Vamos a arruinarlo, Jake, yo aún...

— ¡Olvídalo!

Y acto seguido, me beso. Tomó mi rostro de forma brusca entre sus manos y mantuvo mis labios unidos a los suyos. No quería besarlo, tenía que detenerlo de alguna forma…

Así que lo golpee, no sé a quién le dolió más pero al menos logré que me soltara. Lo miré con rabia mientras sacudía mi mano adolorida, Jake estaba confuso (al menos eso me hacía pensar por su expresión).

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, se suponía que hoy era el gran debut oficial de Jacob en el MotoCross, nunca habría imaginado que después esto pasaría, simplemente estábamos hablando y la conversación comenzó a tornarse más personal.

—Lo siento. —se disculpo luego de unos segundos, para ese entonces yo ya estaba bastante lejos de él.

Me fui corriendo, Ángela y unos amigos (más bien eran amigos de Ang, pero como yo pasaba casi todo el tiempo con ella los podía considerar también míos) me esperaban y sin dar muchas explicaciones nos fuimos.

Propusieron ir a comer, yo no tenía ganas, pero mi amiga si, por lo que me dejaron a mí en casa y luego se fueron. Demoramos horas en llegar a la ciudad, ya eran más de las nueve de la noche.

Al abrir la puerta me lance a la cama bocabajo, estaba confundida ¿Algo entre Jacob y yo? Él era tan joven e impulsivo… pero me hacía feliz. Es solo que nunca nos imagine juntos en plan de pareja y su beso me tomó por sorpresa.

Giré y cerré los ojos, luego toqué mis labios. Enseguida se vino a mi mente Jake besándome, pero la imagen fue distorsionándose hasta que él se transformo en cierto chico de cabello cobrizo. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

—Edward... —soltaron mis labios inconscientemente.

Abrí el cajón de mi mesa de noche y entre las cosas saqué lo que buscaba. Respire hondo, tenía entre mis manos una fotografía de Edward sacada de una revista, la única que tenía de él después de que mi celular se cayera a un charco de agua la primera semana que llegué a Londres. Si, era muy patética al hacer eso pero no podía evitarlo, aunque me había mantenido totalmente al margen sobre su carrera, ya ni siquiera me fijaba en los puestos de revistas.

Pensar que pudimos habernos reencontrado en la boda de Alice y Jasper, si tan solo él hubiera asistido. No había sido un evento tan ostentoso como el de Rosalie, por supuesto, solo ella hacía ese tipo de cosas, pero aún así fue bonito.

Estaba acompañando a Alice mientras le hacían el peinado, que no era una coleta alta, extensiones o rizos, si no algo delicado con el corto cabello que tenía. Yo ya estaba lista con mi vestido de dama de honor celeste que llegaba un poco más arriba de mis tobillos y como no era solicitada me senté en la cama de la habitación del hotel.

Cuando fue la hora de la fiesta lo primero que hizo Alice fue tomar mi mano y andar por todo el lugar buscando no sé qué.

— ¿Alice, podrías al menos decirme que hacemos?

Me soltó y miro para todos lados frunciendo el ceño.

—Se suponía que tenía que venir.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Edward!

Edward no se presentó esa noche, ni siquiera aviso que no asistiría. Eso me hizo sentir horrible, hubiera sido mejor nunca enterarme que lo habían invitado.

No sé porque no podía mejorar, el tiempo no se encargó de hacerme olvidar.

—Odio esto. —masculle arrugando la fotografía. La guarde en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y me puse de pie para salir, sentía el espacio reducido, como si las paredes estuvieran cerrándose.

No sabía dónde ir, pero ya conocía bastante bien las calles. La fotografía guardada en mi ropa parecía quemar. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que cambiar mi vida, no estaba bien estar _así_. Aceptar las "citas a ciegas" que mamá seguía ofreciendo, salir más… ¡Algo!

Pero justo en el momento que pensaba dejar atrás mi pasado, este se hizo presente.

— ¡Edward Cullen gano! –grito eufórico un hombre saliendo de un bar.

Pasando al lado del hombre entre de inmediato al lugar, nadie me miro con cara rara al ser la única mujer, todos estaban suficientemente ocupados celebrando o mirando la televisión, me senté en la barra como una más, no estaba _él _en la televisión y cuando el cantinero se me acercó le pude preguntar qué pasaba.

—Edward Cullen ganó su encuentro con el hombre que lo reto para quitarle el cinturón de su categoría. ¿Quiere algo?

Quite la vista del televisor y lo miré, era un hombre ya de edad con un divertido bigote, estaba secando un vaso con un paño blanco.

—Una… cerveza —dije no muy segura—. ¿Dónde fue?

Dejo un gran vaso delante de mí, no sabía cómo iba a beber eso, raramente lo hacía, era tonto ser médico y hablar la importancia de cuidar nuestra salud para luego ir y beber alcohol. Di un sorbo.

—Aquí en la ciudad, las entradas se vendieron como pan caliente, varios no pudimos comprarla.

Asentí y di otro sorbo, aparentando estar calmada, cuando en realidad por dentro acababa de sufrir un paro cardiaco. Él… aquí…

No pude tomarla toda pero la deje a la mitad, salí del bar lo más rápido posible no sin antes darle las gracias al señor por su amabilidad, me ayudo a quitar el prejuicio que tenía sobre los bares y la gente que atendía allí.

Deambule unas horas más por las calles hasta llegar a un parque, me senté en un columpio y miré mis botas. Y ahora ¿Qué? Pase años lamentando estar lejos de él pero ahora que estaba en la misma ciudad que yo ¡No sabía qué diablos hacer!

Ir a verlo, aunque no sabía en qué hotel se hospedaba, ¿Besarlo? ¿Abrazarlo? ¿Y si tenía novia?

Discutía conmigo misma cuando paso un hombre frente a mí, con un poleron oscuro y el gorro puesto, estaba trotando ¿Quien trota a esta hora? Me quedé mirándolo con curiosidad confiada de que este no se daría cuenta, cuando el misterioso personaje hizo lo mismo girando el rostro hacía mí.

—Edward…

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí hay nuevo capítulo, en mi blog puse los días que podría actualizar (ya que estoy en la escuela otra vez) pero aquí se los repito: **Viernes (o sea hoy) – sábado o domingo**. _


	36. Confundida

**Crepúsculo no me perteneces, solo esta idea.**

**Capitulo 36 "Confundida"**

— ¡Edward!

Y caí del columpio. No me dolió, estaba tan sorprendida que nada me importaba, nada más que el hecho de que él se encontraba de pie solo a unos metros de mí. Traté de ponerme de pie y maldije internamente por no llevar cerrada mi chaqueta en esos momentos, pude haber evitado mojar mi suéter que, para colmo, era blanco.

Se sacó el gorro dejando su rebelde cabello cobrizo a la vista, me di cuenta que llevaba puestos los audífonos. Tan atractivo, a pesar de su expresión con el ceño fruncido y los labios solo en una línea.

Él dio el primer paso, no muy convencido pude notar, y luego yo, hasta quedar frente a frente a poco menos de un metro de distancia. Pude verlo mejor, este Edward era más perfecto que el que había estado metido en mi mente los últimos años. Estaba tan… maduro.

—Eres tú. —su voz confirmo lo sorprendido que creí estaba.

Asentí bajando la vista por unos segundos.

—Esto es tan… —comenzamos a decir a la vez y dejamos de hablar de inmediato.

¿Qué haces cuando te encuentras con tu ex novio al que no has dejado de amar pero terminar con él era necesario para que no arruinara su carrera? ¿Qué dices?

—Me enteré que ganaste hoy. —rompí el silencio tartamudeando un poco al principio. Aun no lo había mirado directamente a los ojos, no me atrevía a hacerlo.

Asintió _casi _sonriendo, se quito los audífonos y los guardo en el bolsillo de su poleron.

—Sí… —noté que planeaba seguir hablando así que espere ansiosa, era estupendo poder escuchar su voz suave y aterciopelada otra vez—. ¿Cómo has estado?

¡Le importaba como había estado! Oh no, podía ser solo cortesía. Deje de pensar tonterías y me dedique a responderle, no podía arruinarlo.

—Bien —_sobreviviendo_—, este año me graduó… ¿Y tú?

—Estoy defendiendo mi título, no tan importante como el mundial pero —sonrió, ¡Cómo extrañe esa sonrisa! Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, era increíble como cosas tan pequeñas para otras personas tenían esa reacción en mi cuando Edward las hacía— haya voy —Asentí totalmente encantada, él comenzó a mirar a nuestro alrededor y luego volvió a mí, ya no lo pude soportar y me enfrente a su mirada. Fue maravilloso, pude pasar horas admirando esos increíbles ojos verde esmeralda—. ¿Qué haces a esta hora sola en la calle?

—Paseando. —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Edward estiro el brazo y alejo la manga de su poleron para dejar ver la muñeca donde tenía un reloj.

— ¿A las una de la mañana? —inquirió achicando los ojos.

¿Enserio esa era la hora? El tiempo pasaba volando cuando paseabas sola y patética por las calles. Pero él estaba como retándome, lo que no era justo cuando él hacía lo mismo que yo.

— ¿Qué me dices de ti? —me cruce de brazos enarcando una ceja.

Negó con la cabeza riendo sutilmente y quedé más fascinada. Pero me preocupe cuando Edward abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal al verme de arriba abajo ¿Qué pasaba? ¿De pronto se dio cuenta de lo fea que estaba?

—Oh, lo siento, que descortés de mi parte. ¿Te sientes bien? Esa caída no fue nada linda — "estoy bien" dije quitándole importancia al tema, no era para tanto—. Deberías irte a casa, Bella, estas mojada, te enfermaras.

Él no sabía que el hecho de estar usando un suéter mojado que helaba mi pecho no me importaba ¿Enfermarme? Daba igual, tenía al Dios Heleno protagonista de mis sueños (y pesadillas) justo frente a mí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunté cambiando de tema abruptamente.

— ¿Disculpa, qué?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Londres?

_Por favor que sea unos días, por favor que sea unos días,_ rogaba en mi interior.

—Unos días. —respondió dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Qué alivio. Tenía tiempo para… un momento ¿Para qué? no tenía ni la más mínima idea, solo decía lo primero que se venía a mi mente por los nervios y la ansiedad de tenerlo frente a mí, de poder hablar con él.

—Genial —fue todo lo que salió de mi boca. Nos miramos por unos largos minutos, sin decir nada, estando de pie en medio de un parque desierto solo con la Luna y las estrellas siendo testigo de nuestro reencuentro. Pero luego me sentí tan desubicada al verlo de esa forma, ¿Con que derecho lo hacía? —. Debería irme ya…

Edward parpadeo rápidamente y asintió.

—Sí. Es tarde.

—Si… adiós, Edward.

Pase rápidamente junto a él para irme corriendo de allí, pero en menos de un segundo escuche un "espera" y sentí la fuerza de su agarre alrededor de mi muñeca, pero no fue brusco. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir su tacto y mi palpitar se volvió más rápido.

—No piensas ir caminando sola ¿Cierto?

No me soltó y su expresión era totalmente reprobatoria, no necesitaba un espejo para saber que en esos momentos estaba sonrojada. Lamentablemente no podía decir "no queda lejos donde vivo" porque no era verdad, había caminado mucho para llegar a donde estaba. Al ver que no decía nada Edward siguió.

—Te acompaño –dijo decidido y comenzamos a caminar. Estaba tan sorprendida de su actitud que no pude decir nada pero él sí—. Recuerdas lo que paso cuando decidiste volver sola a tu casa de noche y esos tipos… —dejo de hablar e hizo una mueca.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —pregunté más sorprendida aún.

Edward bufo y luego sonrió mirando al frente.

—Cómo olvidarlo —dejo de caminar y yo también lo hice, volvió la vista a mi pecho incomodándome un poco—. Deberías quitarte ese suéter, te hará mal, si te da mucho frio te puedo pasar mi poleron, no te preocupes —se adelanto a lo que estaba a punto de decir— llevo otro más puesto.

Sabiendo que no dejaría el tema de mi ropa mojada me quite la chaqueta sintiéndome de inmediato congelada al hacerlo y luego el suéter quedando solo con una camiseta manga larga azul puesta. Edward sostuvo mi prenda mientras volvía a colocarme la chaqueta con apuro, esta vez la cerré hasta lo más alto tapando hasta mi cuello.

— ¿Estás bien? —quiso saber sin querer entregarme el suéter aunque le hice un gesto para que lo hiciera, al parecer no había cambiado mucho, seguía preocupándose demasiado; típico de él. Asentí a su pregunta y sonreí.

— ¿Cómo están tus padres?

—Bien, tratando de convencerme de firmar para ser la nueva cara de una marca deportiva —respondió riendo—, dicen que sería bueno probar cosas distintas.

—Entonces todo ha salido bien para ti.

—Más o menos —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿Y para ti?

_Estuve literalmente como un zombi los primeros meses y mi vida social es casi inexistente_.

—Bien —había tanto que le quería decir, tantas cosas que deseaba saber, pero no hallaba la forma de decirlo en voz alta. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio incomodo/cómodo, cuando me atreví a preguntar una de las cosas que más me habían inquietado—. ¿Por qué no asististe a la boda de Alice y Jasper?

Lo tome por sorpresa, se noto, su rostro tomo una expresión extraña y luego trato de componerla. Me miró haciendo que mi ritmo cardiaco se acelerara aún más, en cualquier momento moriría.

— ¿Lo sabías? —Asentí y él frunció los labios—. No me enteré de la invitación si no hasta cinco meses después, me encontraba en Rusia en ese tiempo, entrenando. Esme fue con nosotros y dejamos la casa sola, bueno, un amigo de la familia iba de vez en cuando pero nunca reviso el buzón —puso los ojos en blanco y prosiguió—: Lamento mucho haber faltado, seguro fue una boda grandiosa.

—Sí, Alice se frustro mucho al ver que no asististe. —_y yo también_.

Bajo la mirada notándose apenado. Volvió el silencio.

— ¿Cómo está tu familia?

—Rosalie y Emmett son padres —abrió los ojos sorprendido y yo seguí con una sonrisa—, si, gemelos: Samuel y Stephen, cumplieron tres años hace poco —busque en el bolsillo de mis jeans el celular y abrí una carpeta para mostrarle una foto de mis sobrinos. Eran adorables, de cabello rubio y rizado con los ojos de su madre, aunque el parecido era solo físico ya que por dentro eran totalmente diferentes, Samuel ordenado, solitario y detallista, no le gustaba ensuciarse, mientras Stephen la viva copia de su padre; siempre activo y la mayoría del tiempo estaba riéndose—. Son ellos, el que viste camisa con el corbatín azul es Samuel, el de la camiseta de _Spider Man_ es Stephen.

Edward sonrió mirando por varios segundos la fotografía.

—Son adorables, me alegro que Emmett haya formado una familia. Al parecer cambiaste de celular.

Me tomo por sorpresa que se diera cuenta del cambio de modelo. Asentí mirando mi adquisición, en realidad era lo más "común" que se podía encontrar en estos días, no quería uno _touch_ o ese tipo de cosas; mi celular era negro algo ancho y con un teclado simple.

—Si —guarde el aparato en mi bolsillo otra vez—, el otro se calló a un charco de agua a penas llegue aquí.

Asintió y mordió su labio sutilmente. De pronto me sentí valiente para preguntar.

— ¿Tu también cambiaste de celular?

_Una vez intenté llamarte y nadie contestó_. Recordé ese momento con vergüenza, fue la misma noche de la Boda de Emmett y Rosalie, estaba completamente desesperada luego de haberlo visto en la fiesta, porque estaba segura que había sido él.

—Eh… —comenzó soltando una risa nerviosa— si, sufrió un accidente —Termino la frase con su sonrisa torcida—. ¿Has estado muy ocupada?

—Me he encargado que así sea —respondí encogiéndome de hombros— ¿Y tú?

—Más que nunca.

De ahí en adelante hablamos de cosas normales, el trabajo, el clima… no me atrevía a tocar lo verdaderamente importante: ¿Tienes novia Edward? ¿Hay alguien esperándote? ¿Estás enamorado? Aunque me aterrorizaba si la respuesta llegaba a ser _sí_.

Llegamos frente al edificio, lo mire por unos segundos preguntándome si Ángela habría llegado, luego volví a él. Era una pena que haya llegado el final.

—Que duermas bien —dijo nervioso, pero no era el único, yo también lo estaba. Ninguno de los dos sabía si despedirnos con un beso en la mejilla, abrazo, o ambos. Finalmente fue un abrazo.

Me derretí como mantequilla al sentir sus brazos rodeándome, tanto tiempo sin tener su cuerpo contra él mío, no quería soltarlo. No me pude controlar más y lo apreté con fuerza, pude oler su fragancia característica, sentir sus músculos…

Por poco tiempo había vuelto a recuperar la pieza faltante de mi corazón, pero cuando se fuera volvería a quedar incompleto.

Cuando nos separamos estaba avergonzada por haberme comportado así, pero no me disculpe, él tampoco dijo nada. Se alejo dándome a entender que ya era hora de irse. Resignada, con gusto a poco comencé a subir los escalones pero, en verdad ¿Qué más podía pedir?

— ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo? —Al escuchar su voz y _esa_ pregunta me giré lentamente, "¿A qué te refieres?" pregunte respirando con dificultad— Yo de verdad te amaba, hubiera dado todo por ti.

—Ese es el problema —dije con un hilo de voz—, estabas sacrificando todo por mí, hasta tu carrera, incluso estabas teniendo problemas con tu padre —Negó con la cabeza y yo seguí—: Escuche una discusión entre Carlisle y tú, la noche que perdiste… —volvió a sacudir la cabeza en forma negativa—. Lo hice porque te amaba, no quería que arruinaras tu vida, sinceramente, no valgo tanto como para…

—Cállate —interrumpió y acto seguido: me beso.

No le respondí de inmediato porque me había tomado desprevenida pero luego de unos cortos segundos reaccione, llevando las manos a sus mejillas, Edward quito sus manos de mi rostro para llevarlas a mi cintura y apretarme con fuerza. Tantos, tantos años separados y ahora al fin lo tenía conmigo. Escuche un leve gemido de su parte, quería seguir, más y más, pero él hizo todo lo contrario: se separo.

Me miro como si fuera un alíen, algo horrendo. Dijo algo que no logré comprender y salió corriendo, pensé en seguirlo pero ni con el máximo esfuerzo podría alcanzarlo. Solo me quedé ahí, de pie en la noche helada, viéndolo hasta que perdí de vista su silueta más confundida que nunca.


	37. ¡Persíguelo!

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 37 "¡Persíguelo!"**

No le conté a nadie lo que había pasado, no me atreví, además pedirían detalles y no estaba de ánimo para eso. Me costó demasiado poder dormir y a la mañana siguiente a penas escuche el despertador.

No funcione muy bien en el día, Ángela estaba prácticamente cargándome para caminar. Por suerte no se entero de mi ausencia en la noche pues ella llego aún más tarde, pero estaba radiante (como siempre), no como yo. Bueno, es que lo mío no era solo por haber dormido poco…

No sabía qué hacer, no podía pensar nada coherente.

Estaba hecha un revoltijo: fantasías de niña, tragedias, hasta invente diálogos de la próxima vez, si es que lo volvía a ver. Cuando mi jornada termino solo quería dormir y no pensar en nada, aunque sabía que lo más seguro era que mis sueños fueran protagonizados por él.

—No sé, no sé, no sé.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Bella?

Diablos, había dicho eso en voz alta. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente y le sonreí a mi amiga. De pronto sentí la necesidad de contarle a Ángela lo que me pasaba, a veces era bueno tener el punto de vista de otra persona.

Íbamos saliendo para ir a casa, no había caminado mucho hoy, pero sentía los pies demasiado cansados, me quitaría las converse apenas llegara a casa.

Pero mis planes se vieron interrumpidos…

—Bella.

Mi cuerpo se paralizo al escuchar mi nombre siendo pronunciado por esa voz, mi boca se abrió formando una perfecta "O" y me giré lentamente. Ahí estaba él frente a mí, estupendo con una camisa azul marino y pantalones negros, ahora con la luz del día podía verlo mejor. No pude hablar, mi amiga lo hizo primero.

— ¿Edward? ¡Qué sorpresa!

Él se acercó a nosotras sonriendo.

—Si ¿Cómo has estado Ángela? ¿Sigues con Ben?

Mi amiga asintió algo cohibida, era como si tuviera frente a ella un fantasma y me miró a mí.

—Me preguntaba si podría hablar con Bella —Ángela siguió con los ojos fijos en mi, preocupada, asentí sonriendo para que se relajara no era como si él fuera a comerme—. Claro, si no te molesta —eso iba dirigido a mí.

Negué con la cabeza hacía Edward y traté de sonreír, pero no funciono. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio incomodo cuando Ángela habló:

—Está bien, me voy, un gusto verte de nuevo Edward. —no se molesto por ocultar su nerviosismo y luego de darme otra mirada nos dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

Al ver a mi amiga irse tuve el fugaz impulso de ir tras ella y decirle que se quedara conmigo.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él mientras comenzábamos a caminar lentamente.

Hice una ligera mueca sin mirarlo.

—No muy bien —fui sincera—, no dormí mucho.

—Ni yo —hizo una leve pausa, tomó aire como preparándose para algo—. Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche, no fue apropiado.

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré.

— ¿Te arrepientes?

Si, lo hacía. No quiso besarme, solo había sido un arrebato, no era como si siguiera sintiendo lo mismo por mi o algo por el estilo. Fue solo por el extraño hecho de encontrarnos luego de tanto tiempo. Simplemente eso.

Volví la vista al frente y me abrace como si tuviera frio, pero en realidad era porque tenía el presentimiento de que me rompería al oír sus palabras. Pero no dijo nada. Silencio.

No pude soportarlo más y antes de arrepentirme pregunté—: ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

Edward ladeo la cabeza en mi dirección y movió las cejas de una forma extraña. No fue necesario que dijera que sí, yo ya lo sabía. Cerré los ojos por unos largos segundos.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

— ¡No estoy con nadie!—alego alzando la voz, algo que pocas veces pasaba—. Cuando me dejaste… quedé devastado.

_Sí, claro, "devastado", _pensé mientras sentía una ligera presión en mi pecho, como si lentamente lo estuvieran aplastando. ¿Entonces que fue ese hombre de piedra que tuve la tarde de nuestro rompimiento? Si tan devastado estaba ¿Por qué no me lo demostró?

—Lo siento —solo pude decir—, pero era necesario.

Al menos no tenía a nadie en su vida, lo que no me convertía en una rompe relaciones.

—No debiste decidir por mí. —habló entre dientes con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Entramos a una pequeña cafetería que conocía muy bien, a veces pasaba tarde enteras ahí, sola, leyendo. Nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada, era lo mejor, así nadie escucharía nuestra conversación. Él me ayudo con la silla y luego se sentó frente a mí, ese simple gesto me hizo sonreír, recordar todas las veces que Edward hizo eso, hasta en los momentos más informales cuando almorzábamos o cenábamos en casa.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó mirándome con curiosidad.

Negué con la cabeza y mordí mi labio inferior. Se nos acercó la mesera, que conocía muy bien, me saludo con una sonrisa, nos pregunto qué íbamos a ordenar; no me complique mucho, pedí lo de siempre: un café muy cargado (cuando estás en la universidad el café se hace tu mejor aliado). La chica se fue.

—Nada —negué con la cabeza mirando las servilletas sobre la mesa, sin duda algo muy interesante.

—Has cambiado —dijo él luego de unos segundos de silencio, podía sentir su intensa mirada verde esmeralda sobre mí—, estas fría, cortante… al menos conmigo.

—Detente —lo corté. No podía estar diciéndome eso, con todas mis fuerzas levante la vista para que nuestros ojos se encontraran— ¿Cómo quieres que este contigo? Eres mi ex, llevo años sin saber de ti —mentira.

Al decir lo último se me paso la mano, saqué toda mi rabia y frustración, el hombre que amaba estaba a menos de un metro de mí, pero ya no lo podía tener y lo peor: que todo pasaba por mi culpa.

Debí que haber aprovechado los momentos que tuve con otros hombres para rehacer mi vida. Recién en ese instante en que Edward apareció, paso por mi mente el hecho de que _debía_ rehacer mi vida con otra persona a mi lado, pero enserio, porque me sentía perdedora encontrándome de nuevo con él y no tener a nadie, seguir sola; tal vez era mi orgullo femenino el que deseaba estar con otro tan repentinamente.

—Lo siento, Bella. —fue todo lo que salió de su perfecta boca.

—No, discúlpame tú a mí. —apreté mi frente con cansancio mientras apoyaba el codo sobre la mesa olvidado todo protocolo.

Más silencio. Era como comenzar todo de nuevo, en mi mente se formo la imagen del Edward que conocí a los dieciocho en el aeropuerto. Éramos jóvenes y jodimos todo, esa era mi conclusión.

—Debiste haber consultado conmigo eso de mi carrera —dijo luego de un rato, ya nos habían traído el café y yo revolvía el mío haciendo un pequeño sonido de la cuchara al chocar con la taza—, antes de terminar conmigo, antes de tomar esa decisión tan abrupta.

Mantuve, con mucho esfuerzo, una expresión calmada, casi vacía, no quería que Edward me viera frágil.

— ¿Y qué habría pasado si yo hubiera hecho las cosas de forma distinta?

Edward apretó los labios.

—Seguiríamos juntos.

Mi corazón acelero su palpitar y mi respiración, comencé a aspirar el aire por la boca, pero no de forma exagerada.

—No digas eso. —le pedí con un involuntario tono suplicante.

— ¿Por qué?

Rodé los ojos, era obvio.

—Ya paso, ya termine contigo, no estamos juntos, cada uno con su vida… —mi voz se fue apagando poco a poco, era totalmente distinto decir aquello en voz alta a escucharlo en mi cabeza. Sacudí la cabeza—. No hay nada que hacer.

Segundos después, de la nada, Edward se puso de pie y se fue. De ser un dibujo animado estoy segura que le habría salido humo de sus orejas y nariz. No fue hasta que escuche el sonido del adorno colgante de la puerta al cerrarse cuando caí en la cuenta que _de verdad_ se había ido.

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Alejándolo de nuevo? ¿Pasar la vida amargada sin el hombre que amaba, ese era mi plan de vida?

— ¡Espera! —grité poniéndome de pie, como si pudiera escucharme, pero solo conseguí la atención de la gente del local.

Salí veloz como nunca para alcanzarlo.

* * *

**Regalo navideño, pero no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar. ¡Salgo de vacaciones el 13 de Enero! Y estoy llena de pruebas todavía. **

**Y ahora mi momento cursi:**

Les quiero desear una feliz Navidad a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia, esas chicas que me dejan reviews animándome o amenazándome para que actualice y a los que no dejan review. Como sea, gracias por la paciencia, son LAS MEJORES, por las que han estado desde el principio (cuando escribía horrible, si, peor que ahora) y las que se han unido en el camino. Nunca pensé que algo escrito por mi le gustara tanto a la gente, okey, sé que no es nada del otro mundo tener esta cantidad de comentarios y que allá afuera hay chicas con miles en solo diez capítulos (Quizás menos, quien sabe), pero a mí me importa lo MIO y estoy demasiado feliz con esto. No quiero hacer esta cosa muy larga, al menos no aquí. Así que me voy, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

**Pd: se acerca el final de este fic y me cambie el nombre por que mi hermano menor me llama así (no con la doble "a" y "t" pero en ff ya estaba tomado de otra forma más simple).**


	38. Dulce

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 38 "Dulce"**

Miré para todos lados, buscándolo. A mi derecha, su espalda y cabello de bronce eran inconfundibles. Edward no corría, pero sus pasos eran más largos que los míos por lo que estaba a, aproximadamente, cinco metros de mí. Rápidamente fui hacía él, con el corazón frenético.

No estaba muy segura de que decirle, no pensé en eso, pero exactamente eso debía hacer: no pensar. Durante mucho tiempo había estado usando demasiado mi cerebro, calculando todo, sin dejar nada a la improvisación. Mi corazón era silencioso, congelado, no lo dejaba ser el que dominara mis actos y decisiones, desde aquella tarde en que dejé a Edward.

Pero tal vez era tiempo de un cambio de mando.

Sinceramente, no era feliz, no por completo ¿Cómo puede uno serlo cuando ha conocido el amor? Vivir sin él era difícil luego de haberlo tenido, como pedirle al rico que se acostumbre a ser pobre. Tal vez las cosas no debían ser así, Edward y yo no debíamos estar separados solo por la carrera de él, podía ser posible, difícil, pero posible después de todo.

Alargue el brazo para agarrarlo de la camisa y así detenerlo, pero tropecé. Mas no toque el suelo, lo alcancé a duras penas, aferrada al género que cudria su espalda.

Logré dos cosas: frenarlo y no dejar mi rostro como estampilla en el suelo.

Me sentí pequeña, le llegaba, más o menos, a la mitad de la espalda. Fácilmente él pudo alejarme e irse, pero no lo hizo.

—Edward… Yo… —cientos de veces pronuncie esas palabras, pero en esos momentos raspaban mi garganta. Mordí mis labios y me di fuerzas, tenía que tomar valor y decirlo.

—Eh, Disculpen —me interrumpió una voz. La mesera.

Alce la vista para mirarla, no era solo ella, también otros meseros del lugar donde habíamos estado Edward y yo antes, _cuando me comporte como una idiota_, pensé enojada. Ellos nos miraban con ojos serios, seguro pesaban que había tratado escabullirme para no pagar ¡No era así!

—Lamento interrumpir, pero no pagaron la cuenta.

Me sonroje de la vergüenza, que tonta había sido. Salir corriendo sin dejar ni siquiera un billete para la pobre chica, aunque ninguno de los dos tomó su café, había que pagarlo.

Tenía que sacar mi billetera que se encontraba en el bolsillo de mis jeans ajustados, pero no quería hacerlo pues significaba soltar a Edward y se sentía realmente bien tenerlo así de cerca. Él con un movimiento rápido saco dinero del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se lo entrego a la mesera.

La chica miro lo que le había entregado Edward y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Quédate con el cambio.

Se fueron, dejándonos solos. Me puse nerviosa cuando él se giro, tuve que soltarlo, me miró de forma distinta, como: _Bella habla rápido, ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras? _Estaba bajo presión.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir antes de que nos interrumpieran por tu intento fallido de ser un delincuente?

Sonreí sin querer. Intento fallido de ser un delincuente ¡No había salido de la cafetería para no pagar y huir!

—No fue por eso, yo solo… —bajé la mirada por unos segundos. Mire sus pies y los comparé con los míos, una hormiga con un elefante. Carraspeé y volví a mirarlo— No podía dejar que te marcharas.

— ¿Por qué?

Titubee.

—Porque te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo.

Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro y se quedaron allí, sonrió.

—Me hace feliz volver a escucharte decir eso, "Te amo", yo también te amo, Bella. Te extrañe.

Sus brazos me envolvieron, fue suave y cariñoso. Me costó unos segundos reaccionar, ¿De verdad Edward estaba abrazándome, había dicho que me amaba…? El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho de lo agitado que estaba.

—No nos separemos más ¿Si? —dijo contra mi cabello.

Asentí, no pude decir que "Sí", las lágrimas que subían por mi garganta no me dejaron hablar, estaba tan feliz que esa felicidad solo pudo salir de mi cuerpo en forma de llanto.

* * *

—Ese Jacob, me gustaría hablar con él, ahora que sé lo que hizo, debo dejarle claro que no volverá a pasar.

Reí y besé su hombro desnudo.

—No seas malo, es mi amigo.

Aunque por dentro solo quería que siguiera, si ver a un chico celoso era adorable, ver a Edward celoso lo era aún más.

—Te beso, eso no hacen los amigos. —siguió, tensando la mandíbula, apretó mi cintura.

Miré la puerta, en cualquier momento podía llegar Angela, sabía que Edward y yo habíamos vuelto, pero encontrarnos a los dos en la cama con él semidesnudo seguro la incomodaría. Dos días, eran los que llevábamos juntos, pero se sentía como si nunca hubiéramos terminado.

Mi novio, ¡Oh, qué lindo era volver a llamarlo así!, gruño contra mi oído y planto un beso en la parte trasera de mi cuello.

—Eres mía.

—Siempre y tu también me perteneces.

—No —Abrí los ojos como platos y me incorpore para mirarlo. Él reía, pero yo no veía lo chistoso—. El rostro que pusiste.

Me encantaba como se veía, tan relajado y apuesto, ¡Pero lo que había dicho, se estaba burlando de mí!

—Madura, Edward. Oh —lo miré enojada cruzándome de brazos—, te odio.

De pronto él tomo una expresión seria, cogió mi mano y me volvió a sus brazos. Acaricio mi rostro. Al parecer los cambios de humor seguían, nunca cambiaría.

—Mentirosa. Te amo, hermosa. Siempre seré tuyo, creo que lo he probado, he estado soltero todos estos años, no tengo ninguna amiga que me haya besado, no soy como _otras_.

Golpee suavemente su mejilla.

—No seas injusto, no es mi culpa que…

—Tienes razón —me cortó—, no es tu culpa ser irresistible.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, yo tocando su perfecto pecho, aún más trabajado que antes y él con los labios en mi frente. Se sentía tan bien estar así, juntos, estaba completa, no había un vacío, ya no.

Había hablado con mi familia, papá se sorprendió pero no dijo nada más que: _ya estas grande y puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo cuídate_, además de Alice no hablé con nadie, al menos no los llame, _ellos llamaron_: Rosalie, Emmett y un mensaje de Jasper. Mi hermano mayor incluso pidió que pusiera a Edward al teléfono, las caras que ponía mi novio y la voz de Emmett del otro lado de la linea lo decían todo. Al menos ya sabían y no estaba escondiendo nada, excepto Jacob, pero él era otro asunto.

Los padres de Edward, Carlisle y Esme, también se encontraban en la ciudad, solo vi unas cuantas arrugas de expresión en sus rostros, nada más. Me sentí extraña al volverlos a ver, después de todo, termine con su hijo y lo deje _destrozado_, comprendería si ambos no deseaban que estuviera con su hijo y que me aborrecieran, pero nada de eso paso. Un cálido abrazo de parte de ella y una mirada amable de él.

Parecía estar todo a mi favor. Edward era el campeón de _peso semi pesado_ y no tenía que enfrentarse a alguien, a menos que lo retaran, eso era igual a hacer lo que quisiera, él mismo lo dijo de aquella forma. No debía perder el entrenamiento, pero eso podía hacerlo en cualquier lugar.

Cerré los ojos y me acomode en su pecho, esa era la mejor almohada que podía tener.

—La oveja —de pronto Edward hablo, acaricio mi cabello y mantuve los ojos cerrados—, esa que me regalaste en el parque de diversiones, la uso en mi guante en cada encuentro que tengo y no he perdido.

—Eso paso hace mucho.

— ¿Qué?

—El regalo, te di esa oveja hace mucho. No me atribuyas tus victorias, son tuyas, tu peleaste en el ring, no yo.

—Tonta.


	39. Pensamientos Secretos

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo 39 "Pensamientos secretos"**

—Así que Tanya. _Já_.

—Por favor, Bella, déjalo —Gruño Edward contra mi cuello—. Mejor no te decía nada.

Abrí la boca ofendida y me incorpore.

— ¿Qué dices?

Edward siguió recostado, pero con los ojos verdes fijos en mí, los entorno.

—Estás haciendo todo un drama sobre algo que… no es para tanto. —sacudió la mano y luego la paso por su cabello.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño y me cruce de brazos.

—Entonces no debiste contármelo.

Que una prima lejana se le había insinuado durante un entrenamiento en Alaska ¿A qué novia en el mundo podría gustarle escuchar eso? Habría que ser muy liberal y relajada y yo no era ninguna de las dos. Edward decía que a todos les había pasado alguna vez que un primo o prima se sobrepasara, fuera demasiado cariñoso/a o intentara hacer cierto tipo de cosas, más a mí nunca me paso algo así, con ninguno de los hijos de mis tíos.

Presiono la punta de los dedos en el costado de mi abdomen y sonrió.

—Creí que te haría gracia —le enarqué una ceja y fruncí los labios. _Sí, mucha gracia, mira como me rio_, pensé—. Está bien, quería verte celosa. —admitió riendo.

Tomé una almohada pequeña y lo golpee en la cara con ella.

—Eres un idiota.

En un movimiento rápido, me agarro de los brazos y me atrajo hacía él, me apretó fuerte para que no escapara, podía escuchar sus latidos acelerados, estaban igual que hace unos años atrás, cuando recién habíamos comenzado. Vino a mí el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo vi, no sabía que pasaba con él, era tan frio y distante, Edward Cullen era para mí un misterio, sin embargo, ahora sabía hasta la cantidad de lunares que tenía en su cuerpo.

Pasaron los años, cada uno en su vida, separados, pero al volvernos a ver… Eso me hacía preguntarme si el verdadero amor existía, ese que era para siempre y si Edward y yo éramos de verdad amor o solo necesidad y locura obsesiva. Después de la experiencia con mis padres me era muy difícil creer en el amor duradero, que sobrevive a todo, de hecho, si Rosalie y Emmett anunciaran su divorcio, tristemente no me sorprendería, pues todo tiene su fin ¿No?

Podía ser que él y yo estábamos estancados en el pasado de lo que fue un intenso romance adolescente.

—Vamos, no trates así a tu futuro esposo.

Aún no me acostumbraba a eso, _futuro esposo_…

Aprecie mi dedo anular que era adornado por un ostentoso anillo de diamantes, Edward lo había deslizado delicadamente la noche en que acepte casarme con él. Me sonroje al recordar la propuesta.

No entendía porque estábamos en un restaurant tan caro y elegante, usaba tacones, un vestido azul y ceñido hasta la mitad de la rodilla que había recibido de parte de Alice unos días antes. Todo era tan sospechoso, mas al preguntar solo conseguía bromas y evasivas de parte de Edward.

Todo tuvo sentido cuando me atragante al beber de mi copa de champagne.

—Bella, Bella, amor… —Edward se puso de pie, preocupado, para ir a mi lado, yo ya agitaba las manos y comenzaba a desesperarme hasta el punto de ponerme de pie.

Empezó a dolerme la garganta, por más que lo intentaba no podía tragarlo ni expulsarlo y unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas. La gente alrededor se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y en pocos segundos nos encontrábamos rodeados de ojos curiosos y espantados. Lograba escuchar los gritos en francés de los funcionarios del restaurant.

Mi héroe, como siempre, fue Edward usando la maniobra Heimlich, algo pequeño y duro salió volando de mi boca.

Tosí un poco y me dirigí al mozo que nos atendía, un hombre de un particular bigote.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué tenía la copa? —le pregunté.

Él no supo cómo responderme.

Llego Edward a mi lado, sosteniendo un anillo. Con un gran público hizo la pregunta y respondí con una palabra que salió de mis labios sin pasar por la rigurosa inspección de mi cerebro para ver si era lo correcto o no, no lo pensé con detenimiento, solo lo hice. No deje que mi, siempre pesimista y analítica, mente tuviera algo que ver con la decisión, fue algo dictado por el corazón.

Al parecer, mi corazón quería pasar el resto de la vida con Edward.

Lo que siguió fueron los avisos, Alice, Emmett, mamá, papá, algunos amigos. Recibí grititos de sorpresa, chillidos, deseos de felicidad y las cosas se transformaron en un caos, que donde sería el evento, qué diseñador elegiría para el vestido (como si tuviera opción, obvio que sería Alice), quién escogería como dama de honor y demás. Por suerte, tenía tiempo, decidimos que lo haríamos después de mí titulación.

Me daba tiempo para pensar en todas las posibilidades.

—Bella, ¿Qué ocurre? —su aterciopelada voz me volvió a la realidad.

Lo miré para solo soltar un —: ¿Ah?

—Te quedaste callada por mucho tiempo ¿Pasa algo? —Acaricio un mechón de cabello que se hallaba cerca de mi rostro—. Detesto que hagas eso, nunca sé que pasa por tu mente.

Comenzó a besar mi rostro.

—Si contaras con esa habilidad tendrías un puesto en las ferias adornado con telas oscuras, un lunar brillante pegado en la frente y hablarías con un extraño acento.

—Muy graciosa. No, pero enserio ¿Pasa algo?

—No. —Mentí.

* * *

**Chicas, se acerca el final, ya lo había dicho anteriormente pero lo repito, el próximo capítulo es el último de Boxing And Love.  
**


	40. Un confesión más y el final

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo 40  
"Una confesión más y el final"**

Nunca pensé que las semanas pasarían tan rápido, fue como si hubiera parpadeado y ya nos encontráramos a un mes de la boda.

La casa de Charlie, el patio completamente transformado, más de cien invitados (por más que trate de reducir la lista), un vestido que marcaba la cintura, tacones que aún no sabía cómo usar…

—Mira al frente, Bella. —repitió por milésima vez mi amiga Alice mientras yo trataba de dar pequeños pasos con los zapatos altos.

Habíamos corrido los muebles y enrollado la alfombra para dejar la sala despejada y así poder practicar.

—Tendré a Charlie a mi lado, usaré su brazo como apoyo, no debo practicar tanto para algo que será rápido. ¿Puedo irme? —trate de zafarme para poder salir de allí, calzarme las zapatillas e ir con Edward.

Alice puso las manos en su cintura y ladeo la cabeza, no necesitaba que hablara, ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

—Dime ¿Qué harás después en la fiesta?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Usar zapatos planos —Alice abrió los ojos indignada. Sonreí y seguí—: Creo que las converse negras que tengo desde los diecisiete se verían perfectas con el vestido.

Ella rio sin ganas.

—Solo en tus sueños podrás usar unas zapatillas indecentes y un precioso vestido diseñado por mí al mismo tiempo —con eso dio fin al tema—. Ya, continúa. Mirada al frente, hombros atrás…

Resignada, di un paso.

Fue casi un milagro que pudiera subir las escaleras por mi cuenta después de estar horas practicando. Aún no era de noche, mas estaba agotada y recostarme un rato no haría daño. Me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver a Edward dentro, sin camisa, solo con jeans, el cabello mojado, lo que me hizo intuir que se había dado una ducha.

Lo abracé por atrás y besé su espalda, mis labios la sintieron un poco húmeda. Aunque acaricio mis manos, algo andaba mal, lo presentí cuando se volteo y nos miramos.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Soltó mis manos.

—Te hago la misma pregunta.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero no dije nada. No sabía que ocurría, no sabía a qué se refería Edward. Me quede de pie sin hacer nada mientras él buscaba algo en la mesa de noche blanca de mi, _nuestra_, habitación.

Me mostró un papel blanco doblado en la mitad.

—Encontré esto, cayo de tu libreta mientras ordenaba un poco.

Me lo entregó y al abrirlo supe que era. _La lista_. La había hecho hace unas semanas atrás, los pros y contras de lo que podría ser mi matrimonio con Edward, hasta acompañada de un grafico con los sentimientos míos.

Pude haber roto ese papel antes, no sé porque no lo hice. Ahora, mirándola, lucia muy tonta.

—Esto fue hace bastante… —negué con la cabeza quitándole importancia.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa, tanto, si no… —Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama que compartíamos y me miro— La razón que te llevo a hacerlo. ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿No te sientes segura conmigo? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado aún tu…

— ¡No es eso! —Lo corte exaltándome— No es algo contigo, Edward, por favor no pienses eso. Sé que te amo, estoy segura, tú me amas a mí, también sé eso, pero —me movía por toda la habitación con el pecho apretado y las palabras ahogándome— a veces el amor no basta y qué pasara si lo nuestro se pierde ¿Eh? ¿Un divorcio? Como mis padres… —Negué con la cabeza— Empecé a pensar demasiado en esa posibilidad, entonces hice la lista y en ella mi sentimientos por ti le ganaron a las dudas y el miedo ¡Ya no tengo, créeme, ya no temo! Por favor, sigamos juntos y hagamos como si esto nunca paso. —Hice ademan de romper el papel, pero Edward me detuvo. No me di cuenta que tenía los ojos llorosos hasta que él acaricio mi mejilla y una lagrima se derramo.

— ¿Cómo podría ignorar el hecho de que tú, el amor de mi vida, estas sufriendo, de que el miedo te esta carcomiendo? No puedo dejar que te sumerjas, Bella, te sacaré, o de lo contrario me hundiré contigo.

Jadee y lo abrace escondiendo mi rostro en la piel desnuda de su pecho. Él acaricio mi cabello y planto un beso en la coronilla. Siempre me sentía bien entre sus brazos, eran mi refugio.

—No sabes cómo fue, nos tuvimos que separar —al principio no supo a que me refería. Giré el rostro para que me pudiera entender al hablar, no lo solté, al contrario me aferre a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello y, emocionalmente, así era—. El momento más feliz era cuando bajaba del avión y veía a mi hermano, listo para pasar el verano completo conmigo, a mi no me importaba estar en Forks, Emmett tiene el don de hacer todo divertido, construyo mi propio _Titanic _para ir a pescar con Charlie, aunque su obra haya tenido unas cuantas imperfecciones que provocaron su naufragio —reí atorándome un poco, reía y lloraba—. Cuando era el momento de despedirse lo abrazaba con fuerzas y a veces papá lo tenía que separar de mí, recuerdo que en el avión de regreso me contenía, mordiendo mis labios o durmiendo, para que mamá no viera en mis ojos la evidencia de las lágrimas…. Los finales felices, en los que dos personas permanecen juntas hasta el final, para mí no son más que fantasía. No creo en ellos. Cuando alguien escribe una historia en que los protagonistas terminan juntos al pasar inmensas e imposibles dificultades… Siento que el escritor me engaña, convierte a los lectores en un ser esperanzado, soñador, con altas expectativas, después al dar con la realidad y la verdad, la caída es demasiado fuerte y te puede tener horribles consecuencias.

Hablé claro y con algo de rabia, pero no dirigida a él, no sé para quien era, quizás, para mí.

Estaba siendo sincera, como nunca antes, a nadie le había dicho eso, mi verdadera postura hacía las relaciones, el matrimonio, los lazos, tan fáciles de romper, el dolor que fue para mí vivir sin mi hermano, mi incredulidad hacía el amor duradero.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo con ser soñador? Soñar, en una sociedad como esta es algo de valientes, algo por lo que hay que sentirse orgulloso, puede haber caídas, eso es verdad, unas demasiado duras, pero yo prefiero morir por haber intentado alcanzar un sueño, que hacerlo sin tener algo que me enorgullezca, la belleza de todo aquello esta en volver a intentarlo, levantarse y tratar, el que nunca se rinde no puede morir, al menos eso creo, gracias a ti. Bella —me llamo como si me encontrara muy lejos, no con el rostro entre sus manos para mirarlo fijamente—, te amo, todo lo que he dicho lo he aprendido por eso, por amarte.

Tal vez estaba cansada de discutir, de hablar, o los argumentos de Edward me habían ganado, sea lo que sea, permanecí en silencio un rato, con la vista perdida en sus perfectos rasgos.

—Te amo. —fue todo lo que pude decir, con los labios mojados por las lagrimas que ya no salían de mis ojos, la boca seca.

—Y yo a ti —beso mi frente, la mirada esmeralda más dulce que nunca—, solo el tiempo me dará la razón.

—Espero que lo haga.

Volvimos a abrazarnos.

* * *

— ¡Oh, Vamos enana! ¡Hazme caso y tu boda será un éxito! —siguió insistiendo Emmett, me seguía por toda la casa.

—Para mí el éxito de la boda no depende de un bobo baile estilo _High School Musical _¿Está bien? Ahora déjame que tengo que probarme el vestido por quinta vez, espero que no haya que hacerle más arreglos.

—Eso es por lo flacucha que estas, hermanita, le diré a Edward que no te de tan du…

— ¡Emmett! —lo calle antes de que terminara la oración, hablar de sexo en la casa cuando se encontraba llena de familiares no era apropiado, ¿Qué pasaría si la bisabuela de Edward entraba y nos escuchaba?

Aleje el cabello de mis hombros y seguí caminando, con la esperanza de dejar atrás a mi hermano.

— ¡No vamos a bailar una canción de _The Pussycats Dolls_, Emmett, entiéndelo! —cerré la puerta y me encontré con Alice, que sonreía.

—Creo que se rendirá.

Sacudí la cabeza y comencé a quitarme la ropa, ella también me ayudaba.

—Quiere que hagamos lo que él no pudo en su boda, por cosas de tiempo. —puse los ojos en blanco mientras Alice deslizaba la suave tela blanca por mis brazos.

—Estoy segura que volverán a casarse en un tiempo más solo para hacer eso —Predijo mi amiga concentrada en que todo estuviera en su lugar—. Lista. Ahora mírate.

Gire para encontrarme con el reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Era muy sencillo, pero no lo dije en voz alta pues seguro Alice se enfadaría, bien sabía yo, que, en realidad, confeccionar el vestido no había sido fácil. Todo estaba en los pequeños detalles, las terminaciones. Los tirantes delicados, el listón que marcaba mi cintura, la tela ligera, fresca, que no desentonaba con el clima pues, por sorpresa, el Sol había salido los últimos días y se quedaría por un tiempo, según Alice.

Sentí como tomaba mi cabello y lo elevaba, dejando expuesto mi cuello.

—Te lo arreglas en una trenza que ya tengo vista, unos accesorios ¡Y listo! La novia perfecta.

Sonreí contagiándome con su emoción.

Me sentía muy relajada, sentimiento completamente opuesto con el que debería sentir una novia a diez horas de casarse, pero esa relajación tenía que ver con lo ocurrido semanas atrás.

No fue hasta que me sincere por completo con Edward que me di cuenta de lo pesados que habían estado mis hombros todo este tiempo, que había llevado conmigo una carga que ni era consciente de tener. El miedo, era una de las cosas más pesadas que una persona podía llevar consigo, un freno que había que soltar.

Cuando lo vi, esperándome en el altar, impecable con su traje a la medida, su sonrisa, sus ojos brillando, me pregunte como pude alguna vez dudar de lo nuestro, de que él me mostraría que la vida podía ser absolutamente hermosa. Camine hacia él, olvidando el hecho de que mis pies estaban siendo torturados por un par de carceleros blancos con aplicaciones color plata, no había dolor, solo él.

Entonces el tiempo paso, no mucho, unos tres años, y en los almuerzos familiares que se hacían los domingos tenía que cargar en mis brazos a un pequeño de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

La lista había quedado en el olvido, pues la realidad que vivía junto a Edward sobrepasaba cualquier anhelo "fantasioso" que pude tener o temí tener.

Mire a Emmett que se había retirado del boxeo, aun joven, para disfrutar a su familia, a Alice y Jasper, que mantenían los ojos fijos en la criaturita que sostenía ella de cabello rubio y en distintas direcciones, a Charlie que jugaba encantado con sus nietos más grandes, y finalmente a Edward, que me rodeaba con un brazo sonriendo, después de anunciar que se enfrentaría al campeón mundial para conseguir el título, el más importante de su vida, aunque el insistía en que el más importante ya lo había conseguido, el titulo de _esposo_.

Nos sonreímos y me beso.

**Fin**


End file.
